


You look like a movie, you sound like a song [Tradução PT-BR]

by ReadMeRight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight
Summary: Não foram só as cartas que saíram do armário.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you look like a movie, you sound like a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401184) by [oxygenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/pseuds/oxygenlove). 

> Olá, gente! Essa história originalmente é uma oneshot de mais de 70 mil palavras, então dividimos em 8 capítulos para facilitar a leitura. As atualizações serão feitas às terças-feiras. Sigam a gente aqui no ao3 e no wattpad pra não perder nenhuma atualização. E não se esqueçam de visitar a obra original no link acima, dar muito carinho para a autora e deixar kudos! Boa leitura :)
> 
> ###### Equipe de tradução
> 
> Geovanna (Hwatrbl)  
Marcelly (whyounini)  
Eddi (wtfuckaisoo)  
Yasmin (powerainbow)  
Paloma (yougot7jams)  
Lissa (LucyPikachu)  
Michelle (justadandanie)  
Fabi Valiente (xo_lost_star)
> 
> ###### Equipe de revisão
> 
> Paloma (yougot7jams)  
Luana (DKSADO_)  
Thainá (sweetiekaisoo)  
Geovanna (Hwatrbl)  
Stephany (bbaekshark)  
Gustavo (blinkaisoo)
> 
> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Budae jjigae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euVyBKNfxkk)  
\- [Samgyupsal kimbap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKu9UJhzkW8)  
\- [Seollal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_New_Year)  
\- [Kimchi mandu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpyEDjmTeGo)  
\- [Capa do Tom Cruise](https://www.rarerecords.com.au/store/magazines/rolling-stone-dec-1988-tom-cruise-on-cover/)  
\- [Top Gun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Gun)
> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
[Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

**You look like a movie, you sound like a song**

**Capítulo 1**

** _Press Play_ **

Existem realmente poucas coisas na vida que Kyungsoo tem medo. Amar tanto que até machuca não é uma delas. Na verdade, ele acha fofo, a dor de amar alguém e não ser correspondido, como nos filmes. Ele acha que há um certo elemento do romance ali, o imenso desejo por alguém que está tão perto, mas, ainda assim, parece tão longe, onde a única forma de não se afogar é engolir esse sentimento e escondê-lo no fundo da sua alma. Ele gosta disso, do sentimento de amar e se machucar ao mesmo tempo, porque sabe que, no fim do dia, nem sequer teve chance. Não se tem esperança aqui. O amor verdadeiro não perde. Sim, Kyungsoo não tem medo do amor. 

Na verdade, Kyungsoo amou um total de cinco vezes. E embora cinco pareça muito para alguém da idade dele, ele acha um número saudável. Amor talvez seja uma palavra muito forte, talvez “gostar” seja mais apropriado, mas Kyungsoo tende a ser um pouquinho dramático demais quando está analisando sentimentos, especialmente os próprios. Ele supõe que é algo natural depois de assistir muitos filmes. É por isso que ele não se incomoda de já ter se apaixonado por cinco pessoas. Ele gosta de pensar neles como degraus em sua pequena vida até agora. Todos foram especiais no tempo em que fora apaixonado, cada um por motivos diferentes. Eles o fizeram notar coisas importantes sobre si mesmo quando precisava de respostas e conselhos. Ele pensa nos seus sentimentos como uma forma de descoberta, um aprendizado. 

Porém, Kyungsoo não deixa esses sentimentos se desenvolverem por muito tempo. Na verdade, ele escreve uma carta de amor quando eles são demais para aguentar e não há nada que possa fazer além de colocá-los para fora. Achou fácil escrever as palavras num papel, porque pessoalmente não é tão bom com palavras. Mas com uma caneta ele pode facilmente parar e pensar antes de escrever os seus sentimentos, e ele pode facilmente apagar palavras quando não parecem certas. Ou, se está se sentindo particularmente seletivo, pode até pegar uma folha de papel nova e começar tudo de novo.

Kyungsoo gosta de estar no controle, gosta quando as coisas estão onde ele quer que estejam. Ele lida com os seus sentimentos da mesma forma. Quer domá-los e ajustá-los, e quando eles saem do controle, muito intensos para controlar, ele escreve uma carta de amor. 

Mas nunca as envia. Nenhuma sequer. 

Ok, ele as selou e até colocou o endereço por autenticidade, mas nunca enviou nenhuma delas. Ele escreveu a maioria dos nomes em _ hangul _ por não ter a menor intenção de enviá-las. Então, por quê? O mesmo motivo pelo qual ele nunca se confessou. Se confessar para alguém que você gosta parece mais como um fim, um pouco como o fim da linha. É sempre quando os filmes mostram os créditos ou quando os livros acabam. Depois de se confessar, o que acontece? O que ele faz? Vai ser rejeitado ou vai ser recíproco, mas o que vem depois? É um território muito desconhecido e Kyungsoo não gosta de coisas que não conhece. Então, ao invés de tentar, ele simplesmente não faz nada.

Para que as cartas servem, então? Um tipo de exorcismo próprio, ele acha. Ele odeia escrever artigos de escola. Odeia escrever em geral, se for pra ser honesto. Sempre preferiu fotos e vídeos. Então, sentar e ter o esforço de escrever o que sente num papel e selá-los parece mais como purificar a sua alma dos demônios internos — os sentimentos — para que eles nunca mais possam perturbá-lo de novo. Quando coloca as cartas na caixa velha de chapéus da mãe dele e a empurra para o fundo da prateleira do closet na ponta dos pés, é como se estivesse os prendendo longe, onde não podem machucá-lo. Do jeito que gosta. 

E quando ele volta a experienciar tudo de novo, não se arrepende.

💌

** _// Agosto_ **

A noite começa como qualquer outra. Kyungsoo está na cozinha preparando os ingredientes para o _ budae jjigae _enquanto o seu pai está do outro lado do balcão, tentando decifrar o novo fogão a gás portátil. No fundo, ouve o seu irmão mais velho e o mais novo brigando na sala pelo controle remoto. Kyungsoo nem tenta esconder o sorriso terno que surge enquanto corta as salsichas.

“Precisa de ajuda com isso, pai?”

O homem olha para cima, com a língua aparecendo no canto da boca, a testa franzida em confusão e concentração. “Precisar de ajuda com o quê?”

Kyungsoo apenas sorri e balança a cabeça em negação e volta a cortar a carne. Seu pai gosta de ajudar na cozinha o quanto pode, especialmente quando é a noite coreana. Depois que sua mãe faleceu, quando ele era mais novo, sempre foi o pai dele cozinhando para eles comida coreana, usando as receitas que a própria mãe anotara com a ajuda das poucas ligações por Skype com a sua avó. Ele fez questão de que Kyungsoo e seus irmãos nunca perdessem contato com a sua origem. Contratou uma tutora para ensiná-los a linguagem, para assim poderem falar com seus avós. Levou-os à escola dominical coreana numa cidade longe todo fim de semana, só para terem amigos coreanos enquanto cresciam. Comprou canais coreanos na TV a cabo, mesmo quando eles cobravam a mais por eles. Se esforçou em manter a memória da sua mãe viva, não deixando só todas as fotos dela à mostra por toda a casa, mas deixando os seus filhos criarem uma conexão com a sua cultura. Kyungsoo era verdadeiramente grato por isso.

Claro que, agora que ele e Seungsoo estão mais velhos, a tutora vem apenas para ensinar Hyunsoo, embora ele tenha feito um progresso muito pequeno, e eles até pararam de ir à igreja dominical desde que descobriram que o pastor foi pego contrabandeando _ soju _. Sem falar na assinatura da TV, que foi cancelada por alguns anos agora que eles têm um Chromecast. Mas o sentimento ainda permanece.

Kyungsoo está abrindo a lata de carne enlatada quando escuta a campainha tocar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai finalmente consegue ajustar o pequeno botijão de gás no fogãozinho com um pequeno ‘Ahá!’. Na sala, ouve que a briga foi pausada para Seungsoo abrir a porta e, antes que ele saiba quem é, já pode sentir o cheiro do perfume de lavanda tão familiar passando pela cozinha.

“É a Miyeon?” o seu pai pergunta da pia enquanto lava as mãos, pronto para lhe ajudar a cortar.

“Sou eu, Doutor P!”

Kyungsoo tenta não sorrir para os pedaços de carne enlatada ao ouvir o som da voz doce de Miyeon. Logo, ela entra na cozinha com Seungsoo em seu encalço. Kyungsoo escuta a televisão mudar para America's Best Dance Crew. Hyunsoo finalmente pegou o controle remoto graças a Seungsoo estar ocupado na cozinha. O irmão mais velho não parece se importar. Bem, com a namorada bonita dele aqui, com certeza ele não se importa.

“Eu trouxe a sobremesa!” Miyeon vai diretamente até a geladeira para colocar a caixa com bolo para mais tarde, então vai até seu pai para dar um beijinho em sua bochecha. O seu pai, como sempre, se abaixa um pouquinho com um sorriso, para então Miyeon conseguir dar o seu costumeiro beijo. Ela é doce daquela forma, sempre educada e dando amor aos mais velhos.

Para ser honesto, Kyungsoo sabia que todo mundo na sua família era um pouco apaixonado por ela, de um jeito ou de outro. O seu pai por não ter tido uma garota na casa desde que a mãe de Kyungsoo faleceu, já que tê-la por lá era uma bela forma de quebrar toda a testosterona que o cercava; Hyunsoo porque Miyeon sempre trazia doces para ele e o deixava comer mesmo antes do jantar; Kyungsoo, com certeza, porque ela é bonita e tem a voz de um anjo; e por último Seungsoo, o namorado dela. Ele não precisa de uma razão para estar apaixonado por ela, Kyungsoo acha.

Mas ele supõe que tem algo a ver com o fato de que todo mundo também a ama. Seungsoo é assim, um verdadeiro homem de família. Se Hyunsoo gosta, Seungsoo vai dar a ele. Se Kyungsoo precisa, Seungsoo vai desistir daquilo por ele. Se o seu pai não pode ir a uma reunião escolar, ele vai no lugar dele. Seungsoo é como um segundo pai desde que a mãe deles faleceu. O pai deles sempre disse que se sentia culpado por Seungsoo ter amadurecido tão cedo, mas Seungsoo diz que não foi culpa de ninguém. Ele gosta de ser um jovem-adulto, como ele brinca. Isso foi há seis anos, mas para Kyungsoo parece que sempre foi assim.

“Qual é o sabor do bolo dessa vez, Miyeon?” Kyungsoo pergunta para distrair a si mesmo dos seus pensamentos, não se incomodando de olhar para algo além da carne enlatada.

“Eu fiz de chocolate com menta, pro Seungsoo. É um dos presentes de despedida dele,” Miyeon provoca misteriosamente enquanto senta no balcão para assistir Kyungsoo cortar a carne em cubos. Kyungsoo tenta se concentrar. 

“Um dos?” Seungsoo parece surpreso. “Eu te disse que não precisa me dar mais nada. O bolo já é suficiente.” 

“Ah Seungsoo, que tipo de namorada eu vou ser se só fizer um bolo como um presente de despedida?”

“Uma boa?” A voz de Seungsoo parece um pouco abalada. Kyungsoo olha para cima por meio segundo e sente que tem algo errado. O tom da voz do seu irmão só se altera quando ele tenta não parecer frustrado, e Seungsoo nunca se frustra com Miyeon. Nem quando estão brigando.

“Definitivamente uma boa, não é, Kyungsoo?” O pai dele parece também sentir o clima, porque rola aquele olhar significativo, aquele que os quatro compartilham e sabem o significado.

“Sim, definitivamente uma boa” Kyungsoo olha para Miyeon com um sorriso reconfortante, que parece sentir finalmente a mudança na atmosfera. 

“Okay. Tem algo que você não me contou, Seungsoo?”

Por sorte, Miyeon sempre vai direto ao ponto. É uma das poucas coisas que eles têm em comum. Seungsoo gosta de ser vago, enrolado. Ele prefere te contar quantas vezes você foi uma droga de dez maneiras diferentes sem machucar os seus sentimentos. Mas Kyungsoo iria te contar na lata, sem conversa fiada.

Agora, Seungsoo parece estar prestes a contar a Miyeon algo que a machucaria e Kyungsoo tem a impressão do que é. 

“Vou te contar mais tarde, depois do jantar.” 

“Por que não agora?” Miyeon parece um pouco em pânico, direta também. Kyungsoo encontra com os olhos do seu pai além da bancada e ambos se encolhem. Isso é uma briga de casal e eles não querem se meter. Kyungsoo volta a sua atenção para a carne enlatada enquanto o seu pai lava a cebolinha.

“Okay, mas não aqui,” Seungsoo cede com um suspiro resignado. “Vamos até a piscina, precisamos conversar.”

💌

Miyeon não voltou para o jantar. Ela passou pelo deck da casa como uma tempestade e foi direto para a varanda depois de uma longa gritaria que dava para ser ouvida pelas portas de vidro do quintal. Seungsoo correu atrás dela com o seu carro, claro, ele é um cavalheiro, afinal. Mesmo depois de uma briga, Seungsoo vai continuar colocando-a antes de qualquer discussão e então vão se reconciliar, se beijar e fazer as pazes. Kyungsoo sabe que, no entanto, depois dessa briga, não vai ter nenhuma reconciliação.

Seungsoo volta assim que seu pai leva a panela de _ budae jjigae _ à mesa, todos os ingredientes que cortaram nas últimas horas organizados perfeitamente na frigideira. Kyungsoo carrega a jarra de água e a coloca perto do fogão a gás portátil enquanto Hyunsoo traz a bandeja cheia de _ banchans _da avó deles. 

“Cadê a Miyeon?” Hyunsoo pergunta assim que Seungsoo senta à mesa. Seus olhos não estão inchados ou vermelhos. Não que Kyungsoo esperasse que ele chorasse. Nenhum deles chora facilmente, além de Hyunsoo, mas ele esperava mais sentimento de algo tão importante.

“Rolou algo urgente na casa dela, então eu fui deixá-la.” 

Todos da mesa sabem que é uma mentira, mas ninguém fala nada. Em vez disso, Hyunsoo empurra o _ kimchi _para perto de Seungsoo. “Aqui, hyung, você pega primeiro.” 

A avó deles os envia _ kimchi _ por parentes que vão e voltam para a Coreia. Claro que eles têm reserva de _ kimchi _ do mercado na geladeira para cozinhar diariamente, mas o _ kimchi _ da avó de Kyungsoo é diferente. É aquele toque familiar de comida feita em casa que o faz melhor do que os pré-embalados. Eles sempre se asseguram de comer a porção o mais devagar possível para ter sempre algo sobrando para todas as refeições. Uma porção por refeição, sem reabastecer. Essa foi sempre a regra. Hyunsoo sempre quer ser o primeiro a pegar para escolher os caules para ele. Vê-lo oferecer a Seungsoo para pegar primeiro é tão inesperado quanto ver ele e Miyeon aos berros um com o outro. E, mesmo assim, ali estão eles.

Seungsoo olha inexpressivamente para Hyunsoo por cinco segundos muito longos, até um pequeno sorriso surgir nos seus lábios, os hashis indo diretamente em direção aos caules brancos.

💌

É depois do jantar. O _budae jjigae _já se foi há tempos. Os restos de sopa, alguns vegetais perdidos e presunto foram transformados em arroz frito por Kyungsoo no fim do jantar. Foi devorado em um tempo recorde. Também acabou há tempos. Hyunsoo subiu as escadas indo ao seu quarto fazer o “dever de casa” uma hora atrás e o seu pai se retirou para os seus estudos. A cozinha está silenciosa exceto pelo barulho da água na pia, respingando junto a mão de Seungsoo com a luva enquanto ele lava os pratos. Kyungsoo está sentado no balcão, procurando por novos filmes em seu telefone, apenas esperando quando Seungsoo vai contar sobre o negócio com a Miyeon.

“Você sabia que eu sempre odiei limpar?” Seungsoo pergunta do nada enquanto limpa com cuidado os pedaços vermelhos da sopa dos pratos.

“Com certeza.” Kyungsoo sabe porque Seungsoo também gosta de cozinhar, como ele. Era ele, afinal, que cozinhava quando o seu pai ficava preso no consultório. Às vezes, os dentes das pessoas precisam de bastante limpeza, aparentemente. “Mas você naturalmente cuidou da limpeza quando comecei a cozinhar.” 

Seungsoo sorri para ele e diz: “Como eu poderia dizer não para aquela carinha?” 

“Muitas pessoas dizem não para essa carinha aqui,” Kyungsoo debocha. A maioria dos irmãos devem provavelmente se odiar quando chegam na adolescência, mas Seungsoo era mais que um irmão para Kyungsoo e Hyunsoo. Ele tem uma figura de pai também, confiável. Kyungsoo nunca sequer teve alguma chance com Miyeon, se fosse honesto. 

Kyungsoo gostou de Miyeon primeiro, ou assim ele pensava. Seungsoo era o mais extrovertido entre os dois, então quando começou a trazer amigos do clube do coral para se encontrar depois da escola, Kyungsoo não pensou muito nisso. Entre os amigos que vieram estava Miyeon. Kyungsoo a notou porque ela sempre passava pela cozinha e ajudava o seu irmão a cozinhar quando chegavam. Ela sempre dizia que se sentia mal por só comer a comida boa e que o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era cortar algumas cebolas. Às vezes, ela cantava enquanto cortava e a cozinha se enchia de gargalhadas entre os três. Foi difícil não desenvolver um crush em uma pessoa tão educada e bonita, que pode fazer o seu hyung sorrir que nem um idiota e o seu pai corar. Com o tempo, a maioria dos amigos de Seungsoo pararam de vir e o número deles diminuiu para poucos, e então, apenas uma — Miyeon.

Olhando para trás, Kyungsoo deveria ter previsto aquilo. Claro que Miyeon não iria ficar pela cozinha enquanto tinha várias séries da Netflix para serem escolhidas na sala. No fim daquele ano, Seungsoo tinha uma namorada e Miyeon ficava para jantar frequentemente. 

A forma que Kyungsoo descobriu vai ficar para sempre gravada em sua memória. Seungsoo veio pra casa da escola corado e feliz, com um olhar cheio de emoções enquanto ia diretamente ao encontro de Kyungsoo na pia. Segurou os ombros dele com as duas mãos e soltou: “Eu pedi a Miyeon em namoro.” O coração de Kyungsoo caiu para o estômago com a notícia, mas a cara de felicidade do irmão deixou a bile na sua garganta sob controle. “Ela me beijou depois, então eu acho que é um ‘sim’?” 

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo subiu diretamente para o seu quarto após o jantar, pegou sua caneta e papel e escreveu uma carta de amor para Miyeon. Depois de terminar, a selou, colocou o endereço e a guardou na sua caixa de chapéus. Quando fechou a tampa e empurrou a caixa para o topo de sua estante, Kyungsoo sabia com total certeza que qualquer sentimento que nutria por Miyeon — agora namorada do irmão — ficara no passado. Naquela noite, Miyeon o ensinou que, talvez, ele não se sacrificasse e fosse tão devoto quanto Seungsoo, mas quando se resumia a ele, também iria colocar a sua família antes de tudo. Isso foi um pouco mais de um ano atrás. 

“Soo, eu terminei com a Miyeon antes do jantar,” Seungsoo diz calmamente, mas a gravidade da situação fica aparente com o uso de um apelido antigo. Kyungsoo costumava ser ‘Soo’ e Seungsoo sempre foi o ‘Hyung’ enquanto Hyunsoo era, originalmente, chamado de ‘bebê’. Mas, ao longo do tempo, chamar Kyungsoo de ‘Soo’ se tornou um pouco confuso já que todo mundo tinha um Soo em seus nomes também. Então, eles começaram a chamar cada um pelo nome inteiro. Nenhum deles usa o nome americano por gostarem mais do nome coreano.

Kyungsoo não é capaz de ver de onde está sentado, mas ele pode dizer que Seungsoo está absorto, esfregando o mesmo prato há uns cinco minutos, fingindo ser cuidadoso para não perder nenhuma mancha, mas ambos sabem que ou a mão dele se ocupa em fazer algo, ou ele vai acabar roendo as unhas, um hábito antigo que todos eles compartilham. 

“Sabemos. A gritaria estava meio alta.” Kyungsoo coloca o seu celular sobre o balcão, pronto para dar ao hyung sua total atenção. Seungsoo finalmente para de esfregar, os ombros cedendo quando tira as luvas de borracha e as coloca ordenadamente na pia. Quando ele vira, Kyungsoo fica um pouco surpreso com o olhar cansado do irmão mais velho.

“Eu fui um cuzão, Soo?” Seungsoo pergunta, com a mão indo de encontro a boca por instinto. Ele se contém antes de começar a roer as unhas. Ao invés disso, se junta a Kyungsoo na ilha da cozinha. “Talvez eu devesse ter deixado ela comer primeiro. Você sabe o quanto ela ama _ budae jjigae.” _

Kyungsoo não consegue não rir daquilo. Sempre confie em Seungsoo para se preocupar com os detalhes banais.

“Você não é um cuzão, hyung. Tenho certeza de que tem as suas razões.” Talvez, Kyungsoo soubesse que aquilo estava vindo. Mas ele sempre pensou em Seungsoo e Miyeon como apaixonados, como algo que iria resistir às provações do tempo. Embora, ultimamente, eles viessem brigando com mais frequência por coisas pequenas, e Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo significava que havia uma coisa maior pendente entre os dois.

“Ela não queria que eu fosse para a universidade na Coreia, sabia?” Seungsoo diz com um sorriso amargurado. “Ela disse que aqui tem um monte de universidades, por que eu deveria escolher uma que exige que eu esteja em um país diferente?” 

A resposta para isto é simples.

“Porque é a Coreia.” 

Por causa da mãe deles. Porque tem sempre aquela parte em Seungsoo, a única que Kyungsoo sempre teve inveja, que é conectada com a mãe deles, mais forte do que Kyungsoo e Hyunsoo pudessem sequer sonhar. Ele conheceu a sua mãe por mais tempo, passou mais tempo com ela, a conheceu melhor. Seungsoo sempre teria memórias dela para compartilhar porque lembra mais, porque tem mais para ele lembrar. E Kyungsoo odiou isso de primeira, que tudo que teve com ela foram apenas pedaços quebrados enquanto Seungsoo teve tantos verões e invernos cheios de histórias dignas de se contar. Mas Kyungsoo cresceu para ressentir o ódio e lentamente ele desapareceu, da mesma forma que as memórias, e tudo que restava em Kyungsoo era o desejo de saber mais sobre a mãe que Seungsoo lembrava. 

Seungsoo escolheu a Universidade Yonsei porque foi lá onde a mãe deles entrou para a faculdade. Foi onde ela conheceu o pai deles, um aluno de intercâmbio. Foi onde eles se apaixonaram e viveram os primeiros anos como um casal. Seungsoo escolheu a Coreia porque era a vez dele de viver a vida por ele mesmo, num país que era tanto dele quanto de sua mãe. 

“Ela não entendeu o porquê. Ela veio me pedindo pra reconsiderar porque acha que um relacionamento à distância é difícil.” 

“Então você terminou com ela?” 

“Ela disse ‘Eu ou a Coreia’.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo comentou inteligentemente.

“Ah, é verdade.” Seungsoo ri. “Nunca pensei nela como alguém que me pediria pra escolher. Pensei que ela estava finalmente ok com isso. Estou indo embora em breve, mas hoje ela só-” Seungsoo pausa com um sorriso amargurado. “Ela sabia desde o começo que eu sempre coloco a minha família antes de qualquer coisa. E, para mim, a Coreia é como uma família. É como estar voltando para casa pela primeira vez.”

“Talvez ela esperasse que você fosse um pouco mais como ela,” Kyungsoo tenta sugerir. A família da Miyeon se mudou da Coreia quando ela estava começando o fundamental. Eles não voltaram desde então. 

“Ela sabe que a Coreia é importante pra mim. Acho que eu estava mais desapontado do que irritado,” Seungsoo termina com um riso sarcástico enquanto levanta do balcão e volta para a sua posição em frente à pia, pronto para terminar a sua limpeza. “Sabe, agora que eu penso sobre isso, quando eu for para a Coreia, você vai ser o irmão mais velho aqui.” 

Ih.

Kyungsoo levanta silenciosamente do seu lugar, pronto para sair da cozinha enquanto o seu irmão está ocupado com a frigideira novamente, mas-

“Soo, senta, isso é importante!” Seungsoo vira para trás e olha diretamente para Kyungsoo, que imediatamente se senta de novo. Que droga. “O que eu estou tentando dizer é que você vai para o terceiro ano em poucos dias. Quando eu era um calouro, entrei em, tipo, quatro clubes, chamei amigos para sair e conheci a Miyeon. Ficamos juntos no meu segundo ano, lembra?”

Claro, Kyungsoo lembra. Como ele poderia sequer esquecer?

“O que eu quis dizer é que você deve se divertir esse ano! Você não pode ficar saindo só com um amigo toda vez. Você tinha uma turminha quando era mais novo. Saia mais. Se reaproxime.” 

Kyungsoo sabe disso, mas não tem plano algum de reaproximação. Todos eles vivem vidas diferentes demais agora, parece que foi em uma vida passada quando eles eram amigos. Mas Kyungsoo não fala isso. Ele deixa o seu irmão dar a sua conversa de irmão mais velho enquanto fica sentado quieto.

“Mas, o mais importante, quando você começar o segundo ano, eu não estarei mais aqui. Vai ser apenas você, o Hyunsoo e o papai. Você vai ser o irmão mais velho daqui. Eu sei que você prefere passar o tempo sozinho, assistindo seus filmes e tirando suas fotos, mas o Hyunsoo precisa de você por perto, tá bom? Você não pode só subir as escadas toda vez ou ficar lá fora sozinho com a sua câmera. Fique aqui por mais tempo do que você está acostumado.” Seungsoo olha para ele então. “Entre nós dois, é sempre você que é tão seguro de si, quem sempre tem um plano previsto com pelo menos dois anos de antecedência. A Coreia era o meu único plano e aqui estou eu agora, prestes a realizá-lo. Mas você, você já sabia o que queria fazer pelo resto da sua vida quando tinha 13 anos. Você imaginava as coisas antes de eu sequer conseguir. Então, confio que você vá fazer um bom trabalho enquanto não estou por aqui. Eu sei que você sempre se reduz demais, mas você é responsável e de confiança também, sabe? Você vai se sair super bem, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo afasta as emoções que subitamente tentam cair dos seus olhos. Eles raramente falam as coisas um ao outro. Emoções e sentimentos são conversas que ninguém desta casa é bom em falar. Então, ao ouvir tamanhas palavras do irmão mais velho, alguém que Kyungsoo procura se espelhar, ele se sente um pouco devastado. Nem sequer tem a coragem de corrigir Seungsoo. Kyungsoo talvez pareça com o irmão que é organizado, que sempre tem planos e que está sempre alerta, mas, na realidade, não é. Ele ainda está descobrindo as coisas também. Ele finge tossir primeiro para esconder a expressão quando vê um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios do irmão.

“Sabe, tem uma piada com altura aí em algum lugar…”

Claro. Seungsoo tem sempre a oportunidade de se gabar. Kyungsoo para de fingir tossir para encarar o irmão. O sorriso radiante nos seus lábios é como um espelho do próprio Seungsoo. Eles dois não sabem lidar com sentimentos muito bem. Seungsoo prefere fazer piadas sobre, enquanto Kyungsoo sempre escolhe ignorá-los. Embora, dessa vez, o sorriso enorme do irmão mais velho, o fato de que Kyungsoo não vai vê-lo por um bom tempo, o fato de que Seungsoo está sorrindo apesar de ter terminado com a primeira namorada, de que ele está aqui e que acha que Kyungsoo vai se sair super bem… Isso faz Kyungsoo procurar o pano sujo que usou para limpar a mesa há um tempo atrás e, sem hesitar, jogar na cara de Seungsoo com o máximo de força que a sua inexistente experiência esportiva pode reunir. Seungsoo, esperando por isso, desvia como um profissional, rindo. 

“O quê? Não me diga que você não pensou nisso!” 

“Eu não sou baixo! Você que é alto!” 

“Ah, por favor, até o Hyunsoo é mais alto que você agora!” 

É isso! Kyungsoo dá a volta pela pia e gira a torneira até o máximo antes de fugir correndo como um louco até a sala e subir para o seu quarto. Quando Kyungsoo fecha a porta do quarto, ele consegue ouvir Seungsoo ainda rindo lá embaixo, provavelmente molhado dos pés à cabeça, provavelmente com o esfregão já em mãos. Seungsoo sempre odiou limpar. Essa punição deve ser suficiente.

Pela primeira vez em pouco mais de um ano, o bolo de chocolate com menta da Miyeon fica esquecido na geladeira.

💌

Seungsoo parte numa quinta-feira. Um dia tão simples, nem mesmo em um final de semana. Até o clima é comum. Não parece nada diferente de qualquer outro dia. Exceto pelo fato de que Kyungsoo sabe que esse dia não é como nenhum outro. Hoje é o primeiro dia em que Seungsoo sai mundo afora, sozinho.

A semana passada, Seungsoo vinha empacotando sem parar. Ele só vai ficar até o Natal, mas já tinha empacotado mais roupas do que Kyungsoo achava necessário. Ele resolveu procurar nos mais distantes confins do seu closet, o que provavelmente queria dizer algo, já que ele tinha roupas demais para um adolescente, na opinião de Kyungsoo. Seungsoo disse que ele apenas não entendia ‘moda’. Kyungsoo mordeu a língua com essa. Por fim, Seungsoo foi capaz de vasculhar tudo. Ele separou coisas que ele iria levar e coisas para se livrar. Kyungsoo também estava empenhado em empacotar algumas roupas para doação, mas não estava realmente disposto a dividir, já que ele não tinha um monte de roupas para se livrar em primeiro lugar. Embora ele tenha acabado empacotando uma caixa enorme de roupas velhas que já não cabiam mais.

“Você tem certeza que vai voltar para o Natal?” Hyunsoo pergunta quando o pai deles carrega a terceira mala para dentro da van. A bagunça de Seungsoo está no banco de trás, perto de Kyungsoo. 

“Eu não acho que o Seungsoo sequer vai voltar, garotos,” o pai deles repreende, enxugando a testa com as costas da mão enquanto caminha na frente para entrar no carro. “Eu sinto como se tivesse acabado de carregar todo o seu quarto no porta-malas.”

“Engraçado, caras. Garotos coreanos vão bem vestidos para a faculdade, okay? Eu pesquisei a moda urbana dos universitários e soube que tinha que passar em algumas lojas antes de ir. Eu não posso apenas ir para a faculdade parecendo um mendigo.” Seungsoo se defende enquanto o pai sai da entrada. Ele subitamente olha da janela para casa e sussurra “Adeus, casa”.

Kyungsoo acha que ninguém ouviu além dele. Ele olha para o seu irmão mais velho se sentando às pressas, com um olhar melancólico. Sente um aperto estranho no peito, como se o ar fosse gradualmente diminuindo, sendo difícil de se respirar. Está realmente acontecendo. Seungsoo está indo embora hoje e eles não irão vê-lo até o Natal, o que falta muito para chegar. Mais tarde, quando eles já estão a caminho de casa, Seungsoo não está mais sentado no banco da frente como sempre. Kyungsoo sente um pequeno sentimento de pânico surgindo no peito, mas ignora isso. Optando, em vez disso, a olhar para a frente, respirando em um-dois, um-dois-três. As coisas vão ficar bem, ele diz a si mesmo.

“Ei, pai, já que o Seungsoo hyung foi embora... Eu acho que podemos trazer outra pobre alma para a nossa casa,” Hyunsoo começa. Kyungsoo revira os olhos. Lá vem ele de novo.

“Hyunsoo, eu ainda estou aqui-” 

“Eu acho que tá na hora dessa família ter um cachorro,” Hyunsoo anuncia assim que eles viram à esquerda na rua. 

“Eu acho que você é novo demais pra ter um cachorro.” O pai deles fala pela enésima vez na semana. Desde que Hyunsoo começou a assistir vídeos de cachorros no YouTube na semana passada, ele não fala em nada além de cachorros. “Foque nos seus estudos. Eu falei com a Sra. Lee no final de semana passado. Ela disse que o seu coreano piorou. Você está fazendo um regresso com a leitura. Daqui a pouco você não vai nem conseguir escrever o seu próprio nome em _ hangul _-”

“Ah, por favor, pai. Escrever o meu nome é fácil. Eu só preciso copiar o nome do hyung e trocar a primeira letra com o cara cowboy,” Hyunsoo se gaba, como se isso fosse fazer a situação melhorar. Os olhos de Kyungsoo vão ter danos permanentes à visão pela quantidade de vezes que ele teve que revirar os olhos. 

“Olha, Hyunsoo, ter um cachorro é uma grande responsabilidade-” 

Kyungsoo tem que, por fim, silenciá-los, porque sabe que quando Hyunsoo coloca algo na cabeça, ele não vai desistir da ideia. Na verdade, ele é um pouco agradecido pela distração. Parece mais como qualquer outra viagem com Seungsoo no banco da frente e o seu pai dirigindo, ele e Hyunsoo nos bancos de trás. Com uma discussão preenchendo o carro, até parece que essa não é a última viagem com a família completa por muito tempo.

Eles passam pela casa da Miyeon depois de virar. Kyungsoo lança um olhar a Seungsoo, mas eles estão tão ocupados discutindo sobre os méritos de ter um cachorro que ninguém além dele nota Miyeon lá fora na varanda. Os olhos dela estão no banco do passageiro, e se Seungsoo sentiu alguém o olhando pela janela, ele não demonstra. O momento acaba em um minuto, e quando Kyungsoo olha para trás, Miyeon é só um pontinho embaçado na sua linha de visão. 

Kyungsoo sabia o porquê de Seungsoo ter passado tantas semanas limpando. Foi por causa do término. Era Miyeon que sempre o carregava para o shopping. Primeiro, foi apenas para acompanhá-la, mas, ao longo do tempo, Seungsoo desenvolveu um interesse em expandir o seu guarda-roupa também. Ele não era tão seguro com a aparência, mas Miyeon, a bela e doce Miyeon, aumentou bastante a confiança dele e por isso Kyungsoo seria sempre grato a ela. Roupas, Kyungsoo supôs, fizeram Seungsoo se sentir bem mais do que ele achava que valia. Kyungsoo uma vez tentou dizer que ele é bonito como ele é, mas Miyeon aparentemente já o venceu nisso. Ela foi realmente boa para o seu irmão. Desde então, Kyungsoo realmente se sentiu mal ao ver Seungsoo triste e calado. Ele ouviu o irmão falar com ela mais de uma vez desde o término e, para Kyungsoo, parece que Seungsoo ainda não a superou.

“-soo, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo desperta dos seus devaneios com a voz de Seungsoo. Eles estão presos no tráfego do centro da cidade, aparentemente. 

“Ei, você estava longe daqui novamente?” Seungsoo ri, olhando-o pelo espelho retrovisor.

“Desculpa, o que foi?”

“Eu disse que estou deixando o carro com você. Você tem que levar o Hyunsoo pra escola todos os dias, começando na segunda.” 

Ah, certo, o carro. O pai deles comprou um carro para Seungsoo quando ele já era velho o suficiente para dirigir. Kyungsoo escolheu a cor, porque todos eles sabiam que o carro seria dele assim que Seungsoo fosse para a faculdade. Ele escolheu preto. 

“Eu realmente tenho que ir com o Kyungsoo, hyung?” Hyunsoo choraminga com um biquinho. 

“Ei, o que há de errado com a forma que eu dirijo?” Kyungsoo finge estar magoado. Não tem nada de errado com o jeito que ele dirige, muito bem obrigado.

“Nada! Nada de errado mesmo. É só que…” Hyunsoo hesita, mas a sobrancelha levantada de Kyungsoo o leva a continuar. “Você dirige muito devagar.” 

“Hyunsoo, nem todo mundo pode ser a droga do Lewis Hamilton.” 

“Kyungsoo, modos.” 

“Desculpa, pai. Eu quis dizer, Hyunsoo, que dirigir devagar é completamente aceitável. Eu dirijo bem dentro da velocidade permitida no nosso bairro. E para sua informação, tirei uma nota mais alta que a do Seungsoo no meu teste de habilitação. Ele dirige há mais tempo, então com certeza ele tem mais prática. Não é, hyung?” 

Seungsoo concorda lá na frente com um pequeno sorriso. “Certo.”

“Então pare com isso ou eu vou fazer você pegar o ônibus segunda.” 

“Kyungsoo,” o pai deles adverte novamente com um pequeno sorriso. Kyungsoo apenas encolhe os ombros enquanto Hyunsoo mostra a língua a ele.

Nos filmes, dar adeus sempre pareceu dramático, com muito choro e palavras doces. Kyungsoo não lembra de dar adeus a sua mãe, mas ele percebeu que não teria sido tão dramático como os filmes fazem parecer. Então, ele se sente contente sentando no banco de trás do carro do pai, pronto para se despedir de Seungsoo do último adeus antes da Coreia, risadas preenchendo o pequeno espaço ao invés de lágrimas e a provocação de insultos entre eles, em vez de um adeus meloso.

Pelo espelho do retrovisor, Kyungsoo observa os olhos de Seungsoo e, por um breve segundo, sente que tudo vai realmente ficar bem.

  
💌

** _// Setembro_ **

É o primeiro dia do terceiro ano. Kyungsoo acordou super cedo para embalar três tipos de almoço. Embrulhou alguns _ samgyupsal kimbap _, um dos favoritos do seu pai, e cortou o resto das peras coreanas da vovó que tinham na geladeira. Também colocou uma garrafinha de Yakult para cada um. O almoço de Hyunsoo com certeza vai fazer sucesso na cantina de novo, então, por garantia, Kyungsoo adicionou alguns pedaços extras na marmita dele.

A primeira ida para a escola de Kyungsoo com o carro é tranquila. Hyunsoo está tão ocupado contando sobre todos os planos para o novo ano da escola que esqueceu de zombar do jeito devagar que Kyungsoo dirige. Kyungsoo apenas o deixa falar que nem uma metralhadora com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, satisfeito que ao menos um deles está empolgado com a volta às aulas. 

Não é que Kyungsoo não esteja. Ele está apenas desinteressado. Essa é a única coisa que não é tão asiática sobre ele, supõe. Ele não é inteligente como Seungsoo, nem um membro ativo no time de esportes como Hyunsoo. Kyungsoo não é uma pessoa que atinge mais que o esperado. Ele é só… Kyungsoo. 

Todo mundo gosta de pôr rótulos em quase tudo no ensino médio. Mesmo com as pessoas, as coisas não são diferentes — atletas, nerds, geeks, banda, coral, góticos e a lista continua. Certo, não é tão ruim como nos filmes, onde tem uma clara divisão em cada grupo, como o membro precisar de um pacto de sangue e um juramento. Na vida real, relacionamentos e amizades são mais fáceis e têm vários tipos de interesse para todos. Entretanto, Kyungsoo não acha que tem um outro rótulo além de asiático. Não tem mais nada para marcá-lo no mapa do ensino médio além do seu tom de pele bastante coreano, e numa escola com uma população tão diversa de diferentes culturas misturadas, ser um asiático não é o suficiente para ser lembrado. Para ser honesto, Kyungsoo não se importa. Ele gosta de ficar nas sombras. É mais fácil viver sem os olhares das pessoas te julgando a cada passo dado. Talvez por isso ele nunca tenha entrado em nenhum clube ou realmente saído do lugar para fazer novos amigos. É mais fácil ser ele mesmo quando não se tem ninguém por perto para impressionar.

Embora, é claro, ele não estivesse sempre sozinho. Ele tinha Seungsoo e Miyeon durante o almoço e, quando eles estavam ocupados fazendo coisas de casal, ele tinha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, o amigo que Seungsoo havia mencionado. O garoto barulhento e membro de praticamente todos os clubes disponíveis na humanidade, Byun Baekhyun. O que detesta o nome americano Bryan porque diz que soa muito raso. Se os dois se conhecessem hoje, eles definitivamente não seriam amigos. Mas eles se conheceram quando estavam no sexto ano, quando Baekhyun gostava de filmes dos anos 80 e da segunda geração de idols do K-pop, assim como Kyungsoo. Então, veio o ensino fundamental e Baekhyun, sempre o tagarela, decidiu que queria entrar no clube do coral, de matemática e no do livro. Ele tentou fazer com que Kyungsoo entrasse também, mas certamente nunca obteve sucesso.

É surpreendente que continuem amigos a esse ponto. Com a quantidade de amigos que Baekhyun tem agora, Kyungsoo tem certeza de que não precisa continuar saindo com ele, porém o melhor amigo continua muito fiel e, ao menos uma vez na semana, ele invade sua casa como se vivesse lá e ataca a geladeira. Seu pai não se importa. O pai de Kyungsoo gosta de Baekhyun porque ele joga vários rounds de xadrez com ele enquanto os três filhos ficam reunidos em volta da TV assistindo algum programa de variedades coreano sinistro, legendado. E o mais importante: o pai dele gosta do Byun porque ele quer ser um dentista também. Ou um ortodontista, ele não decidiu ainda.

Baekhyun uma vez brincou que só continua amigo de Kyungsoo porque eles sempre têm comida coreana em casa. A família dele é tipo a da Miyeon, trabalhando duro para americanizar as suas crianças. Da última vez que ouviu, a família dele nem comemorava mais o _Seollal_. Mas Baekhyun sente falta do sabor do _Shin ramyun_, do _teokbokkii_, do _odeng _na sopa _doenjang_ e do _kimchi mandu_ — todos os pratos que Kyungsoo sabe cozinhar.

Kyungsoo chega um pouco cedo demais, então consegue uma boa vaga para estacionar. Ele pega a vaga perto do prédio da escola, perto da academia, então pode ir para o banheiro bem rápido antes de pegar o Hyunsoo na escola. O dia não começou ainda e ele já está fazendo planos para depois.

Ele está estacionando na vaga, checando os espelhos, esquerdo e direito, checando a traseira. Ele acha que é um bom motorista, Hyunsoo que vá para a p-

“Porra!”

Kyungsoo não acaba o seu pensamento porque sente o carro bater em algo sólido. Ele freia imediatamente e olha pelo retrovisor.

É Kim Jongin, o deus prodígio da dança na Adler School, parecendo perdido pela janela de trás do carro, como um cervo pego pelos faróis. Kyungsoo abaixa o vidro e coloca a cabeça para fora.

“Ei, você está bem?” 

Jongin não está olhando para ele e sim para um lugar no teto do seu carro. Ele bateu muito forte nele? Kyungsoo não acha. Teria sentido se o impacto fosse grande o suficiente para causar preocupação. Foi só uma batida de leve. Ele se move para sair e ir verificar, mas, antes que ele tenha chance, Jongin já está andando até a academia, suas pernas longas o fazendo levar apenas poucos segundos antes de virar a esquina e desaparecer. 

Mas que porra foi aquilo? Porém, antes que Kyungsoo possa refletir mais sobre isso, o seu celular notifica uma mensagem de Baekhyun, perguntando o que está fazendo ele demorar tanto, já que, aparentemente, ele tem a primeira fofoca do dia para compartilhar.

Kyungsoo revira os olhos enquanto pega a mochila no banco de trás.

💌

É apenas o terceiro horário e Kyungsoo já está pronto para ir pra casa. Baekhyun não apareceu mesmo quando eles teriam supostamente o primeiro e segundo horário juntos. Baekhyun nunca foi uma pessoa assídua a horários, de qualquer forma.

Na metade do horário de estudos, ele finalmente aparece com o maior sorriso travesso no rosto. Kyungsoo se sente um pouco ansioso, ele tem que admitir. Estava ficando um pouco tedioso demais olhar para o nada. Barulhento como Baekhyun pode ser, tem um limite de quanto barulho ele pode fazer durante o horário de estudos, então ele está sendo tolerável dentro da sala de aula.

“Soo, você não vai acreditar no que eu escutei!” 

Sem cumprimentos. Sem “Oi”. Sem “Olá”. Diretamente para a fofoca, pelo visto. 

“Eu sei que você vai me contar de qualquer jeito, então fala logo.”

Graças a Baekhyun estar literalmente em todo lugar, ele sempre tem notícias. Kyungsoo nunca sabe quais são apenas rumores ou verdades com Baekhyun. Às vezes, ele está contando algo na perspectiva do clube de matemática e depois muda para a perspectiva do grupo rival. É um tal de ela-disse ele-disse que às vezes é melhor apenas só concordar do que lembrar de todos os detalhes.

A primeira fofoca do dia parece muito inofensiva até então. O clube de matemática recebeu fundo extra porque o presidente está namorando alguém de ‘dentro’ — provavelmente falso. A capitã das líderes de torcida ficou grávida pelo final do último semestre e abortou no fim das férias de verão num outro estado — difícil, mas provável. A cafeteria vai instalar uma caixinha de opiniões e sugestões, à moda antiga, perto da porta — provável, mas Kyungsoo dá uma semana até aquela caixa ser retirada por uso inapropriado.

“Ah, e saca só essa! Yixing deu um pé na bunda do Sr. Sarradas hoje de manhã!” 

Kyungsoo entra em alerta ao som dos nomes familiares. Baekhyun entende imediatamente e abre um largo sorriso malicioso.

“Eu sabia que essa ia te interessar, Soo, então eu peguei todos os detalhes picantes pra você,” Baekhyun provoca. Kyungsoo escolhe apenas ignorar as implicâncias dele. Ainda é muito cedo para uma de suas crises habituais começarem. “Então, eu estava com o grupo de pré-medicina essa manhã, o que foi tedioso inclusive, mas não diga para o seu pai que eu falei isso-”

“Baekhyun-” 

“-E eu ouvi pelo Robin, que é amigo do Chen, que é amigo do Tao, que o Yixing traiu Kim Jongin com outro dançarino de uma escola rival no fim de semana!” 

Kyungsoo não consegue impedir que um suspiro escape dos seus lábios. Yixing o traiu? Zhang Yixing do sorriso de covinha, sempre tão educado e gentil, o traiu? Isso soa mais como uma fofoca infundada, se é que ele ouviu alguma. Ele não consegue acreditar.

“Não acredito em você.” 

“Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, mas escuta só, o dançarino era Oh Sehun da McKinley!” Baekhyun não parece desencorajado pela descrença no rosto de Kyungsoo, porque ele pega o celular, vasculha até encontrar o que estava procurando e enfia a tela na cara de Kyungsoo um minuto depois. 

Kyungsoo, como sempre cegueta, pisca algumas vezes para se acostumar com o brilho da tela. Ele empurra os óculos para cima do nariz para focar melhor e o que ele vê o choca. Ali, na tela, é Yixing, certo. E ele está beijando um garoto, mas em vez de seu namorado Kim Jongin, Sr. Sarradas, como Baekhyun gosta de chamá-lo, está outro garoto que Kyungsoo não reconhece. Eles estão com os peitorais e membros pressionados no que Kyungsoo pode apenas descrever como uma sessão de amassos. 

“Esse é o Sehun, ao menos foi o que o Tao disse. Eu procurei ele no Instagram durante o primeiro horário e, sinceramente, ele é bem parecido. Festa de universitários, foi o que ouvi. Jongin não estava por lá, é claro. Ele descobriu essa manhã antes do sinal tocar, e deixa eu te falar, a briga foi irada!” 

“Você viu eles brigando?”

“Bom, não.” Baekhyun dá de ombros, como se o fato de não ter presenciado não tirasse a razão de falar como se estivesse lá. “Mas eu ouvi as histórias!”

Kyungsoo olhou para o perfil desse garoto Sehun, que Baekhyun gentilmente abrira para ele fuçar enquanto contava a sua versão do que supostamente foi a briga. 

“Então, Jongin não sabe ainda, né? E ele vem pra escola com Yixing. Eu não acho que Yixing sabia que tiraram fotos também, aquela cobra. E ele ainda teve a audácia de terminar primeiro! Você acredita? Vindo daquela carinha?” 

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça para mostrar que está ouvindo. Sinceramente, ele não entende. Esse Sehun parece com um macarrão. O rosto dele é muito longo e reto, os olhos dele são muito fundos e seus membros estão por todo lugar. Ele parece um personagem 2D, na opinião de Kyungsoo. Por que Yixing trairia Kim Jongin com esse macarrão?

“De qualquer forma, os boatos continuaram do pavilhão até o armário de Yixing onde a Marnie, sabe a Marnie, certo, Soo? Ela viu eles usando cardigã de casal e percebeu que o Jongin não sabia. Então, ela perguntou diretamente ao Jongin se ele sabia que o Yixing tinha o traído e ele pareceu tão chocado, pra dizer o mínimo!”

Kyungsoo se lembra que Baekhyun não estava lá. É provável ter exageros na versão dele da história e ainda assim Kyungsoo consegue ver Jongin, claro como o dia, no seu cardigã branco essa manhã, parecendo um cervo perdido pelo espelho do retrovisor- Ah! Sim! Essa manhã!

“Baekhyun-” 

“Então, a Marnie foi-” 

“Baekhyun!”

“O quê? Soo! Eu estava chegando na melhor parte!” 

“Eu quase passei por cima dele hoje de manhã,” Kyungsoo fala. Agora que pensa nisso, Jongin pareceu um pouco mexido e talvez um pouco perdido também. Se ele acabasse de descobrir que o namorado dele, de quase um ano, o traiu no final de semana, aquela seria uma reação compreensível. Kyungsoo sente culpa e dor no coração.

“Você o quê?” 

“Jongin, hoje de manhã. Eu quase passei por cima dele.” 

“Ah, uau, Soo. Eu achei que você era um bom motorista. Como você pode atropelar um homem entristecido-” 

“Eu disse quase, okay? Acho que ele não estava prestando atenção por onde estava indo. Eu chequei todos os meus espelhos quando estava estacionando na vaga e então senti o carro encostando em alguma coisa que não era para estar ali. Quando eu olhei pra cima, Jongin estava lá, olhando para o nada. Eu perguntei se ele tava bem, mas ele não me respondeu. Antes que eu pudesse checar, ele desapareceu pela academia.”

Baekhyun balança a cabeça empaticamente. “Pobre garoto.” 

“Pois é,” Kyungsoo concorda, entregando a Baekhyun o seu celular de volta. 

“Mas, sabe?” Baekhyun tem aquele sorriso travesso de volta aos lábios. Kyungsoo se prepara para a pior ideia que Baekhyun pode dar a ele. “Essa é a melhor hora de você voltar a falar com ele, sabia? Explorar os “e se’s” daquele verão-” 

“Não.”

“-E ver se a faísca ainda continua-”

“Baekhyun, o horário de estudos acabou.” 

“-Ali e ver se ele vai lembrar-” 

“Estou indo embora agora. Tchau!” 

Kyungsoo pega todos os seus pertences e os guarda de volta na mochila na velocidade da luz e, antes que Baekhyun consiga terminar sua frase, ele já está lá fora e longe, seguro de qualquer coisa que o seu amigo fofoqueiro iria dizer. 

💌

Kyungsoo supõe que isso não começou com Kim Jongin, não de verdade. Mas o resto começou com ele.

De acordo com Seungsoo, o primeiro crush de Kyungsoo foi Tom Cruise depois de assistir Top Gun, quando eles eram mais novos. Semanas depois, Kyungsoo não fez nada além de cortar fotos do Tom Cruise das revistas no porão e colá-las no seu scrapbook. O caderno continua no porão, escondido entre os vários livros e álbuns deixados lá embaixo. Kyungsoo não sabe se Seungsoo estava falando a verdade sobre isso, mas ele viu o scrapbook e ele pode confirmar com algumas vagas memórias de ter passado tardes procurando fotos em revistas, apesar de não saber até onde a história é verdadeira. Ele não admite nada. Você nunca sabe vindo de Seungsoo. Às vezes, ele é tão ruim quanto Baekhyun.

Porém, Kyungsoo não escreveu a sua primeira carta de amor até alguns anos depois daquilo. O primeiro não-destinatário foi uma garota da escola coreana Sunday chamada Jieun. Jieun era mais nova que Kyungsoo e era menor que ele também. Não era todo dia que Kyungsoo conhecia alguém menor que ele e isso imediatamente fez Jieun ser incrível na sua opinião. O Kyungsoo de 12 anos sempre fez questão de brincar com a Jieun durante a missa porque ela era tão quieta quanto ele e ele sempre sentiu como se fosse a sua obrigação se juntar a ela, assim os dois poderiam ser quietos juntos enquanto todas as outras crianças bagunceiras faziam brincadeiras barulhentas.

Por fim, a notícia das atividades ilegais que o pastor praticava chegaram e Kyungsoo e os seus irmãos pararam de ir para a igreja. Ele nem pôde dizer adeus a Jieun, então, Kyungsoo, como era pequeno, pensou que poderia escrever uma carta e enviar para a igreja, para assim chegar até ela. Fez sentido para ele naquele tempo. Então, Kyungsoo escreveu uma carta de amor de duas páginas usando um lápis HB2, cheia de lágrimas e buracos de onde ele apagou com muita força no papel.

Entretanto, Kyungsoo não enviou a sua carta de adeus porque ficou com medo de pedir ao seu pai um selo, pensando que ele ia ficar com raiva dele por querer entrar em contato com alguém de onde o pai chamou de “Um ninho de mentirosos”. Kyungsoo acabou escondendo a carta na caixa de chapéu antiga da mãe, que era feia o suficiente para ninguém da família querer, mas utilizável o suficiente para Kyungsoo pegar. Naquele verão, às vezes, Kyungsoo tirava a sua carta de adeus para Jieun e a lia. Kyungsoo aprendeu que dizer adeus não é sempre necessário. Que está tudo bem seguir caminhos diferentes e deixar as boas memórias permanecerem. Naquele verão, Kyungsoo aceitou lentamente que nunca seria capaz de dizer adeus a sua mãe e que estava tudo bem separar as coisas, desde que deixasse as boas memórias dela permanecerem.

Kim Jongin se mudou para a vizinhança no verão depois disso, dois verões depois da morte da mãe de Kyungsoo. Ele começou a pensar nos verões como a época da morte da sua mãe. Agora, ele sabe que não é saudável pensar assim, mas para a sua até então mente infantil, era uma forma de associar a passagem do tempo com a mudança mais significativa da vida dele.

A família Kim tem três crianças e três cachorros. Era raro para famílias coreanas ter mais de dois filhos, então o pai de Kyungsoo já os tinha considerado amigos no minuto em que eles trocaram comidas de boas vindas naquela primeira semana. Claro que a situação deles era um pouco diferente, já que o pai de Kyungsoo é americano, mas eles são muito coreanos, apesar do falecimento da mãe. Eles têm uma geladeira separada para todos os _ Kimchi’s _ e outros acompanhamentos dos _ banchans _ da avó deles. Têm um fogão portátil e uma churrasqueira elétrica para o _ samgyupsal _ . Eles têm um armário cheio de _ ramyun’s _ e ingredientes coreanos como xarope de milho e azeite de gergelim. Todos têm os seus próprios _ hanboks _ pendurados nos closets e Kyungsoo tem uma coleção impressionante de DVDs originais de filmes coreanos antigos. No geral, eles são tão coreanos quanto se pode ser neste lado da vizinhança. A família Kim gostou disso, tradicionais como eram.

Jongin era um ano mais novo que Kyungsoo. Era magro com uma pele de tom caramelo e olhos sonolentos. Kyungsoo, honestamente, nunca tinha visto um coreano realmente parecido com Jongin. Ele ficou imediatamente intrigado. O Kim era quieto como ele, o que o fez parecer cada vez mais como um quebra-cabeça para se resolver. Kyungsoo nunca gostou de não saber das coisas e ele jurou que naquele verão conheceria Kim Jongin. 

O verão passou como um borrão. Antes, sempre foi apenas Kyungsoo e Baekhyun saindo juntos, mas naquele verão foi quando eles e Jongin ficavam juntos todos os dias. Corriam de bicicleta pela vizinhança, correndo entre os silenciosos subúrbios e pelo parque. Eles exploravam o lago atrás das fábricas antigas do outro lado da cidade, catando pedrinhas para jogar na água e fazendo apostas de quem jogaria mais longe (Jongin sempre ganhava). Então, eles paravam na mercearia coreana para cada um comprar um picolé Jaws Bar, sempre sendo Jongin a falar com o _ ahjussi, _ dono da loja, porque o coreano de Kyungsoo não era tão bom e Baekhyun sempre foi um preguiçoso. 

Kyungsoo nunca era de passar muito tempo fora, entre as árvores enormes e dezenas de folhas caídas na água. Kyungsoo sempre preferiu o conforto do seu próprio quarto, debaixo das cobertas assistindo os seus filmes. Mas, naquele verão, dois depois da morte da sua mãe, Kyungsoo conheceu Kim Jongin e aprendeu a beleza do mundo fora da janela do seu quarto.

Naquele verão, Kyungsoo começou a fotografar para ser capaz de capturar aquela beleza.

💌

Kyungsoo quase beijou Jongin num sábado. Era o último fim de semana antes de começarem a 8ª série. Jongin era um ano mais novo que Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, mas foi adiantado um ano por ser inteligente como Seungsoo. O quarto dele era cheio de livros sobre quase qualquer coisa que você possa ser capaz de pensar. Kyungsoo achou que aquilo era legal e se gabou sobre isso para o seu pai por três jantares seguidos. O pai dele apenas o olhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. 

Baekhyun não pôde ir naquela tarde, então era apenas Kyungsoo e Jongin. Ao invés de ir lá pra fora como geralmente faziam, decidiram ir pro porão da casa de Kyungsoo onde o seu pai guardava todos os livros e revistas, então ele prometeu dar a Jongin qualquer coisa que ele encontrasse e quisesse ficar.

Eles estavam olhando através das páginas empoeiradas de antigas revistas coreanas e de esportes, uma ballad de Kim Bumsoo estava tocando no som antigo perto das escadas, quando viram aquilo — o scrapbook sobre o qual Seungsoo gostava de importuná-lo. Ele tentou fingir estar despreocupado sobre aquilo, mas Jongin deve ter visto a preocupação nos seus olhos, porque tirou aquilo da pilha e começou a folhear entre os pensamentos infantis de Kyungsoo.

“Eu não lembro de fazer isso, só pra constar,” Kyungsoo disse, fingindo ler a revista de jardinagem mensal, mas, na verdade, estava ocupado tentando observar o rosto de Jongin através das páginas, assistindo suas reações. 

Kyungsoo esperou gozações, como Seungsoo fazia, mas em vez disso ele se deparou com o silêncio. Era difícil avaliar as expressões de Jongin. Era uma mistura de encanto e curiosidade, algo que Kyungsoo não estava esperando. Por fim, ele desistiu de fingir e abaixou a revista que estava cobrindo seu rosto, para então se juntar ao garoto perto das caixas. 

“Você parece gostar de fotos onde ele não está usando uma camisa,” Jongin ressaltou, os dedos passando pelo peitoral bastante definido do Tom Cruise. Kyungsoo lutava contra o rubor inesperado nas suas bochechas. Ele tinha sete anos quando fez o scrapbook. O que estava pensando? E mais importante, o que os pais dele pensaram?

“Okay, é apenas uma página. Se você passar pra outra, tem páginas onde colei ele vestindo suéteres,” Kyungsoo se defendeu, abdicando de qualquer traço de dignidade presente anteriormente e admitindo que cortou e colou aquelas imagens do Tom Cruise. E daí? Que o processem! “E se você folhear mais,” Kyungsoo se aproximou para virar as páginas ele mesmo, “vai notar que tenho ele com casacos de inverno. Eu fiz como um catálogo de estações, okay?” 

Jongin estava o olhava com o mesmo encanto e curiosidade nos olhos. Kyungsoo se acostumou com Jongin o olhando o verão inteiro. O olhar pesado no lado do seu rosto era uma sensação familiar naquela época. Primeiro, Kyungsoo achou que tinha algo sujo na sua bochecha, talvez uma grama ou algum resto de molho do almoço. Mas isso continuou acontecendo sempre. Até quando ele só estava parado e rindo ele via pelo canto do olho Jongin olhando para ele. Kyungsoo nunca gostou de atenção, mas admite que ter a atenção de Jongin era bom. Fazia ele se sentir importante. Ele era acostumado a ter Baekhyun tendo toda a atenção quando eles entravam em algum lugar. Mas Kyungsoo tinha a de Jongin agora e isso era o suficiente para ele.

Então, era seguro dizer que Kyungsoo não estranhava ter os olhos de Jongin sobre ele. Mas aquele olhar daquela tarde de sábado de agosto, entre as caixas de revistas empoeiradas naquele carpete rodeado de ácaros, Kyungsoo sentiu uma desconhecida agitação em seu peito. Aquilo era preocupação? Receio? Expectativa? Jongin estava o olhando com um olhar atento até então, sentado apenas a alguns centímetros dele no chão gelado do porão.

Kyungsoo não sabia nada de romance fora dos seus filmes antigos, mas, naquele momento, ele quis se inclinar e beijar os lábios de Kim Jongin. 

Mas então, Jongin piscou, uma pequena agitação nos seus lindos olhos, e a mágica inominável sumiu em um instante.

“Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não lembrava de ter feito isso.” Jongin sorriu com um pequeno traço de uma suave provocação. Kyungsoo ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos antes de Jongin começar a rir, os suaves tremores de sua risada sacudindo a sua visão enquanto ele olhava para Kyungsoo com os olhos espremidos. “Está tudo bem, hyung. Eu também acho o Tom Cruise bem gostoso.”

Kyungsoo ficou de boca fechada.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo escreveu uma carta de amor sem a menor intenção de enviá-la. A primeira. Ele escreveu, escreveu e escreveu passando da meia-noite até os seus dedos doerem e os olhos ficarem cansados. Ele pensou bastante e intensamente sobre o que significava querer beijar um garoto e, com uma clareza assustadora, todo o borrão do seu verão se dissipou. 

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo aprendeu que sentimentos são complicados. Que eles não são simples branco e preto.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo dormiu agitado, com a imagem dos lindos lábios rosados e dos olhos de lua crescente de Kim Jongin o assombrando.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Katsu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAbwYkje-74)  
\- [Suquinho do Pororo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9_a374i12Q)  
\- [Real Cheese Ramyun](https://www.ramennoodlist.com/2018/05/ottogi-real-cheese-ramen-south-korea/)  
\- [Sorvete Samanco](https://fresh.hmart.com/media/wysiwyg/product/des-8801104910019.jpg)  
\- [Kimchi mandu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpyEDjmTeGo)  

> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

**You look like a movie, you sound like a song**

**Capítulo 2**

Kyungsoo está passando pela entrada da escola assim que o sinal toca. Ele tem o sexto horário livre, então pode pulá-lo e ir embora. Precisa também buscar Hyunsoo antes de parar no mercadinho asiático no caminho para casa. Ele está pensando em fazer um _ katsu _acompanhado de molho curry e repolho ralado. Seria a combinação perfeita para o almoço de amanhã. No entanto, eles estão sem cubos de curry, então ele precisa se apressar e comprar um pacote antes que as senhorinhas asiáticas cheguem às 17h00.

Não existe quase nada pior do que ficar preso na fila do mercado com aproximadamente vinte senhoras barulhentas de meia idade, falando em coro em cantonês, coreano, malaio e filipino acima do volume recomendado. Uma vez, Baekhyun demorou tanto para escolher o sorvete — _ “bolo de peixe ou um Hot Bar?” _— que Kyungsoo perdeu a noção do tempo. Antes que percebesse, já eram cinco horas e o mercado começou a encher com a variedade habitual de senhorinhas asiáticas. Os ouvidos de Kyungsoo ainda zuniam depois do jantar. Ele nunca mais levou Baekhyun desde então.

Kyungsoo joga a mochila no banco de trás assim que entra no carro. Coloca o cinto de segurança, checa os freios, as luzes e os espelhos. Quando supõe que tudo está em ordem, gira as chaves. O carro começa a funcionar, dando um leve tranco que o faz dar um sorriso de lado. Ele pega o celular no bolso para desligá-lo e o joga no banco de trás. 

Sair do estacionamento está sendo mais fácil do que nessa manhã. Dessa vez, Kyungsoo não quase atropela algo vivo, e se sente agradecido por isso. Mas esse pensamento o faz pensar em Jongin novamente, com um olhar perdido como o de um cervo encarando seu retrovisor. Kyungsoo sabe o motivo daquele olhar distante nos olhos dele e sente uma pontada familiar bem lá no peito.

Estava evitando pensar nisso tudo desde o terceiro horário e, na maior parte do tempo, ele conseguiu, mas de vez em quando deixava a imagem do rosto vazio de Jongin vagar em sua mente e sentia uma mistura estranha de tristeza e culpa surgindo lá no fundo. Kyungsoo presume que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, Kim Jongin ainda pode fazê-lo sentir algo muito além do que é normal entre garotos. Ele não pensa muito nisso. É só o começo do ano letivo e a primeira reunião não aconteceu ainda- 

“Porra!”

Kyungsoo freia de uma vez, como um louco. Duas vezes num dia? O que está acontecendo? Ele fecha os olhos por conta do sol da tarde e levanta os óculos para enxergar melhor o que quase havia atropelado dessa vez. 

Lá, bem no meio do estacionamento, em frente aos portões da escola, atravessando com seu cardigã branco e numa calça jeans azul claro, está a estrela dos pensamento de Kyungsoo — Kim Jongin, o próprio. Ele poderia rir desacreditado se seu coração não estivesse preso em sua garganta. Quase acidentes nunca são divertidos.

Kyungsoo abaixa a janela novamente, coloca a cabeça para fora e pergunta pela segunda vez no dia: “Ei, você está bem?”

Jongin o olha. Dessa vez, ele não tem mais o olhar de cervo perdido que vira pela manhã. Em vez disso, só parece cansado. Seus olhos saltam depois de reconhecer Kyungsoo e um sorriso pequeno surge em seus lábios imediatamente. É uma péssima hora para seu coração traidor estar dançando alegremente em seu peito, mas ele rapidamente tenta forçá-lo a parar.

“Estou bem,” responde Jongin com um aceno. Ele anda até o outro lado do carro, fora da visão de Kyungsoo, caminhando com a mochila nos ombros. Parece ter doze anos assim, curvado quase como um tatu-bola. Dançar havia feito bem para ele ao longo dos anos em que não conversaram. O Jongin de alguns verões atrás era diferente do Jongin da Adler High. Ele havia crescido e ficado forte. Não era mais um garoto pequeno e magrelo. Os braços haviam crescido devido às aulas de hip-hop e as coxas ficaram mais torneadas por conta do jazz. Garotas ficaram atrás dele como pássaros a partir do momento em que ele pisou na reunião do primeiro ano, e quando começou a andar com o intercambista chinês Zhang Yixing, ano passado, caras que achavam ter uma chance ficaram também. 

A popularidade de Jongin com todos os sexos é rivalizada apenas pelos atletas e, sinceramente, Kyungsoo sempre entendeu, já que o próprio ia regularmente em todas as performances do clube de dança, por razões que poderiam ou não estar relacionadas a Kim Jongin. Era uma das poucas vezes em que ele permitia que a mente vagasse e que os olhos se maravilhassem com as possibilidades.

Hoje, porém, o garoto que Baekhyun apelidou de Sr. Sarradas não está em nenhum lugar. Kim Jongin se parece com o mesmo Jongin de suas memórias de verão.

Kyungsoo segue o cardigã branco com os olhos pelo painel do carro, subindo a janela. Liga novamente o carro, pronto para ir quando sente algo que não sentia há muito tempo — o olhar fixo de alguém o encarando. Seu coração começa a bater rápido com essa sensação bem familiar. Ele está quase com medo de checar para ter certeza. É uma ilusão ou Jongin está mesmo olhando para ele de novo? As orelhas imediatamente ficam vermelhas com o pensamento.

Em um gesto rápido de insanidade, Kyungsoo se inclina e aperta o botão que desce o vidro da janela do passageiro. Ele não é do tipo que age por impulso. Seungsoo estava certo quando dizia que Kyungsoo era um rapaz de planos cuidadosamente definidos. Mas o que Seungsoo não sabia, o que ele nunca tinha visto, era o modo como Jongin parecia único naquela tarde de sábado em agosto, cercado por revistas empoeiradas, olhando para Kyungsoo com os olhos brilhantes num misto de interesse e curiosidade. Não, provavelmente Seungsoo nunca quis beijar Jongin do jeito que Kyungsoo queria naquele dia. E, honestamente, Kyungsoo prefere que as coisas fiquem assim.

Esse é o motivo, o único motivo, Kyungsoo jura, pelo qual ele abaixa a janela do carro e olha para Jongin com um olhar questionador, dizendo:

“Quer uma carona?”

💌

Kyungsoo está surtando por dentro, mas por fora parece calmo como um monge. Ele olha para a frente com esforço, tentando ao máximo não encarar o garoto sentado ao lado dele no banco do passageiro. É surreal. Um minuto atrás, ele estava com pressa para pegar os cubos de curry no mercado, e agora ele está dando uma carona para Jongin, sentado ao seu lado. O segundo ano havia começado de uma forma louca para ele, quem diria.

Kyungsoo não faz nenhum esforço para puxar assunto depois de se cumprimentarem. Eles não se falam há anos. Ele não sabe se o moreno ainda anda de bicicleta pela cidade ou se ainda visita a lagoa durante o verão. Quando disse a Seungsoo que não tinha planos de voltar a falar com seus antigos amigos, ele se referia apenas a Jongin, porque ele era a única pessoa além de Baekhyun que considerava um amigo. Para Kyungsoo, tudo parecia ter acontecido há uma eternidade.

Eles dobram a esquina e veem Hyunsoo esperando no portão da escola. Ele acena loucamente para a sua plateia cativante de amigos. Kyungsoo não consegue segurar o sorriso orgulhoso que surge em seus lábios, feliz porque seu irmão mais novo parece ter tido um ótimo primeiro dia. Ao seu lado, Jongin se mexe.

“Não sabia que a gente ia buscar o Hyunsoo também,” Jongin diz com a voz suave e calma dentro do carro pequeno. Essa é umas das coisas que Kyungsoo se lembra de gostar em Jongin. Ele não é barulhento. Jongin fala suavemente, assim como ele, sabe quando manter seus pensamentos para si e, acima de tudo, tem a melhor risada entre todos aqueles risos barulhentos. “Você quer que eu vá lá pra trás?”

Kyungsoo diminui a velocidade e para em frente a Hyunsoo, que curiosamente espia Jongin e acena para seus amigos ao mesmo tempo. A porta de trás abre, respondendo a pergunta de Jongin. Hyunsoo entra e o carro imediatamente cheira a suor.

“Você cheira igual a um porquinho.” Kyungsoo tampa o nariz e liga o ar-condicionado, apontando diretamente para o garoto suado sentado no banco de trás. “Teve um bom primeiro dia?”

Hyunsoo não responde. Kyungsoo olha pelo retrovisor enquanto liga o carro e vê que seu irmão encara Jongin. Ele não está sendo nem um pouco sutil.

“Você não é o Baekhyun,” Hyunsoo finalmente diz depois de examiná-lo minuciosamente.

Kyungsoo nega com a cabeça. “Sério, Sherlock?”

“Modos, hyung,” Hyunsoo o reprime, imitando a voz do pai da melhor maneira possível enquanto ainda encara Jongin. Kyungsoo pode afirmar, através de suas espiadelas, que o moreno está, de fato, sorrindo. Isso é bom, certo? Jongin sorrindo é melhor do que Jongin com um olhar perdido, em sua opinião. 

“Hyunsoo, você não lembra de mim?” Jongin finalmente pergunta, se virando para vê-lo. Sinceramente, Kyungsoo está surpreso que Jongin ainda se lembre de Hyunsoo. Seu irmão mais novo era só um pirralho quando ele e Jongin saíam juntos.

Então Hyunsoo o encara, realmente o encara. Kyungsoo assiste o desdobrar do que acontece pelo retrovisor, tentando não tirar os olhos da estrada tanto assim. As engrenagens na cabeça de Hyunsoo parecem girar infinitamente até que um clique parece colocar as coisas no lugar, fazendo os olhos de Hyunsoo brilharem.

“Filhotinhos!” é sua primeira palavra. “Você tinha aqueles três filhotinhos.” 

É claro, conte com Hyunsoo para lembrar das coisas com as quais ele é mais obcecado hoje em dia.

“Então você lembra de mim.” Jongin ri e acena com a cabeça enquanto volta para o lugar, virando para a frente. Ele pega o celular e mexe por um tempo. Segundos depois, ele o estende para Hyunsoo, que o olha sem dizer nada, mas com expectativa. “Eles não são mais filhotinhos.”

“AI MEU DEEEEEUS!”

Kyungsoo tenta realmente não olhar. Ele é um bom motorista. Ele não vai olhar, é mais forte que isso, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto. 

No banco do passageiro está Kim Jongin com um olhar calmo. Seus lábios rosados num sorriso orgulhoso e os olhos parecendo luas crescentes, da mesma forma que Kyungsoo se lembrava de ver alguns verões no passado. Ele encara Hyunsoo com o corpo virado na direção dele, e deve ter sentido o olhar de Kyungsoo, já que seus olhares se encontram por segundos antes de ele voltar os olhos para a estrada, o calor subindo pelo pescoço e as orelhas ficando vermelhas novamente por ter sido pego.

“Você também,” Jongin diz ao seu lado, ainda o encarando. Kyungsoo sente o calor que estava em seu pescoço atingir seu rosto inteiro. Ele deve parecer um tomate a essa altura.

“Eu também o quê?” Ele tenta manter o tom de voz normal. No banco de trás, Hyunsoo está estranhamente quieto.

“Eu não sabia que você se lembraria de mim.” Kyungsoo não pode disfarçar a risadinha. Jongin realmente pensa que ele poderia esquecê-lo? Claro, eles não se falavam desde aquele verão, mas Kyungsoo acha que seria um pouco difícil esquecer o primeiro garoto — o único garoto, na verdade — que o fazia, e ainda o faz, questionar a si mesmo. Mas Jongin não sabe disso, ele não tem que saber. Então Kyungsoo resolve dar uma versão mais simples da verdade.

“Você é bem inesquecível, Jongin,” ele diz. Olhos na estrada, ele precisa manter os olhos na estrada. “Eu não acho que seja sequer possível esquecer alguém como você.”

Olhos na estrada.

Mas com o canto do olho, ele pode sentir o olhar familiar de Jongin. Kyungsoo prefere ignorar.

💌

Eles acabam levando Jongin para o mercado com eles. O moreno havia insistido para ser deixado no cruzamento, dizendo que podia voltar andando para casa, mas Hyunsoo conseguiu convencê-lo a ir com eles às compras, prometendo um sorvete que Kyungsoo não lembrava de ter concordado comprar. Hyunsoo sabia ser persistente e, honestamente, Kyungsoo não se incomodava com a companhia extra.

Faltam alguns minutos para as 17h, a hora temida. Levou muito tempo para chegarem ali, por conta do ser humano de 1,83m que se arrastava atrás dele no corredor de _ ramyuns _. E Hyunsoo, estranhamente, não está em lugar nenhum.

Kyungsoo carrega duas caixas de curry em cubos e um quilo de _ gochu karu _. Atrás dele, Jongin leva um suquinho do Pororo numa garrafinha azul. 

“Por falar nisso, obrigado,” Jongin diz de repente, e Kyungsoo não se vira para olhá-lo. Ele não tem a desculpa de estar dirigindo dessa vez. 

“Pelo quê?”

“Por isso.” Jongin gesticula entre eles. Agora que tem certeza de que Kyungsoo não era um cuzão que tinha se esquecido dele ao longo dos anos, parece que o moreno está mais falante. “Eu não tinha uma carona para casa, na verdade.”

Claro, porque Yixing é quem geralmente lhe dá carona. Kyungsoo quase tinha esquecido daquele imbecil. Com Jongin ao seu lado, ele está ainda mais confuso ao imaginar como alguém poderia traí-lo. Talvez Kyungsoo fosse ingênuo com sua visão de amor. Os filmes sempre o pintavam de cor de rosa e banhavam tudo em uma luz mágica do perdão. Ele sabia que era diferente na vida real, e dando uma olhada, Jongin parecia o homem perfeito. Ele era um James Dean, um Jo Insung. Não era o personagem que era traído. Ou, talvez, Kyungsoo fosse apenas um fã.

Sua língua coça para fazer perguntas, mas ele sabe que não é o melhor momento, então engole sua curiosidade e sorri, procurando pelo _ Real Cheese Ramyun _ que está passando nos comerciais de TV ultimamente.

“Não precisa de cerimônia, Jongin. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de quase te atropelar duas vezes hoje.”

“Duas?” Jongin parece confuso, pegando um pacote e o colocando contra o peito. Kyungsoo percebe que Jongin provavelmente não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu naquela manhã, então apenas encolhe os ombros e vai para a sessão de carnes. Jongin o segue sem dizer nada.

💌

Os três comeram _ Samanco _ por cortesia de Hyunsoo, que examinou cuidadosamente todo o conteúdo dos freezers que tinham sorvete. Saíram com duas sacolas cheias de comida, que Jongin havia ajudado a colocar no porta-malas. Enfrentaram a fila entre as senhoras asiáticas às 17h00 e quando escaparam do manicômio, o céu já estava alaranjado.

Comeram os sorvetes no carro, com Jongin rindo enquanto Hyunsoo contava seu plano para ganhar do pai um cachorrinho de Natal. Jongin disse que eles deveriam pesquisar sobre as raças para saber o que procurar, além de visitar os abrigos antes de ir a pet shops. Hyunsoo concordava e prestava atenção para tudo que lhe era dito, tirando um caderno para anotar as informações. Kyungsoo observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, aproveitando o fato de seu irmão ser tão comunicativo e vendo Jongin falar animado sobre suas raças favoritas e seus prós e contras. Ele aparentemente havia esquecido o drama da manhã, mesmo que por enquanto.

Quando eles finalmente deixaram Jongin em casa (Jongin estava surpreso por ele ainda lembrar onde era e Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu) já eram quase seis da tarde. Hyunsoo se despediu de Jongin do banco de trás, com mais entusiasmo do que se despedira de Seungsoo quando ele foi para a Coreia na semana passada.

Agora, ele se concentra em dirigir de volta para casa. Ele nunca dirigiu de noite antes e o sol já está se pondo no horizonte. Ao virar a esquina, ele percebe o quanto Hyunsoo está quieto desde que deixaram. Ele olha pelo retrovisor para ver seu irmão, esperando que ele esteja cochilando, mas o encontra encarando através da janela com um olhar estranhamente pensativo.

“No que tá pensando, Soo?” ele pergunta. 

Seu irmão é o mais extrovertido entre os três. Hyunsoo entrou no time de corrida quando estava na quarta série, e desde então ele participa das competições. Ele também é convidado para festas de aniversário em até duas ruas de distância. Tem muitos amigos de escola e a cada duas semanas, regularmente, ele fica na casa de um amigo diferente até a hora do jantar. ‘Hyunsoo’ e ‘quieto’ eram duas palavras que normalmente não combinavam.

“No hyung,” Hyunsoo responde sem tirar o olho das casas. Kyungsoo sabe que não é dele que ele está falando. Ele é ‘Kyungsoo hyung’, apenas ‘hyung’ sempre seria Seungsoo. “Você acha que ele já visitou a vovó?”

“Ele vai visitar ela semana que vem, antes que o outono comece.”

Seungsoo manda atualizações no grupo em que conversam regularmente. Ele havia se acomodado bem no dormitório do campus e já havia feito algumas amizades. Ele tinha ido às compras também, e continua mandando fotos das roupas que combinam e que apenas Hyunsoo se importa em prestar atenção. As fotos que Kyungsoo mais gosta de ver são aquelas em que há comida. Ele já esteve em Dongdaemun e Garosu Gil e cada restaurante em que comeu parecia impressionante. Seungsoo não pode ligar muito por conta do fuso horário. Nenhum deles faz videochamadas grandes, de qualquer forma, mas Kyungsoo meio que sente falta de falar com o seu irmão mais velho, mesmo sabendo que ele é apenas um hyung irritante que brigaria com ele pelas tarefas de casa.

Uma vez Seungsoo perguntou por Miyeon, mas Kyungsoo não tinha nada para falar sobre ela, já que a garota não havia passado por lá desde o término. Ela havia aparentemente parado de responder as mensagens de Seungsoo também. Não falaram mais dela depois disso.

“Por quê? Você sente falta do hyung também?”

“Mais ou menos.” Hyunsoo encolhe os ombros e sorri assim que se aproximam de casa. As luzes acesas indicam que o pai deles já chegou. “É a primeira vez que eu vou ao mercado sem ele.”

Hyunsoo não é só o mais extrovertido, como também é o mais sentimental dos três. Claro, ele é um merdinha na maior parte do tempo, mas ele chora facilmente, mesmo aos treze. Ele é o irmão que guarda os tickets do cinema, que coleta guardanapos dos _ fast-foods _ que visitam, que salva datas de aniversário no calendário e coloca no alarme cada uma. Hyunsoo agiu normalmente quando eles deixaram Seungsoo no aeroporto semana passada, mas Kyungsoo sabe que é ele quem mais sente a falta do mais velho.

“Sabe, o hyung sempre me comprava salsicha de peixe enquanto ele fazia compras,” Hyunsoo diz enquanto Kyungsoo desacelera o carro para entrar na garagem.

“Você deveria ter me dito isso mais cedo. Eu teria comprado algumas salsichas pra você.”

“Nah, eu não queria atrapalhar seu encontro.” Hyunsoo diz isso com tanta naturalidade que Kyungsoo pensa ter ouvido errado. “Falando nisso, eu gostei do Jongin hyung.”

Calma. Espera um pouco.

“Espera.” Kyungsoo estaciona atrás do carro do pai, desliga o carro, mas não se move para descer. No banco de trás, Hyunsoo já está juntando suas coisas para sair. “Espera, Soo. Você achou que-” Deus, Kyungsoo nem sabe como falar disso. “Você pensou que Jongin e eu estávamos em um encontro?”

As sobrancelhas de Hyunsoo de levantam em confusão “Vocês não estavam?” Ele parece muito sério para estar brincando. “Ah, então é tipo um rolo?”

Kyungsoo ignora a palavra que Hyunsoo provavelmente aprendera com Baekhyun e se concentra apenas no fato de que seu irmãozinho, que nunca havia demonstrado interesse em garotas (nem garotos), pensou que ele e Jongin estavam em um encontro. Num mercadinho asiático. Com umas vinte senhoras asiáticas brigando pelo lote de cebolinhas mais frescas entregues naquela tarde. Isso explicaria seu sumiço no minuto em que colocaram os pés na loja, mas isso ainda não entra na sua cabeça. Algo está errado.

“Soo, a gente não tava num encontro.” Kyungsoo tenta rir, mas o riso fica preso em sua garganta. Hyunsoo levanta uma sobrancelha em descrença. “Não, sério. Ele… ele estava namorando há um tempo atrás. Acabou de terminar.” 

“Ah.”

“É, eu só estava sendo legal e queria animá-lo. Só isso.” As palavras que saem da boca de Kyungsoo não parecem sinceras. São quase ásperas. É a verdade, embora seja uma que não goste, mas é a verdade. Jongin estava namorando um cara infiel, como foi descoberto, e Kyungsoo é só um antigo amigo que o levou para casa porque estava se sentindo mal. É isso.

“Bom, eu achei que vocês estavam, tipo, namorando, porque ele com certeza parecia te olhar, tipo, daquele jeito,” Hyunsoo disse, encolhendo os ombros e finalmente abrindo a porta para sair do carro. Kyungsoo está prestes a perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, o calor subindo pelo pescoço com a menção do olhar de Jongin, quando Hyunsoo bate a porta e então diz: “E eu peguei você olhando pra ele do mesmo jeito, então eu pensei que era recíproco.”

Ah, merda.

💌

Para o jantar, Kyungsoo prepara um espaguete com almôndegas enquanto Hyunsoo guarda as compras. Seu pai preferiu ficar na sala, assistindo ao novo episódio de _ Running Man _ que foi ao ar naquela tarde. 

Kyungsoo espera que seu irmão mais novo mencione Jongin novamente, para perguntar o que ele quis dizer no carro antes de sair, mas Hyunsoo vai direto sentar no sofá assim que termina de guardar as compras. Depois de certo tempo, ele escuta o canal mudar para _ America's Best Dance Crew. _

Como se sentam na mesa em três, em vez de quatro, como o habitual, Kyungsoo não pode deixar de notar o mais novo encarando o espaço vazio à sua direita. Já faz uma semana, mas eles ainda estão se acostumando à ausência de Seungsoo. Kyungsoo não acha que parece incompleto, apenas diferente.

Enquanto comem o macarrão com almôndegas, seu pai pergunta sobre o primeiro dia de aula. Hyunsoo naturalmente continua a conversa. Kyungsoo se contenta em apenas ficar sentado escutando seu irmão falar sobre como foi o dia, concordando durante as pausas. Seu dia inteiro havia sido entediante, menos a parte que envolvia Jongin, é claro. Então ele espera que Hyunsoo chegue nessa parte da história, mas, curiosamente, ele pula esse detalhe. Ele não pode deixar de franzir a testa quando seu irmão, além de omitir certas partes do dia no mercado, também não menciona o convidado inesperado que tiveram.

Com um olhar inquisitivo, Kyungsoo tenta capturar a atenção de Hyunsoo através da mesa, mas ele o evita de propósito. Em vez disso, ele diz fervorosamente para o pai os prós e contras de ter um cachorro, praticamente citando palavra por palavra do que Jongin disse no carro enquanto comiam o sorvete no estacionamento do mercado. Ele não menciona de quem pegou a ideia, e a curiosidade de Kyungsoo sobre o comportamento do irmão cresce ainda mais. 

Ele aprendeu enquanto crescia com Seungsoo, e eventualmente com Hyunsoo também, que tudo fora do comum sempre significava que tinha caroço no angu. Hyunsoo estava tramando algo e Kyungsoo não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

Depois do jantar, Hyunsoo assume a limpeza sem que ninguém peça por isso, o que é muito surpreendente para Kyungsoo e seu pai. Ele tira uma foto de Hyunsoo usando as luvas de borracha rosa que eram de Seungsoo e envia a imagem para o mais velho com várias linhas cheias de pontos de exclamação. Hyunsoo diz que é um exagero.

Por que o comportamento estranho?, Kyungsoo se pergunta enquanto limpa a mesa com um pano. Hyunsoo não parece irritado ou chateado com ele, e por que estaria? Kyungsoo não havia feito nada. Além do mais, Hyunsoo não era do tipo que ficava chateado facilmente. Uma vez Kyungsoo jogou sua coleção de garfolheres de plástico pela janela depois de uma briga. Hyunsoo apenas encolheu os ombros, desceu até o quintal e os recolheu um a um.

Talvez Hyunsoo tivesse ficado com vergonha de ter dito que Kyungsoo estava num encontro? E, seguindo essa linha de pensamento, de dizer que Kyungsoo é gay?

Gay. Kyungsoo é gay? Para ser honesto, ele não se preocupou com essa parte enquanto estava preso em um transe com Jongin. Claro, Kyungsoo pensa e suspeita que talvez, pelo menos, seja bissexual, mas não tem provas o suficiente para dar razão à teoria no momento. Ele assistiu pornô. Muito pornô, na verdade. Ele assiste de tudo. Mas, aos 17 anos, qualquer coisa pode facilmente deixá-lo animado, então não é bem uma fonte segura. Nem mesmo suas cartas de amor não enviadas, guardadas na caixa de chapéus da sua mãe na prateleira do closet — já que há uma proporção de 4:1 de garotas por garotos — são uma certeza.

A esse ponto, Jongin se parece mais com uma exceção do que com uma possibilidade, mas Kyungsoo não descarta a possibilidade. Definitivamente não. Ele apenas decide ignorar o problema até realmente ter de lidar com ele. E sinceramente, ele não planeja lidar com isso tão cedo. Na verdade, ele planeja nunca lidar com seus sentimentos sobre o garoto de pele bronzeada. Para Kyungsoo, seria necessário apenas compartimentalizar a coisa.

Agora, pensando melhor sobre isso, ele não havia negado que estava tendo algo (_“um rolo”_, a voz de Hyunsoo ecoa na sua cabeça) com Jongin. Ele nunca negou a possibilidade de estar gostando dele, além de não ter negado a possibilidade de gostar de caras em geral.

Oh, Deus. Ainda está muito cedo no ano para ter suas crises de identidade sexual que o mantém acordado à noite. 

Kyungsoo termina indo para a cama mais cedo que o normal. A ansiedade das atividades do dia e os exercícios mentais que precisa fazer o mantém em um estado de letargia enquanto pisca os olhos. Ele tenta lutar contra o sono até pelo menos começar o dever de casa, mas ele não é Seungsoo. Ele nunca faz a lição de casa de imediato. Sempre faz durante o fim de semana, já que nunca tem planos. Mas é o primeiro dia do ano letivo. Talvez, ele pensa, devesse começar a se interessar mais nos seus deveres como estudante. De qualquer forma, a cama está muito quentinha e confortável para que ele se incomode em levantar, então ele ocasionalmente desiste de seu monólogo interno e se deixa levar pelo sono.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Kyungsoo sonha com Hyunsoo entrando em seu quarto, andando na pontinha dos pés e indo direto para seu closet, procurando algo na prateleira de cima.

**//Outubro**

Kyungsoo está atrasado.

Havia perdido a hora depois de maratonar _ Limitless _ e _ Dexter _todo o final de semana, até que se lembrou, no último minuto, que deveria fazer uma redação que seria entregue no primeiro horário, na segunda. Acabou escrevendo coisas sem sentido até as quatro da manhã, o que lhe deu algumas horas de sono que não foram o suficiente, julgando pelo seu estado grogue. Acordou com um queijo quente e uma maçã em cima do balcão, juntamente de um bilhete de Hyunsoo.

_ Peguei o ônibus _

Agora ele se sente mal. Seungsoo nunca perderia a hora e deixaria de levar Hyunsoo para a escola. Sorte que o pai deles não tem plantão no hospital hoje. Ele ainda está no quarto dormindo.

Kyungsoo tira uma foto do sanduíche e da maçã, é claro, enviando para o grupo e agradecendo a Hyunsoo, mostrando-a ao mais velho também. Ele vai ser repreendido, mas isso já é de se esperar. Só quer se gabar dizendo que Hyunsoo preparou algo para ele. Kyungsoo sorri ao imaginar Seungsoo tendo um ataque por toda Coreia. Toma essa, Sr. Eu-comi-rabo-de-lagosta-com-manteiga-e-queijo-derretido!

Tinha salvado a foto da lagosta que o mais velho enviara semana passada, quando foi ao mercado de _ Myeongdong _à noite. Atualmente a imagem é seu wallpaper e ele não tem vergonha de admitir que o olha todos os dias com desejo em seu coração. Um dia... 

Em um minuto, tanto a maçã quanto o sanduíche são devorados e em pouco tempo Kyungsoo já está devidamente vestido com seu look preto sobre preto sobre preto. Ele está atrasado. Não tem tempo para pensar em cores. Enquanto sai, ele pega a correspondência e a joga no balcão, antes de pegar as chaves do carro e algumas pastilhas de menta na tigela de doces.

Ele corre para fora do carro com a mochila nas mãos, esperando entrar antes do primeiro sinal.

Na pressa, Kyungsoo não nota o envelope marrom com sua caligrafia entre as contas.

💌

O refeitório está agitado com o coro de fofocas de adolescentes e brincadeiras amigáveis num volume que não é exatamente agradável aos ouvidos. Não é alto, mas Kyungsoo sempre gostou de silêncio e o refeitório da escola não é silencioso o suficiente.

Ele raramente vai ao local. Prefere comer seu lanche no pátio sobre as arquibancadas, onde pode olhar para o campo verde em paz e sozinho. Mas hoje ele não preparou seu lanche, então ele não tem escolha a não ser entrar na fila para pegar nuggets secos de frango, uma porção de bolinhos de batata, um purê de ervilhas nada apetitoso e uma caixa de suco de maçã. Ele passa direto pela sopa vermelha duvidosa. O solitário biscoito de chocolate é a única coisa de sua bandeja que salva.

Caminhando com seu almoço pelas mesas cheias de estudantes ocupados em suas conversas, juntos em grupos, é fácil se sentir deslocado. Kyungsoo não é um excluído. Ele conhece as pessoas, mas as considera apenas conhecidos, colegas de classe, pessoas com quem interage por conta da necessidade. Ele sempre se mantinha distante por escolha, mas, agora, vendo as panelinhas e os corpos voltados um para o outro numa intimidade confortável, Kyungsoo tem de admitir que se sente um pouco sozinho. Mas logo trata de afastar esse pensamento. Seria só por hoje. Amanhã ele iria preparar seu almoço com arroz frito com _ kimchi _ , os restos do _ mandu _do final de semana e dois yakults. O pensamento rapidamente o anima. 

Ele encontra uma mesa vazia perto da janela no canto mais distante do refeitório, perto da caixa de sugestões que surpreendentemente não havia sido retirada ainda (a fofoca do primeiro dia era verdade, no fim das contas). A mesa está sob o sol escaldante de meio dia, que de fato afasta os alunos de se sentarem ali. Os dias estão se tornando gradativamente mais frios à medida que o outono chega, mas ainda há sobras do calor do sol de verão nessa tarde dos primeiros dias de outubro. Kyungsoo é um fã do outono, mas gosta mais do verão.

Ele se senta na mesa, colocando a mochila na cadeira ao lado e retirando o MacBook para assistir ao filme que havia baixado noite passada. Pega o telefone para tirar uma foto do seu lamentável almoço, logo enviando uma mensagem a Baekhyun para perguntar se o garoto queria almoçar com ele. A resposta vem imediatamente. Ele pergunta o que tem para o almoço, provavelmente esperando que Kyungsoo tivesse preparado algo. Kyungsoo raramente pergunta onde Baekhyun fica no almoço, e quando o faz é porque levou comida a mais para ele. Bom, infelizmente, o menu de hoje seria apenas nuggets de frango.

Quase se sente mal quando envia a foto que tirou para Baekhyun. Ele coloca o celular no bolso, não esperando uma resposta nos minutos seguintes. Pega um bolinho com o garfo e liga o computador. 

Algum tempo depois, o número de pessoas no refeitório começa a diminuir naturalmente, e com isso o barulho também diminui para um nível tolerável. Kyungsoo está quase terminando seu almoço, com um pedaço de nuggets que não eram de frango (agora ele tem certeza que era farinha e tofu com sabor artificial de frango) e metade do suco de caixinha, quando a cadeira que está na sua frente é puxada e ocupada por outro aluno. Kyungsoo, muito concentrado no que está fazendo, não percebe quando as mesas ao redor ficam em completo silêncio.

Ele olha para cima, esperando encontrar Baekhyun, pronto para oferecer o último pedaço do nugget de tofu, mas o que vê à sua frente, mesmo não enxergando tão bem, definitivamente não é Byun Baekhyun. Porque Baekhyun não tem olhos em luas crescentes e a pele bronzeada, nem um sorriso radiante como aquele.

“Jongin?”

“É, oi.” Jongin sorri do outro lado da mesa e Kyungsoo, por um momento, fica sem palavras. Jongin é a última pessoa que ele esperava sentar com ele, e lá está Kim Jongin, sentado casualmente na sua frente, com seu cardigã marrom e jeans claros com o cabelo caindo desajeitadamente em sua testa. Os olhos cor de avelã sorriem, os lábios formando um sorriso relaxado. No meio de adolescentes mal vestidos e espinhentos, Jongin parece ter saído diretamente da capa da Levi's. Não parece deslocado, mas certamente ele se destaca. 

“Oi?” Kyungsoo o cumprimenta, incerto, ainda um pouco abalado por vê-lo tão de perto, em um lugar onde ambos não se misturam. Dentro do carro, onde ele não precisava olhar diretamente para ele, eram apenas olhares furtivos. 

Ele tinha conseguido lidar com Jongin. Tinha sobrevivido a seus charmes. Mas aqui, no meio do dia, as coisas são diferentes. Não é a iluminação fraca do auditório quando o vê dançar de longe, quase não o enxergando lá de trás. Aqui é apenas uma mesa os separando e a luz do sol atingindo os traços suaves e marcados de Jongin, tudo de uma vez. Kyungsoo sabe que talvez tenha extrapolado um pouco, mas os pensamentos são apenas dele e ele é livre para fazer drama o quanto quiser em sua cabeça. Ele acha que é justo.

Jongin se debruça sobre mesa e Kyungsoo se afasta para trás.

“Hm, eu só vim te perguntar sobre uma coisa,” Jongin diz calmamente, com um olhar envergonhado. O sorriso continua lá, mas ele parece meio incerto sobre o que dizer. Kyungsoo não sabe se é porque eles nunca tinham conversado na escola antes. Jongin está desconfortável? Mas foi ele que sentou na mesa. Então por que…? Seria por conta de Kyungsoo tê-lo ignorado desde quando foram ao mercado algumas semanas atrás?

Um dia depois da carona, Kyungsoo cruzou com Jongin após o terceiro horário. Ele o viu primeiro e, inconscientemente, andou mais rápido para que o garoto não o visse. Mas já era tarde demais. Jongin o viu, sorriu e começou a levantar a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas Kyungsoo passou por ele, com os pés arrastando e andando em ziguezague pela multidão no corredor. Kyungsoo não se preocupou em olhar para trás e checar se o olhar de frustração e mágoa de Jongin, que ele jurou ter visto pelo canto do olho naquela fração de segundos enquanto passava, era apenas algo de sua imaginação.

Depois disso, o moreno tentou mais algumas vezes, mas em todas as tentativas Kyungsoo não soube como reagir, então fingia estar ocupado ou não ver. Ao final da semana, Jongin desistiu da mesma forma que havia feito no oitavo ano, depois de Kyungsoo decidir que não queria lidar com sentimentos complicados aos treze anos.

Por isso, Kyungsoo estava surpreso, por assim dizer, ao ter Jongin em sua frente, com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo.

“Sobre o quê?” pergunta cuidadosamente enquanto guarda as coisas na mochila. Não está nervoso, mas sim apreensivo. Se sente fora do seu habitat, e isso é um dos piores sentimentos que já sentiu. 

Jongin o olha, hesita, morde os lábios e olha ao redor. É quando Kyungsoo olha ao redor também e sente os olhares direcionados a eles. Ele engole em seco, sentindo o nervosismo se alojar na garganta. Há quanto tempo estavam olhando?

“Na verdade, a gente pode conversar em outro lugar?” Jongin está acostumado com a atenção. Ela o segue naturalmente para qualquer lugar que vá. Kyungsoo está um pouco mais do que apreensivo agora. Para se aproximar dele e pedir para que conversem em um lugar mais privado, deve ser um pouco sério demais, até mesmo para ele. Kyungsoo escolhe a opção de ficar em público. Parecia mais seguro, talvez Jongin aceite.

“Por que não conversamos aqui?” Kyungsoo pergunta com a maior quantidade de coragem que consegue reunir, fechando a mochila e colocando o último pedaço do nugget de tofu na boca, só em caso de precisar sair correndo.

Jongin ainda hesita, mas o sorriso pequeno que adornava seus lábios ainda está lá, e de alguma forma aquilo traz algum tipo de conforto para Kyungsoo. “Ok, se é assim que você prefere.” Mas ele não continua a falar. Em vez disso, ele tira um envelope do bolso de trás e o coloca na mesa para que Kyungsoo possa ver.

O envelope é azul bebê, com fitinhas marrons em cada borda. De um lado tem uma foca com uma bolinha vermelha na ponta do nariz. Kyungsoo escolheu esse envelope para Jongin porque o lembrava dos verões ensolarados quando corria pelas árvores sob as severas tardes de sol e desenvolvendo uma marquinha desigual. Jongin sempre teve a pele naturalmente dourada, claro, e Kyungsoo o achou ainda mais especial porque ele não era pálido como a maioria dos coreanos. Então pensou que aquele envelope azul be-

Espera.

Não.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo ficam do tamanho do seu biscoito de chocolate, encarando o envelope ao lado da bandeja. Isso é... não… não podia ser… mas aquela era sua caligrafia, então...

Como?

Kyungsoo de repente sente um aperto no peito, como se alguém tivesse fechado a mão em torno de seus pulmões e apertado com força. É um sentimento tão semelhante ao pânico que ele toma uma grande lufada de ar, apenas para engolir o nuggets de tofu de frango que estava mastigando. O pedaço desce de repente. Kyungsoo começa a tossir violentamente.

Jongin levanta de imediato, se dirigindo ao bebedouro perto da porta. Agora que está tossindo, Kyungsoo mal nota que todos os olhos do local estão nele, e nenhum deles tenta disfarçar mais. Ele procura pelo resto de suco e bebe, mas não faz muita diferença. A bebida não funciona.

Felizmente, Jongin volta rapidamente, sentando ao seu lado, onde antes estava sua mochila. Ele havia enchido dois copos de água até a borda. Ele dá um a Kyungsoo e deixa o outro na mesa, a mão direita imediatamente acariciando suas costas de forma reconfortante. É um toque suave, mas ele ainda pode sentir a pressão dos dedos de Jongin ao deslizar sobre sua blusa. Se o seu rosto ficou vermelho por isso, Kyungsoo não sabe dizer, já que está totalmente vermelho depois de tanto tossir.

Ele toma grandes goles de água, sentindo o pedaço de nugget finalmente descer enquanto tenta engolir. É um pouco doloroso. Kyungsoo sente o ardor atravessando o peito. Seus olhos estão marejados e ele pode sentir as lágrimas saindo do canto de seus olhos. Assim que termina o primeiro copo, Jongin lhe oferece o segundo. A mão continua nas suas costas, apesar dos vários olhares. A estranha sensação no seu peito continua, mas é diferente do ardor causado pelo engasgo. Kyungsoo aprecia o toque reconfortante em suas costas. Quando termina o segundo copo, Jongin volta a falar.

“Se sente melhor?” Sua voz está mais suave do que nunca, o tom de preocupação perceptível. Kyungsoo sente as bochechas queimarem ao perceber o quão próximo estão. Jongin está de frente para ele num abraço meio frouxo, um dos braços em suas costas com a mão fazendo pequenos círculos, com o rosto preocupado alinhado ao seu. Kyungsoo sabe o que aquilo parece para os muitos espectadores. Suas orelhas ficam vermelhas ao mesmo tempo que escutam os sussurros crescerem.

Kyungsoo olha para o envelope azul bebê que está na mesa e o encara por alguns segundos antes de pegá-lo. Ele fica de pé enquanto procura sua mochila, mal percebendo que Jongin está sentado no lugar em que a havia deixado. Kyungsoo termina puxando Jongin pelo braço, sentindo os músculos firmes com seu toque quente.

“Traz minha mochila, vamos conversar em outro lugar.” Kyungsoo se levanta depressa, arrastando-o pelo braço enquanto sai pela porta, escapando dos olhares curiosos. Jongin o segue de modo obediente, com a mochila nos ombros, tropeçando para acompanhá-lo. Ele torce para que eles deixem de ser o foco da atenção enquanto caminham até a porta do refeitório.

Estão quase alçando a liberdade, três mesas de distância para ser mais exato, quando Kyungsoo vê Miyeon andando até eles, com um envelope verde nas mãos. O coração de Kyungsoo falha uma batida, assim como seus passos, e Jongin esbarra em suas costas. Mas o cérebro de Kyungsoo volta a funcionar e ele começa a andar, esperando chegar na porta antes que Miyeon os alcance.

“Kyungsoo!”

Antes, aquela voz doce faria seu coração flutuar pela atenção recebida, mas agora ele tem um cara atraente de 1 metro e 83 centímetros atrás dele, seguindo-o como se fosse um cachorrinho obediente, então não poderia ligar menos. Ele podia lidar com Miyeon depois. Aquilo estava encerrado e esquecido. Já esse aqui ainda o assombrava regularmente.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo não desacelera. Na verdade, ele passa a segurar a mão de Jongin, entrelaçando os dedos. Atrás deles, é possível ouvir o burburinho aumentar. Miyeon para de andar.

Mas ele não se importa, finalmente alcançando a grande porta vermelha e passando por ela.

Porque, naquele momento, Jongin aperta sua mão enquanto passam por Miyeon, seus dedos entrelaçados balançando entre eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Conto dos irmãos Nolbu e Heungbu](http://bit.ly/2lYJrJG%22)  
\- [Jimdak](http://bit.ly/2lYKyZS%22)  

> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

Kyungsoo gosta de lugares quietos, mas odeia bibliotecas. Elas são extremamente quietas. Ele sempre fica sonolento assim que coloca os pés no local. Deve ser pelo fato de que bibliotecas são quase sempre bem ventiladas e todo mundo está em silêncio e focado, cuidando da própria vida. É o lugar perfeito para dormir. Ele sabe que também tem algo a ver com o cheiro de livros velhos, o cheiro distinto do papel amarelado pelo tempo. Adler High já tem começado a trazer novas edições. Os livros antigos ficam em caixas, guardados numa espécie de sótão, mas o cheiro doce e familiar de livros velhos ainda está no ar, e nenhum dos bibliotecários parece se incomodar com isso.

Quando Kyungsoo era mais novo, ele se lembrava de sua mãe lendo histórias do folclore coreano para que ele dormisse. Seu conto favorito era a que tinha dois irmãos, Nolbu e Heungbu. Sempre se imaginou sendo o irmão bom e Seungsoo sendo o levado. Como resultado, ele gostava de procurar pássaros quando criança, esperando achar um com uma asa quebrada para que pudesse cuidar e o deixar saudável, para então ter seu cofrinho cheio de ouro. Sua mãe sabia que ele amava aquela história, então sempre a contava na hora de dormir. Era uma das poucas memórias vívidas que Kyungsoo tinha de sua mãe. Talvez, por conta disso, ele sempre associasse o cheiro de livros com conforto e com a hora de dormir.

Agora, de qualquer modo, não há tempo para dormir. Cair no sono é a última coisa que tem em mente enquanto anda pelas estantes, através da sessão geral e da área principal na biblioteca. Ali, bem no final, entre um globo terrestre e um mapa múndi, estão algumas mesas de leitura que ninguém usa porque a luz fraca não foi trocada pelo zelador durante o verão. É lá que eles se sentam. Kyungsoo podia não gostar de bibliotecas, mas ele ia até lá para tirar uns cochilos.

Ele se senta na mesa, sentindo a fadiga chegar de repente, a adrenalina do que havia acontecido no almoço ainda correndo em suas veias. Jongin coloca sua mochila na cadeira ao lado e se senta em sua frente, cruzando os braços e os colocando em cima da mesa. Kyungsoo segue o movimento com os olhos e enrubesce, o calor tão característico crescendo em seu pescoço. Ele estava segurando a mão dele apenas minutos atrás.

Eles andaram de mãos dadas pelo corredor numa distância de três salas de aula até Kyungsoo notar que algumas pessoas que estavam mexendo em seus armários os encaravam. Kyungsoo soltou o aperto primeiro e Jongin o fez logo em seguida.

“Então…” o moreno começa.

“Então…” Kyungsoo repete. Isso coloca um sorriso nos lábios de Jongin que o faz rir também. “Aconteceu, né?”

“Sim.” O mais novo se inclina para a frente, mas Kyungsoo não se afasta dessa vez. “Sobre aquela carta,” ele faz uma pausa enquanto morde os lábios, o olhar de incerteza voltando ao seu rosto. A luz é fraca, mas Kyungsoo consegue notar que os olhos de Jongin ainda brilham como no refeitório, mesmo que a luz do sol não estivesse presente. O garoto de olhos grandes olha para a frente. “Eu sei que ela não é recente.”

“Ah.”

“Quer dizer, eu posso ver que a sua letra é um pouco diferente agora,” Jongin explica. Kyungsoo realmente não achou que ele tinha reparado. “Eu ajudei a Sra. Dervil com algumas coisas ano passado e eu vi sua redação no caderno. Bom, eu não li nada, se é isso que está pensando, mas era eu quem colocava as notas do diário pra ela, então, é... eu vi a sua e folheei um pouco. Falando nisso, você tem uma letra bonita, então... é.”

Kyungsoo se prende ao fato de que Jongin estava interessado o suficiente em sua redação para folheá-la.

“De qualquer forma, e-eu peguei aquela carta na caixa de correio essa manhã… Na verdade, foi minha mãe, mas ela me entregou. Ela ficou meio maravilhada porque meu nome estava escrito em  _ hangul _ , já o nosso endereço foi escrito em letras maiúsculas, mas não é bem esse o assunto.” Jongin toma fôlego. “Eu li a primeira página e quis parar de ler, eu juro que quis, porque parecia meio… pessoal demais? Como uma página dos meus antigos diários. Mas então você mencionou meus olhos e como… como eles eram os olhos mais lindos que você já tinha visto e eu só… eu queria saber mais.” Ele ri, abaixando a cabeça, as bochechas levemente coradas. Kyungsoo pode ser cego como um morcego às vezes, mas mesmo com a luz fraca ele consegue notar. “Então eu meio que li a coisa toda no carro. Umas três vezes.”

A testa de Kyungsoo se enruga com essa informação. Ele tenta se lembrar metade das coisas que havia escrito naquela carta. “Você leu ela toda?”

“Todas as cinco páginas,” Jongin confirma com um sorriso tímido surgindo nos lábios. Ele se contorce em seu assento, a mão subindo para esfregar a nuca em nervosismo. Kyungsoo tem o mesmo hábito. “Olha, Kyungsoo. E-Eu sei que você escreveu essa carta já faz uns anos. Você falou do verão e eu acho que foi no verão antes de eu entrar nessa escola e-” Jongin parece magoado enquanto fala. “E eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele verão. Não sei porque você simplesmente começou a me ignorar do nada, mas depois de ler a carta... Hyung.” Ele faz uma pausa, toma um pouco de ar e então prossegue: “Eu não ia perguntar isso. Só queria te devolver a carta, hyung, mas…” Jongin tem os mesmos olhos brilhantes daquela tarde de agosto em seu porão. Kyungsoo sente o coração acelerar. O moreno chamando-o de ‘hyung’ não está ajudando. “Hyung, você gostava de mim naquela época?”

Ele gostava?

Kyungsoo sabe que a resposta para isso é… que ele não tem certeza. 

Aquele verão anos atrás foi importante para Kyungsoo, assim como todo verão foi importante depois da morte de sua mãe. Ele conhecia e gostava de uma pessoa diferente todo ano nessa estação, então escrevia cartas de amor de despedida antes que o outono chegasse. A mãe de Kyungsoo havia morrido na passagem do verão para o outono, ao passo em que as folhas no seu quintal começavam a mudar para o laranja e o marrom. Ele se lembra de ter pensado que o outono era a hora de dizer adeus às coisas boas do verão. Talvez isso tenha o influenciado a valorizar cada verão, mas estava pronto para se despedir no outono. Para ele, sentimentos eram passageiros e ficavam melhores quando escritos e guardados em um lugar onde não seriam nada além de uma boa lembrança.

Mas agora é o meio do outono e as cartas de todos os seus verões, de alguma forma, foram enviadas. Kyungsoo tem uma ideia de quem pode ter sido o responsável, mas não quer lidar com isso agora. Agora, Kyungsoo tem Jongin à sua frente com um sorriso pequeno e hesitante, mas com expectativa.

Kyungsoo gostava dele alguns verões atrás? Provavelmente. Possivelmente. Talvez.

Ele está pronto para admitir que, mesmo que um pouquinho, não era totalmente hétero? Sim. Não. Ainda não.

Kyungsoo se recusa a pensar nesses detalhes. Ele se recusa a prestar atenção ao ritmo constante de leve pânico sob sua pele e ao zumbido contínuo de estática nos ouvidos, como ele sente quando está assistindo a um bom filme de terror. Mas isso não é terror e, certamente, não é um filme. Esses quatro anos que passou guardando esses sentimentos estão se desmanchando completamente diante da pessoa que começou tudo.

(Embora Kyungsoo ache que o Tom Cruise tem um pouco de culpa também)

“Se você realmente leu a carta, devo ter mencionado aquela tarde no porão. Você se lembra?” Kyungsoo sabe que Jongin se lembra, já que as bochechas do mais novo ficam rosadas de novo, totalmente como uma cópia de si mesmo. “Eu acho que devo ter dito como eu… como eu queria-” Kyungsoo morde os lábios. Ah, merda. “Como eu queria beijar você antes.”

“Você disse.” Jongin assente lentamente, olhando para baixo enquanto brinca com as unhas. “Página quatro, segundo parágrafo.”

Kyungsoo não consegue segurar a risadinha que sai de seus lábios com aquela resposta tão específica. Jongin acaba olhando na direção do som, com um sorriso pequeno surgindo nos lábios. No refeitório, Jongin tinha um olhar brilhante, quase animado. Agora ele parece tão inseguro quanto o próprio Kyungsoo. Ele disse que estava planejando apenas devolver a carta porque parecia pessoal demais e a conversa deveria ter começado assim, mas as coisas não são tão simples. Na verdade, aquilo não interessa mais, porque o que importa é o agora, e não a carta de Kyungsoo de quatro anos atrás. 

Kyungsoo gosta de Jongin agora? Honestamente, ele não sabe, mas se seu coração pudesse falar, a resposta seria sim. Mas ainda há muito para se descobrir, muito para desvendar no lugar guardado em sua mente que Kyungsoo continua ignorando todos esses anos, então ele acha que é cedo demais. E ele não pode mais apenas ficar em sua escrivaninha hoje à noite, se sentindo exausto por seus sentimentos enquanto os coloca em um papel. Já havia feito isso para Jongin e não havia funcionado muito bem. Sua curiosidade o acompanhou do fundamental até o ensino médio. O moreno sempre seria uma história inacabada para Kyungsoo, pelo que parece.

“Olha, Jongin, você já sabe que faz anos que eu escrevi aquela carta,” Kyungsoo começa devagar, porque aquilo não é papel e caneta. Ele não pode simplesmente apagar suas palavras se achar que elas não soaram bem. “Você está certo, eu realmente escrevi aquilo e você sabe como foi. Eu não... quer dizer, eu fui um cuzão com você na oitava série e nós realmente nunca nos falamos desde aquela época. Foi tudo por minha culpa. Quatro anos é muito tempo, mas, Jongin, eu realmente sinto muito.”

Kyungsoo normalmente é o irmão que não se perde em suas palavras, e lá está ele, tropeçando na própria fala para chegar onde quer. Tem muita coisa que ele gostaria de dizer, mas seus pensamentos estão embaralhados e ele tem medo de dizer algo errado.

“Eu sei, hyung. Você não precisa explicar,” Jongin diz calmamente, com a voz baixa, prendendo-os numa bolha particular. Ele parece um pouco mais confortável, mas ainda é possível notar traços de nervosismo pelo modo que ele ainda brinca com as unhas. Kyungsoo quer pegar suas mãos e segurá-las para que ele se acalme, e também talvez para que ele mesmo possa se acalmar. Mas não faz. Ele fecha os punhos por baixo da mesa. “Eu posso ter te odiado um pouco no passado, mas já passou. Eu era jovem, estava confuso e não conhecia ninguém além de você e Baekhyun. Achei que tinha feito algo errado-”

“Você não fez.”

“Eu sei que não fiz, hyung. Mas se você tivesse me dito antes...” Jongin se interrompe e balança a cabeça com um sorriso irônico, o cabelo caindo sob a testa quando ele mexe a cabeça. “Nah, não teria dado certo. Naquela época eu também… Eu também estava confuso e ainda estava descobrindo algumas coisas.”

“Eu ainda não tenho certeza,” Kyungsoo diz com um peso nos ombros. Ele realmente não tem certeza, precisa pensar melhor sobre isso. É muita coisa para uma tarde só e, sinceramente, ele está pronto para entrar debaixo de suas cobertas e hibernar pelos próximos dez anos. Mas antes mataria Hyunsoo, é claro.

“Não tem certeza… E ainda assim andou pelo refeitório lotado e pelo corredor principal de mãos dadas com um dos poucos caras assumidamente gays da escola,” Jongin diz, apontando para si mesmo. “Eu tenho certeza que a escola inteira já deve estar sabendo. Quer dizer, o Baekhyun hyung tava do lado da porta quando saímos por ela. Você sabe como as fofocas correm rápido aqui.”

“Quer dizer, eu não tenho certeza, mas-” Kyungsoo parece estar engolindo chumbo, ignorando com sucesso todas suas próprias dúvidas e perguntas, escolhendo focar no presente. Enquanto se deixa levar pela ocasião, ele se imagina sentado nas cadeiras do auditório vendo Jongin dançar. Para ele, a única razão para fazer isso era pura curiosidade. Porém, agora, diante da pergunta, ele não tem escolha a não ser responder da maneira mais sincera possível. Jongin merece aquilo. “Mas é só porque eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ter certeza. Quer dizer, eu tinha curiosidade, sempre fui curioso. Você me despertava curiosidade, mas sempre foi só isso… curiosidade.”

Kyungsoo solta um suspiro aliviado ao admitir aquilo em voz alta. Quatro anos e aquilo é o melhor que pode fazer. Aquele não é ele. Uma vez havia feito Hyunsoo chorar dizendo que ele não tinha talento artístico enquanto o garotinho passava por sua fase de pintor. Aquele não é Kyungsoo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é uma de suas versões, uma parte que o impede de ser ele mesmo. As palavras de Seungsoo passam por sua mente.  _ “Você vai se sair bem”. _ Não, Kyungsoo não está se saindo bem, de maneira alguma. 

Jongin percebe sua aflição, pois se estica para a frente de novo, colocando os braços na mesa com um olhar sério. “Hyung, se você quiser eu posso falar por aí que o que aconteceu no almoço não significou nada. Quer dizer, não foi nada. Ou não era nada. Não importa. Estávamos apenas andando de mãos dadas, com os dedos entrelaçados, mas o que eu quero dizer é que, se você ainda não tem certeza, você não precisa da escola inteira tirando conclusões precipitadas.” O sorriso que ele lhe oferece é gentil e ajuda a diminuir o pânico. “As primeiras semanas depois de me assumir ano passado não foram exatamente tranquilas. Não tinha bullying, mas havia sussurros e olhares. Nem todos eram ruins, mas os que eram… Eles te atingem, sabe?” O moreno o olha com um olhar firme, como das outras vezes, e Kyungsoo não consegue desviar. Ele se sente grato e aliviado por Jongin entender o que está acontecendo com ele. “Eu não posso prometer que tudo vai passar porque realmente não passa, mas eu pelo menos posso te ajudar. Eu me sinto meio responsável pelo que aconteceu lá-”

“Jongin, não, não precisa. Não é culpa ninguém,” Kyungsoo o corta e se inclina, suas mãos parando em cima da mesa (se as movesse um pouco mais para a frente, poderia segurar as mãos de Jongin, mas claro que ele não as move). A última coisa que quer agora é que o mais novo se sinta culpado. Claro que ele não esperava que sua primeira vez almoçando no refeitório se transformasse num tipo de revelação improvisada, mas não é culpa de ninguém. “De qualquer forma, me sinto grato por você estar aqui comigo.”

“Sério?” Jongin sorri para ele e a vontade de segurar as mãos do garoto aumenta.

“Sério,” Kyungsoo afirma. Ele retrai os dedos, fechando-os na palma da mão, só para prevenir.

“Bem, nesse caso, eu posso te ajudar se você quiser.”

“Eu não acho que há o que fazer nessa altura do campeonato. Você mesmo disse, fofocas correm rápido e-”

“Não, hyung, quero dizer, te ajudar com a sua... sua-” Jongin morde os lábios em hesitação, o olhar cheio de dúvidas, e Kyungsoo não sabe como, mas ele sente uma mudança no ar. “Te ajudar com a sua curiosidade, se você quiser.” 

Ah.

Ajudar com  _ aquilo _ .

Bom.

Ah, merda.

Kyungsoo fica vermelho da cabeça aos pés, sentindo o calor se espalhar. Se olhasse no espelho agora, teria certeza que estava vermelho como um tomate. Seu rosto está quente e ele vai começar a suar em breve. Jongin deve ter notado, porque seus olhos dobram de tamanho ao perceber o que disse. 

“Ah, não, não, não. Quer dizer, não  _ daquele _ jeito-” Seu olhar demonstra pânico e suas mãos balançam loucamente ao notar que Kyungsoo entendeu errado. Kyungsoo não sabe se se sente aliviado, desapontado, machucado ou com vergonha, mas ele escolhe o alívio, esperando que a decepção não apareça em seu rosto. “Eu quis dizer, tipo, te ajudar a encontrar uma resposta para as suas perguntas e... Eu não sei.” Ele dá uma risada nervosa. Kyungsoo está um pouco feliz por perceber que, ao menos, as bochechas de Jongin ficaram avermelhadas também. Pequenas vitórias. “É só que Yixing e eu acabamos de terminar. Tenho certeza que você soube, aquele dia que eu fui com você e com Hyunsoo ao mercado. E bom… As coisas estão complicadas agora, mas-”

Kyungsoo se irrita com a menção ao ex babaca. Ele não sabe o porquê, mas naquele primeiro dia na sala de estudos, quando Baekhyun disse o motivo do término, ele sentiu imediatamente uma raiva irracional por Yixing. Desde aquele dia, não conseguia entender como alguém poderia trair Jongin. Ele não se lembra de como era o outro dançarino do McKinley, mas lembra de achar ele parecido com um macarrão. Jongin merece coisa melhor.

“Desculpa, eu... Isso deve ter soado errado. De qualquer forma, eu não seria contra, se, tipo, acontecesse. Quer dizer, se você quiser.” As orelhas de Jongin também estão vermelhas agora e Kyungsoo sente o calor voltar para o pescoço. “Ah, mas não agora! Talvez, tipo, no futuro?”

Jongin parece esperançoso e Kyungsoo sente como se a primavera tivesse começado mais cedo.

O ar-condicionado deve estar ligado no máximo, pois essa é a única explicação para os arrepios que começam a surgir nos braços e pescoço de Kyungsoo. Certamente não é pelo olhar de Jongin, que está brilhante como sempre. Há a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios que fazem com que o coração de Kyungsoo bata mais rápido que o necessário. Seu rosto está vermelho tanto pela atenção quanto pelo que foi dito. Por que Jongin sempre o faz sentir como se estivesse desequilibrado? Kyungsoo não sabe, mas não está reclamando. 

Ele está prestes a responder quando um suave toque vindo de algum lugar perto de Jongin rompe o silêncio. O mais jovem finalmente interrompe a troca de olhares, oferecendo a Kyungsoo um sorriso de desculpas antes de alcançar o celular em seu bolso. Sem o olhar de Jongin nele, Kyungsoo aproveita a oportunidade para respirar, para encontrar seu centro, se concentrar. Ele precisa parar de pensar as coisas de forma exagerada. Precisa focar no presente, no que está aqui agora. É por isso que Kyungsoo não gosta de lidar com sentimentos quando eles se tornam muito sufocantes. Ele gosta de controle. E é difícil controlar sentimentos quando eles se tornam maior que a palma de sua mão, real demais para ele agarrar e segurar e moldar em algo que ele possa racionalizar.

Kyungsoo olha para o rapaz à sua frente, a alta inclinação do nariz, a plenitude dos seus lábios. Jongin se tornou presente demais, muito real para que ele possa ignorar. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, um suspiro escapando de seus lábios. Antes do almoço, sua única preocupação era a redação meia-boca que ele entregou em Literatura Mundial. Agora, com o período de almoço quase no fim, ele não só descobriu que suas cartas de alguma forma chegaram aos seus supostos não-destinatários, como ele possivelmente também saiu do armário diante de toda escola antes de sequer admitir para si mesmo. E mais, Kim Jongin está aqui com ele para testemunhar tudo isso. Kyungsoo deve ter irritado alguma entidade em algum lugar para estar tendo uma segunda-feira tão azarada. Não pode ficar pior do que isso.

“Bem como eu pensei.” Jongin de repente suspira, frustrado, os olhos endurecendo e o rosto escurecendo enquanto ele passa o dedo no celular. Kyungsoo sente seu estômago cair. E agora? “Hyung, eles tiraram fotos.”

Bem, essa entidade deve estar bastante irritada, não?

Kyungsoo pega seu celular para checar a extensão de seus erros. Existem quase vinte notificações de mensagens, e a maioria é de Baekhyun. Mas há três ou quatro nomes que ele reconhece de projetos em grupo que ele fez para turmas antigas, pessoas com quem ele não fala há muito tempo, perguntando em graus variados de sutileza e franqueza se ele está namorando Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo engole o chumbo alojado em sua garganta apenas para que ele se acomode em seu estômago como um manto de carvão pesado. Ele nunca recebeu tantas mensagens em sua vida. Ele não tem contatos suficientes em seu celular para atingir essa quantidade de interação não lida, e, no entanto, apenas uma interação com Jongin levou a isso.

“Isso é tão... Oh Deus,” Jongin ainda está rolando para baixo, as sobrancelhas franzidas em aborrecimento. Kyungsoo não vê Jongin tão frustrado desde o primeiro ano, quando torceu o tornozelo durante a apresentação e tiveram que carregá-lo pelo palco. Ele ficou com um olhar mal-humorado no rosto durante todo o tempo em que teve que usar um gesso e confiar em suas muletas. Baekhyun até lhe disse que Jongin foi proibido de entrar no estúdio de dança porque foi pego tentando praticar alguns passos que levaram a sua lesão a ser agravada e a arrecadação de fundos da escola de inverno adiada.

Kyungsoo sempre pensou que era provavelmente mais sério do que uma entorse, mas Baekhyun não tinha nenhuma fofoca sobre isso, então Kyungsoo nunca soube mais. Felizmente, Jongin não esteve ferido desde então. “Eles já estão especulando se você é meu novo namorado. Essa foto já tem 53 curtidas. Oh não... isso não é... eu realmente sinto muito, hyung.”

Jongin realmente parece arrependido, seus olhos cheios de preocupação por ele. Kyungsoo está feliz pela preocupação e sinceridade em seus olhos, mas isso é tudo responsabilidade de Kyungsoo. Claro, Jongin teve parte nisso, mas Kyungsoo foi quem se recusou a falar em outro lugar, aquele que engasgou com um nugget de frango, que levou Jongin pelo braço e, em seguida, levou-o pela mão. Foi ele. E ele sabe, de alguma forma, despreparado como ele é, que precisa encarar isso.

Passos pequenos. Kyungsoo sempre disse a si mesmo que iria lidar com seus problemas e perguntas quando a hora chegasse. A hora chegou agora. Ele começou uma cadeia de eventos que levou a este momento e ele precisa assumir a responsabilidade. Claro, o pânico está presente e ele se sente prestes a se esconder debaixo de seus cobertores e nunca mais sair, mas ele não pode continuar ignorando a si mesmo. Não agora. Felizmente, Jongin está aqui, oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo a descobrir as coisas (embora não da maneira que Kyungsoo inicialmente pensava, mas quem é ele para reclamar?).

“Ei, o que eu te disse sobre se desculpar? Isso não é sua culpa,” Kyungsoo repete e sorri, o rosto amolecendo sob o olhar quente que Jongin está lhe dando do outro lado da mesa. Apesar do peso de chumbo que se instalou em seu estômago, ele se sente grato que Jongin está preocupado, ficando bravo em nome dele, do jeito que ele estava com raiva quando descobriu sobre o ex-namorado de Jongin traindo e depois rompendo com ele. Kyungsoo sempre pensou que tal reação era tão irracional, mas agora, ele sente como se ele e Jongin tivessem uma conexão compartilhada, algo que os unisse e ligasse a este momento, aqui, agora, no presente, e não apenas algo que aconteceu no passado. Isso faz com que Kyungsoo se sinta seguro de alguma forma.

É por isso que ele abre os dedos antes cerrados em punho, estica a mão e estende-as pela superfície de madeira da mesa, aproximando-as até tocarem as mãos de Jongin e finalmente  —  _ finalmente  _ — envolvendo-as com as suas. Kyungsoo é grato. Realmente é. Essa é a única razão pela qual ele queria segurar a mão de Jongin  — para agradecê-lo, para mostrar sua apreciação e, talvez, apenas talvez, para se ancorar em algo sólido. As mãos de Jongin são tão quentes quanto seu olhar, e elas são tão reconfortantes quanto ele se lembra, de quando havia segurado uma delas algum tempo atrás.

Jongin tem mãos tão macias, olhar suave, voz suave. Kyungsoo sempre o admirou de longe, cheio de curiosidade. Mas ter Jongin de perto assim, ele se torna muito real e isso assusta Kyungsoo mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. “Se quer saber, eu é que deveria estar me desculpando com você. Eu coloquei você nessa bagunça toda.”

Jongin está olhando para suas mãos, e há um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios quando ele diz: “Tudo bem, que tal concordarmos que nós envolvemos um ao outro em todo esse mal-entendido? Isso foi você e eu. Então eu acho que estamos quites.”

“Você é persistente, não é?” Kyungsoo aperta as mãos de Jongin e vê o sorriso nos lábios do jovem florescer mais amplo em seu rosto. “Tudo bem. Vamos combinar assim.”

Kyungsoo fica surpreso que o fato de algo tão simples como segurar as mãos de alguém possa fazê-lo sentir tanto. Ele sempre achou que era um exagero nos filmes, a grande importância que eles fazem em torno de “mãos dadas”; ou mesmo quando os protagonistas se tocam acidentalmente e a câmera gira em torno deles em 360 graus com close-up longo para destacar os olhos arregalados e as bochechas rosadas. Sempre parecia exagerado, de alguma forma, mas Kyungsoo atribuiu isso à teatralidade do cinema. Eles precisavam vender a realização de sentimentos e traduzi-los para a tela. Ele observou o suficiente para conhecer e gostar de analisar os detalhes, as nuances, a tecnologia. Kyungsoo quer trabalhar na indústria cinematográfica um dia, nos bastidores, fazendo filmes de sua autoria.

Hoje, no entanto, Kyungsoo percebe que nem todos os teatros são exageros. Pouco antes, no refeitório, segurar a mão de Jongin havia sido apenas uma decisão de segundos para se apressar e se afastar dos olhares interrogativos. Pareceu certo, então, pegar a mão de Jongin e levá-lo embora. O encaixe perfeito de seus dedos um através do outro deu a Kyungsoo o empurrão para continuar, para manter sua cabeça erguida e determinada através dos sussurros e dos olhares. E agora, segurando as mãos de Jongin de novo, ambas desta vez, Kyungsoo sente a estática efervescente de pânico sob sua pele diminuir, e em seu lugar está a calma. As mensagens não respondidas em seu celular, as fotos, os alunos que curtiram e começaram a especular e fazer perguntas estão todos lá, mas, neste momento, Kyungsoo se sente bem. Ele vai se preocupar com o resto do mundo mais tarde.

Quando eles se separam, cinco minutos antes de o sinal tocar, a mochila de Kyungsoo em ambos os ombros e seu celular desligado no bolso, Jongin lhe dá um minúsculo aceno de adeus junto com seu número. Kyungsoo sai com um formigamento agradável em seu peito.

💌

Kyungsoo tem Sociologia no quinto período, seu último do dia. Ele queria ter História Geral porque ouviu que a turma costuma fazer uma viagem até Stepford para visitar o Museu Lincoln-Liberty para um projeto de aula. Kyungsoo não tem nenhum interesse particular em coisas encontradas através da escavação em torno de sujeira, mas ele nunca foi a Stepford e já viu fotos, muitas fotos bonitas. Stepford provavelmente tem um dos lagos mais pitorescos do outono, com plantas de folhas persistentes a poucos passos da margem, com vista para a serena água cristalina do Lago Willoughbee. Há árvores bordo perto de onde a água se esvai para um pequeno riacho e ao virar da esquina de uma colina coberta de espessas árvores densas. Kyungsoo queria passar um dia inteiro apenas tirando fotos e mais fotos.

Mas, infelizmente, a viagem deste ano foi cancelada porque um estudante do ano passado se machucou depois de ter se separado do resto da turma. Como isso era essencialmente o que Kyungsoo estava planejando fazer, ele adivinhou que era um sinal de que Stepford era uma má ideia. Assim, com História Geral fora de questão, Kyungsoo foi aconselhado a ter Sociologia como uma classe de preenchimento de créditos. Era Sociologia ou História Medieval. Kyungsoo escolheu a opção que não exigia que ele memorizasse nomes de reis mortos e com quantas esposas se casaram. 

Até agora, Sociologia e ele estão se dando muito bem. Eles ainda estão aprendendo teorias hoje, o que é interessante o suficiente para Kyungsoo prestar atenção. Eles cobriram as teorias básicas do Funcionalismo Estrutural e do Conflito na semana passada e estão começando uma nova teoria hoje, mas é difícil se concentrar quando a primeira coisa que alguém diz a ele assim que entra na sala é: “Então você fode o James agora?”

Kyungsoo é de surpresa, para dizer o mínimo. Ele nunca falou com Yasmin antes e, por um segundo, se esqueceu de quem James era, já que Kyungsoo sempre se referiu a Jongin em seu nome coreano, nunca em seu nome em inglês. O “não” está preso em sua garganta, até que ele consegue rir e dar de ombros, passando por espectadores curiosos para sentar em seu lugar habitual perto da janela. 

Ele espera que o seu “eu não acho que seja da sua conta” deixe claro que ele não está interessado em compartilhar detalhes. Ele também pode ter ficado emburrado, os olhos semicerrados quando disse isso a ela, já que ele geralmente tira os óculos entre as aulas. Baekhyun gosta de chamar isso de “olhar afastando o mal”. E enquanto claramente não funcionou em Baekhyun, vendo como eles ainda são amigos, Kyungsoo só pode esperar que isso funcione nos outros estudantes que o ouviram repreender Yasmin.

No entanto, à medida que a aula continua, Kyungsoo vê alguns estudantes virando suas cabeças para olhá-lo dissimuladamente, sussurrando entre eles em voz baixa, no que eles provavelmente supõem ser sutil fofoca. Surpreendentemente, Kyungsoo não acha a atenção tão desconcertante como era na cafeteria durante o almoço. Pode ter algo a ver com o fato de que Jongin não está atualmente próximo a ele e, portanto, ele é capaz de pensar com mais clareza, sua mente não mais uma bagunça confusa de emoções e perguntas.

Kyungsoo decide ignorar os sussurros, concentrando-se na contribuição de Mead e Blumer para o Interacionismo Simbólico, mas isso não funciona. Ele está lendo os slides e ouvindo as palavras, mas, em sua mente, ele está repetindo os eventos do almoço em sua cabeça como algum esquete cômico mal escrito, sem a moral da história (com uma pitada de romance colocado desajeitadamente).

Em algum ponto, entre a Análise Dramatúrgica da Interação Social e as críticas da teoria, os olhares param e os sussurros se tornam muito suaves para que Kyungsoo especule e pense se eles ainda estão falando sobre ele. Kyungsoo desfruta do curto período de calma da atenção perdida, sabendo que ele vai voltar a recuperar depois da aula. O ensino médio é assim. Se há alguma coisa que Kyungsoo aprendeu por ser amigo do bom e velho fofoqueiro Baekhyun é que a atenção dos alunos do ensino médio tem certos limites oportunos. No começo, é tudo sobre o que eles vão falar, tudo até os detalhes mais insignificantes. E quando a verdade não satisfaz mais a sua necessidade de fofoca, eles começam a inventar e a espalhar a sua própria.

Quando eles esgotarem até as mentiras e os boatos, eles começarão a revisitar as verdades e a transformá-las em fantasias, até que não haja mais nada para eles falarem, então eles lentamente perdem o interesse. Entre tudo isso, há pequenos períodos de silêncio, quando as pessoas aparentemente esquecem que isso aconteceu ou que ainda está acontecendo no momento. Baekhyun ama aqueles intervalos entre os dois porque ele consegue lembrar as pessoas com um ‘Lembra quando…’ e depois contar a história de novo, como se fossem notícias novas, até que as pessoas se esqueçam de novo e sigam em frente. Enxágue, repita.

Claro, nada é realmente esquecido. No momento em que algo acontece, imortalizado através das redes sociais e enviado para todo mundo ver, isso nunca desaparece. Mesmo com rumores, falsos como alguns podem ser, o mero pensamento e sugestão que eles trazem fica na memória. Nunca se escapa realmente. É por isso que quando Jongin sugeriu uma saída, Kyungsoo soube que seria uma tentativa inútil, na melhor das hipóteses. Isso já aconteceu. Há imagens desfocadas no modo retrato espalhadas pelos bolsos de todos.

Kyungsoo sabe que o interesse tem tudo a ver com quem Jongin é  — linha de frente da equipe de dança da escola, galã do ensino médio para meninas e meninos  — e o fato de que ele estava recentemente envolvido em uma separação desagradável só faz as notícias aumentarem em valor. Mesmo se o boato espalhado por aí for falso, Jongin e ele reanimaram sua amizade, e isso significa conversas pela escola. Mesmo que eles neguem, as pessoas ainda se perguntarão. Não há realmente nenhum ponto, nem maneira de fugir. Já que Kyungsoo já está aqui, ele deve começar a se acostumar com a atenção desproporcional e injustificada. Ele não precisa gostar, mas terá que viver com isso.

Pensando dessa maneira, Kyungsoo sabe que soa um pouco exagerado, como se ele estivesse indo para a guerra em seu notório uniforme militar, relutante, mas certamente marchando para a batalha; e talvez, quando ele estiver mais velho e careca, ele olhe para trás até hoje e ria do quão bobo ele estava sendo. Mas, neste momento, parado diante das linhas borradas de identidades sexuais, Kyungsoo sente um peso enorme sobre seus ombros, o tipo que só existe para aqueles da sua idade, quando o problema parece tão pequeno se comparado ao contexto do mundo e ainda assim muito maior do que a própria vida na mente de um adolescente.

Kyungsoo assistiu a filmes com personagens gays, filmes onde alguns questionam sua sexualidade, alguns onde eles tentam se encaixar em sua própria pele e ainda se sentem alienados em suas próprias casas. Kyungsoo teve referências, mas agora que ele enfrenta seus próprios demônios, ele sabe que a experiência é sua.

Esta é a sua história. O futuro desconhecido o assusta, mas ele pelo menos quer encará-lo preparado.  _ Pequenos passos _ , Kyungsoo repete em sua cabeça.  _ Você vai se sair super bem. _

💌

Hyunsoo tinha 5 anos quando a mãe deles faleceu. Kyungsoo não se lembra muito sobre esse dia e seu pai não fala sobre isso, e Kyungsoo compreende o porquê. Seungsoo não gosta de falar sobre isso também, mas ele disse algo a Kyungsoo uma vez, uma noite após ficar chapado com açúcar, sacos de marshmallow e de ter esvaziado pacotes de bolachas doces na sua tenda no quintal. Hyunsoo já estava dormindo dentro da tenda construída ao acaso, esparramado em sua cueca boxer e em sua camiseta favorita do Aquaman. Ele comeu meia embalagem de Twizzlers antes de desmaiar. Hyunsoo já se tornara imune ao açúcar em uma idade tão jovem. Foi um pouco preocupante, mas nenhum deles ousou repreendê-lo. Seungsoo e Kyungsoo sempre deixam Hyunsoo se safar com quase tudo.

Era verão, o terceiro verão depois da morte de sua mãe. Eles estavam acampados nos limites seguros de sua propriedade, o que geralmente significava comer um monte de doces depois do jantar e contar histórias de fantasmas enquanto olhavam para o céu, estrelas iluminando a noite com a lua. Seungsoo sempre teve as melhores histórias. Ele narra com mudanças de voz para cada personagem e inclui efeitos sonoros e reações. Ele também gosta de pedir a participação do público, papel que Hyunsoo adora fazer, enquanto Kyungsoo revira os olhos e relutantemente faz perguntas.

Kyungsoo não se lembra exatamente como eles chegaram a discutir a morte de sua mãe. Eles costumam mencioná-la de passagem, mas as memórias compartilhadas sempre foram as boas, aquelas que fazem você sorrir e se lembrar dela como ela era — viva, feliz e vibrante. Mas, naquela noite, eles estavam falando sobre fantasmas, e Seungsoo estava contando uma história sobre as virgens coreanas  _ gwishins _ de Yongin. Kyungsoo perguntou a ele qual era a diferença entre um  _ gwishin  _ e um  _ yogoe _ , mas Seungsoo também não sabia e prometeu ligar para a vovó para perguntar no dia seguinte.

Pode ter sido Kyungsoo, ou talvez fosse Seungsoo, que se perguntou em voz alta se sua mãe poderia ter se tornado um  _ gwishin _ se ela estivesse na Coreia quando morreu. É engraçado quando ele pensa sobre isso agora, como eles pensavam sobre a morte como se ela estivesse ligada a um lugar de origem, que quando você morre você se torna parte das histórias de fantasmas da cultura, compartilhados de boca em boca ao redor de fogueiras comendo marshmallows sob o céu de verão.

Eles debateram sobre isso por cerca de meia hora, o tipo de discussão que os adolescentes têm quando estão cheios de açúcar e o sono não chega facilmente a eles. Seungsoo insistiu que sua mãe não teria se tornado uma  _ gwishin  _ porque ela não tinha arrependimentos para ficar vagando como um fantasma. Kyungsoo ficou magoado com isso e, por um segundo, ele odiou Seungsoo por dizer aquilo. Seungsoo acha que ela não se arrependeria de deixá-los? Seria tão fácil para ela deixá-los para trás que nem sequer ficaria por perto como um  _ gwishin _ , assombrando a casa deles? Seungsoo ficou em silêncio após as perguntas de Kyungsoo, mas então sorriu gentilmente para seu irmão, uma cópia do sorriso de seu pai, até a volta do lado esquerdo dos lábios. Talvez tenha sido assim que Seungsoo decidiu contar a história.

A maneira como aconteceu, pelo menos de acordo com Seungsoo, foi que a mãe deles estava dando uma limpeza geral de primavera. Claro que não era primavera, era quase outono e os ventos começaram a esfriar de manhã. Estava claro lá fora. Seungsoo se lembra porque queria brincar no parque a um quarteirão de distância, mas a mãe não o deixou ir porque todos os casacos ainda estavam na secadora. Seungsoo disse com um sorriso irônico que ele fez uma pequena birra e marchou para o sofá para assistir os desenhos animados da manhã, enquanto sua mãe estava sentada no chão olhando revistas antigas para levar ao porão.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Havia caixas por toda parte. Ela estava movendo móveis ao redor, então algumas das mesas e vasos de plantas estavam espalhados como um labirinto. Então ela pediu-lhe para verificar as roupas na lavanderia enquanto ela ia buscar mais roupas sujas no andar de cima. Seungsoo disse que se lembra vividamente de como foi cuidadoso ao contornar as bugigangas espalhadas como blocos de lego no chão. No exato momento em que ele estava tirando seus casacos da secadora e colocando-os em um cesto, o telefone da cozinha tocou. Os primeiros toques foram ignorados até os últimos segundos e Seungsoo ouviu os passos barulhentos de sua mãe descendo as escadas correndo, depois atravessando o piso de madeira e então um estrondo.

Seungsoo parou de contar a história então. Quando Kyungsoo olhou para ele através do fogão a gás portátil, um marshmallow tostado enegrecido além do ponto comestível em sua mão, ele notou que o espeto de Seungsoo estava tremendo. Ele tinha um olhar distante em seus olhos e Kyungsoo não perguntou mais nada.

Kyungsoo se lembra apenas de pedaços e fragmentos dali em diante. Ele se lembra de acordar com o estômago roncando e descer as escadas para ver Seungsoo limpando e sua mãe deitada no sofá, um drama diário da KBS sendo exibido na televisão. Seungsoo estava colocando revistas antigas em caixas. Os vasos de plantas estavam alinhados contra a parede e as mesas de café haviam sido empurradas ao lado deles.

Kyungsoo não era desacostumado a sua mãe rearranjando móveis do nada, mas era estranho ver Seungsoo fazendo isso. Quando ele perguntou o que tinha para o café da manhã, Seungsoo disse para conseguir o que quisesse na despensa porque a mãe deles estava com dor de cabeça e estava dormindo. Kyungsoo comeu um pacote de Cheetos no café da manhã naquele dia. Sua mãe se levantou para preparar o almoço antes do meio dia e todos comeram  _ jimdak  _ juntos ao redor da mesa. Kyungsoo se lembra de como eles estavam provocando Hyunsoo porque seu rosto mal alcançava a mesa, fazendo com que fosse difícil para ele comer seu frango, mas ele se recusava a entrar em sua cadeira alta e queria comer como seus  _ hyungs _ . 

Depois do almoço, Seungsoo se ofereceu para lavar a louça e pediu que a mãe fosse descansar na sala de estar. Kyungsoo pensou que era estranho porque sua mãe parecia bem para ele. Os médicos chamaram de “intervalo lúcido”. Naquela tarde, depois de assistir a uma reprise de Happy Together, a mãe deles foi se deitar no andar de cima. Ela nunca mais acordou.

Kyungsoo não se lembra muito depois disso. É aí que a memória deixa de ser uma linha de pensamento e parece um sonho. Mas ele se lembra de como Seungsoo parecia, o rosto drenado de branco com um sorriso apertado nos lábios quando ele pediu a Kyungsoo para levar Hyunsoo para o seu quarto e jogar Aquaman vs Homem-Aranha com seus bonecos colecionáveis. Seungsoo sabia que Kyungsoo odiava o Aquaman e não tinha interesse que ele matasse o Homem-Aranha vinte vezes para o entretenimento de Hyunsoo, mas havia algo no rosto de Seungsoo, com os olhos calmos e os lábios trêmulos, que disse a Kyungsoo que ele não deveria dizer não. E ele não fez. Ele passou o resto da tarde brincando com Hyunsoo. Mesmo quando ouviu sirenes e vozes do lado de fora, ele ficou parado. Ele deixou Hyunsoo matar o Homem-Aranha mais de vinte vezes com Aquaman naquele dia.

Até hoje, Kyungsoo ainda odeia Aquaman, mas ele nunca contou a Hyunsoo. Isso quebraria o coração do garoto.

💌

Assim como Kyungsoo esperava, os sussurros recomeçam novamente depois da aula, então antes que alguém possa encurralá-lo, ele escapa. Ele vê Yasmin e a nova garota tailandesa olhando para ele da porta, mas passa zunindo por elas antes que qualquer uma delas possa abrir a boca. Ele corre para seu armário para pegar o livro que ele está lendo para a aula de amanhã, esquiva e ziguezagueia pelos alunos que entram no corredor de suas salas de aula e corre pelo estacionamento até seu carro. Tudo em menos de 5 minutos. Ele está do lado de fora e na rua às 1:50.

Hyunsoo tem treino de atletismo até 4:30, e já que é segunda-feira, isso quer dizer que ele e seus amigos vão parar no The Creamery antes de voltar, o que significa que Kyungsoo pode ir direto para casa. Claro, Kyungsoo se dirige para a cozinha onde seu pai está, tendo retornado mais cedo do hospital. Kyungsoo vai cumprimentá-lo, o delicioso cheiro de carne cozinhando flutuando para cumprimentá-lo de volta. Há duas panelas no fogão, uma em que seu pai tem o molho de carne moída e a outra, como Kyungsoo pode perceber pelo cheiro, é onde o purê com alho está agora cozinhando no azeite de oliva.

“O que tem para o jantar?” Kyungsoo vai até a geladeira para pegar sua garrafa de Yakult do dia. Ele não foi capaz de beber uma hoje de manhã e se esqueceu de levar sua garrafa diária para a escola. Normalmente, a essa altura, ele estaria na terceira garrafa. Talvez fosse por isso que seu estômago estivesse se sentindo enjoado durante todo o dia.

“Lasanha para o jantar hoje à noite,” diz o pai, ralando a habitual quantidade anormal de cenouras para o molho de carne. A cebola já foi picada e separada. “Quer fazer o molho branco?”

“Claro. Vou só trocar de roupa.”

“Oh, certo, há uma carta para você no balcão,” seu pai diz quando ele está prestes a se virar. “Ela veio com as contas esta manhã. Você não viu?”

Kyungsoo não viu. Mas ele agora vê. Lá, entre as contas que ele jogou no balcão esta manhã em sua pressa para chegar à escola, está um envelope marrom. Um dos cinco. Ele sabe que as cartas foram enviadas. Ele viu duas hoje, ambas nas mãos das pessoas a quem foram endereçadas. Mas ainda o abala um pouco ver outra aqui exposta, o sol brilhando do lado de fora, quando todo esse tempo ele só as viu iluminadas pela luz de sua luminária de mesa e a luz da lua brilhando através da janela. Ele pega a carta e olha para a aba ‘Retornar ao Remetente’. Bem, pelo menos esta não foi longe demais.

Foi encaminhado ao Acampamento de Verão do Cinema que ele participou naquele terceiro verão, o mesmo em que Seungsoo compartilhou o que ele se lembrava do último dia de sua mãe. Compreensivelmente, a carta foi devolvida porque o destinatário, um dos conselheiros do acampamento, não mora lá e nem está lá, e possivelmente nem trabalha mais lá.

Kyungsoo sabe que não estará lá quando ele checar, mas ele ainda quer ver. Então ele sobe as escadas para o seu quarto, deixa cair sua mochila em sua mesa e vai até o seu armário. Ele anda na ponta dos pés e agarra sua prateleira de cima, sabendo que não estará lá.

Não está. Sua caixa de chapéu realmente se foi e, junto com ela, todas as suas cartas. Bem, nem todas desde que ele tem duas das cartas de volta, mas, ainda assim, saber que elas não estão mais na caixa, nem em seu quarto e muito menos na casa…

É melhor Hyunsoo ter pedido o seu sabor favorito de sorvete, porque vai ser o último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que estão achando da fic? Todos os comentários são bem vindos!
> 
> Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Some-tan](https://asiaanonymous.wordpress.com/2014/09/06/youre-not-my-girlfriend-youre-just-my-some-investigation-of-the-trending-korean-dating-keyword-some/)  
\- [Sunny](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunny_\(2011_film\))  
\- [Old Boy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oldboy_\(2003_film\))  
\- [Signal](https://myasiantv.to/drama/signal/)  
\- [Nine](https://www.netflix.com/title/80178276)  
\- [The Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oHaBoXwSWs)  
\- [Bossam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0Ta_ckc9O0)
> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
[Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

**You look like a movie, you sound like a song**

**Capítulo 4**

Claro, Kyungsoo não mata Hyunsoo de verdade.

Está escuro quando Hyunsoo chega do treino. Ele já trocou a roupa suja desta manhã e seu uniforme de atletismo está dentro de um saco de papel que ele leva imediatamente para o cesto da lavanderia. Kyungsoo sabe que ele vai lavar mais tarde depois do jantar. Hyunsoo sabe o suficiente sobre suor seco nas roupas para não deixá-lo passar a noite inteira depois do treino. Ele é um garoto responsável. Ele lava os seus uniformes, limpa seu quarto regularmente, corta a grama toda semana e ultimamente, desde que Seungsoo partiu para a Coreia, ele tem ajudado a lavar a louça depois das refeições. Kyungsoo supõe que é o que acontece quando você cresce com apenas um dos pais.

Os três irmãos aprenderam cedo a fazer as coisas porque não havia mais ninguém para fazer isso por eles. Kyungsoo se sente em parte orgulhoso, em parte nostálgico que seu irmão mais novo esteja crescendo tão rápido. Logo, ele estará trazendo uma namorada (ou namorado!) para casa, assim como Seungsoo fez e provavelmente mais cedo do que Kyungsoo fará.

A lasanha é devorada em minutos. Hyunsoo come a maior parte, porque ele disse que estava com fome do treino. Ele repetiu uma, duas, até que seu pai acabou despejando todas as porções restantes em seu prato com uma risada, provavelmente sentindo-se feliz por seu prato ter sido bem recebido. Hyunsoo come tudo. O pão de alho de Kyungsoo, no entanto, não foi um sucesso tão grande. Apesar de delicioso, Kyungsoo tem que admitir que o pão que ele usou estava um pouco duro demais. Talvez usar o pão velho que sobrou da semana passada tenha sido uma má ideia. Ainda havia quatro pedaços no final do jantar que Kyungsoo embrulhou e guardou na geladeira para o dia seguinte.

Como Hyunsoo está cansado e seu pai foi quem cozinhou, Kyungsoo se oferece para limpar os pratos, e porque seu pai é um pateta na cozinha, ele leva quase uma hora para limpar tudo. Uma das razões pelas quais prefere cozinhar é porque seu pai sempre usa quase todas as panelas, tábuas e facas e pelo menos quatro colheres quando está cozinhando.

Kyungsoo nunca entendeu por que seu pai precisa mudar de faca entre cortar dentes de alho para cenouras e insiste em transferir as coisas em tigelas separadas, em vez de apenas jogá-las em uma panela. Mas é claro, Kyungsoo nunca perguntou. Seu pai já está sempre estressado por causa de seu trabalho no hospital, especialmente às sextas-feiras, quando ele trabalha como voluntário em uma pequena clínica sem fins lucrativos, que Kyungsoo e Seungsoo nunca reclamam da bagunça que ele sempre faz na cozinha quando se voluntaria para cozinhar.

Eles se encarregaram de fazer sua parte nas tarefas domésticas e de ser o menor fardo possível para seu pai, que tanto fez por eles. Isso inclui dar-lhe liberdade na cozinha, mesmo que isso signifique que Seungsoo (e agora Kyungsoo) tenha que gastar um tempo extra limpando as consequências. É honestamente o mínimo que eles podem fazer.

No momento em que Kyungsoo termina de lavar os pratos, todos esfregados e lavados à mão (nesta casa, ninguém usa a máquina de lavar louça para lavar os pratos, apenas para guardá-los), Hyunsoo já está quase pronto com a roupa lavada. Kyungsoo supõe que não há outra hora melhor do que agora, então ele seca as mãos na toalha da cozinha ao lado da geladeira e vai até a lavanderia, onde escuta a centrífuga girando monotonamente — _ whizwhizwhiz _. Hyunsoo está sentado em uma das banquetas na parede, lendo um livro que ele provavelmente precisa para a aula, um pacote de seus salgadinhos favorito sentado em seu colo.

“Ei,” Kyungsoo cumprimenta com um sorriso, juntando-se a ele em um dos bancos vazios. Seungsoo comprou no ano passado porque gosta de ler enquanto lava a roupa. Hyunsoo pegou o hábito, mas Kyungsoo nunca o fez. Quando ele lava a roupa, ele traz seu celular com ele para verificar sua lista de filmes e ler novos comentários para que ele saiba quais são bons para assistir em seguida. Às vezes, ele maratona trailers, mesmo aqueles para filmes que ele já viu. Seungsoo sempre disse a ele que ele deveria começar a ler livros também, em vez de ficar colado em seu celular assistindo filmes, mas ler nunca foi coisa de Kyungsoo. Ele fica entediado facilmente e logo adormece.

“Ei, hyung.” Hyunsoo não olha para cima de seu livro. Em vez disso, ele vira uma página. Ele está vestindo sua camiseta favorita do Aquaman, a língua cutucando o canto dos lábios enquanto ele lê, sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos apertados. Suas pernas estão penduradas no banco alto, balançando para frente e para trás enquanto ele vira outra página. Hyunsoo honestamente parece tão fofo, adorável até, que Kyungsoo sabe que ele nunca pode cometer fratricídio. “Quer um pouco?”

“Claro,” Kyungsoo pega a sacola de salgadinho de mel amanteigado. Mesmo depois que a moda morreu, Hyunsoo ainda come um pacote pelo menos uma vez por semana. Kyungsoo tem que admitir que tem um gosto bom. “Papai sabe que você tá comendo salgadinhos depois do jantar? E como você ainda tá com fome? Você já comeu metade da travessa!”

“Meh, ele não vai ficar bravo,” Hyunsoo mastiga, inclinando o pacote na boca. Hyunsoo come os salgadinhos dessa maneira porque odeia enfiar os dedos em gordura. Seungsoo, porém, ele come com garras e deixa óleo e queijo espalhados pela boca. Kyungsoo prefere um de cada vez porque é mais limpo e suja apenas o polegar e o dedo indicador. Seus métodos variados de comer salgadinhos dificultam o compartilhamento de um pacote, então seu pai sempre comprou separado quando eram menores. A verdade é que Kyungsoo estava disposto a compartilhar, mas ele ficou quieto porque nenhum garoto jamais diria não ao seu próprio pacote de salgadinhos. “E eu ainda estou com fome porque o treinador me fez dar voltas extras. Disse que minha forma não estava boa. Acho que ele precisa começar a usar óculos. Além disso, hyung, eu sou um garoto em fase de crescimento!” Hyunsoo se vangloria, olha para ele e o observa de cima a baixo. Kyungsoo sabe o que ele vai dizer antes mesmo de abrir a boca. “Não que você possa entender, mas-”

“Então, quando você enviou minhas cartas?” Kyungsoo diz casualmente, mastigando os salgadinhos que ele pegou na palma da mão. Ele abocanha outro. Isso deve calar Hyunsoo por pelo menos um segundo.

Ele silencia Hyunsoo por pelo menos dez. No minuto em que Kyungsoo fez a pergunta, a compreensão apareceu em seu rosto e ele fez uma pausa no meio da mastigação. Ele ainda está olhando para Kyungsoo agora, a boca ainda ligeiramente aberta, a cor do seu rosto ligeiramente cinza. Kyungsoo quer dizer honestamente que ele não está gostando disso, mas ele está, talvez um pouco, mas definitivamente gostando. Ele é geralmente aquele que é provocado por Seungsoo e Hyunsoo. Pode muito bem pagar a mesma cortesia.

“Como eu não- eu não sei o que você-”

“Ah, Soo! Vamos, não minta pra mim!” Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, fingindo decepção e até mesmo adicionando alguns _ tsk tsk tsk _ no processo. “Você sabe do que eu estou falando.”

“Mas! Como você sabe que eu enviei-” Hyunsoo pisca para ele como um peixinho dourado, finalmente fechando a boca para mastigar de novo. Kyungsoo ri mentalmente.

“Hyunsoo, não há literalmente ninguém nessa casa que conheça essas cartas além de mim. E há apenas uma pessoa intrometida o suficiente para mexer nas minhas coisas e é você.”

“Hyung! Hyung poderia tê-las enviado?” Hyunsoo sugere, mas ele sabe que é uma batalha perdida, porque ele usa sua voz de irmão caçula, a que ele usa quando sabe que está em apuros. Ele tem assistido tanto ao Weekly Idol (agora Idol Room) que Kyungsoo tem a sensação de que, se eles morassem na Coreia, Hyunsoo provavelmente teria feito um teste em alguma empresa de K-pop e falsificado seu caminho até estrear. Ele é encantador assim.

“Boa tentativa, mas há um selo datado no envelope depois que você os envia.” Kyungsoo dá de ombros e pega outro salgadinho. Hyunsoo ainda parece um pouco cinza.

“Você viu eles? Os envelopes?”

“Um deles foi mandado de volta. Endereço errado,” Kyungsoo mente. Seria muito complicado explicar. Ele não menciona a carta que Jongin devolveu. Isso exigirá ainda mais explicações e Kyungsoo não tem intenção de discutir isso com seu irmão mais novo. Kyungsoo suspira, e com a voz mais gentil, pergunta: “Hyunsoo, o que você estava pensando?”

Hyunsoo não responde imediatamente. Ele parece realmente culpado, com o rosto tristonho e aflito. Ele parou de balançar as pernas, parou de mastigar seus salgadinhos favoritos. Em vez disso, ele está olhando para o colo. Kyungsoo sabe que nunca poderia ficar tão irritado com Hyunsoo, mas pelo menos ele quer algumas respostas. Ele sabe que ele fez algumas coisas questionáveis, mas ele as fez porque ele racionalizou suas ações, apesar de sua lógica ser falha. Hyunsoo nunca faria isso sem malícia. Ele deve ter um motivo.

“Eu sempre soube que elas estavam lá,” Hyunsoo começa e Kyungsoo honestamente não está surpreso. O garoto encontrou o esconderijo do pai de revistas antigas da Hustler no porão quando ele tinha 9 anos. Nenhum deles mencionou isso novamente. “E se você tá se perguntando se eu li as cartas, não. Nunca, hyung. Nunca sequer abri,” ele esclarece, os olhos suplicantes. Kyungsoo respira com um pouco mais de facilidade. “Eu só sei onde elas estavam, mas eu não queria mexer com elas, ok? Elas estavam apenas... lá. Mas naquele dia…”

“Qual dia?”

“Primeiro dia de aula. Quando você foi me buscar com Jongin hyung,” Hyunsoo sorri um pouco timidamente para ele e Kyungsoo sente seu rosto aquecer com a lembrança. O primeiro dia foi quando Hyunsoo pensou que ele e Jongin estavam em um encontro, que era um ‘som-tan’. “Você parecia muito feliz, hyung! Tipo, você ficou olhando para ele e você estava corando o tempo todo. Eu nunca vi você tão vermelho! Mas então você disse que vocês dois não tinham nada, o que era uma pena, mas então eu pensei, ahá! Tive a ideia para esse plano brilhante no carro.” Kyungsoo sabia! Hyunsoo e silêncio nunca são uma boa combinação. “E eu me lembrei daquelas cartas de amor que você tem na caixa do chapéu da mamãe — caixa feia, a propósito — então eu pensei, e se... e se eu mandasse aquelas cartas? E uma delas respondesse de volta para você e dissesse que elas se sentem da mesma maneira? Quero dizer, cinco cartas são boas chances, hyung, você tem que admitir. Tenho certeza de que um deles vai gostar de você de volta, quero dizer, olhe para você!”

Kyungsoo tem que levantar a sobrancelha para isso. “O que você quer dizer com olhar para mim?”

“Pft, hyung. Como se você não soubesse. Você é, tipo, o mais bonito de nós três. Você pode não ter a altura do papai-” Kyungsoo franze o cenho, mas Hyunsoo o ignora, “mas você tem esses olhos enormes que você herdou da mamãe e você também tem os lábios em forma de coração, o cabelo do papai, as sobrancelhas e o maxilar forte... e não olhe para mim com essa cara. As garotas do nosso grupo que fizeram nosso foguete aqui para a Semana da Ciência ano passado? Elas não calavam a boca sobre você, ok?” Hyunsoo se defende.

Kyungsoo sente suas bochechas e orelhas avermelhadas com isso. Confie em Hyunsoo para enchê-lo de elogios para se livrar de problemas. É claro que Kyungsoo sabe sobre as colegas de Hyunsoo no ano passado. E é claro que ele conhecia as duas garotas de quem ele estava falando. Ele não lembra de seus nomes, mas elas continuavam trazendo-lhe um cupcake sempre que o grupo aparecia para trabalhar em seu projeto, rindo e acotovelando uma a outra, em seguida, correndo para o quintal onde os outros estavam. Kyungsoo sempre manteve o cupcake na geladeira para Hyunsoo. “Então eu pensei, já que você não vai fazer isso sozinho, eu deveria te ajudar com esse lance!”

O quê?

“Meu o quê? Hyunsoo, de onde você tira esses termos?”

“Baekhyun hyung?”

“Pare de falar com esse idiota!” Kyungsoo bufa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, todos os salgadinhos já consumidos. Kyungsoo não pode evitar balançar a cabeça. Quando Baekhyun chega, tudo o que ele faz é comer metade de seus lanches na despensa, esvaziar a sobra da noite anterior, jogar xadrez com o seu pai e ensinar coisas sem sentido a Hyunsoo. Ele precisa conversar com Baekhyun. Mas agora ele precisa se concentrar no culpado à sua frente. “Hyunsoo, olha, eu agradeço o pensamento e eu entendo sua intenção, mas há uma razão pela qual eu não mandei aquelas cartas. Elas eram apenas para eu ler. Mas agora elas não são. Essas cartas eram pessoais, Soo.”

Hyunsoo de repente parece chateado, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Ele está mordendo o lábio, o rosto derrotado, os olhos tristes e úmidos. O coração de Kyungsoo aperta de modo doloroso e ele imediatamente alcança e dá um tapinha no joelho de Hyunsoo. Seu irmão mais novo sempre chora com facilidade e, mesmo que esteja errado aqui, Kyungsoo não pode deixar de se sentir mal.

“Você está com raiva de mim, hyung?” Hyunsoo pergunta, voz com um ligeiro tremor, olhos ainda abatidos.

“Não,” Kyungsoo responde simplesmente. “Você sabe que eu nunca posso ficar com raiva de você, Hyunsoo.”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim. Mesmo que o que você fez foi muito fodido,” Kyungsoo diz sem rodeios, sorrindo com o olhar escandalizado no rosto de Hyunsoo.

“Hyung... olha a língua,” Hyunsoo ainda consegue repreendê-lo e Kyungsoo ri, ganhando um pequeno sorriso do mais jovem, que começa a rir suavemente também. Ele odeia quando Hyunsoo chora porque seu rosto parece papel amassado e o garoto sempre parece melhor sorrindo.

“O quê? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai começar a xingar também. O ensino médio é o momento perfeito para aprender isso,” Kyungsoo se aproxima para pegar o pacote de salgadinhos de Hyunsoo. Qualquer outro dia, Hyunsoo teria lutado contra ele, mas hoje ele apenas olha com um sorriso travesso. Kyungsoo sabe que ele ainda se sente culpado. “Hyunsoo, eu realmente não estou bravo. Talvez eu tenha ficado chateado quando descobri, mas não estou agora. Então pare com a cara de cachorrinho triste, ok?”

“Hyung, me desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito,” Hyunsoo ainda pede desculpas porque é assim que Hyunsoo é. Ele nunca deixaria um problema passar, desde que ele ainda sente que há mais a ser dito. Kyungsoo normalmente só deixa as coisas acontecerem depois do confronto inicial, e melhor ainda se não houver um, em primeiro lugar. “Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Hyung falou comigo antes de ir. Ele disse para ter certeza de que você se divirta esse ano e não deixar você se trancar em seu quarto o dia todo.”

Isso é novidade para Kyungsoo. Ele sente o calor anterior mover do seu rosto e deslizar para envolver seu coração. Eles podem não ser tão carinhosos, mas eles realmente se importam e cuidam um do outro. Kyungsoo engole os sentimentos em sua garganta. Ele veio aqui para repreender Hyunsoo, droga!

“Isso é... você realmente não precisava.”

“Você viu como Seungsoo hyung estava sempre feliz com a Miyeon. E o quanto ele ficou triste quando eles terminaram. Eu pensei, se você tivesse uma namorada, você seria feliz também, como você estava naquele dia, mesmo que fosse com o Jongin hyung.”

Isso faz com que Kyungsoo pare um pouco. Hyunsoo disse que não leu as cartas, mas não viu que uma delas foi endereçada a Jongin?

“Hyunsoo, primeiro, isso é muito dramático, mesmo para você. Pare de assistir a dramas familiares da MBC. Segundo, como você enviou? As cartas?”

“Eu comprei alguns selos do correio? E as postei? Por quê?”

“Você não sabia ler os nomes, sabia?”

Hyunsoo tem a ousadia de parecer um pouco ofendido, mas depois ele admite e confirma com um sorriso tímido: “Eu não tenho insistido no meu _ hangul _... Você sabe como atletismo é... Por favor, não conte ao papai,” ele implora, depois pergunta: “Espere, por quê? A quem estavam endereçadas as cartas?”

“Ok! A entrevista acabou! Você está perdoado, garoto, mas não remexa mais nas minhas coisas e não envie mais cartas,” Kyungsoo diz tudo em uma respiração enquanto Hyunsoo olha com os olhos apertados. Ele pode praticamente ouvir as engrenagens girando na cabeça de Hyunsoo, mas ele o ignora e salta do banco, indo para a cozinha. Mas Kyungsoo faz uma pausa na entrada por um segundo e olha para trás. Hyunsoo já está de pé ao lado do secador. O som de zumbido parou. “Ei, Soo?”

Hyunsoo olha para ele. “Sim?”

“Obrigado,” Kyungsoo sorri. Hyunsoo sorri de volta.

Quando Kyungsoo chega ao seu quarto, ele liga o celular e envia uma mensagem para Seungsoo em seu KakaoTalk privado.

_ >> Ei, hyung. Quando podemos falar? Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. _

Ele salva o número que Jongin deu a ele e depois apaga as mensagens das pessoas intrometidas de antes. Ele ignora as numerosas conversas de Baekhyun, pensando que é melhor deixá-lo sofrer por um tempo. O Byun pode atormentá-lo amanhã o quanto quiser, mas Kyungsoo não contará nada, a menos que ele queira que o mundo inteiro saiba até o 2º período, o que Kyungsoo definitivamente não quer.

Antes de jogar seu celular em sua mesa, ele hesita no nome de Jongin. Por um segundo, ele quase envia uma mensagem, mas o que ele tem a dizer? Obrigado? Ele já lhe agradeceu há algum tempo. Agradecendo-o novamente essa noite pode sair estranho. Além disso, revelaria a Jongin que Kyungsoo estava pensando nele, algo que ele precisa tomar cuidado. Jongin se ofereceu para ensinar, ser um mentor, responder suas perguntas. Kyungsoo precisa se lembrar disso e não ultrapassar os limites. Ele vai mandar uma mensagem amanhã.

Para lutar contra o desejo, ele desliga o celular e o coloca na mochila, depois mergulha na cama com a cara para baixo, chuta os sapatos e se esconde debaixo do cobertor. Ele vai tirar uma soneca antes de começar a ler seu livro para a aula de leitura amanhã. Foi um longo dia.

Kyungsoo prontamente adormece.

💌

No caminho para a escola, Kyungsoo quase esquece que ele está atualmente no meio da fofoca mais quente da escola. _ Quase _é a palavra-chave, porque assim que ele liga o celular antes de sair do carro, o aparelho toca sem parar com novas mensagens de Baekhyun. Mais uma vez, ele opta por ignorá-lo. Eles podem conversar depois.

Kyungsoo tenta se animar antes de deixar seu carro, sabendo que hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida. Ele não sabe quanto o boato evoluiu durante a noite. Se ele tiver sorte, muitas pessoas não teriam achado interessante e ontem havia sido a pior parte. Se ele não tiver sorte, no entanto, ele terá que suportar uma semana ou duas como ontem, sussurros e olhares constantemente, e Kyungsoo não tem nenhum desejo particular de ser o assunto.

Pensando bem, talvez ele realmente devesse falar com Baekhyun, apenas para se manter são. Ele é o único amigo em que ele pode confiar. Bem, isto é, tanto quanto se pode confiar em Baekhyun. Em defesa do amigo, ele não contou a ninguém sobre o pequeno interesse de Kyungsoo em Jongin depois de todos esses anos, então ele tem algum crédito.

Ah, certo! Jongin! Baekhyun não é mais seu único amigo. Apesar de que Kyungsoo não tem certeza se ele e Jongin voltaram a ser amigos, mas pelo menos estão conversando novamente. É um bom primeiro passo para a amizade, ele pensa. E Jongin disse que iria ajudá-lo com tudo isso, o que é mais do que Kyungsoo merece, em sua opinião. Especialmente depois de como ele tratou sua amizade com Jongin desde aquele verão. Uma segunda chance agora é mais do que suficiente.

Kyungsoo pega o celular novamente para enviar a Jongin a mensagem que ele quase mandou na noite passada. Ele não é muito de enviar mensagens ou um cara de redes sociais. Ele prefere conversas cara a cara, ou então não conversar. Ele ainda não sabe o que dizer, então ele fica um bom minuto ou mais, apenas pensando. Ele quer falar com Jongin novamente (e talvez vê-lo sorrir para ele de novo).

Apenas o simples pensamento dos olhos de lua crescente de Jongin e sorriso caloroso faz Kyungsoo sorrir também. Mas ele sabe que se as pessoas o virem com Jongin na escola, os rumores só se intensificarão dez vezes. Kyungsoo não pensou nisso antes. Que agora que ele e Jongin se reconectaram (termo de Seungsoo), que ele ofereceu ajuda a Kyungsoo, eles terão que conversar um com o outro na escola regularmente. Se eles realmente são amigos, eles precisam agir como amigos. Mas se o fizerem, o boato nunca morrerá.

Kyungsoo suspira sobre seu volante. Talvez Jongin esteja certo, talvez eles realmente precisem esclarecer as coisas. E se as pessoas não acreditam neles, então não há nada que possam fazer sobre isso.

Ele digita uma mensagem rápida para Jongin — apenas um curto ‘olá’, sem pensar muito — sabendo que o sinal irá tocar a qualquer momento e ele ainda está no carro. Mas, então, ele olha para cima no mesmo momento em que clica enviar e vê Jongin a alguns metros de distância, parado ao lado do prédio, o mesmo lugar onde Kyungsoo quase o atropelou naquele primeiro dia de aula.

Ele não está sozinho hoje, entretanto, e certamente não parece perdido. Yixing está com ele e os dois parecem estar discutindo. Kyungsoo ignora a pontada de ciúmes que golpeia seu estômago com a visão deles juntos. Não há razão para isso. Eles estão apenas conversando. Não é nada.

Kyungsoo sabe que ele não deveria, mas ele está curioso. Jongin está gesticulando com as mãos enquanto Yixing está parado ali olhando para ele com calma. Jongin parece agitado, exasperado. Seu cabelo macio está caindo em sua testa enquanto ele se move. Yixing está balançando a cabeça para ele e Jongin solta um grande suspiro, claramente irritado.

Kyungsoo realmente não deveria estar assistindo isso. Parece uma briga de casal, o que tecnicamente é. Ele ignora a pontada novamente, abre a porta e sai, carregando sua mochila e esperando que Jongin não o veja. Ele passa apressado pelo estacionamento, mas pouco antes de começar a subir os degraus em direção à porta, ele dá uma olhada, enquanto ele sobe as escadas, e ele vê Jongin tirando o celular do bolso e sorrindo para o que ele vê na tela. Yixing ainda está falando, mas Jongin já está digitando.

Kyungsoo gostaria de pensar que era a sua mensagem que Jongin estava lendo. Mas ele sabe que isso é apenas uma ilusão. No entanto, seu celular toca no bolso quando ele chega ao armário, alguns instantes depois. É de Jongin.

_ >> Ei hyung, bom dia! Acabei de ver você correndo pelo estacionamento. De quem você está fugindo ;) _

Merda. Mas ao mesmo tempo: há! O coração de Kyungsoo dá um salto feliz em seu peito. Então Jongin estava lendo sua mensagem!

Kyungsoo vai para a aula de Literatura Mundial com uma mola em seus passos e um raro sorriso no rosto. Ele nem percebe os olhares e sussurros que o seguem pelo corredor.

💌

Baekhyun o encurrala durante o 3º período. Como sempre, há um sorriso malandro em seu rosto enquanto ele caminha em sua direção. Kyungsoo não pode evitar. Ele sorri de volta e transfere sua mochila para o chão a seus pés. Ele está feliz em ver Baekhyun, um sentimento que ele não teria pensado ser possível antes desta manhã. Baekhyun é um rosto sorridente familiar, alguém que ele conhece e que conhece ele pessoalmente, e não apenas por meio de boatos espalhados durante a noite.

O 1º e o 2º período foram difíceis de enfrentar. Ele foi abordado por não apenas um, mas por quatro alunos com quem ele nunca falou em sua vida e foi questionado sobre Jongin (ou James, como eles o chamam). Ele não estava usando os óculos ainda, então ele espera que a carranca em seu rosto tenha os assustado quando disse a eles o mesmo que disse a Yasmin ontem: “Não é da sua conta.”

Lembrando agora, talvez ele devesse ter dito “não”, mas ele não gosta de estranhos metendo seus narizes em seus assuntos pessoais. Ele não usa redes sociais porque sempre pareceu um excesso de compartilhamento para ele. Como organizar sua vida e mostrar seu melhor ‘eu’. Kyungsoo não gosta disso. Ele quer sua vida para si mesmo, muito obrigado.

Baekhyun se senta no assento que esvaziou para ele com um estrondo, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto, e diz em voz alta em coreano: “Oi, Soo! Eu tenho algumas fofocas suculentas para você!”

Kyungsoo levanta uma sobrancelha. Seu coreano é muito básico. Ele tinha um tutor quando era mais jovem, uma velha senhora cheia de gatos que dirige a loja de papelaria coreana na cidade chinesa chamada Sra. Lee. Ela era uma boa professora. Ela respondeu todas as perguntas de Kyungsoo e ensinou-lhe estruturas de frases e sintaxe e gramática, mas o que realmente o ajudou foi a exposição constante. Ele assistiu a muitos clássicos do cinema coreano, como _ Sunny _ e _ Old Boy _ (sem o conhecimento do pai, é claro). Ele assistiu antigos programas de variedades como _ X-Man _ , _ Strong Heart _ e _ Star Golden Bell _ . Ele não era muito fã de dramas porque eles tendem a ser muito longos, mas ele gostava de alguns como _ Signal _ , _ Nine _ e _ The Devil _. Então, se ele está sendo sincero, o coreano de Kyungsoo é coreano de conversação. 

Baekhyun costuma conversar com ele em inglês na escola e falar com ele em coreano quando estão apenas os dois. Então, parece um pouco estranho que ele esteja entregando o seu novo dia de fofoca para Kyungsoo em coreano, quando ele normalmente os lançaria em seu jeitinho costumeiro, especialmente agora que Kyungsoo tem um grande boato sobre si mesmo e-

Oh, espere.

Kyungsoo olha ao redor e vê pelo menos três pares de olhos espreitando. Ele olha para Baekhyun, ainda sorrindo para ele, e Kyungsoo sente uma fração de preocupação começar a sobrecarregá-lo. Baekhyun pode não ser um amigo tão mau como ele sempre brinca que ele seja.

“O quê?” Baekhyun pergunta, ainda sorrindo. Ele sabe, esse filho da puta.

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça com um sorriso agradecido. “Nada, idiota. Ok, eu estou pronto. Me dê as notícias.”

Baekhyun começa devagar. O Sr. Whyte da Educação Física está supostamente namorando a conselheira de orientação, a Sra. Kawolski, o que é um problema, porque ela não é exatamente solteira (provável, mas é uma merda!). A caixa de sugestões na lanchonete talvez seja movida para o corredor da frente porque os alunos estavam reclamando que está tomando muito espaço quando eles comem (possível, mas é só uma maldita caixa! Como isso é considerado fofoca?). Então Baekhyun viaja por uma linha diferente de raciocínio e começa a reclamar sobre a comida no refeitório da escola, como parece uma merda (Kyungsoo concorda) e as porções nunca são suficientes para deixá-lo satisfeito (Kyungsoo acha que é o suficiente, mas Baekhyun poderia comer um pedido inteiro de _ bossam, _ então tem isso).

A reclamação de Baekhyun demora mais do que o habitual. Depois da comida da lanchonete, ele muda para o quão entediante é o clube de pré-medicina (‘Não conte para o seu pai!’) e algumas pequenas fofocas infundadas sobre os gatos da escola que ficam perto das árvores e como eles estão sendo assassinados por carne misteriosa. Kyungsoo pode dizer que Baekhyun está enrolando, porque ele continua misturando seu coreano com o inglês e repetindo detalhes inúteis para tornar suas histórias mais longas. É quando Baekhyun começa a dar detalhe por detalhe de como ele colidiu com o diretor da escola enquanto estava atrasado para o primeiro período (aparentemente ele mudou as aulas e não compartilha nenhuma delas com Kyungsoo este ano, mentiroso) que Kyungsoo o detém.

“Baekhyun, eu sei o que você está fazendo,” Kyungsoo o corta. “Apenas diga logo.”

Baekhyun para no meio da história e ri inesperadamente, então ele olha em volta e Kyungsoo segue o exemplo. Algumas pessoas ainda estão escutando a conversa, apesar do idioma. Eles são os únicos coreanos nessa classe, então Kyungsoo sabe que eles estão seguros, mas isso o irrita um pouco, sabendo que as pessoas estão assistindo, curiosas. É então que Kyungsoo percebe, tardiamente, que Baekhyun está dando um show para os abutres famintos esperando por qualquer coisa.

“Oh, deixe eles falarem e olharem o quanto quiserem, Soo. Eu ouvi coisas e, acredite, elas são tão tranquilas quanto fofocas são,” Baekhyun diz a ele em um sussurro encenado que Kyungsoo ri. Baekhyun deveria entrar no teatro. Ele será bom nisso. “Soo, você tem ignorado minhas mensagens e eu sei o que isso significa. Significa ‘Foda-se, Byun Baekhyun!’. Significa que você não quer falar sobre isso ainda. Eu imaginei que você fosse me contar quando estivesse pronto.” Baekhyun encolhe os ombros e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira casualmente, como se ele não tivesse acabado de surpreender Kyungsoo. O choque deve ter sido aparente no rosto de Kyungsoo, ou talvez tenha sido o silêncio que seguiu sua declaração, porque Baekhyun zomba como se estivesse ofendido e diz: “Oh, não me olhe assim. Eu posso ser o maior fofoqueiro nessa escola, mas eu não sou tão horrível. Quem mais vai me alimentar _ samgyetang _ durante o verão e me trazer _ juk _ quando estou doente? Psh, você sabe que eu devo à sua família pelo menos mil dólares agora com o quanto eu como na sua casa.”

Baekhyun provavelmente está envergonhado, porque o garoto não está olhando para Kyungsoo e ele, compreensivelmente, também está muito envergonhado. Eles nunca foram carinhosos um com o outro, da mesma forma que Kyungsoo não é carinhoso com seus irmãos, e suas brincadeiras são principalmente insultos que terminam com Kyungsoo socando Baekhyun no peito ou sufocando-o em um mata-leão. Trocar palavras sinceras como essas parece fora do comum. Mas considerando as circunstâncias, o que não é comum, Kyungsoo entende um pouco. 

Quando sua mãe faleceu, parentes na região encheram sua casa por dias e, mesmo meses depois, ainda tinha a ocasional tia coreana, trazendo _ banchans _ de sua avó. Kyungsoo era jovem demais para entender antes, e não é exatamente o mesmo caso de agora, mas ele supõe que é semelhante de alguma forma. Quando há um problema a enfrentar, algo significativo e maior do que se pode encarar, a família e os amigos sempre se unem para ajudar.

Ontem à noite, Hyunsoo. E hoje, Baekhyun. Ontem também, se ele estivesse contando, Jongin. Kyungsoo se sente abençoado e grato. Então ele faz a única coisa lógica que pode fazer. Ele estende a mão e estala a testa de Baekhyun o mais forte que pode.

“Ai!!! Que porra, Soo!” Baekhyun chora de dor, uma marca vermelha se formando no meio das sobrancelhas. Mas Baekhyun não está bravo, não de verdade. Ele está rindo, batendo as mãos para acertá-lo, e logo Kyungsoo está rindo também.

**💌**

Eles concordam em se encontrar na biblioteca. Kyungsoo aparece por lá o mais discretamente possível. Ele espera que a maioria dos alunos esteja no refeitório, verifica os corredores. Quando ele vê que passa tão despercebido como antes de essa semana começar, ele sobe rapidamente o lance de escadas, vira uma esquina e entra no santuário silencioso. O cheiro dos livros antigos o recebe como o bibliotecário atrás de sua escrivaninha. Kyungsoo conta três novatos na sala de leitura principal, espalhados pelas mesas. Ele caminha o mais discretamente que pode perto deles, passando pelo corredor de livros, direto até o fim, onde fica o mapa do mundo.

Jongin já está lá quando Kyungsoo chega, longas pernas estendidas sob a mesa, relaxando casualmente na cadeira com um livro na mão. Ele está usando óculos redondos, pousados em cima de seu nariz empinado, rosto focado e lábios em um beicinho. Kyungsoo para junto do final da estante, pouco antes da claridade adentrando as janelas e respira. Ele fica olhando por um tempo, encara o garoto de jeans escuro e suéter de cashmere listrado vermelho, cabelo castanho caindo em cascata pela sua testa. Ele é realmente bonito, Kyungsoo pensa, e por um momento ele apenas assiste o outro. Mas há um peso nos olhares, como Kyungsoo conhece muito bem, e logo Jongin deve ter sentido seus olhos nele porque ele vira a cabeça e pega Kyungsoo olhando. O rosto de Kyungsoo esquenta por ter sido pego, mas ele avança e se senta na frente do mais novo com um sorriso no rosto. Ele está melhor hoje do que estava ontem em estar sozinho com Jongin cara a cara.

“Como é que vai, hyung?” Jongin pergunta, fechando o livro e colocando-o perto da sua mochila sobre a mesa. Ele tem um sorriso fácil no rosto hoje. Ele parece simpático, com a aparência jovial mesmo no meio do dia. É um nítido contraste com a forma como ele estava no estacionamento esta manhã, frustrado e nervoso.

“Eu já vi dias piores.” Kyungsoo já viu, mas não muitos, e não desde seis verões atrás, mas Jongin não precisa saber disso. Kyungsoo lentamente se acostumou com os sussurros e murmúrios altos quando ele passa. Em menos de um dia ele aprendeu a ignorá-los. Ele pensa que, talvez, se os ignorar por mais um dia, eles eventualmente vão cansar e seguirão em frente. “Não posso dizer que estou curtindo meus cinco minutos de fama, mas não é tão ruim assim.” Jongin parece aliviado e Kyungsoo acha isso fofo.

“Espero que ninguém tenha te incomodado sobre isso,” o telefone de Jongin toca no seu bolso, a vibração em seu jeans audível. Jongin suspira, mas pega o celular, olhando para a tela e revirando os olhos. Ele coloca o celular no topo do livro. Kyungsoo acha que sabe quem é, mas ele não quer assumir nada, então ele não menciona isso. “Eu tive que me defender de uma horda ontem me perguntando quem você era, porque ninguém pode te encontrar em nenhuma rede social.” Jongin ri quando ele diz: “É como se você fosse um fantasma.”

“Eu não uso redes sociais,” Kyungsoo dá de ombros, alcançando sua mochila para pegar os sanduíches de ovo que ele preparou para o almoço. Ele também tem arroz com molho de _ jjajang _ e _ kimchi mandu _ em sua bolsa, mas é muita coisa para comer dentro da biblioteca. Além disso, uma vez ele foi convidado a sair por causa do cheiro de _ kimchi _. O bibliotecário não ficou muito feliz com isso, no primeiro ano. “Muito trabalho.”

“Muito trabalho?” Jongin ri com isso, risadas suaves que sacodem seus ombros enquanto seus olhos se fecham em diversão. Kyungsoo não pode evitar o sorriso que cruza seus lábios. Jongin fica tão bonito assim, feliz, a expressão aberta e rindo baixinho. “Acho que você pode dizer isso. Levou um tempão para o pessoal me convencer a fazer um.”

“Sim, eu prefiro manter meus pensamentos para mim mesmo. Não há necessidade de transmiti-los ao mundo,” Kyungsoo abre a bolsa de plástico e a oferece a Jongin. “Sanduíche? É de ovo.”

Jongin olha para o saco plástico transparente. Dentro há pedaços de sanduíche de ovo embrulhados em papel vegetal branco que Kyungsoo levou um bom tempo para embrulhar esta manhã. Jongin parece hesitante, mas sua mão se move para alcançar o interior, pegando um pedaço. Kyungsoo pede-lhe para pegar mais, mas ele balança a cabeça e recusa a oferta.

“Fique à vontade,” diz Kyungsoo, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche enquanto Jongin faz o mesmo. Kyungsoo observa a mudança gradiente no rosto de Jongin enquanto ele mastiga. Seus olhos ficam maiores, mais redondos e então ele começa a mastigar lentamente, olhando maravilhado para o sanduíche. Kyungsoo conhece aquele olhar. É exatamente o mesmo olhar que Baekhyun tem sempre que Kyungsoo faz ele provar uma nova receita que achou na internet. Jongin dá outra mordida, e outra. Em três mordidas, o papel vegetal cai vazio na mesa. Jongin o olha tristemente e depois para a bolsa de plástico perto do cotovelo de Kyungsoo, onde cerca de seis outros pedaços ainda estão cuidadosamente empilhados juntos. Kyungsoo ri. “Você tem certeza que vai ficar só com um?”

Jongin lhe lança um sorrisinho tímido que faz Kyungsoo derreter, rindo enquanto dobra o papel vegetal em um pequeno quadrado perfeito. “Na verdade, posso pegar outro pedaço?”

“Achei que sim,” Kyungsoo diz com um toque de presunção em sua voz que não passa despercebido por Jongin, fazendo o mais novo se erguer e esfregar a nuca enquanto sorri aquele sorriso vitorioso que Kyungsoo tanto ama. “Pegue o quanto quiser.”

“É um sanduíche muito bom,” raciocina Jongin, estendendo a mão para dentro da sacola, pegando um pedaço de sanduíche, e, como se pensasse duas vezes, pega mais dois. Kyungsoo acha o sorriso tímido no rosto de Jongin cativante, seu coração se aquece. Um dos melhores sentimentos do mundo é ter alguém que goste e aprecie o que você fez. Vendo Jongin mastigando alegremente os sanduíches de ovos que ele elaborou naquela manhã faz com que o tempinho extra valha a pena. “Como você conseguiu que o ovo fique tão macio? Eu nunca provei nada parecido com isso. Um sanduíche fora de série!”

“É fácil. Eu encontrei uma receita para sanduíches de ovos japoneses no YouTube. Eu não consegui achar ovos japoneses, então eles não são tão cremosos como deveriam ser, mas, bem, você parece gostar, então eu acho que eles estão bons mesmo assim,” Kyungsoo explica, pegando outro pedaço. Eles ficaram realmente bons. Ele espera que Hyunsoo e seu pai também gostem. Ele preparou oito pedaços para cada um essa manhã. Jongin já comeu três. Ele está em seu último sanduíche. Hyunsoo e Jongin vão se dar bem, Kyungsoo pensa. Ambos comem como uma vaca faminta.

“Oh, eu não só gostei deles. Eu amei! Eles estão super bons!” Jongin exclama um pouco alto demais, fazendo os seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa, mãos subindo imediatamente para cobrir suas bocas por instinto. Um segundo passa, e então um sino na mesa da frente soa em um ritmo tilintante, um aviso. Jongin parece escandalizado e Kyungsoo ri, rindo na palma da mão o mais silenciosamente que ele consegue. Se ele for expulso de novo, já serão três strikes para ele. “Ai meu deus, acha que eles vão nos expulsar se formos muito barulhentos? Você sabe se eles barram a entrada dos alunos se eles foram expulsos? Eu gosto de ler meus livros aqui. É pacífico e confortável,” diz Jongin em um sussurro, fazendo beicinho. Ele parece genuinamente preocupado, todo fofo com o lábio inferior saliente, o que só faz Kyungsoo rir mais ainda (tão silenciosamente quanto ele pode, é claro). Jongin olha para ele e reclama: “Hyung... não ria...”

“Ok, ok,” Kyungsoo leva um minuto para se acalmar, bebendo da sua garrafa de água para parar o riso. Àquela altura, Jongin já terminou seus sanduíches. “De fato eles expulsam os estudantes. Eu fui expulso duas vezes no primeiro ano. Mas-”

“-quê?” Jongin pergunta, surpreso, a voz subindo vários tons mais alto. O sino toca novamente. O rosto de Jongin parece quase cômico como se a sua cor tivesse sido drenada, ambas as mãos subindo para cobrir a boca para evitar mais estragos. “O quê?” Ele pergunta em voz muito baixa, fazendo Kyungsoo rir. “Você foi expulso duas vezes? Duas vezes? Você?”

“Sim, eu. Por quê?” Kyungsoo fecha a bolsa de plástico e a empurra em direção a Jongin, que balança a cabeça e a empurra de volta para Kyungsoo, mas ele a empurra novamente. “Não, pode pegar. Eu sempre posso fazer mais em casa.”

“Mas você só pegou dois e eu já comi quatro,” protesta Jongin, mesmo quando ele pega os sanduíches e dobra o plástico solto, jogando-os dentro de sua mochila junto com seu livro. Kyungsoo sorri com isso, suas bochechas já doendo de tanto sorrir. Ontem foi um pouco estranho, os nervos dos eventos anteriores devem ter abalado Kyungsoo mais do que ele pensava. Mas hoje ele se sente mais relaxado e isso fica aparente. Ele não está corando como um tolo toda vez que Jongin olha para ele. Ele manteve o vermelho longe de seu rosto com sucesso e já faz alguns minutos. Ele se sente orgulhoso de si mesmo. O riso e os sorrisos, no entanto, ele não consegue evitar. Ele só se sente... feliz, de alguma forma. De ficar longe dos olhares e das fofocas, aconchegado naquele casulo com Jongin até o almoço acabar. Ele espera que Jongin sinta o mesmo. “Então me fala, hyung. Sobre essas duas vezes que você foi expulso daqui.”

“Não é nada de mais,” Kyungsoo dá de ombros, e não é nada de mais, mas Jongin está olhando para ele ansiosamente, olhos curiosos o encarando abertamente. Kyungsoo luta contra o rubor que sobe em suas bochechas com toda aquela atenção. Ele estava indo tão bem! Ele não deveria ter falado tão cedo. “Eu só- trouxe algumas sobras de _ kimchijjim _. E logo a bibliotecária me pediu para sair. Um aviso para nunca mais trazer comida com cheiro forte para dentro de novo. Eu disse, ok, muito justo. Então, algumas semanas depois, trouxe algumas cenourinhas para mastigar enquanto faço o dever de casa. A próxima coisa que eu sei é que a bibliotecária se aproxima e me diz que eu estava incomodando os outros alunos porque minha comida era ‘barulhenta’. Acontece que algum veterano reclamou que minhas cenourinhas estavam o impedindo de estudar. Outra advertência, apenas alimentos moles são permitidos aqui dentro. Eu estou basicamente com dois strikes agora. Então, se você fizer eu ser expulso, acho que vou ser impedido de entrar,” Kyungsoo provoca Jongin levemente, dando de ombros de modo despreocupado, como se não fosse grande coisa. Jongin leva-o a sério por um segundo, mas o canto dos lábios de Kyungsoo se contorce em um sorriso e ele percebe que Jongin entendeu.

“Ahhh, hyung! Não me provoque assim!” Jongin ainda está sussurrando o mais silenciosamente possível, o que faz sua voz rouca parecer mais próxima de Kyungsoo, mas ele também está sorrindo agora e bate levemente no pé de Kyungsoo com o seu sob a mesa. Jongin não deveria soar bem, mas ele soa. Sua voz baixa e os cintilantes olhos de lua crescente, aquele sorriso de menino em seus lábios, tudo aquilo faz com que Kyungsoo precise e queira continuar contando piadas ruins apenas para ouvi-lo rir.

Mas o telefone dele toca de novo, e de novo, e então algumas outras vezes, o que faz com que Jongin o tire da mesa e o afaste o mais rápido que pode. Kyungsoo vê a tela desligada justo quando o sino toca pela terceira vez. Jongin olha preocupado para o corredor, mas tudo permanece vazio, ninguém entra para repreendê-los. Kyungsoo olha para a tela preta do telefone de Jongin. Ele sabe que não deveria se intrometer, mas-

“Yixing?” Kyungsoo acena para o telefone, a irritação irracional rasteja sob sua pele. Ele sacode a sensação assim que a cabeça de Jongin se volta para olhá-lo com a pergunta, uma carranca se formando em seu rosto.

“Uh, é. Tudo bem. Eu vou responder ele mais tarde. Ele pode viver com isso,” Jongin faz um movimento com o pulso, pegando seu telefone e jogando-o em sua bolsa junto com o livro e os sanduíches. Mas Kyungsoo pode dizer que não está bem porque suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas, lábios em uma linha fina, olhos abatidos. Ele não está sorrindo e a luz desapareceu de seus olhos. Ele começa a cutucar as unhas novamente. Kyungsoo não gosta disso.

“Ei, Jongin”, Kyungsoo se inclina, tentando manter a voz suave. Jongin olha para ele, provavelmente vê o olhar preocupado no rosto de Kyungsoo e consegue esboçar um pequeno sorriso. “Eu vi vocês dois essa manhã.”

Jongin assente, o sorriso em seus lábios permanece. “É, eu vi você marchando pelo estacionamento.”

“Tem algo de errado?”

Jongin suspira. O coração de Kyungsoo aperta.

“Ele quer voltar,” diz Jongin baixinho, com um toque de frustração em sua voz. Kyungsoo olha para ele levemente chocado. Aquilo não era o que ele esperava. “Eu disse não. Eu tenho dito não para ele. É só que... eu não entendo porque ele quer voltar. Foi ele quem mentiu pra mim, me largou, me machucou.” O rosto de Jongin parece cansado e Kyungsoo luta contra tudo em si mesmo para não se esticar e segurar a mão dele novamente. A raiva irracional que ele estava sentindo não parece tão irracional agora. Kyungsoo está prestes a ficar bem zangado. Mas ainda assim Jongin diz: “Não é importante.”

“É claro que é,” Kyungsoo discorda. Vendo Jongin daquele jeito, Kyungsoo não gosta disso. Ele gostou do Jongin de um momento atrás, aquele que estava rindo de sua provocação, fazendo beicinho e mastigando seu sanduíche de ovo. “Você não precisa voltar com ele se não quiser.”

“Eu sei mas-” outro suspiro, “-todo mundo na equipe quer que eu apenas o perdoe. Dizem que está mexendo com a harmonia do grupo. Eu sei o que eles querem dizer. É difícil, vê-lo todos os dias depois da escola, praticar juntos. É diferente para mim, talvez eu seja apenas antiquado como meus pais,” ele ri amargamente, as mãos torcendo o papel vegetal quadrado em uma bagunça amassada. “É só que eu não entendo. Tipo, eles sabem o que aconteceu, mas eles querem que eu o perdoe? É uma bagunça, hyung.”

Foda-se. Kyungsoo se aproxima e segura as mãos de Jongin para acalmá-lo, da mesma maneira que segurar as mãos dele ontem o manteve firme no presente, em vez de ficar remoendo o passado e se perder no futuro. Ele sabe que pode não ter o mesmo efeito em Jongin do mesmo jeito que teve nele, mas Kyungsoo espera que ele se sinta da mesma forma. Espera que Jongin saiba que ele se importa.

“E Yixing tem sido... persistente. Uma semana depois que ele me largou, ele se aproxima como se nada tivesse acontecido, diz que sente muito e espera que eu volte para os braços dele? Seu programa de intercâmbio termina depois de novembro. Ele diz que quer fazer as pazes antes de voltar para a China, mas... eu não sei, hyung. Isso está me estressando ultimamente,” Jongin vira as mãos e encaixa as palmas das mãos juntas sobre a mesa. Kyungsoo se sente aquecido. Ele dá um aperto e Jongin aperta de volta. “Eu sei que não deveria, porque eu não quero, mas... você sabe. É difícil dizer não todas as vezes. E essa manhã ele-” Jongin respira e balança a cabeça. “Não importa. Não é importante.”

“Não, me conte,” Kyungsoo pede. Se Jongin estava prestes a dizer era porque aquilo poderia ser importante. Deveria ser. Ele quer que Jongin seja honesto consigo. Ele quer ser alguém em quem Jongin possa confiar. Talvez ele esteja pedindo muito, depressa demais, mas, às vezes, o coração fala mais alto. Ele sabe que aquilo tem tudo para ser um desastre. Ele está avançando novamente, sem parar. Mas não é verão. E não há mais cartas para ele escrever para fugir daquilo.

“Ele estava bravo essa manhã. Ele perguntou se a razão pela qual eu não quero voltar é porque eu tenho alguém novo,” Jongin admite, apertando as mãos de Kyungsoo entre as suas. Kyungsoo sente o calor que o cobre se tornar estático, sua pele está fervendo.

“Eu?”

“Sim, você,” confirma Jongin. “Ontem o grupo me perguntou a mesma coisa. Se eu estou saindo com você. Se é por isso que eu não quero voltar com Yixing. E, por um segundo, eu pensei... isso faria com que eles me deixassem em paz? Eles desistiriam desse assunto se eu dissesse que sim?”

“O que você disse, então?” Um arrepio floresce e se espalha sob a pele de Kyungsoo. Seu coração começa a bater de modo irregular em seu peito. Kyungsoo não sabe o porquê. “O que você disse a eles?”

“Que aquilo não é da conta deles,” Jongin encolhe os ombros, mas tudo o que Kyungsoo pode ver é o cenho franzido ainda gravado em seu rosto, seus olhos tristes, rosto cansado.

Kyungsoo dá um passo para trás. E se...? A estática sob sua pele faz o seu caminho como um zumbido constante em seus ouvidos. Parece loucura, mesmo em sua cabeça.

“E se você dissesse que sim?” Kyungsoo diz suavemente, não acreditando em suas próprias palavras mesmo quando elas o abandonam. “E se você disser a eles que estamos juntos, mesmo que não seja verdade? Eles acreditariam em você?”

Jongin olha para ele, confuso. Kyungsoo afasta as mãos do aperto de Jongin, escondendo-as em seu colo, as palmas das mãos suando imediatamente enquanto ele as descansa em seus jeans. Jongin busca pelo contato por um segundo antes de deixar as mãos caírem de volta entre eles. A sua carranca virou uma pergunta. Ou perguntas, no caso. “Hyung, o que você está dizendo?”

Kyungsoo não sabe. Ele mesmo desconhece a resposta para aquela pergunta. Mas tudo faz completo sentido em sua cabeça. Ele simplesmente não sabe se fará sentido em voz alta.

“Então, eu assisti esse filme antigo chamado Família do Bagulho (We're the Millers) no outro dia com Hyunsoo,” Kyungsoo começa devagar. Jongin parece perdido, mas não da mesma forma que ele estava no primeiro dia de aula. Não, Jongin parece perdido na forma como seus olhos parecem curiosos e seu rosto está ansioso. Kyungsoo se consola em saber que Jongin está escutando, mesmo com a loucura que ele está prestes a dizer. “É um filme em que o ator principal, um pequeno traficante de drogas, tem problemas com seu fornecedor-” Jongin levanta uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso, mas Kyungsoo continua, “-então ele devia ao cara uma enorme quantia de dinheiro. Para pagar pela dívida ele tem que contrabandear uma entrega de maconha do México de volta para os Estados Unidos. Ele não sabia como ele ia fazer isso, então ele vem com esse plano maluco de contratar sua vizinha stripper, essa chata adolescente fugitiva e o garoto idiota que mora em seu prédio, para fingir ser sua família. Os Millers. Então eles atravessam pela fronteira em um trailer e todas as típicas enrascadas acontecem. Você sabe o resto.”

Jongin provavelmente não sabe, mas ele está pensando, olhando para as suas mãos na mesa. Kyungsoo pode ver as suas engrenagens girando, provavelmente da mesma forma que as dele estão dentro de si, relutantes em apontar o caminho para onde sua lógica está indo. Kyungsoo vê no rosto de Jongin quando algo faz clic em sua mente. Kyungsoo engole nervosamente, limpando as mãos suadas em seu jeans.

“Então, o que você está dizendo é pra gente… fingir? Que estamos namorando?” Jongin pergunta, sem acreditar ainda. Kyungsoo também não consegue acreditar, mesmo quando a ideia é dele. Ouvir aquilo em voz alta faz seu coração bater como um tambor contra sua caixa torácica, o zumbido em seus ouvidos tão alto que ele quase não ouve quando Jongin diz: “Mas como você disse... você não tem certeza disso, não é?”

O que impressiona Kyungsoo é que Jongin não diz que a ideia é estúpida. Ou que ele a odeia. Ou que ele não quer fazer isso. Não é a rejeição, ou o fato de ele não o dispensar. O que Jongin pergunta é sobre Kyungsoo, se ele realmente quer fazer aquilo, porque ele mesmo não tem certeza ainda, porque foi apenas ontem quando Kyungsoo disse que tudo não passava de curiosidade. O fato de que a primeira preocupação de Jongin é ele, o pequeno e velho Kyungsoo que o ignorou por quatro anos, faz a estática sob a pele de Kyungsoo desaparecer como fumaça no ar. Ele sente o calor de antes retornar, e ele o acolhe com satisfação.

“Eu não tenho certeza, é, eu sei, mas eu também disse que estou curioso e pensei-” uma mentira, ele não tinha pensado naquilo direito. Ele está falando, sem parar para pensar em nada. Algo tão raro nele, alguém que sempre escolhe suas palavras com cuidado. Talvez seja essa a sensação de quebrar todas as suas próprias regras. Então Kyungsoo respira e continua, “-que isso pode ser uma oportunidade para explorar essa curiosidade. Eu só estava pensando... Como vamos lidar com o boato de que somos um casal, e eu continuo voltando para o que você disse ontem, como isso não afasta os questionamentos mesmo se negarmos isso. E se continuarmos amigos, e você se tornar meu mentor de opção sexual ou mestre jedi ou algo do tipo, então teremos que conversar na escola, mas isso só vai alimentar os rumores mais ainda, certo? Não há realmente nenhuma outra maneira de contornar isso. Então, por que não? A situação já foi criada, de qualquer maneira. As pessoas já acham que estamos namorando. Eu já estou lidando com os murmúrios, os olhares. Em algumas semanas as pessoas vão seguir em frente e os boatos e olhares vão parar. Então não é como se fôssemos sofrer um enorme prejuízo aqui-”

“Hyung-”

“-que é-”

Jongin se estica por cima da mesa e segura-o pelos ombros. Kyungsoo percebe que ele está tagarelando. Ele não é de tagarelar.

“Você está nervoso,” diz Jongin, a preocupação em sua voz voltando. Kyungsoo para e olha para ele, a quentura se espalhando em suas bochechas. “Hyung, nós realmente não precisamos fazer isso. Parece que você está convencendo a si mesmo tanto quanto está tentando me convencer.”

Isso é porque ele está fazendo aquilo, de fato, mas Kyungsoo não admite. Em vez disso, ele ri e afasta as mãos de Jongin de seus ombros, levando-as de volta sobre a mesa entre eles. Ele gosta de segurar as mãos de Jongin. De verdade. Virou sua âncora para se manter firme. “Isso também vai impedir que seu grupo de dança te force a voltar com Yixing. E Yixing também vai parar de tentar voltar com você. Quer dizer, ele vai, não é?”

“Ele vai. Eu acho. Mas hyung-”

“Mas é claro que não precisamos fazer nada disso! Se você não quiser,” acrescenta Kyungsoo, como dando uma saída, só por precaução. Porque, claro, ele não quer assumir nada, embora a reação inicial de Jongin parecesse promissora. “É uma ideia estúpida, de qualquer maneira.”

“Não! Ah, não, não, não é estúpida. De jeito nenhum,” Jongin balança a cabeça em sinal de protesto, puxando as mãos de Kyungsoo, segurando-as com mais força. Há um pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos de seus lábios e Kyungsoo se sente imediatamente mais leve, mais corajoso. “É só que eu não quero que você faça isso por mim.”

“Eu estou fazendo isso por mim,” Kyungsoo diz com a maior sinceridade possível, tão firmemente quanto ele pode. Sua voz é calma, seus olhos não vacilam. “Eu quero. Eu acho que essa é uma boa solução. Pra mim. Pra você. Você vai ter a sua paz de espírito, e eu a minha. Você vai tirar Yixing e sua equipe de dança de suas costas e quanto a mim, se eles vão fofocar sobre mim, eu prefiro que seja em parte verdade, para eu não ficar bravo. Em vez disso, eu posso apenas rir do ocorrido. Vai ser como se eu ganhasse deles em alguma coisa, sabe?” Kyungsoo sorri com sua própria ideia.

“É que tudo soa tão...”

“Complicado?”

“Mais ou menos.”

Kyungsoo pensa, considera. Talvez ele tenha assistido filmes demais. E talvez ele esteja tornando isso mais complicado do que realmente é. Mas a ideia já fora exposta. Ele também poderia se comprometer. “Você não precisa dar sua resposta agora, mas pense nisso, tá?”

Jongin assente com a cabeça, sua franja se movendo em sua testa enquanto ele faz o movimento. O brilho natural de seus olhos está de volta e há um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. Kyungsoo sente seu coração triplicar nas batidas quando Jongin diz: “Vou pensar no assunto.”

Quando o sinal finalmente toca, eles ainda estão de mãos dadas. Nenhum dos dois quer se afastar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Dakgalbi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9uI1-6Ac6A)  
\- [Gusher](https://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/fruit-gushers-by-betty-crocker-gluten-free-gushin-grape-and-tropical-flavours/6000134323807)  
\- [Onigiri de maionese de atum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJXeatnyHn0)  
\- [Chips de manteiga com mel](http://www.thejfg.com/2015/07/21/calbeehoneybutterchip/)  
\- [Goguma kkang e Ojingo ddangkong](https://www.90daykorean.com/korean-snacks/)  
\- [The Devotion of Suspect X](https://www.amazon.com.br/Devotion-Suspect-X-Keigo-Higashino/dp/1250002699)  

> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
[Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

Seungsoo disse que ligaria quando acordasse. Há uma diferença de catorze horas entre Seungsoo e Kyungsoo, dificultando a comunicação em tempo real. Eles normalmente conversam através do grupo de chat do KakaoTalk dos irmãos, respondendo um ao outro e lendo o que cada um posta quando podem. Uma chamada, no entanto, é difícil, porque quando Kyungsoo tem tempo para ligar à noite, Seungsoo já está escondido na biblioteca ou em uma sala de estudo tentando refrescar seu coreano.

O coreano de Seungsoo é o melhor deles três. Ele quase não tem sotaque e seu vocabulário também é muito impressionante. Mas o coreano acadêmico é diferente, diz ele. É mais formal, mais profissional. Ele pode se comunicar muito bem, participar de discussões de classe muito bem, mas escrever artigos e fazer revisões usando livros grossos todos em coreano é difícil. Às vezes, ele está lendo seu livro coreano, mas parece que ele está lendo uma língua completamente diferente.

Seungsoo disse que ganhou peso porque não faz mais do que comer quando está estressado, o que é difícil na Coreia, onde a comida é sempre relativamente saudável. Mais tarde, Seungsoo admitiu estar comendo muito no McDonalds, Burger King, Taco Bell e Wendy's porque está sentindo falta do sabor oleoso e gorduroso de casa.

Ultimamente, no entanto, Seungsoo parece ter saído de sua nostálgica fase de fast-food. Em vez disso, ele dedica seu tempo para melhorar sua escrita coreana acadêmica. Ele se matriculou no programa de língua coreana da escola e passa a maior parte do tempo com um grupo de colegas de coreanos-americanos que também são novos em Yonsei. Ele também descobriu uma maneira de acompanhar todas suas aulas coreanas. Ele grava cada palestra, transcrevendo-as em coreano e traduzindo o coreano para o inglês. Demora muito tempo, reclama Seungsoo, mas isso o ajuda bastante. Se Seungsoo, o mais estudioso deles três, está batalhando para se manter vivo nos estudos, então isso deve significar que é difícil para caralho.

Kyungsoo não sente nada além de respeito pelo irmão mais velho. É por isso que era difícil marcar uma ligação com ele. Kyungsoo não queria perturbar Seungsoo, mas isso é importante. Isso não é algo que você simplesmente conversa através do chat. Ele quer conversar sobre aquilo com Seungsoo cara-a-cara.

Ele está assistindo à segunda temporada de Black Mirror quando o familiar tom do KakaoTalk vibra em seu telefone. É o Seungsoo. Ele pega o dispositivo e toca para aceitar a chamada de vídeo.

“Ei, hyung,” Kyungsoo cumprimenta, acenando para a câmera enquanto ele ajusta o ângulo para que ele não esteja com a testa na tela.

Seungsoo parece ter acabado de acordar. Seu cabelo está amassado e há uma linha de baba seca escorrendo pelo lado de sua boca. Seus olhos estão colados de tão fechados, mas há um sorriso em seus lábios, o sol coreano da manhã atingindo seu rosto. Kyungsoo não pode deixar de sorrir com a visão. Faz tanto tempo.

“Oi, Swooo,” o mais velho boceja, esfregando os olhos. “Não te vejo há séculos.”

“Bom, pra falar a verdade, você ainda nem abriu os olhos para me ver direito,” Kyungsoo aponta. Seungsoo ri disso, abrindo os olhos sonolentos o máximo que pode e olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo. “Ok, muito melhor.”

“Então, como vocês estão? Papai não tem respondido às minhas mensagens. Bem, ele responde de vez em quando. Mas eu já mandei umas 20 fotos, mas tudo o que ele faz é me perguntar sobre o tempo,” Seungsoo exagera, como ele sempre faz. Kyungsoo meio que sente falta disso, Seungsoo reclamando sobre coisas aleatórias. Como naquela época que Seungsoo falou por uma hora e meia sobre como os pais de Miyeon colocaram enlatados abertos em sua geladeira e como aquilo estava lentamente matando eles e sua preciosa namorada (bem, ex-namorada). “Tipo, no mês passado, eu perguntei se ele checou a conta bancária online para ver se todos os pagamentos foram feitos e você sabe qual foi a resposta dele? ‘Quando a vovó vai enviar mais kimchi?’. Eu juro, Soo. Papai é pior do que a vovó. Ela pelo menos responde a todas as minhas mensagens-”

Kyungsoo apenas deixa Seungsoo falar por um tempo, seu dormitório atrás dele. Pelo que Kyungsoo pode ver, é menor do que parece nas fotos que Seungsoo enviou em sua primeira semana na Coreia. Talvez seja porque é povoado por Seungsoo e pelas coisas de seu colega de quarto agora. Kyungsoo pode ver uma pilha de roupas à direita da cabeça de Seungsoo, uma guitarra e um monte de livros ao lado dela. Ele prefere assumir que aquilo não é de Seungsoo, porque isso seria horrível. Seungsoo, porém, não consegue tocar nenhum instrumento musical sequer para salvar sua própria vida. Isso é um pequeno conforto.

“Ah, e a propósito, eu fui a esse restaurante de  _ dakgalbi  _ em Itaewon no último fim de semana e tudo que eu pude pensar foi o quanto você iria amar esse lugar,” Seungsoo parece animado, com os olhos bem abertos e alertas agora. “Eu tirei muitas fotos, é claro. Vou enviá-las para o chat do grupo. Acho que eles usam pera coreana como adoçante no lugar do mel. Já experimentou isso?”

É claro que Kyungsoo já provou, mas é difícil conseguir as peras coreanas de Hanshim. Eles importam apenas algumas e quando Kyungsoo chega lá para o lote da semana, todas as senhoras coreanas num raio de duas milhas já compraram um quilo cada. “Eu já usei antes, lembra? Quando a vovó veio para o Natal?”

Seungsoo franze as sobrancelhas, pensando, até que seus olhos se iluminam. “Ah, sim! A comida ficou muito boa! Foi por causa da pera? Eu não sabia! Você é realmente o melhor cozinheiro entre nós,” Seungsoo encolhe os ombros com uma risada enquanto se levanta e caminha para a pequena cozinha no fundo. É apenas um pequeno espaço, meio metro de balcão de mármore, uma pia e uma torradeira, uma cafeteira. Kyungsoo viu fotos dessa parte do dormitório também. Ele não pode se imaginar vivendo em um espaço tão pequeno onde ele mal pode cozinhar. Aparentemente nem dá para cortar ou para preparar nada.

“Ah, claro, estou enviando um pacote para vocês neste fim de semana. Comprei alguns produtos coreanos para a pele. Eles são realmente baratos aqui! Aquele gel da Nature Republic que você e o pai usam? Menos de 3 dólares! Você acredita? Eu também achei um cachecol pra você e algumas outras coisas pro Hyunsoo-”

“Hyung?”

“-E eu comprei para o pai esse novo massageador de pescoço- o quê?”

“Desse jeito você vai acabar com a sua mesada só em comida e com a gente,” Kyungsoo sorri para seu irmão mais velho com carinho. Ele nunca iria admitir isso, mas ele sente falta de Seungsoo, de ter alguém que ele sabe que pode confiar sem duvidar. Mesmo quando ele estava errado, Seungsoo estava sempre do seu lado. Quando ele fez um garoto tropeçar na 9ª série por tirar sarro do cheiro de seu lanche, ele nunca contou a seu pai, mas ele disse a Seungsoo. Ele não se encrencou, mas recebeu uma advertência. Seungsoo não ficou bravo quando ele disse a ele. Ele estava orgulhoso. ‘Apenas certifique-se de que não há testemunhas da próxima vez que você fizer alguém tropeçar.’ Não é o melhor conselho, ou o certo a se dizer para uma criança, mas o fato de Seungsoo ter ficado do seu lado significou muito para ele.

“Está tudo bem! Papai manda o suficiente, e eu vou ganhar dinheiro como professor de inglês de meio período aqui de qualquer forma,” diz Seungsoo com orgulho enquanto prepara uma xícara de café. A câmera treme violentamente enquanto ele a levanta e agita até o café estar pronto e Kyungsoo pode ver o irmão novamente. “Vou começar neste fim de semana.”

“Isso é uma ótima notícia, hyung! Mas como você vai encaixar isso na sua programação maluca?”

“Eu vou dar conta,” Seungsoo dá de ombros, tomando um gole de café e fazendo caretas. “E quanto a você? Como é o segundo ano? Fiquei meio preocupado que de repente você quis falar comigo. Vocês não se meteram em confusão, não é?”

Como Kyungsoo vai abordar aquela situação? Ele se perguntou na noite passada se deveria mesmo contar a Seungsoo. O que ele não sabe não vai afetá-lo. Kyungsoo quase desistiu também, mas então ele se lembrou de como Seungsoo lhe contou como tinha se confessado para Miyeon naquele dia na cozinha, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto brilhando, então ele se lembrou de como Seungsoo lhe contou como ele terminou com Miyeon naquela última noite de agosto, quando ele nem sequer contou a seu pai e a Hyunsoo. Eles naturalmente assumiram o rompimento quando Miyeon parou de aparecer. Kyungsoo sabe que ele não pode manter isso em segredo de seu irmão mais velho. Ele sabe que não fez nada de errado, mas ainda é melhor que Seungsoo saiba. Kyungsoo não terá sua paz de espírito até ele contar ao mais velho.

“Então, sobre isso, aconteceu algo,” Kyungsoo aspira, exala. Seus nervos estão em chamas, mas não é hora de enrolar. “Você conhece a velha chapeleira da mamãe?”

“Sim, aquela cor de menta horrível?”

“Sim, aquela,” Kyungsoo sorri um pouco. “Eu tenho guardado cartas que escrevi nos últimos cinco anos nela. Eu acho que você pode chamá-las de cartas de amor? Mas nem tanto. Eu as escrevi como cartas de despedida para as pessoas de quem gostava antes de seguir em frente. Eu vi isso em um filme uma vez, que escrever seus sentimentos ajuda. Eu nunca tive a intenção de enviá-las, é claro. Eu apenas as mantive lá. Cinco delas.”

Seungsoo está ouvindo, tomando pequenos goles de seu café. Kyungsoo engole em seco.

“Bem, de alguma forma, elas foram enviadas-”

“Hyunsoo?”

“-er, sim? Como você soube?”

“Qual é, Soo. Eu conheço vocês dois,” Seungsoo revira os olhos, de forma embaçada, mas ainda visível. “Ok, continue.”

“Então elas foram enviadas e agora eu estou meio que fodido, mas estou resolvendo as coisas,” Kyungsoo explica, a imagem do rosto sorridente de Jongin piscando em sua mente. Muito fodido. “E eu estou te dizendo isso porque uma das cartas era para-” Kyungsoo faz uma pausa, engole o nervosismo em sua garganta e diz, “-Miyeon.”

“Hm...” Seungsoo cantarola. Kyungsoo sente o nervosismo como bile subindo pela garganta. E então Seungsoo acena com a cabeça lentamente. “Ah, isso faz sentido.”

O quê?

Seungsoo deve ter visto o olhar no rosto de Kyungsoo porque ele encolhe os ombros e acrescenta: “Eu meio que sabia que você tinha uma queda por ela, mas eu não achei que fosse algo muito sério. Foi antes de eu ficar com ela, porque assim que nós começamos a sair, você estava de volta ao modo Kyungsoo.”

Seungsoo está sugerindo que o estado original do seu modo Kyungsoo significa ser cordialmente civilizado com as pessoas, ou, de outro modo, significa ignorá-las? Porque soa como se estivesse. Não que ele possa negar, mas ainda assim...

“Sim, eu escrevi a carta na noite que você me disse que tinha se confessado pra ela,” Kyungsoo admite, observando o rosto de seu irmão por qualquer sinal de raiva ou desapontamento, mas ele não vê nada. Os nervos de Kyungsoo começam a se acalmar. “Eu só quero que você saiba, hyung. Porque antes era um segredo só meu. Mas as cartas sendo expostas as tornam mais do que isso. Achei que você merecia saber.”

Kyungsoo não espera o sorriso largo que cresce pixel a pixel do outro lado da tela à sua frente. Seungsoo está sorrindo, e só então ele ri um pouco.

“Soo, você achou que eu ficaria com raiva?” A voz de Seungsoo tem um tom de divertimento, mas seu rosto está preocupado. “Porque você não fez nada de errado. Mas estou feliz que você tenha me contado mesmo assim.”

Kyungsoo sorri com aquilo, um sorriso largo que se estende por seu rosto. A tensão desaparece por completo, o chumbo que antes obstruía sua garganta como uma rolha agora é impossível de ser encontrado. Ele sente a sombra desconhecida pairando sobre ele se dissipar como o vento. Por que ele sequer duvidou de Seungsoo?

“Mas eu quero saber. Hyunsoo se desculpou?” Seungsoo pergunta, assumindo seu tom de irmão mais velho, aquele que Kyungsoo sabe significar que ele está a falando muito sério. “Ele disse a você por que ele fez isso? E você o repreendeu para ele nunca mais mexer com as coisas dos outros de novo?”

“Sim, hyung. Ele pediu desculpas.” Kyungsoo não quer entrar em detalhes. Ele quer que essa parte seja apenas sua e de Hyunsoo. Kyungsoo acha que aquela parte ele pode manter em segredo de Seungsoo. Ele acrescenta com um sorriso: “Estamos bem agora.”

“Então tudo bem. Se ele pediu desculpas, então tá ok,” Seungsoo pausa, o vídeo para. Kyungsoo acha que a chamada foi encerrada, mas então o rosto de Seungsoo começa a se mover novamente. “Mas e você?”

“Eu?”

“Você está bem? Você disse que todas as cartas foram enviadas. Você está bem com isso?” Seungsoo ainda tem sua voz de irmão mais velho. Kyungsoo tem um pressentimento, do jeito que os irmãos têm a mesma sensação quando sabem ler um ao outro, que Seungsoo tem uma ideia da atual situação de Kyungsoo.

“Eu estou bem,” Kyungsoo o tranquiliza. Ele sabe. Seungsoo sabe. O pensamento o conforta. “Eu estou... lidando com isso.”

“Ok, se você diz, Soo,” Seungsoo sorri, o vídeo volta para HD quando ele se senta em sua mesa perto da janela. “Só saiba que sempre estarei aqui para ouvir.”

Kyungsoo acena com a cabeça, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Talvez ele também devesse enviar uma caixa de seus petiscos favoritos, para agradecê-lo pelos produtos para a pele que o mais velho está enviando. Ele e Hyunsoo realmente tiveram sorte por ter Seungsoo. Kyungsoo leu histórias assustadoras de irmãos na internet, especialmente entre garotos. Como eles sofreram bullying do irmão mais velho ou como eles foram ignorados. Mas eles tinham Seungsoo, o generoso e compreensivo Seungsoo, que está sempre lá para eles como um segundo pai, deixando de lado as escolhas de moda questionáveis. Kyungsoo realmente sente falta dele.

“Ei, hyung, você quer que eu mande um pacote de Gushers?”

💌

Seungsoo tem uma aula matinal às 9h da manhã, então ele se despede às 8h, o sol matutino de outono em Seul se elevando bem alto atrás dele nas paredes de seu dormitório. Ele sente prazer de “viver no futuro”, como ele chama. Kyungsoo apenas revira os olhos, mas Seungsoo ainda deixa um último “Eu vou te contar o que acontece no futuro mais tarde, Soo!” antes de encerrar a chamada. No entanto, são apenas 6h da tarde para Kyungsoo, nesse lado do mundo. Ele tem todo o tempo para planejar o almoço de amanhã.

Amanhã.

Só de pensar em amanhã traz uma tempestade de emoções no peito do Kyungsoo que ele não consegue identificar nem nomear. Desde o almoço, ele se manteve ocupado. Ele se concentrou nas aulas. Ele tomou notas, o que ele nunca faz. Ele participou de discussões em sala de aula, o que ele raramente faz. Aquilo manteve sua mente ocupada. Ele só foi abordado duas vezes hoje, um velho grupo de colegas com quem ele não conversava desde que eles passaram seus respectivos projetos no ensino médio. Eles não perguntaram para ele diretamente, mas ele sabia que eles estavam pescando informações, levando o assunto para os clubes e mencionando a equipe de dança da escola. Kyungsoo tentou ser tão cortês e gentil quanto ele pôde, sem soar mal educado. Ele sorriu e assentiu, respondendo apenas a perguntas que achava necessárias. Eles o deixaram sozinho quando o sinal do último período tocou, não arrancando nada dele. A caminho de casa, ele ligou o rádio no volume máximo e encheu o carro com o alto som de hip-hop/R&B, as músicas mais recentes entre as 10 melhores do Melon e uma playlist criada por Baekhyun em sua conta no Spotify que ele chamou de “Levar Ksoo à loucura”. Não o deixava louco, mas o distraía o suficiente para não pensar no que ele fez durante o almoço. E o que poderia surgir daquilo.

Ele não se arrepende de sua ideia. Nem um pouco. Mas se ele pensar nisso, ficará ansioso, nervoso. Ele vai repreender a si mesmo mentalmente e se colocar de mau humor. Então ele está focando no agora, no presente. Ele vai se preocupar com o que virá a seguir quando Jongin lhe der sua resposta. Ele está com seu celular no bolso hoje, só por precaução.

Agora, no entanto, não há nada para focar além da preparação do almoço de amanhã. Seu pai ainda não está em casa, permanecendo no hospital por causa de uma extração de dentes do siso de última hora que precisa de atenção especial porque foi escalada para uma pequena cirurgia. Ele ligou para dizer que vai jantar na cafeteria do hospital. Hyunsoo está na casa de um amigo, jogando aquele popular jogo de tiro com seus amigos do grupo de atletismo. Ele ligou para dizer que foi convidado para jantar e implorou a Kyungsoo que o deixasse ir porque a avó italiana de Tony preparou risoto e gnocchi. Kyungsoo concordou desde que Hyunsoo lhe trouxesse um pouco. Hyunsoo disse que iria se esforçar.

Isso significa que é para Kyungsoo jantar sozinho e também planejar o que vai levar amanhã para o almoço. Ele não quer levar nada pesado (ou fedorento ou barulhento) no caso de se encontrarem na biblioteca novamente (ele inconscientemente dá um tapinha no seu celular no bolso do jeans). Como Jongin gostou do sanduíche de ovo estilo japonês, talvez Kyungsoo possa fazer um  _ onigiri  _ de maionese de atum. Ao verificar a geladeira, no entanto, ele descobre que já não tem  _ kim  _ (ou  _ gim _ , uma alga comestível). Ele tinha usado o pacote inteiro no fim de semana passado, quando ele fez  _ kimbap  _ para o treino de sábado de Hyunsoo. Ele pode fazer outro tipo de sanduíche, mas Jongin pode pensar que ele só sabe fazer sanduíches, e ele não vai deixar isso acontecer. Não é que ele esteja tentando impressionar Jongin. De forma alguma! Kyungsoo só quer fazer um bom concorrente do sanduíche de ovo para que seu novo amigo não fique desapontado. Falando nisso, ele vai preparar um par para Baekhyun também.

Com Baekhyun, Kyungsoo vai precisar fazer o suficiente para cinco pessoas, três das quais podem comer uma vaca inteira de uma só vez. Isso significa que ele precisa de pelo menos dois pacotes de  _ kim  _ e mais duas latas de atum, pois ele só vê um na despensa e está prestes a expirar. Ele envia uma mensagem para seu pai e Hyunsoo informando que ele vai sair para uma rápida visita a Hanshim para comprar o almoço de amanhã, perguntando se há algo que eles queiram que Kyungsoo compre para eles. Seu pai não responde, provavelmente ainda ocupado com seu paciente. A resposta de Hyunsoo é imediata. Ele quer um saco de chips de manteiga com mel. Tão previsível.

No caminho para Hanshim, Kyungsoo coloca a playlist de Baekhyun.

💌

Kyungsoo vê Jongin imediatamente. Ele está em frente à fileira de bebidas do outro lado, se elevando sobre os corredores de vitrines baixas de comida e utensílios domésticos. Kyungsoo não pode ver seu rosto, apenas suas costas, mas é o suficiente para saber que é ele. Jongin tem um físico muito reconhecível. Ele tem ombros largos que se afunilam até chegar a sua cintura. Ele tem pernas bem compridas que permitem que ele se mova com a graça semelhante a um gato. Ele não é volumoso como os atletas são, mas também não é magricelo.  _ O corpo de um dançarino _ . Kyungsoo ouviu as garotas sussurrando aquilo em classe.

Normalmente, quando Kyungsoo vê Jongin, sua reação imediata é caminhar para o outro lado. Ele sempre sentiu uma certa tristeza, um tipo melancólico de arrependimento. Mas tudo passa em um segundo ou dois e a vida de Kyungsoo continua. Quatro anos é muito tempo para ignorar alguém. Hoje, no entanto, eles são amigos. E os amigos se cumprimentam quando se veem em público. Os sentimentos de Kyungsoo agora também tinham mudado. Ele sente algo parecido com antecipação, um tipo estranho de nervosismo.

Ele não vai e diz “oi” imediatamente. Ele pega uma cesta primeiro e vai para o corredor quatro onde estão os pacotes de  _ kim _ . Ele pega três pacotes, por via das dúvidas, e também pega um pacote de  _ kims _ de corte pequeno para lanchar depois. Em seguida, ele cruza para o corredor sete, onde estão todos os produtos enlatados. Ele pega duas latas de  _ chamchi _ , certificando-se de levar Dong Won porque o Lohi não tinha um bom sabor da última vez que ele comprou. Uma coisa para se lembrar ao comprar em um mercado coreano: nunca compre a marca mais barata. Sempre vai ter gosto artificial. Quando ele chega no corredor ao lado para pegar os salgadinhos de Hyunsoo, Jongin está lá segurando uma sacola de  _ Kkokkalcorn  _ e  _ Goguma kkang _ , aparentemente escolhendo entre os dois com uma ruga na testa. Kyungsoo não pode evitar a risada que revela a sua presença. Isso chama a atenção de Jongin, que olha em sua direção, óculos redondos descansando sobre seu nariz.

“Hyung!” Ele esboça um sorriso radiante na direção de Kyungsoo, agitando o  _ Goguma kkang _ para ele como uma bandeira. Kyungsoo sorri de volta, um grande sorriso. Jongin está tão fofo em seu cardigan marrom e suas calças de  _ ahjussi _ de flanelas quadradas. O coração de Kyungsoo não estava pronto para aquilo.

“O que você está vestindo?” Kyungsoo observa a interessante escolha de vestuário. Jongin olha para as suas calças e dá uma checada no conjunto da obra, em seguida, ele cora, um leve rosa pintando suas bochechas.

“Ah, isso?” Ele ri com uma risada tímida, puxando o tecido e agitando-o. “Esses são meus pijamas mais confortáveis. Está bem na moda agora.”

“Com as  _ ahjummas _ , aposto,” Kyungsoo acena com toda a seriedade que ele consegue exalar, se aproximando para ficar ao lado dele no corredor, examinando os sacos de batatas fritas e salgadinhos disponíveis. Os chips de manteiga de Hyunsoo em lugar algum à vista. “Por que você está fazendo compras de pijama? Está frio.”

Jongin encolhe os ombros, o sorriso tímido ainda no lugar. Ele coloca o  _ Goguma kkang _ de volta e adiciona o  _ Kkokkalcorn _ na sua cesta, onde o único outro item é uma caixinha de leite de banana. “Só saí para uma rápida sessão de compras. Eu não pensei em me arrumar para isso.”

“É, mesma coisa comigo,” Kyungsoo diz enquanto olha pelo corredor, procurando pelos chips de Hyunsoo. Eles geralmente estão nesse corredor, nessa mesma prateleira, mas eles não estão ali. “Eles ficaram sem chips de manteiga com mel?”

“Huh? Manteiga com mel?” Jongin pega o  _ Goguma  _ de volta e o coloca em sua cesta também. Kyungsoo sorri para si mesmo. “Ah, eles colocaram na frente. Há uma prateleira inteira lá. Eu acho que tá tendo uma promoção para um pacote de três. Você vai pegar um pra você?”

“É pro Hyunsoo. A moda morreu e foi embora, mas o Hyunsoo ainda está gamado nessas chips.” Kyungsoo pega dois sacos de  _ Ojingo Ddangkong _ antes de começar a fazer o seu caminho para a frente. Jongin segue atrás dele, indicando onde está a vitrine de chips de manteiga com mel. Lá, bem em frente às portas duplas de vidro, há uma enorme exibição de nada além dos chips em todos os tamanhos. Para qualquer um teria sido muito difícil passar batido, já que é a primeira coisa que você vê quando entra no estabelecimento. Mas é claro, Kyungsoo não reparou, porque a primeira coisa que ele viu quando entrou foi uma cabeça com cabelos castanhos escuros e ombros largos. Prioridades. “Ah, eles estão bem aqui.”

“Sim, não posso acreditar que você não viu,” Jongin provoca, fazendo Kyungsoo rir em um leve embaraço. “Não posso culpar Hyunsoo, no entanto. Esse salgadinho têm um gosto bom. Eu costumava comer um pacote por dia depois do treino.”

“Um pacote por dia? Sério?” Kyungsoo só ia comprar um, mas acabou pegando o pacote de três. É um bom investimento, ele raciocina. “Bem, eu bebo três Yakults por dia, então sem julgamentos aqui, sério.”

“Três? Sério? Uau,” Jongin está olhando para ele quase incrédulo. “Eu amo leite de banana, mas nunca tomei mais de uma caixinha por dia.”

“Ah, leite de banana?” Kyungsoo olha a embalagem na cesta de Jongin e dá de ombros. “Eu posso terminar todo esse pacote de seis de uma vez só.”

Jongin olha para ele com os olhos arregalados por um segundo antes de voltar correndo para a loja, desaparecendo quando ele dá uma volta pelo corredor cinco. Kyungsoo apenas assiste, confuso, segurando seu pacote de chips de manteiga com mel. Será que ele assustou Jongin? O seu amor anormal pelo leite de banana é o fim da linha para eles? Não ele ignorando Jongin por quatro anos, ou arrastando-o para essa bagunça provocada pelas suas cartas de amor, mas leite de banana? Sério, isso não pode estar certo.

Não passou mais do que um minuto porque Kyungsoo ainda está de pé ao lado da vitrine, com um pacote de chips de manteiga com mel na mão, quando Jongin emerge do corredor sete. Ele está ofegando um pouco, mas há um largo sorriso esticado em seu rosto. Seus olhos brilham.

“Onde você foi?” Kyungsoo não sabe o que aconteceu, encarando Jongin intensamente, mas o mais novo apenas encolhe os ombros. Kyungsoo ergue a cabeça em confusão, prestes a fazer outra pergunta, mas Jongin pega o pacote de salgadinhos na sua mão e o coloca na sua cesta, um enorme sorriso ainda no rosto. A pergunta de Kyungsoo nunca é formulada, já que ele está distraído por aqueles sorridentes olhos de lua crescente, com aquele brilho de diversão radiando dele enquanto atravessam o corredor um. Kyungsoo já viu esse sorriso antes, mas apenas sob a luz fraca da biblioteca.

Deve haver alguma coisa sobre ver algo que você só viu em espaços privados, como suas cartas, como o sorriso de olhos brilhantes de Jongin, que faz seu coração falhar várias batidas, porque o coração de Kyungsoo está sofrendo daquele exato sintoma.

“Vem, hyung,” Jongin começa, ainda sorrindo enquanto ele faz o seu caminho para o único caixa perto da porta. “Vamos pagar.”

Kyungsoo o segue.

#  **💌**

O filho da mãe comprou um pacote com seis caixinhas de leite de banana.

“Eu quero ver você em ação,” diz Jongin com um sorrisinho maroto, tom leve e provocante. Isso faz Kyungsoo lembrar daquele verão, quando Jongin convenceu Baekhyun de que sapos podiam falar e os três passaram a tarde inteira tentando pegar um na lagoa atrás dos prédios abandonados.

Baekhyun não acreditou em Jongin no começo, é claro. Como sapos podiam falar? Mas Jongin, o garoto de fala mansa que mostrou seu quarto cheio de livros impressionantes sobre qualquer assunto, disse a Baekhyun em sua voz mais convincente que sapos falam como papagaios, repetindo o que ouvem. Baekhyun conhece papagaios. Ele os viu falar na TV. Foi assim que Jongin conseguiu que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo corressem pela margem do lago, tentando pegar um sapo a tarde inteira. Eles não pegaram um sapo, é claro, mas eles se divertiram muito, para não mencionar a bronca que levaram por ter seus jeans sujos de lama.

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun invadiu o parque com sua bicicleta e empurrou Jongin na grama em um ataque de raiva. Os sapos não podiam falar, afinal. Mas Jongin estava rindo, deitado no chão enquanto Baekhyun gritava com ele furiosamente em coreano. Kyungsoo não entendeu grande parte daquilo, mas ele entendeu a essência. Quando Baekhyun terminou, Jongin olhou para ele quase com lágrimas nos olhos e disse naquele tom de provocação: ‘Hyung, você realmente achou que sapos pudessem falar?’. Baekhyun foi embora e não se juntou a eles naquele dia.

“Eu estou dirigindo. Não posso beber,” Kyungsoo bufa. Ele ainda não pode acreditar que Jongin conseguiu um pacote só para vê-lo beber tudo. Ele tinha oferecido a Jongin uma carona para casa, vendo como o mais novo andara de bicicleta até Hanshim. Eles carregaram sua bicicleta no porta-malas, esperando que eles não fossem parados no caminho.

As sacolas de lanches e atum enlatado estão no banco de trás. Antes de saírem do estacionamento, no entanto, Kyungsoo abre o pacote de chips de manteiga com mel, pega uma das três sacolas e dá para ele. Jongin agradece e pega a sacola, ainda sorrindo de modo suspeito. Quando Jongin coloca os chips na sua sacola, ele pega o pacote com seis leites de banana que ele comprou e entrega para Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo não acha graça.

“Aw, hyung, você tá bravo?” A voz de Jongin perde o tom provocante, mas só um pouquinho. Kyungsoo olha para a direita e vê Jongin fazendo beicinho para ele, lábios franzidos, olhos tristes. Kyungsoo é fraco.

“Não, eu não estou bravo,” Kyungsoo diz com um suspiro, os olhos voltando para a estrada. Mas ele pega um vislumbre do rosto de Jongin se iluminando com suas palavras, fazendo-o sorrir. “Eu só acho que você não deveria ter me dado-” Ele ouve um ruído, e um plástico sendo rasgado e então o som de um furo suave. Ele sabe o que está prestes a acontecer antes mesmo de o leite de banana ser erguido perto dos seus lábios por um Jongin sorridente e cheio de expectativa. “Não vou beber isso.”

“Eu vou segurar pra você enquanto você dirige.” Jongin sabe argumentar de forma convincente. Kyungsoo vai acabar cedendo. “Por favor, hyung? Por favor?”

O beicinho está de volta, Kyungsoo pode dizer. E o tom suplicante que ele está usando, implorando... Deus do céu. Kyungsoo não pode lutar contra o rubor que se arrasta até o pescoço e através de suas bochechas, mesmo se ele tentasse. Como esse pode ser o mesmo cara que sarrou no chão seminu no último Show de Primavera?

“Beleza.” Kyungsoo finalmente aceita seu destino, e o canudo é prontamente levado aos seus lábios. Kyungsoo toma um gole, depois outro, e depois um pouco mais, saboreando o sabor doce e familiar de sua bebida favorita de infância. Ele sentiu falta do leite de banana. Desde que ficou viciado em Yakult, ele parou de comprar outras bebidas, mas saboreá-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo é quase como beber nostalgia em forma líquida.

Ele se lembra de beber uma caixa todos os sábados de manhã, enquanto ele e Seungsoo assistiam Pororo na TV e a mãe limpava a sala de estar. Ele se lembra de lutar com Hyunsoo pela última caixa na geladeira. Ele se lembra de acordar às três da manhã em um fim de semana e encontrar seu pai bebendo uma caixa no escuro. Realmente traz de volta algumas boas lembranças. Antes que ele perceba, a caixa está vazia e ele está apenas sugando ar.

“Você está sorrindo,” observa Jongin à sua direita, sua voz clara e suave preenchendo o silêncio do carro. Em sua visão periférica, Kyungsoo pode ver que Jongin está sorrindo também, mas não o sorriso largo e provocante de antes. Esse sorriso é suave, com o cantinho esquerdo de seus lábios levemente erguido. Kyungsoo derrete no banco.

Jongin assume a responsabilidade de abrir cada caixinha de leite de banana para Kyungsoo e alimentá-lo com um canudo, um após o outro. Ele parece fascinado de ver Kyungsoo bebendo através das caixas exatamente como ele havia pedido. Ele também fica tagarela. Ele está todo sorrisos quando se lembra da vez em que sua irmã mais velha esqueceu de desempacotar suas sacolas de compras e as deixou no chão, apenas para descobrir que seus cães rasgaram a maior parte do conteúdo, o leite de banana que eles compraram derramado no chão da cozinha. Janggah, a mais jovem e menor, segundo Jongin, era a culpada pelo leite de banana. Eles não lhe deram petiscos depois do jantar, mas Jongin deu-lhe alguns escondido porque ficou com pena.

De vez em quando, Jongin leva o canudo até os lábios de Kyungsoo para ele beber, e então ele retoma sua história como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Kyungsoo se sente um pouco mimado e um pouco mal, mas, pra ser sincero, ele definitivamente pode se acostumar com isso. Jongin está no seu carro, alimentando-o com leite de banana enquanto conta histórias sobre as desventuras de seus cães. O rosto de Jongin está tão feliz, a voz animada e os olhos brilhantes, que Kyungsoo esquece seus problemas e a resposta de Jongin que ele está esperando.

Eles chegam à casa de Jongin assim que o mais jovem apunhala com um canudo a última caixinha de leite de banana. Há luzes acesas na casa e o carro da mãe dele está na garagem.

“Parece que a minha mãe já está em casa,” diz Jongin, olhando pela janela enquanto Kyungsoo desacelera o carro até parar. Ele tenta erguer a última caixinha de leite até os lábios de Kyungsoo, mas Kyungsoo tira a caixa dele antes que ele possa fazê-lo.

“Está tudo bem, Jongin. Eu posso beber sozinho agora,” Kyungsoo diz, tomando um longo gole do líquido doce, ao mesmo tempo em que Jongin diz:

“Então, hyung, sobre a sua proposta no último almoço-”

Pego de surpresa, Kyungsoo engole o leite do jeito errado, cuspindo enquanto o líquido entra em sua traqueia, queimando pelo seu nariz enquanto ele tenta expeli-lo. Jongin é rápido, imediatamente alcançando um lenço no pára-brisa para limpar o rosto de Kyungsoo, enquanto simultaneamente acaricia suas costas de modo suave. Parece um déjà-vu.

Kyungsoo pega o lenço de Jongin, gesticulando com a mão para avisar que ele precisa de mais. O mais novo instantaneamente entende o que ele quer dizer, entregando a ele toda a caixa, sua mão nunca deixando as costas dele. Kyungsoo ajeita os lenços de papel na mão, limpando a boca e o nariz, tossindo e espirrando para limpar os canais das vias respiratórias, agora possivelmente pingando leite de banana. Jongin está ao lado dele, o mesmo olhar preocupado de quando Kyungsoo engasgou com o tofu no dia anterior.

Quando a tosse de Kyungsoo finalmente cessa, Jongin insolentemente diz: “Estou sentindo um padrão aqui”.

“Talvez-” ele tosse, “eu devesse parar de sair com você. Eu acho que você está tentando me matar com comida ou bebida,” Kyungsoo consegue soltar, a garganta ainda arranhada, mas, além disso, tudo ótimo. “Eu estou de olho em você, Jongin.”

Jongin ri disso, a mão ainda acariciando as costas de Kyungsoo. O movimento para cima e para baixo de sua palma quente contra o tecido do suéter de Kyungsoo é tranquilizador. Kyungsoo não quer que ele pare. “Eu não quero você morra, hyung. Você sabe disso. Principalmente agora que você vai ser meu novo namorado.”

O quê?

_ O QUÊ? _

Kyungsoo começa a tossir de novo, quase sem ar. Mas, desta vez, ele alcança o lado de Jongin do carro e puxa o compartimento aberto. Ele enfia a mão dentro do porta-luvas e vasculha a garrafa de água que Hyunsoo colocou lá no último final de semana. Ele a encontra aninhada no fundo, puxa-a para fora, abre a tampa e continua a beber a pouca água que sobrou. Tem gosto de água estragada, do tipo que ficou exposta a céu aberto por muito tempo. Se ele vai ficar doente, que assim seja. Kyungsoo não pode morrer assim, sufocando com ar.

Jongin ainda está esfregando suas costas em círculos para acalmá-lo, gesto que Kyungsoo apreciaria, se não fosse pelo fato de que foi culpa dele Kyungsoo ter sufocado tanto com o tofu quanto o leite de banana, e agora, até com o ar.

“Hyung, você tá bem?” A voz de Jongin está tão preocupada, o rosto tão perto de Kyungsoo que ele nem consegue se virar para o mais novo. “Eu posso pegar água pra você lá dentro, ou você quer entrar para tomar um copo?”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, endireitando-se em seu assento enquanto engole o ar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. “Eu estou bem. Só preciso de um momento.”

A mão em suas costas para. Em seguida, desliza para o ombro e o aperta. “Hyung, me desculpe. Eu ia te dizer amanhã no almoço, mas acabou saindo. Desculpe.”

Kyungsoo vira a cabeça para olhá-lo, agora que eles não estão muito próximos. A mão de Jongin ainda está pesando em seu ombro, segurando firme. Mas ele está inclinado para longe agora, olhando para Kyungsoo com os olhos tristes do banco do passageiro. “Tá tudo bem. Eu só fiquei surpreso.” Kyungsoo tenta sorrir, mas sua garganta ainda está doendo. Ele consegue erguer os lábios de leve.

Jongin retira a mão, colocando as duas no colo enquanto se acomoda em seu assento. “Eu pensei sobre o que você disse o dia todo. E quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais fazia sentido. Hoje, durante o ensaio, o líder da equipe me pediu pra reconsiderar. Há uma competição em novembro e eles querem que eu faça dupla com Yixing.”

Tem aquele aperto de novo. Bem ali no coração dele. “O que você disse?”

“Eu disse que vou fazer a dança, mas não vou voltar com ele de novo,” suspira Jongin, ombros caindo, olhos baixos. “Eles acham que eu estou sendo teimoso. ‘Pela equipe’, eles disseram. Mas eu não sei, eu simplesmente não posso. Não depois do que aconteceu. É como se eles não se importassem com o que eu sinto.”

É a vez de Kyungsoo se aproximar, sua mão segurando a de Jongin em seu colo. A mão dele está um pouco fria e úmida por ter segurado as caixas de leite de banana. Kyungsoo não se importa. “Eu não vou fingir que eu entendo como é porque eu não entendo, mas Jongin-” Kyungsoo aperta sua mão, a ponta de seu polegar acariciando a pele lisa e macia que consegue alcançar. “O que importa é o que você quer. Eles não devem fazer você se sentir mal sobre aquilo que você quer.”

“Eu sei, hyung. Eu os entendo, eu realmente entendo. Mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Eu esperava que eles entendessem, mas já faz semanas e eles ainda estão tentando bancar os conselheiros amorosos. E Yixing não está ajudando. Ele conversou comigo depois do ensaio, pediu pra eu tomar uma xícara de café com ele. Eu disse não, mas quase fui porque me sinto mal sempre dizendo não.” Jongin balança a cabeça com um sorriso triste, quase derrotado. “É por isso que eu decidi, hyung. Vamos com a sua ideia.”

Ouvindo a resposta de Jongin em voz alta, a realidade do que Kyungsoo sugeriu o atinge. Fingir estar em um relacionamento para tirar todo mundo da cola de Jongin, e ajudar Kyungsoo a lidar com as fofocas para que ambos possam ter sua própria paz de espírito. E, no processo, Kyungsoo pode finalmente responder suas próprias perguntas, e talvez se tornar uma nova pessoa.

Kyungsoo aperta a mão de Jongin com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração começa a bater violentamente em seu peito. Eles estão realmente fazendo isso. Isso realmente vai acontecer.

“Hyung, você não vai terminar a última caixinha de leite de banana?”

Kyungsoo termina.

💌

Eles decidem discutir sobre a logística do plano em seu esconderijo. Hoje, no entanto, o espaço está visivelmente mais iluminado. A lâmpada finalmente foi consertada.

Kyungsoo chega mais cedo do que Jongin hoje, então ele coloca seu MacBook na mesa e prepara sua lista de filmes. Ele pega seu almoço, apanha um onigiri e aperta o play no especial de inverno de Black Mirror.

Ele acordou mais cedo do que ontem, sabendo que precisava embalar o almoço para cinco pessoas. Seu pai parecia feliz quando verificou seu almoço assim que Kyungsoo entregou a ele. Hyunsoo estava ainda mais animado, já levando um no carro e mastigando-o a caminho da escola. Kyungsoo deu a Baekhyun sua parte durante o horário de estudos, o que gerou muitos gritos agudos e agradecimentos exagerados. E agora, comendo seu primeiro pedaço dos bolinhos de arroz, Kyungsoo pode dizer que ele definitivamente fez um ótimo trabalho. Ele adicionou um pouco de  _ gochujang  _ e  _ kimchi _ picado bem fininho na mistura de atum, e depois, para finalizar, mexeu com um pouco de suco de  _ kimchi _ . Em uma decisão de última hora, ele pegou um bocado de crème fraîche, que deu um sabor cremoso e picante para o atum sem graça. Ele espera que Jongin goste.

Jongin chega alguns minutos do começo do especial de inverno. Kyungsoo está tão absorto no episódio que ele não percebe o mais jovem entrando e sentando em frente a ele até sentir uma batida no pé, e então um calor deslizando sobre sua panturrilha. Kyungsoo se sobressalta em seu assento, os olhos se arregalando enquanto ele arranca os fones de ouvido de suas orelhas.

“Jongin!” ele sussurra. “Você me assustou!”

Jongin apenas o silencia com um dedo nos lábios, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto e os olhos risonhos no formato de luas crescentes. Ele retira o pé de Kyungsoo, levando embora o calor com ele enquanto se endireita em seu assento e olha o tupperware com pequenos onigiris. “Almoço?”

Kyungsoo assente com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o que só faz Jongin sorrir ainda mais. Kyungsoo empurra os bolinhos de arroz em sua direção e ele pega um, mordendo-o imediatamente.

O gemido que escapa dos lábios de Jongin é quase obsceno. Tão desnecessariamente longo e baixo que acende uma brasa abaixo do seu estômago. Kyungsoo engole o arroz que ele estava mastigando, esperando que isso expulse o calor que sacudiu seu intestino. O rosto de Jongin parece surpreso, com os olhos fechados e a boca mastigando lentamente enquanto ele saboreia sua mordida. A visão apenas duplica o efeito em Kyungsoo, fazendo-o alcançar a garrafa de água em sua bolsa, de repente sentindo-se muito quente e com sede.

Kyungsoo já bebeu metade da garrafa quando Jongin abre os olhos, olha diretamente para ele e diz, com toda a seriedade em sua voz: “Hyung, eu poderia te beijar agora”.

Felizmente, não há nada para Kyungsoo engasgar desta vez, então seus olhos só se arregalam enquanto ele leva a garrafa de água de volta aos seus lábios e toma mais alguns goles para se livrar do calor. Eles nem começaram e Kyungsoo já se sente como um vulcão.

“Você tem que parar de dizer esse tipo de coisa, Jongin,” Kyungsoo repreende, pegando outro onigiri e empurrando o resto para Jongin. Ele não parece tão incomodado. Jongin está apenas sorrindo enquanto mastiga sua comida, balançando levemente de felicidade em sua cadeira. “Você realmente gostou?”

Em resposta, Jongin coloca o bolinho de arroz inteiro na boca, assentindo ansiosamente, ainda fazendo sua dança feliz em seu assento. O sorriso enorme de Kyungsoo faz suas bochechas se levantarem. Seus esforços para tornar o almoço o mais delicioso possível parecem valer a pena o trabalho de acordar uma hora e meia mais cedo do que o normal.

Jongin ainda está mastigando, mas já está procurando outro. “Eu pensei que o sanduíche de ovo de ontem estava delicioso, e eles estavam, pode acreditar, eles estavam. Minha mãe amou. Mas, hyung, isso é algo que você pode vender para as pessoas e elas pagariam uma boa grana. Isso é o que você comprou ontem à noite, certo? O atum enlatado? Mas por que parece tão... diferente? Tipo, algo caro?”

Kyungsoo sente seu ego inflar um pouco. “Apenas  _ gochujang  _ e  _ kimchi. _ ” Ele dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa, como se ele não tivesse gastado quase trinta minutos misturando molhos até chegar ao equilíbrio perfeito que Jongin está comendo agora. “Mas você deu um pra sua mãe?”

“Sim, guardei um pra ela ontem à noite,” Jongin gesticula como se óbvio que ele faria isso, como se fosse um absurdo Kyungsoo pensar o contrário. “Ela adorou. Eu disse a ela que você encontrou a receita no YouTube. Ela ficou impressionada. Mal posso esperar para ela experimentar isso, na verdade. Posso levar um pra ela?”

“Claro. Eu tenho alguns restos da mistura de maionese em casa. Vou pegar só mais um depois de terminar esse pedaço e o resto é seu,” Kyungsoo oferece, olhando para o pote e contando mais seis bolinhos restantes.

“Espera. Sério mesmo?” Jongin olha animadamente para o pote e depois de volta para Kyungsoo. “Hyung, você está me mimando demais.”

“Eu não ouço você dizendo não,” observa Kyungsoo, com uma risada suave.

“Com uma comida tão boa, quem negaria?”

Jongin termina seus quatro onigiris restantes, colocando o tupperware com o último para sua mãe em sua bolsa. Kyungsoo não está satisfeito ainda, ele só comeu três, mas a alegria no rosto de Jongin enquanto ele come algo que Kyungsoo preparou vale o pequeno sacrifício.

Kyungsoo limpa a mesa de qualquer grão de arroz que possa ter caído enquanto Jongin dá um fim à água da sua garrafa. “Hyung, eu estava pensando…”

“Hm?”

“E se... nós não seguirmos o plano?” Jongin parece pensativo, os olhos observando a lâmpada recém-trocada. “Parece que eles finalmente mudaram a lâmpada, hein?”

“Sim, esse lugar não é mais tão isolado agora. Alguns estudantes podem começar a sentar aqui quando descobrirem que consertaram a luz, mas…” Kyungsoo embrulha o lixo no papel para jogar fora mais tarde. “O que você quer dizer com não seguir com o plano? Você não quer mais fazer isso?”

Kyungsoo não sabe como se sentir sobre isso. Ontem à noite, ele aceitou a ideia de que ele vai pseudo-sair do armário para as pessoas antes mesmo de ter certeza sobre isso. E no colegial, pra piorar. Embora ter passado mais tempo com Jongin, de alguma forma, tenha tornado Kyungsoo mais consciente de seus pensamentos, da possibilidade muito real de que ele se sente, de fato, atraído por garotos. Muito mesmo. Ele quer testar isso, descobrir mais. Esta é a oportunidade perfeita sem se ligar a algo tão sólido quanto um relacionamento real. Então ele decidiu ontem à noite que, sim, ele está fazendo isso e, sim, ele vai fazer do jeito certo. Foi um momento de decisão ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e emocionante quando ele se deitou na cama na noite passada, bêbado de leite de banana.

“Não! Bem, sim- eu quero dizer-”

“Não, você não quer mais fazer isso, ou sim, eu não quero mais fazer isso?”

“Nenhum dos dois?” Jongin pergunta timidamente. “Hyung, é o seguinte. É uma ótima ideia pra mim. Vou me beneficiar disso. Mas e pra você? E se depois de tudo isso você perceber que não é... gay? Ou bi? Você não pode simplesmente desfazer isso, sabe? Isso não é algo que você faz só pra experimentar. Isso é algo sério e importante e... hyung, é só que... você tem certeza disso?”

Kyungsoo entende. Ele também pensou nisso ontem à noite. E se ele não for? E se isso tudo for por nada? Mas tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era no rosto de Jongin, seu sorriso juvenil que fica um pouco tímido sempre que Kyungsoo o provoca, seus olhos de lua crescente que atormentam seus pensamentos e, recentemente, até mesmo seus sonhos. Na mente de Kyungsoo, estava bem claro. Essa coisa, esse sentimento, seja o que for, isso é real. E esse plano é apenas sua maneira de confirmar isso sem as cordas que podem derrubá-lo quando elas se quebrarem. Ele vai se preocupar com o resto depois.

“Sim, tenho certeza,” Kyungsoo diz com convicção. Ele puxa seu MacBook para mais perto dele, digita e clica em algumas teclas até descobrir o que está procurando. Ele abre o documento e vira a tela para que ele e Jongin possam ver. “Tanta certeza, na verdade, que eu escrevi isso ontem à noite.”

Jongin alcança sua mochila para tirar os óculos redondos e os coloca no rosto, semicerrando os olhos para enxergar o que há na tela. Kyungsoo ignora o quanto Jongin fica bonito com seus óculos. Em vez disso, ele se concentra na tela. “CONTRATO?” Jongin lê o título com uma pergunta em sua voz. “Você escreveu um contrato com termos para isso?”

Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, ajustando os próprios óculos no nariz. “Eu achei melhor ficar claro desde o começo, então eu digitei isso antes de dormir.” Jongin se inclina novamente, mais perto da tela, enquanto lê silenciosamente os termos que Kyungsoo anotou. Não há muita coisa. Kyungsoo listou apenas três e todos eles são coisas de senso comum. Jongin, no entanto, parece entretido. “Você não parece impressionado.”

“Oh não, não isso.” Jongin ri enquanto tira os óculos e os coloca de volta em sua mochila. “Eu só acho que é muito formal? Muito sério? Ter essas coisas escritas. Pelo menos você não imprimiu e nos fez assinar o pacto com o nosso sangue, eu acho.” Ele ri.

“Eu pensei nisso,” Kyungsoo diz de modo sério, fazendo com que ambas as sobrancelhas de Jongin levantem acima de sua franja. “Mas eu pensei que derramar sangue seria muito anti-higiênico”.

Jongin parece ter acreditado nele por dois segundos até que ele dá um sorriso. Kyungsoo acha que Jongin está finalmente começando a entender seu senso de humor. “É isso,” concorda Jongin.

“Então eu pensei que uma cópia digital seria melhor. Nós dois assinaremos, eu vou salvar como um arquivo pdf, então eu vou enviar uma cópia para nós dois. Mais conveniente.”

“Então você não é realmente um avô quando se trata de tecnologia?” Jongin pergunta a ele, uma falsa expressão de choque no rosto. “Ei, não me olha assim. Essa é uma das coisas que estão rolando por aí, sabe? Eu ouvi um rumor que chega a dizer que você não tem telefone.”

“Bem, você ficaria em choque se soubesse que minha avó e meu vovô na Coréia usam o KakaoTalk para falar comigo e meus irmãos, e o Skype para falar com meu pai,” Kyungsoo ressalta. “A tecnologia não é apenas para os jovens, Jongin.”

“Acho que eles estão apenas dizendo isso porque ainda não podem rastreá-lo on-line,” adivinha Jongin. “Eu tentei procurar você também. Tudo o que consegui foi uma postagem pública de algumas pessoas no Facebook que mencionaram você.”

“Primos intrometidos, aposto” Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, puxando seu laptop de volta para ele. “Você quer adicionar alguma coisa a esses termos? Antes de assiná-los.”

Jongin apenas fica sentado por algum tempo e pensa no assunto. “Bem, você já mencionou sobre ninguém poder saber e até quando vamos fazer isso, o que cumpre com os termos básicos do contrato, eu acho.” Ele levanta o braço sobre a mesa e apoia o queixo na palma da mão, olhando de modo pensativo para Kyungsoo. “Mas, hyung, o que você acha de beijar?”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam pela segunda vez, corando rapidamente desde o pescoço até o rosto e as orelhas. “O quê?”

“Bem, você disse que estava curioso.”

“Eu disse, mas-”

Kyungsoo não tinha pensado muito nesse assunto. Quando Jongin esclareceu que a ajuda que ele estava oferecendo não era do tipo sexual, Kyungsoo afastou essa linha de pensamento para o mais longe possível em sua mente. Na sua cabeça, a orientação e exploração seriam mais no sentido de falar e responder às dúvidas de Kyungsoo. Não beijar.

Embora ele tenha pensado em beijar Jongin. Várias vezes. Isso foi o que começou tudo isso, afinal. Querer beijar Jongin quando ele tinha 13 anos naquela tarde de verão em seu porão. Mas agora? Ele não sabe. Isto deveria ser um experimento, uma transição. Mas… Jongin tem um ponto.

“Que tal se a gente-” Kyungsoo alcança seu pescoço para puxar a camisa. Ele não está visivelmente suando, está? Isso seria embaraçoso. Apenas falar sobre beijos e ele já está agindo assim. Jongin vai pensar que ele é inexperiente, o que ele é, mas Kyungsoo não está prestes a divulgar isso. “-apenas deixar as coisas fluírem?”

“Hum,” Jongin murmura, o olhar deslizando até seus lábios. Kyungsoo sente seu olhar sobre ele. Seus lábios formigam, fazendo sua língua umedecê-lo involuntariamente para livrá-los daquela sensação. Suas orelhas estão ardendo em chamas. Ele deve estar parecendo um tomate agora. Ele tem corado várias vezes perto de Jongin e faz apenas alguns dias. É apenas a atenção ou é pura atração? Quando eles eram mais jovens, Kyungsoo sabia que era a atenção que ele gostava. Que foram os olhos de Jongin sempre nele que lhe deram a confiança para sair mais, explorar o mundo. Mas isso foi no passado, e isso é agora. O agora, Kyungsoo quer descobrir. Talvez beijar não seja tão ruim assim. Mas ele não vai contar isso a Jongin.

“O quê?”

“Eu estava apenas pensando.” Jongin ainda está olhando para ele. Não mais para seus lábios, mas apenas para ele, do jeito que ele costumava fazer quando eram mais jovens, o olhar com o qual Kyungsoo estava familiarizado e está tentando se familiarizar agora.

“Em quê?”

“Nada.” Jongin se move, recostando-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, uma leve carranca no rosto. “Sua resposta apenas me lembrou de algo.”

Jongin não parece querer falar sobre isso, então Kyungsoo não pressiona mais. Em vez disso, ele começa a finalizar o documento, digitando. Ele está prestes a enviá-lo para seu e-mail para que ambos possam assiná-lo em seu iPad quando Jongin se move.

“Espere, podemos adicionar mais?” Jongin está encostado na mesa novamente, puxando o MacBook de volta para a posição entre eles. A carranca no rosto já se foi, como se nunca tivesse estado lá. Kyungsoo se pergunta o que seria. “Tipo, mais coisas pessoais? Não apenas em geral.”

“Como o quê?”

“Bem, eu estava esperando que você comparecesse aos nossos shows. O que não é muito. Nós só temos o evento de arrecadação de fundos de inverno e a competição no mês que vem,” Jongin lista em sua mão. Kyungsoo sabe de tudo isso, claro. Ele foi a todos os eventos em que Jongin dançou. Mas ele não quer revelar essa informação. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira. “Além disso, também ajudaria se você começasse a vir aos nossos ensaios.”

“Seu ensaio de dança? Com todo mundo lá? Com Yixing?”

Jongin assente com a cabeça.

Bem, Kyungsoo supõe que esse é o objetivo disso, afinal. “Você sabe, eu não participei de nenhum clube porque eu odeio participar de clubes.”

Jongin sorri. “Você não vai participar de nenhum clube, hyung. Você só vai ficar lá pra me apoiar e ser um bom namorado”. Jongin levanta uma sobrancelha quando diz a palavra 'namorado', e isso faz com que Kyungsoo acerte um chute de leve na sua canela. “Ow! Pra que você fez isso? Quando assinarmos seu contrato digital, seremos namorados oficialmente.”

“Eu sei,” Kyungsoo sussurra, Jongin rindo de sua reação. “Não precisa dizer duas vezes.”

“Dizer o quê?  _ Namorados? _ ”

Kyungsoo o chuta outra vez. Jongin apenas ri silenciosamente contra suas mãos, tentando o seu melhor para não fazer muito barulho e receber uma advertência. Ele está debruçado sobre a mesa, os olhos não visíveis, engolidos pelo riso em suas bochechas e a larga curva de seus lábios. Kyungsoo não pode evitar. Ele sorri.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Será que você pode parar com isso agora?" Kyungsoo repetidamente bate o pé contra o de Jongin por baixo da mesa para acalmá-lo. Jongin finalmente se endireita em seu assento, mas ainda há um enorme sorriso no rosto. “Eu vou aos seus shows, mas eu não sei sobre o ensaio. Eu tenho que buscar Hyunsoo na escola após a aula, e eu também costumo cozinhar o jantar, então não posso ficar até tarde.”

“Eu não pensei nisso.” Jongin faz beicinho para a tela, pensando. Kyungsoo tenta o seu melhor para não olhar para os lábios carnudos de Jongin, mas ele faz mesmo assim. Jongin tem belos lábios, Kyungsoo decide. Ele olhou para eles antes, mas a luz brilhante destaca-o perfeitamente neste ângulo. Kyungsoo sabe que ele está com um problemão. “Existe um dia em que você não busca o Hyunsoo?”

“Segundas e quartas-feiras. Ele tem treino de corrida, então ele chega tarde em casa. Mas eu ainda preciso voltar para casa pra preparar o jantar,” Kyungsoo argumenta. “Por que é tão importante que eu vá ao seu ensaio, de qualquer maneira?”

“Hm, é assim. Casal gay no ensino médio, certo? Não há muitas opções pra nós. Não podemos dar uns amassos contra nossos armários, fazer você sentar no meu colo ou eu sentar no seu no meio da cantina. Claro, isso pode ser bom para alguns, mas também pode fazer você se sentir desconfortável. Quero dizer, temos a sorte de estar em uma escola de um bairro liberal, mas ainda é o ensino médio, sabe? A gente tem uma população diversificada aqui, mas às vezes isso pode ser tanto uma coisa boa como uma coisa ruim. Então, apenas seja você mesmo, mas você também não tem que fazer da sua sexualidade um pronunciamento.” Jongin ri enquanto encolhe os ombros. “Eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é que, ao contrário de como alguns meios de comunicação populares retratam isso, sair não tem que ser um grande evento. E às vezes, como você se sente ou quem você é, nem precisa ter um rótulo. É por isso que eu continuo perguntando se você tem certeza. Porque, hyung, você não tem que fazer isso agora ou nunca, na verdade, especialmente se você está apenas fazendo isso para ter certeza. Ninguém aqui tem o direito de saber se você gosta de meninos ou meninas ou quem quer que seja, e isso certamente não é uma corrida”.

Parando para pensar sobre isso, Kyungsoo não se lembra exatamente como Jongin e Yixing se tornaram um casal conhecido. Ele apenas ouviu a fofoca de Baekhyun, mas não havia nenhuma informação sobre como isso aconteceu, como ou se eles anunciaram ou se as pessoas simplesmente descobriram. Ao ouvir isso de Jongin agora, Kyungsoo está impressionado com suas palavras, em como ele foi capaz de responder de forma sucinta e acabar com um monte de perguntas e medos silenciosos de Kyungsoo, mesmo sem querer. Ele disse que queria fazer isso porque estava curioso, porque queria respostas, e porque a pessoa de quem ele fugiu por fazê-lo se questionar encontrou-o de alguma forma, e agora está disposta a dar-lhe respostas e ajudá-lo a passar por isso. Kyungsoo é muito grato a Jongin. Verdadeiramente. Sinceramente.

“Eu não sabia que você podia soar tão…” Kyungsoo pensa na palavra mais adequada. Jongin parece um jovem adulto, ri como uma criança e dança como um homem, mas pensa como um avô que viveu muitos anos.

“Inteligente?”

“Eu ia dizer ‘sábio’, na verdade” 

“Bem, eu assisto muito ao YouTube,” justifica Jongin. Kyungsoo deve estar fazendo sua cara de julgamento, porque o mais jovem rapidamente acrescenta: “E eu li muitos livros!”

“Se você diz.” Kyungsoo finge não acreditar nele. Jongin finge parecer ofendido, mas depois sorri.

“Ok, se você não puder hoje, eu acho que você pode me deixar no estúdio mais tarde então. Você não tem que ficar. A equipe vai ver você. Yixing vai ver você. Eles vão automaticamente assumir que estamos juntos e me perguntar. Eu vou confirmar e antes de você chegar em casa, a notícia já terá se espalhado,” Jongin diz a ele, prevendo como as coisas vão se desenrolar. “Eles vão querer conhecer você, é claro. Mas não temos que fazer isso agora. O objetivo é tirá-los do meu pé e me deixar focar nos ensaios, em vez de tentar me incomodar sobre dar a Yixing outra chance.”

“E Yixing?” Kyungsoo quer saber. Vendo Jongin tão frustrado e agitado no estacionamento fez Kyungsoo mais do que irritado com o cara.

“Eu vou falar com ele. Desta vez, eu tenho você como uma desculpa.” Jongin sorri e Kyungsoo imediatamente se sente melhor. “E quanto a você?”

“Eu? Bem, quando as pessoas começarem a falar, a fofoca vai se espalhar, mas ela vai acabar morrendo logo depois. É sempre assim. Eu me sinto melhor sobre isso, porque dessa vez eu tenho controle sobre a situação. Quero dizer, eu não posso controlar os rumores, é claro, mas, tipo, eu comecei isso, sabe? Nós começamos.” Soa mais coerente na cabeça de Kyungsoo, mas em voz alta parece algo sem sentido. Jongin assente, no entanto. “Além disso, agora eu vou poder falar com você lá fora. Não que a gente não pudesse conversar lá antes, mas dessa vez não vou sentir como se estivesse sendo observado e julgado por algo que é falso.”

“Você ainda será observado,” aponta Jongin com uma risada.

“Bem, sim, mas desta vez não é falso. É em parte verdade. E é do meu próprio jeito. Tem uma diferença,” Kyungsoo o corrige, puxando o laptop de volta para ele e digitando a cláusula de ensaios.

“Todo esse planejamento secreto e xadrez mental me lembra o meu livro favorito, na verdade,” Jongin compartilha, seus olhos brilhando novamente. Kyungsoo já tinha notado que os olhos de Jongin tinham um brilho natural. Eles se iluminam quando ele está comendo, quando ele está rindo, quando ele está falando sobre algo que ele é apaixonado. Kyungsoo acha isso cativante. “É muito emocionante.”

“Você ainda lê?" Kyungsoo não está surpreso. Jongin está fazendo todas as aulas avançadas, e de acordo com o que Baekhyun lhe contou, tem tirado notas altas em todas elas. Jongin é um daqueles nerds que também são altos, bonitos e talentosos, tudo em um só. Ou mais comumente conhecido como “injusto”.

“É claro. Você se lembra da minha parede de livros em casa? Ela cresceu desde então. Tem mais livros, tem prateleiras maiores. Provavelmente o tamanho de uma parede inteira agora.” Jongin se gaba de seus livros como Kyungsoo se gaba de suas fotos, filmes ou comida, como se fossem seus bebês. Kyungsoo se identifica com isso.

Claro que Kyungsoo se lembra da parede de livros. Uma vez Jongin convidou ele e Baekhyun para uma festa do pijama. Baekhyun não queria ir porque ele disse que eles já eram velhos demais para fazer festas do pijama, mas Kyungsoo não teve coragem de rejeitar a oferta, sabendo que Jongin tinha acabado de se mudar e ele não tinha amigos além dele e de Baekhyun. Foi difícil se comunicar naquela época, com o coreano esquisito de Kyungsoo e o inglês carregado de sotaque de Jongin, mas eles fizeram dar certo.

Eles passaram a noite no quarto de Jongin olhando seus livros. Jongin se gabou dos vários livros interessantes que ele tinha sobre astronomia, anatomia, minerais e até história. Eles estavam todos em coreano, é claro, e Kyungsoo não conseguia ler muito bem, então Jongin passou boa parte da noite lendo alguns dos livros e traduzindo passagens interessantes para o inglês para Kyungsoo. O cheiro de livros antigos e a voz gentil que lia para ele lembrou Kyungsoo de sua mãe, e como ela costumava ler histórias para ele antes de dormir. Kyungsoo, então, sentiu falta de sua mãe, e ele se lembra de ter ficado com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto Jongin lhe contava sobre o desaparecimento da antiga civilização Maia. Foi a primeira festa do pijama de Kyungsoo, mas não foi a última. Ele retornou por mais algumas antes do final do verão e de Kyungsoo se tornar um covarde.

“Qual livro? Não é um livro de espionagem, é?” Kyungsoo termina o rascunho do contrato, salvando e enviando por e-mail.

“Não, é um livro de mistério de detetive.  _ The Devotion of Suspect X _ , por Keigo Higashino.”

“Nunca ouvi falar.” Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, mas Jongin parece escandalizado.

“Não. Hyung, tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar dele.”

“Nah.”

“Eles fizeram três filmes sobre ele! Tenho certeza de que você já assistiu. Embora, eu admito, eu não assisti, porque os filmes nunca chegam perto do conteúdo original.”

“Ok, espera! Isso não é verdade. Stephen King tem uma tonelada de filmes feitos com seus livros e eu li as resenhas. Alguns filmes foram classificados como melhores do que o livro, como Conta Comigo, Um Sonho de Liberdade-"

“Essas são histórias curtas-”

“-mesmo assim, Forrest Gump, O Poderoso Chefão, o Blade Runner original... a lista continua.”

“Bem, sim, mas como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eles são melhores se você nunca leu o material original?”

“Bem, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que o material original é melhor se você nunca assistiu os filmes?”

Eles olham um para o outro por um segundo inteiro até ouvirem o tilintar de um sino vindo lá da frente. Eles estavam sendo muito barulhentos.

É Kyungsoo que abre um sorriso primeiro. Jongin sorri logo em seguida. Eles explodem em risadinhas suaves depois disso, o pé de Kyungsoo colidindo com o de Jongin debaixo da mesa e ficando lá pelo calor.

“Essa é a nossa primeira briga de casal?” Jongin pergunta quando ele se acalma o suficiente.

“Nós não assinamos o contrato ainda, espera,” Kyungsoo se apressa para digitar alguma coisa, as teclas ressoando enquanto ele escreve. Ele, então, tira seu iPad de sua mochila, toca na tela de leve algumas vezes e abre o documento. Ele lê os termos mais uma vez, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Quando ele chega ao final, ele assina com o dedo. É uma representação grosseira de uma verdadeira transação comercial sem as assinaturas eletrônicas. Quando ele termina, Kyungsoo entrega o tablet para Jongin, que o pega e lê os termos ele mesmo. Quando ele termina, seu sorriso se alarga.

“Você cuida da pipoca. Fechado?” O dedo de Jongin paira sobre a tela, pronto para assinar.

“Pipoca para as noites de cinema? Tsc, amador. Vou fazer mais sanduíches de ovo e onigiri-”

Jongin assina antes mesmo que Kyungsoo possa terminar a frase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente do céu, desculpa a demora kkkkkk DEMOROU AS CHEGOU, FICA DE PÉ AI IGREJA DE KAISOO!!!! 
> 
> -
> 
> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Yangnyeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0smDhdzqXu8)  
\- [I'm in Love - Ra D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5OXgF__fbE)  
\- [Kimchi Jjigae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJgb92JWMCE)  

> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
[Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

Kyungsoo espera em frente ao armário de Miyeon depois da última aula, alguns estudantes dispersos em torno do corredor vazio. Quase todo mundo já está em suas próprias salas de aula. Jongin tem 6º período antes do ensaio de dança, então ele tem tempo de sobra. Além disso, Kyungsoo quer amarrar todas as pontas soltas antes de ir para a batalha.

Ele não precisa esperar muito. Miyeon emerge da esquina carregando seu violão nas costas, a capa preta encolhendo sua figura pequena. Ele a vê quando se aproxima, uma pergunta em seu rosto.

“Oi, Miyeon,” Kyungsoo cumprimenta, se afastando enquanto ela para em frente ao seu armário para dar espaço a ela. “Não falo com você há muito tempo.”

Se isso fosse antes, Kyungsoo teria sorrido com o cheiro familiar de lilás flutuando de seu shampoo, algo que ele associava a passar um tempo com ela e seu irmão na cozinha, fazendo biscoitos ou preparando o jantar. Mas agora isso apenas lembra Kyungsoo do rosto cansado de seu irmão naquela noite em que ele terminou com ela, e a decepção em sua voz quando ele lhe contou por quê.

Miyeon parece não ter reconhecido sua existência ainda. Ela está vasculhando dentro do armário, empurrando os livros de lado.

“Eu preciso da minha carta de volta,” Kyungsoo diz a ela, direto ao ponto, algo que os dois têm em comum. Kyungsoo não vê a necessidade de falar sobre isso. Miyeon sabe que a carta deve ser antiga. É a mais recente que Kyungsoo escreveu, então ele não esqueceu completamente a maior parte do conteúdo. Ele sabe que mencionou seu irmão na carta, e como ele estava deixando seu  _ crush  _ nela morrer naquele dia por causa de Seungsoo e alguma outra baboseira clichê sobre deixar as pessoas partirem. Kyungsoo definitivamente não é um escritor. Ele não tem talento para isso.

Miyeon não responde por algum tempo, ainda vasculhando dentro de seu armário por alguns instantes até que ela puxa o envelope verde de suas profundezas, praguejando de modo suave. Ela se vira, o rosto bastante inexpressivo, e se inclina sobre a porta aberta, entregando-lhe o envelope. Kyungsoo pega. É mais fino que o envelope que Jongin devolveu a ele, mas mais grosso do que aquele que não conseguiu chegar até o acampamento. “Aqui. Eu li tudo, mas acho que não deveria. Foi o Hyunsoo?”

Kyungsoo assente e Miyeon abre um pequeno sorriso.

“Sinto falta daquele pestinha,” ela suspira, fechando a porta do armário e encostando um ombro nele. “A carta parecia mais com um adeus do que uma carta de amor. Então, se você está preocupado que eu possa entender mal, não fique.”

“Eu não estava,” Kyungsoo mente. Ele estava preocupado. Ele estava preocupado que Miyeon não entendesse, que ela interpretasse mal a carta como interesse amoroso quando, na verdade, não era. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela entendesse que a carta ter sido enviada a ela era um erro. Que ele não quis dizer nada com isso. Que o que ele sentia por ela era passado, era tão fugaz quanto aquele verão. Kyungsoo está feliz por não ter que explicar. Kyungsoo desliza a carta no bolso de trás e diz: “Obrigado, Miyeon”. Ele se despede e Miyeon acena para ele.

Kyungsoo caminha alguns passos de distância, dois armários longe dali, até que Miyeon chama seu nome. Ele se vira e vê o rosto dela contorcido em uma careta. Ela pergunta: “Como está Seungsoo?”

Oh. Kyungsoo não quer machucá-la, mas ele também quer dizer a verdade. Seungsoo ficou mais feliz desde que se mudou para a Coréia. Quando ele estava aqui, depois do rompimento e antes que ele voasse para longe, Seungsoo ainda estava visivelmente preso a ela, como se ele pudesse dirigir até a casa dela a qualquer momento e retirar o que disse. Mas Seungsoo não fez isso. Kyungsoo sabe o quanto a Coreia é importante para ele. Seungsoo estava com saudades nas primeiras semanas. Mas, ultimamente, quando o outono começou e ele fez mais amigos, desenvolveu uma nova rotina e estabeleceu uma nova vida separada da sua antiga. Kyungsoo percebeu que Seungsoo estava mais feliz, mais brilhante. Talvez ele ainda sinta falta de Miyeon, e talvez ele ainda a ame do jeito que ele amava antes, mas Kyungsoo não sabe nenhuma dessas coisas. Seungsoo nunca disse a ele. Tudo o que Kyungsoo sabe é o que ele vê. Mas ele não pode contar tudo isso a ela.

“Ele está indo muito bem.” Kyungsoo se mantém na zona de conforto. “Ele se adaptou bem.”

O rosto de Miyeon não muda. Ela apenas balança a cabeça lentamente. “Isso é bom de ouvir.” Ela fica lá por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para um ponto fixo atrás da cabeça de Kyungsoo. “Bem, eu tenho que ir então. Tenho coral em alguns minutos.”

“Sim, claro. Vejo você por aí?” Kyungsoo acena enquanto se afasta.

“Sim, a gente se vê por aí.” Miyeon se vira e volta pelo caminho que veio, passos rápidos. Ela desaparece quando vira a esquina.

Kyungsoo caminha em direção à sala de aula de Jongin.

💌

As pessoas estão olhando. Este é o corredor de classes avançadas e Kyungsoo não está tendo aulas avançadas. Claro que ele já esteve aqui antes. Às vezes, ele esperava em frente ao quadro de avisos ao lado da sala de Seungsoo para que pudessem ir juntos para o carro depois. Ninguém prestava atenção nele, não importava quanto tempo ele permanecesse ali. Ninguém o conhecia naquela época. Hoje, no entanto, as pessoas estão olhando para ele. Não todos, mas, ainda assim, alguns estão olhando. Kyungsoo os ignora.

No primeiro dia, os olhares eram insuportáveis. Kyungsoo se sentiu examinado. E os sussurros soavam como sentenças carregadas de malícia aos seus ouvidos. Ele odiava o pensamento de não saber o que eles estavam dizendo, de como eles estavam assumindo coisas fora de seu alcance e controle. Ele se sentia impotente de ser objeto de fofocas e rumores. Ele se perguntou como deve ter sido para as pessoas que Baekhyun lhe contou sobre. Como eles lidaram com o conhecimento de que as pessoas falavam deles pelas costas, que não importasse o que eles fizessem, a informação já estava rolando por aí, fora de seu alcance. Kyungsoo se sentiu mal. Eles eram meros nomes para ele, mas pensando neles sob essa perspectiva, sabendo como é estar do outro lado, ele os vê como pessoas, pessoas que lidaram com o julgamento público involuntariamente e viveram através dele. Kyungsoo sabe que ele também pode fazer isso. Hoje ele está assumindo o controle da melhor forma que puder.

As pessoas estão passando por ele no quadro. Algumas olhando, outras não. Ele não conhece ninguém e ninguém se aproxima dele. Ele mantém um rosto indiferente, não fazendo contato visual com ninguém. Em vez disso, olha para o corredor como se estivesse vendo através de uma lente com zoom, sem foco. Ele joga a mochila por cima dos ombros, ajusta os óculos no nariz e espera.

Não demora muito até Kyungsoo vê-lo. Lá, entre o mar negro e ruivo, loiro e vermelho, Kyungsoo vê uma cabeça de cabelos castanhos escuros. Kyungsoo passou seu período de almoço com ele apenas algumas horas atrás, mas isso era lá, em um lugar onde só eles existem, e isso é aqui, em um lugar aberto onde as pessoas vão ver. Onde as pessoas que estiveram falando sobre eles vão ver.

Kyungsoo respira, seu coração acelerado, a pele em chamas. Ele pode fazer isso. Respira.

Jongin finalmente o vê, e o rosto inteiro dele se ilumina, o sorriso ensolarado se abrindo e os olhos brilhando. “Hyung!” Jongin o chama em coreano, as pernas longas caminhando a curta distância até onde Kyungsoo está encostado na parede, as mãos segurando as alças de sua mochila como uma tábua de salvação. Ele pode fazer isso, ele repete em sua cabeça. “Você vai fazer muito bem.”

Jongin o alcança em um segundo e parece um sonho quando Kyungsoo sorri para ele. Um sorriso não tão largo quanto o de Jongin, nem tão brilhante, mas apenas o tipo certo de sorriso que mascara seus nervos, tão febris quanto eles estão. “Ei, Jongin,” ele respira, engole. Há olhares sobre eles. Ele se sente desequilibrado, como se sua alma fosse se afastar a qualquer minuto. Uma experiência fora do corpo no meio do dia em um corredor lotado do ensino médio.

Jongin provavelmente vê o pânico em seus olhos, porque sua expressão se suaviza. Seu sorriso é gentil e seus olhos são preocupados. Não, Kyungsoo pensa consigo mesmo. Ele está fazendo isso. Ele tomou essa decisão. Ele vai conseguir passar por isso. Então ele para na frente dele, a mão subindo para descansar na parte baixa do quadril de Jongin. Sua âncora. Para mantê-lo em terra firme. Para mantê-lo são. Os olhos de Jongin se arregalam levemente ao toque, mas ele não se afasta. Em vez disso, ele invade o espaço pessoal de Kyungsoo, sorrindo ainda mais.

“Hyung, você está indo muito bem,” diz Jongin, olhos muito sinceros. Kyungsoo sente sua garganta se apertar com força diante dessas palavras, o coração martelando em seu peito. Ele se lembra das palavras de Seungsoo para ele naquela noite na cozinha, quando seu irmão mais velho lhe disse para aproveitar seu primeiro ano, para se reconectar com velhos amigos e fazer novos. Seungsoo tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo se sairia bem. Mas Kyungsoo não acreditou nele. Ouvir essas palavras vindo de Jongin agora, no momento em que Kyungsoo sente que ele acabou de cruzar a linha entre indagações e afirmações, Kyungsoo se sente tranquilizado. Ele está indo bem, Seungsoo. Jongin disse isso a ele.

“Mesmo?” Kyungsoo pergunta. A mão na cintura de Jongin parece incrivelmente quente contra o tecido. É como enxergar através de um túnel. A lente com zoom panorâmico de antes parece agora pequena como olhos de peixe. Ele apenas se concentra em Jongin  — seu rosto, seus olhos, seu sorriso. Kyungsoo aperta o quadril dele em sua mão e vê Jongin sorrir de volta. Kyungsoo imediatamente se sente melhor. Não perfeitamente bem, mas melhor. Ele respira e sorri, tentando copiar o levantar dos lábios de Jongin e diz: “Vamos embora?”

“Vamos lá.”

Eles vão.

💌

Às vezes, as coisas não correm de acordo com o planejado.

Kyungsoo e Jongin acabam saindo da escola, caminhando entre as multidões com Kyungsoo pressionado ao seu lado, sua mão nunca deixando o quadril dele enquanto eles navegam através da massa de estudantes. Jongin literalmente serve como sua âncora enquanto eles desviam de corpos e olhares, sussurros sendo ouvidos atrás deles. Kyungsoo mantém um rosto impassível, olhando para a frente. Ao seu lado, Jongin é uma lembrança calorosa do que significa ‘atenção’. Kyungsoo percebe, enquanto atravessam as largas portas duplas, descem as escadas e atravessam o estacionamento com cabeças virando na direção deles, que a atenção que ele está recebendo e suportando é a de um personagem secundário, como um nome que desaparece muito rápido diante dos protagonistas nos créditos de um filme. Nesse rumor, o protagonista é Kim Jongin, e ele está lidando com isso com muita classe. Kyungsoo admira como o mais jovem mantém a cabeça erguida, um sorriso fácil nos lábios e as pernas longas acompanhando o ritmo de Kyungsoo.

Quando chegam ao carro de Kyungsoo, ele relutantemente solta Jongin, já sentindo falta do calor e do conforto que ele proporciona. O ar da tarde começou a ficar frio, outubro oficialmente dando as boas-vindas ao outono. As árvores ainda não mudaram completamente de cor, um gradiente de verde e amarelo, vermelho e marrom pontilhando as folhas. Há um vento suave soprando pelo estacionamento e entre os carros estacionados. Kyungsoo estremece, abrindo a porta do carro enquanto Jongin faz o mesmo do outro lado.

Kyungsoo solta um enorme suspiro quando ele se acomoda lá dentro, braços subindo até o volante para se apoiar em algo sólido. “Isso foi... diferente,” é tudo o que ele consegue dizer, a adrenalina se dissipando e drenando a agitação do seu corpo.

“Você quer que eu dirija?” Jongin oferece com aquele seu tom gentil novamente. Ele deve ter notado que Kyungsoo ainda está um pouco abalado.

“Não, tudo bem. Eu só preciso de um momento.” Kyungsoo olha para ele com tranquilidade, sorrindo para mostrar que está realmente bem, apenas exausto. “Eu só... não achei que seria tão difícil. Sair por aí assim. Eu me senti... quase nu.” Ele ri um risinho nervoso, deixando a tensão escapar. “Eu não sei. Foi como uma sequência de sonhos. Tipo, eu não estava realmente lá, mas apenas vendo isso acontecer.”

“Mas você está bem?” Jongin pergunta, persistente.

“Sim, estou bem.” Kyungsoo gosta do fato de que a principal preocupação de Jongin seja ele. Que com toda a atenção e os sussurros, é com Kyungsoo que ele está preocupado e não ele mesmo. O coração de Kyungsoo aquece com o pensamento. Ele deve muito a Jongin. Ele não sabe se agradecer a ele será o suficiente. “Obrigado, Jongin. Por estar lá. Você realmente me ajudou.”

“Eu não fiz nada, sério. Isso foi tudo você, hyung,” Jongin diz a ele, e Kyungsoo sente seu coração inchar de afeição. Como Jongin faz isso? Como ele consegue dizer as coisas mais doces com o rosto mais sincero? “Eu estava falando sério quando eu disse isso. Você foi ótimo.”

Kyungsoo fez muito bem.

“Obrigado.” Ele engole o nó repentino na garganta, sentindo os sinais de possíveis lágrimas se formando ao longo dos cantos de seus olhos. Ele não vai chorar, mas se permite sentir as emoções.

Normalmente, ele tentaria bloqueá-las, focar na lógica e na retórica. Seungsoo e Hyunsoo odeiam assistir a filmes com ele, porque ele sempre acaba analisando os detalhes e as ações, em vez de sentir as emoções que os filmes estão transmitindo. Este não é um filme, no entanto. Esta é a sua vida e, hoje, ele apenas derrubou a muralha que construiu em volta de si mesmo para se esconder. 

Kyungsoo sente que ele merece ser dominado por seus próprios sentimentos, mesmo desta vez. “Eu me sinto melhor agora. Aliviado, na verdade. Eu sei que é clichê, mas... é como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros, sabe? Quando estávamos caminhando, os sussurros não me incomodavam tanto. Porque eu sabia o que eles estavam dizendo. Porque fui eu quem decidiu isso. Isso é bom. É libertador”.

Jongin sorri com isso, seus olhos se apertando ao longo dos cantos para adquirir o formato familiar das luas crescentes que Kyungsoo ama. “Estou feliz, hyung. Estou muito orgulhoso de você.”

Kyungsoo sorri de volta.

Jongin envia uma mensagem para o chat em grupo de sua equipe.

_ >> foi mal, pessoal. não posso ir hj. meu namorado está me levando pra jantar. _

#  **💌**

Eles não saem para jantar. Em vez disso, Kyungsoo os leva direto para casa.

É quarta-feira, então Hyunsoo tem aula prática até de noite e provavelmente irá jantar na casa de um amigo. Seu pai, por outro lado, tinha mandado uma mensagem de texto dizendo que ficaria na clínica para a organização sem fins lucrativos após o seu turno no hospital, onde provavelmente iria jantar com a equipe de funcionários e enfermeiras.

O pessoal da clínica geralmente pede comida pelo telefone, mas às vezes a reunião se torna uma confraternização, então Kyungsoo cozinha algo para seu pai levar. Eles particularmente amam seu frango frito  _ yangnyeon _ , que ele embala com seu molho de creme de menta. De acordo com seu pai, essa é sempre a bandeja a acaba primeiro. Normalmente, quando isso acontece, Kyungsoo come qualquer coisa que sobrou dentro da geladeira e, se não houverem sobras, ele pede uma pizza e a come sozinho no sofá enquanto assiste à reprises de qualquer programa de variedades que esteja passando na KBS. Hoje, no entanto, Jongin estaria com ele. Sobras e pizza não serviriam.

“Fique à vontade,” Kyungsoo diz enquanto tira seu casaco e o pendura no gancho perto da porta. Ele pega o de Jongin e o pendura ao lado do seu. Kyungsoo caminha até o sofá e coloca sua mochila sobre ele. O moreno repete a ação.

“Já faz um tempo desde a última vez em que estive aqui.” Jongin entra na sala de estar, olhando para a mobília e para as fotos decorando a lareira e as paredes. Seu olhar é melancólico enquanto observa tudo, olhando para cada quadro. “Não mudou muita coisa, tirando o sofá e essas fotos.”

Quando Jongin veio pela primeira vez, muitos verões atrás, Kyungsoo o levou para um tour pela sala, contando a ele cada história por detrás de cada foto ali. Havia fotos de Kyungsoo com seus irmãos, em todas as idades e tamanhos. Havia algumas dele quando era um bebê, quando era criança e quando estava no jardim de infância. Algumas das fotos eram na casa, outras durante as férias. Também tinham fotos da mãe dele em seus lindos vestidos de noiva, fosse no vestido branco e esvoaçante ou no tradicional e colorido  _ hanbok _ .

Pessoalmente, Kyungsoo gostava mais da foto com o  _ hanbok  _ porque mostrava-a sorrindo amplamente para a câmera, com os lábios em um sorriso formando um coração, igual o seu próprio sorriso. Seu pai havia lhe dito que o vestido branco era para o dia do casamento, enquanto o  _ hanbok  _ era para uma sessão de fotos pré-nupcial que fizeram para dar aos convidados como lembrancinha. 

Kyungsoo gostava disso, de como as fotografias podiam conter memórias e ser compartilhadas com os outros. Então, quando Jongin veio naquele fim de semana, Kyungsoo apresentou cada recordação para o moreno como se ele fizesse parte delas. Claro, ele só ouvia as histórias de seu pai e as de Seungsoo, algumas de sua avó e tias quando elas vinham visitar, mas Kyungsoo gostava de como Jongin estava interessado e curioso, ouvindo atentamente ele contar cada história. Mais tarde, quando Jongin foi embora, seu pai disse que nunca o viu falar tanto antes.

“Sim, nós adicionamos mais algumas ao longo dos anos, apesar de não serem muitas,” Kyungsoo diz, indo para a cozinha. “O que você quer para o jantar?” Ele abre a geladeira, vendo se ainda tem frango disponível, e encontra algumas coxas desossadas e um pedaço de peito. Também tem meio pedaço de muçarela. “ _ Dakgalbi _ está bom pra você?”

Jongin ainda está na sala olhando as fotos, mas a menção de frango o faz ir imediatamente para a cozinha, os olhos brilhando com animação. “Eu escutei frango?”

“Sim, terá frango em seu futuro se você me ajudar com o jantar,” Kyungsoo diz, tirando o frango e o queijo da geladeira. Abaixa-se para pegar na gaveta de vegetais o alho, um pedaço de gengibre, um talo de cebolinha, pimentas coreanas vermelhas e meio pacote de  _ tteok _ .

“Eu não sei cozinhar,” diz Jongin do balcão, um pouco envergonhado. Contudo, ele já está enrolando as mangas do cardigã até os cotovelos e caminhando até a pia para lavar as mãos e ajudá-lo. “Espero não estragar tudo.”

“É difícil estragar  _ dakgalbi _ , de verdade,” Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, coloca os ingredientes em cima da bancada e pega, logo em seguida, os condimentos que vai usar para o molho  — molho de soja, xarope de arroz e óleo de cozinha. Já havia deixado separadas as tábuas de cortar e as facas que iriam usar. “Você só pica algumas coisas, mistura tudo em uma panela e deixa no fogo. Em meia hora, às vezes menos, já está pronto.”

“Você faz parecer tão fácil, hyung. Mas eu sei que cozinhar exige talento.” Jongin se junta a ele, as mãos já limpas. “E você, você tem talento.”

“Eu não tenho talento,” Kyungsoo o corrige, entregando a Jongin a tábua de madeira e uma das facas. “Eu apenas sigo a receita.” Ele empurra o frango para o moreno. “Aqui, apenas corte em pequenos cubos enquanto eu preparo o molho. E lembre-se de curvar a mão quando for cortar. Eu não gosto de dedos no meu frango.”

Kyungsoo começa a cortar o alho, o gengibre e a misturar seus xaropes com o molho de soja. De vez em quando, ele olha para Jongin e vê seu progresso lento, os cubos mutilados da galinha incompatíveis em tamanho e o olhar focado no rosto do mais novo. Ele dá um pequeno sorriso.

“Hyung?” Jongin começa, já cortando o peito do frango. Sua faca corta a carne branca com mais facilidade do que a carne escura. Kyungsoo está feliz em ver o progresso.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo cantarola. Ele dá uma última mexida no molho vermelho com uma colher de pau e o deixa descansando, pegando o cubo de muçarela para cortar logo em seguida. “Sim?”

“Eu estava apenas pensando no porquê…” Jongin hesita por um segundo, sua faca parando também. “Por que seu pai nunca guardou as fotos da sua mãe?” 

“Ah.” Kyungsoo para de cortar também. Ele olha para o mais novo e vê o garoto o observando, sério. Ninguém havia perguntado isso para Kyungsoo antes. Nem mesmo Baekhyun, que estava sempre se metendo em assuntos alheios. Claro que ele já havia pensado nisso. Não é comum deixar expostas fotos de familiares que já morreram. É uma maneira de se lembrar deles, mas as fotos deixadas geralmente são poucas. Seu pai, no entanto, nunca guardou nenhuma foto antiga de sua mãe. Todas foram penduradas na parede quando ela faleceu. Desde fotos de quando eles estavam na faculdade, fotos estas que já estavam desbotando, até fotos de quando eles viajaram nas férias, fotos em frente à casa quando eles a compraram, fotos deles no sofá na manhã de Natal e fotos de sua mãe de camisola para ir a uma festa. Todas as fotos estavam lá. Nenhuma fora tirada.

“Eu acho que meu pai quer manter as memórias dela vivas. Deve ser por esse motivo que ele nos contou a história por trás de cada uma. Para que a gente saiba e nunca se esqueça. Assim podemos crescer a vendo sorrir pra nós, mesmo que seja apenas por meio de fotos.”

Jongin parece pensativo, quase triste, beirando ao melancólico. Kyungsoo está prestes a perguntar o que há de errado até que o moreno sorri para ele, o sorriso não alcançando seus olhos. “Meu pai, ele…” Jongin suspira “-ele faleceu no ano passado.”

Kyungsoo fica surpreso. Ele nunca ouviu falar sobre isso. Nem de Baekhyun ou até mesmo de Seungsoo, que tem amigos coreanos no bairro. “Eu não sabia” foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

“Sim, não é algo que eu saio contando para as outras pessoas.” Jongin encolhe os ombros, retomando o corte no frango. “Ele estava na Coréia para uma breve visita. Mas ele nunca mais voltou. Parada cardíaca, eles disseram.” Há uma triste amargura em sua voz. O tipo de amargura que apenas feridas recentes trazem. “Todos fomos para o enterro. Mamãe, minhas irmãs e eu. Foi rápido. Honestamente, eu nem me lembro muito. Quando voltamos, mamãe guardou quase todas as fotos do papai no sótão. Bem, ela deixou uma no corredor. A do casamento deles.”

Kyungsoo não sabe o que dizer. Embora tenha sido consolado pela morte da própria mãe, nunca teve que consolar alguém que também perdeu um ente querido. Mas ele lembra como é a sensação das pessoas te dizerem palavras que elas normalmente nunca sentiram. Então, ele fica quieto. Prefere caminhar até a pia, lavar as mãos e ir até a geladeira para pegar o jarro de suco de laranja, maçã e ginseng que preparou no fim de semana. Ele traz um copo consigo quando retorna, colocando-o no balcão e derramando o conteúdo no recipiente para Jongin.

“Aqui.” Kyungsoo empurra o suco para ele. “Eu mesmo preparei.”

Jongin olha para o copo e depois para Kyungsoo, uma dúvida em seu rosto. Mas ele não a verbaliza. Em vez disso, ele vai silenciosamente lavar suas mãos e secá-las na toalha da cozinha para tomar um pequeno gole do suco. No começo, ele faz uma careta com o sabor, fazendo Kyungsoo rir, mas logo toma mais alguns goles até que, em pouco tempo, está tomando goles em grandes quantidades para esvaziar o copo. Kyungsoo serve mais um pouco da bebida para ele.

“Tem um efeito calmante,” diz o baixinho com um sorriso enquanto Jongin toma mais alguns goles do suco. “Bem, pelo menos é o que a receita dizia. Caso contrário, ao menos é saudável.”

Jongin abaixa o copo uma segunda vez. Há um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios agora.

“Obrigado, hyung,” diz com uma inclinação de cabeça, os olhos recuperando o brilho. E Kyungsoo não sabe o porquê, mas talvez seja a forma como o rosto de Jongin está emoldurado pela luz do sol que sai das janelas, como há sombras fracas dançando em seu rosto pelas cortinas ou como os olhos dele brilham em contraste com o marrom da cozinha. Mas a única coisa que Kyungsoo pode pensar é  — Deus, Kim Jongin é lindo.

“De nada.” Kyungsoo balança um pouco a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos. Ele está aqui para consolar Jongin e não babar por ele. Poderia pensar sobre essa percepção mais tarde. “Estou feliz que você tenha gostado. Papai odeia isso.” Ele ri. “Disse que tinha gosto de lama. Então eu perguntei a ele como ele sabe o gosto da lama, mas ele não me respondeu e aumentou o volume da televisão.”

Jongin ri com o comentário, o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios ficando mais largo em suas bochechas. “Eu gosto do seu pai.”

“Eu também gosto do meu pai.” Kyungsoo pega a faca de volta e Jongin ri mais uma vez. Kyungsoo pensa que gosta de fazer Jongin rir. Seungsoo e Hyunsoo muitas vezes o provocaram dizendo que ele é sem graça, que ele não é engraçado. Mas ele acredita que é só porque eles não entendem seu senso de humor. Jongin o entende e Kyungsoo gosta disso. 

O moreno retorna ao trabalho, cortando em cubos as tiras de frango que estavam mais apresentáveis. “Você acha que eu deveria convencê-la a colocar de volta algumas fotos dele?” Ele pergunta, a voz casual e calma. Kyungsoo está feliz que seu suco parece ter ajudado de alguma forma.

“Eu não sei,” o menor diz a ele, deixando de lado todos os ingredientes que cortou e misturou, esperando que Jongin termine o seu. “Por que você quer pedir isso a ela?”

O moreno sorri e encolhe os ombros, cortando as últimas tiras em cubos e as transferindo para a tigela que Kyungsoo separou.

“É só que... às vezes, eu esqueço que ele já se foi. Tipo, parece que ele está no trabalho e simplesmente não voltou para casa ainda. Que ele eventualmente vai retornar. Mas então eu olho ao redor da casa e percebo que todas as suas fotos se foram e eu lembro que, não, papai não vai voltar. Ele não pode voltar. Não mais,” Jongin diz com um olhar melancólico em seu rosto, meio sorrindo. “Eu só... sinto falta dele.”

O maior não parece triste, não como antes, e sua voz não tem a mesma amargura de mais cedo também. Tudo o que Kyungsoo sabia era sobre a ansiedade com a qual já estava familiarizado. Aquela que ele sentiu nos primeiros anos que sua mãe faleceu, mas com o passar do tempo, esqueceu e a perdeu. Kyungsoo sabe que a dor ainda é recente em Jongin, que as feridas ainda não sararam. Que pode até ser mais difícil para ele porque é o mais velho, da mesma forma que Seungsoo era o mais velho. Isso significa que ele passou mais tempo com seu pai, que há mais para ele lembrar, mais para sentir saudade.

“Sabe, é o oposto pra mim,” compartilha Kyungsoo. Jongin olha para ele, curioso. “Às vezes, eu me esqueço dela. Mas então eu olho em volta e vejo seu rosto sorridente em todas as fotos nas paredes e me lembro dela, de que houve uma época em que ela esteve aqui. Com a gente. E isso faz eu me sentir culpado por ter esquecido. É só que ela se foi há tanto tempo que, às vezes... parece que sempre foi assim.” 

Isso nem sempre acontecia, mas às vezes havia momentos em que Kyungsoo estaria fazendo algo mundano e do nada se lembraria de que, sim, nem sempre foram apenas ele, Seungsoo, Hyunsoo e seu pai. Isso o fazia se sentir culpado todas as vezes. É por isso que ele gostou que seu pai tenha deixado as fotos de sua mãe expostas, porque elas o lembravam quando ele esquecia.

“Mas você ainda sente falta dela? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos?” Jongin pergunta, a voz mal acima de um sussurro, olhando para ele do outro lado do balcão com seus olhos claros e castanhos.

“Muito. Todos os dias.”

Eles não dizem nada depois disso. Apenas sentam-se no balcão, deixando o silêncio tomar conta do ambiente.

💌

O caminho de volta para a casa de Jongin é, em grande parte, feito em silêncio. Kyungsoo colocou sua playlist do Melon R&B, o carro sendo preenchido por suas melodias e vozes coreanas favoritas  — algumas do Zion.T, do 8eight, um pouco de Crush, um pouco de 4MEN e muitas outras. Às vezes, Jongin cantarolava a música, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava pela janela com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Kyungsoo está feliz que Jongin esteja feliz.

Jongin fez questão de deixar que Kyungsoo soubesse que o  _ dakgalbi  _ que cozinharam estava delicioso. Ele não parava de falar de forma poética sobre a maciez do frango e o sabor penetrante do molho apimentado durante todo o jantar. Jongin falava como se não tivesse ajudado a fazer o prato, o que Kyungsoo achou divertido. Mesmo assim, não parou o mais novo. Foi igualmente adorável e cativante ouvir uma variedade de diferentes adjetivos apenas para descrever a simples combinação de sabores que ele vinha fazendo há anos. Sem mencionar que, também, foi muito gentil com o ego de Kyungsoo. Quando chegou a hora de ir para casa, Jongin perguntou se poderia levar as sobras para a sua mãe. Kyungsoo não pôde recusar.

Quando as teclas do piano de abertura de I'm in Love, do Ra.D, começam a tocar, Jongin se endireita em seu assento, virando-se para Kyungsoo. “Hyung, eu amo essa música!”

“Mesmo?” Que coincidência, essa é uma das canções favoritas de Kyungsoo também. Ele deixa o volume um pouco mais alto. “Quer cantar comigo?”

O moreno faz que sim com a cabeça. Embora estivesse um pouco tímido no começo, quando o primeiro refrão entra em ação, a voz de Jongin se torna mais firme. Ele tenta o seu melhor para acompanhar a batida da música, sua voz suave, mas melódica. Kyungsoo sabe que essa música é difícil de cantar, a suavidade para abrir as linhas e o falsete para cantar o refrão. No entanto, Jongin está indo tão bem. Sua voz é tão macia, quente como seus olhos e doce como seu sorriso. É totalmente encantador o jeito com que Jongin atinge as notas, dando pequenas corridas para alcançar o tom a tempo.

Quando o segundo verso chega, Kyungsoo se junta. No começo, eles cantam juntos, suas vozes se misturando tão bem e surpreendendo o mais velho. Mas no meio do verso, Jongin para. Kyungsoo faz uma pausa para perguntar o porquê, mas o mais novo é rápido ao dizer: “Não, hyung, por favor. Continue.”

Então, Kyungsoo continua cantando a música como fez tantas vezes no conforto de seu quarto. Seu pai já disse que o menor tem uma voz ótima, mas o baixinho acha que ele está apenas exagerando como todos os pais ao elogiarem seus filhos. No entanto, quando Kyungsoo observa à sua direita, vê Jongin olhando para ele, surpreso, os lábios parcialmente abertos.

“Eu ‘tô cantando mal-”

“Não, não! Hyung, por favor, continue,” Jongin apressadamente diz, batendo a mão no ombro de Kyungsoo e insistindo para ele continuar.

Kyungsoo retoma a canção após o segundo refrão, sua voz insegura com o estranho pedido de Jongin. Mas quando ele olha para o seu lado novamente, parados em um semáforo, o olhar surpreso no rosto de Jongin se foi, sendo substituído por algo parecido a fascínio. As bochechas de Kyungsoo esquentam com a intensidade do olhar dele, o lado direito de seu rosto pegando fogo. Ele tenta o seu melhor para se concentrar na música, já que a parte do meio sempre foi a mais difícil. Mas é complicado se concentrar quando Jongin está olhando para ele com aqueles olhos brilhantes.

Na luz fraca do carro, a atenção que Kyungsoo recebe faz ele sentir que está cantando para uma plateia de milhares de pessoas, em vez de apenas uma. Quando recupera o foco no clímax, as últimas notas chegam a ele facilmente. Ao dizer a última linha, Kyungsoo a entrega com mais sinceridade do que o habitual.

_ Você é tão bonito. _

“Isso foi tão bonito,” Jongin exala em um sussurro suave quando Kyungsoo termina, uma clara admiração em sua voz. Ele ainda está olhando para o mais velho com aqueles olhos, tenros e brilhantes na escuridão. O calor nas bochechas de Kyungsoo se espalha até suas orelhas.

Ele desliga o rádio quando a próxima música começa, sorrindo para Jongin, que finalmente se afasta, permitindo que ele respire. “Obrigado, Jongin. Você foi ótimo também.”

“Obrigado.” O maior não diz nada depois, apenas observa pela janela com um olhar distante no rosto, o sorriso satisfeito de volta a seus lábios. Kyungsoo se concentra em levá-lo para casa.

Kyungsoo gosta disso. Gosta do silêncio confortável entre eles. Como não precisam preencher as lacunas com alguma conversa fiada inútil para se sentirem conectados no mesmo espaço. Ele se pergunta como e por que é tão fácil voltar a essa amizade, como se os últimos quatro anos nunca tivessem acontecido. Como se Kyungsoo não houvesse fugido e ignorado Jongin em favor de esconder uma parte de si mesmo. Parece apenas apropriado agora que Jongin está aqui, como única testemunha de Kyungsoo ao finalmente descobrir aquela parte que ele escondeu. Parece natural, de alguma forma, gravitar um ao outro assim, juntos.

Kyungsoo se pergunta se Jongin se sente da mesma maneira.

💌

Kyungsoo está agradavelmente surpreso. Talvez seja verdade o que dizem sobre se preocupar demais e criar expectativas ruins de algo que irá acontecer.

Já é o 3º período e o dia tem sido tolerável para Kyungsoo até agora. Antes as pessoas o encaravam como se estivessem tentando decifrá-lo, como se não conseguissem associar o que estavam ouvindo com o que estavam vendo. Talvez seja porque, para a maioria ali, eles estavam vendo Kyungsoo pela primeira vez. Hoje, tudo o que ele recebe são olhares e, curiosamente, até alguns sorrisos. Os sussurros também não carregam mais o mesmo tom, ele nota. As pessoas perderam a novidade do desconhecido. O boato não é mais um boato. Exatamente como ele previu: ter o controle faz com que se sinta melhor. Pode não ser a verdade, mas é a sua decisão.

Baekhyun chega um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, não sustentando o mesmo sorriso travesso de sempre. Kyungsoo deduz que há alguma história por trás. Hoje, o sorriso do Byun é agradável e feliz.

Baekhyun foi uma das preocupações que atormentaram a mente de Kyungsoo na última noite. Ele nunca disse ao garoto que era gay, bi ou qualquer outra coisa, mas o Byun sempre gostou de provocá-lo sobre a sua ‘paixonite’ por Kim Jongin, como Baekhyun gostava de chamar.

Certo dia, na 8ª série, ele brincou que estava feliz por não sair mais com Jongin pelo simples motivo de que era óbvio para ele que, naquele verão, Kyungsoo estava prestes a tirá-lo da posição de melhor amigo pelo moreno. O Byun aparentemente estava preocupado que Kyungsoo fosse revogar seu passe de comida grátis. Então, como Baekhyun sempre brincou com ele sobre isso, Kyungsoo não sabia como o garoto reagiria caso ele de fato se assumisse.

Ver um sorriso em seu rosto deixa Kyungsoo aliviado. A sua preocupação imediatamente vai embora.

“Ei, meu Soo favorito!” Baekhyun o cumprimenta enquanto senta ao seu lado, virando a cadeira em sua direção.

“Obrigado pelo bolinho de arroz ontem, comi eles em um minuto. Arjun queria pegar um, mas eu bati em sua mão para que ele ficasse longe do meu pote. Eu ainda o odeio. Você lembra daquela vez em que ele me deu curry com tempero indiano? Aquilo queimou minha língua e garganta de um jeito que não consegui cantar por uma semana. Tive que faltar na aula do coral, aquele filho da mãe.”

Claro que Kyungsoo já tinha ouvido aquela história antes. O que Baekhyun sempre se esquece de falar é que, antes que Arjun desse para ele comer curry indiano cheio de especiarias mortais, Byun deu primeiro para Arjun uma tigela de  _ tteokbokki  _ picante no nível 10. Coitado dele, quase que morreu. Kyungsoo acha que o garoto mereceu o curry apimentado, mas ele não expõe sua opinião. Embora tenha rido a semana inteira em que ele não pôde cantar.

“Então... você e o Sr. Sarradas?” Baekhyun muda para o coreano, suas sobrancelhas se levantando.

“Eu sei que você nunca me falou, mas eu já sabia. Bom, eu não sabia que você ficaria realmente com ele, mas... eu meio que sabia que você era meio que…” Baekhyun para e pensa, procurando a palavra apropriada. A palavra gay em coreano é apenas pronunciada com sotaque. Ele olha em volta e sussurra “...não hétero. Mas como seu melhor amigo, no futuro eu mereço algum tipo de privilégio por saber esse tipo de informação antes, ok?”

“Pra quê? Ciência?”

“Para a posteridade!”

“Como isso faz sentido, Byun?”

“Ah-ha, não use meu sobrenome. Eu conheço essa tática, Soo. Funcionava antes, mas agora não mais. Eu deixei isso passar na terça passada, porque era apenas um rumor na época. Mas você foi e se fez de sonso. Imagina meu choque quando eu vi a foto!”

“O quê? Que foto?” Kyungsoo pergunta de repente, nervoso. O que era isso? O que ele sabia?

“Ah, nada sério. Seu namorado só mandou uma mensagem para o chat do clube de dança ontem. Entre isso e o jeito como você o pegou e saiu com ele, foi matemática básica. Mas relaxa, isso não vai se espalhar. Um amigo mandou apenas pra mim,” Baekhyun fala com a expressão mais convincente que Kyungsoo já viu.

“Eu não quero nem saber como ou o porquê você recebeu essa imagem, em primeiro lugar.”

“Eh, eu não te contaria, de qualquer forma. Segredos comerciais e tal.”

“Como fofocar pode ser um trabalho?” Kyungsoo pergunta, incrédulo. Baekhyun parece ter tomado muito café.

“Meu jovem gafanhoto, a fofoca tem valor por essas bandas.” Baekhyun gesticula grandiosamente para a sala de aula. Alguns dos alunos que estão sentados em suas carteiras se viram. Kyungsoo faz uma careta. “Eu sou fodidamente rico aqui.” 

“Sim, eu aposto que é.” Baekhyun revira os olhos para a resposta, o que arranca uma risada de Kyungsoo.

“Em todo o caso, já falei o suficiente sobre isso. De volta pra você.”

“Ah, cara, estou animado,” diz Kyungsoo com o entusiasmo de uma lesma.

“Soo, me sinto traído! Enganado!” Baekhyun acena com as mãos ao seu redor, injustiçado. Kyungsoo realmente deveria lhe dizer para fazer teatro. Na verdade, agora que ele pensa nisso, talvez Baekhyun já esteja no clube de teatro.

“Okay, você está sendo dramático.” Kyungsoo revira os olhos, procurando dentro de sua mochila o rolo de  _ kimbap  _ que fez essa manhã. Havia embrulhado em papel pardo, igual um burrito. Assim, ficava mais fácil não se sujar. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun se estreitam suspeitosamente sobre o rolo. “Isso é  _ samgyupsal kimbap  _ ou  _ kimbap  _ normal?”

“Bacon e carne de porco enlatada.” Kyungsoo pega outro rolo e o coloca junto ao outro  _ kimbap  _ dentro de um saco com fecho hermético que trouxe consigo.

“Ok, eu aceito.” Baekhyun agarra o saco antes que Kyungsoo possa fechá-lo.

“Você é muito fácil.” Kyungsoo ri enquanto assiste Baekhyun enfiar os rolos em sua mochila para comer no almoço.

“Eu geralmente não aceito suborno, mas por você ser meu melhor amigo, acho que posso abrir uma exceção.” Baekhyun solta um suspiro pesado, o rosto tenso e os olhos tristes. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça em negação, achando graça.

“Você é o rei do drama.”

“Claro, eu sou. Mas só se você estiver disposto a ser o príncipe do drama.”

“Não.”

Baekhyun apenas ri com o olhar julgador de Kyungsoo enquanto procura, dentro de sua mochila, o pote de ontem. Quando ele finalmente puxa o pequeno recipiente para fora, não o entrega imediatamente. Em vez disso, olha para o garoto à sua frente com o mesmo olhar que tinha na última terça-feira, completamente sério.

“Soo, eu sei que sempre tiro sarro de você e te falo o quanto você parece um ovo com cabelo-”

“Ei, você nunca me disse-” 

“Mas eu estou realmente feliz por você.” Baekhyun sorri para ele e finalmente lhe entrega o pote, com o mesmo sorriso feliz de ontem.

Kyungsoo se sente aliviado e contente com a forma que Baekhyun lidou com a situação. Na terça, deveria ter explicado as coisas, mas talvez seja assim que as preocupações funcionam. Elas obscurecem o julgamento com medo de uma decepção ou mágoa. Kyungsoo sabe que ele tem que contar ao seu pai e irmãos também. Ele dirá depois. Dirá a eles em breve.

Baekhyun volta a reclamar sobre Arjun (“Se ele tentar pegar um pedaço desse kimbap, eu juro por Deus-”) e, então, se vira para reclamar sobre o curry (“Não os seus curry, Soo! Eles são ótimos!”) e logo depois sobre a falta de restaurantes coreanos adequados em seu pequeno bairro (“Temos que ir de carro até China Town, onde há exatamente um restaurante coreano que o  _ kimchi jjigae  _ tem gosto de  _ kimchi  _ aguado!”). Curiosamente, o sorriso feliz não sai de seu rosto.

Mesmo que pudesse, Kyungsoo não tem coragem de dizer a Baekhyun toda a verdade. Não é bom mentir para o seu único amigo, não quando Baekhyun está sendo tão compreensível e genuinamente feliz por ele. Mas há uma parte de Kyungsoo, uma pequena parte que se aproveita da mentira, desse problema complicado de um relacionamento desenfreado, mas que vem com um prazo bem definido e claro. Kyungsoo não tem experiência com relacionamentos, mas ele é bom com prazos.

Ele espera que tudo desse certo.

💌

Eles se encontram nas arquibancadas para almoçar hoje, o vento fresco de outubro soprando sob o sol do meio-dia, carregando consigo o cheiro característico de terra e folhas secas. As árvores que cobrem o campo de futebol começaram a mudar o tom das folhas, colorindo o cenário com um lindo mosaico de vermelho, amarelo, dourado e marrom. Kyungsoo sentia falta disso, de sentar do lado de fora, olhar para os estudantes se movimentarem e almoçar sossegadamente. Tinha passado os últimos três dias escondido na biblioteca, o cheiro almiscarado de livros antigos tão sufocante quanto reconfortante. Ali fora, o ar cheirava realmente a outono.

Kyungsoo vê Jongin, sua imagem embaçada à distância. Ele está vestindo sua calça jeans apertada favorita, uma camisa pólo xadrez e suas botas pretas enquanto caminha em direção às arquibancadas, o campo de futebol ao fundo sendo seu palco. Ele está usando aquela jaqueta de veludo que parece amar tanto, com seus cabelos para trás em vez da habitual franja para a frente. Ele acena com a cabeça durante a caminhada e garotas circulam pelo gramado, sussurrando animadamente entre si. Quando enfim Jongin o encontra, ergue os braços em um aceno para Kyungsoo e corre o restante do percurso.

Jongin sobe as escadas até o baixinho, pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Um enorme sorriso surge em seu rosto quando se joga no banco ao seu lado, o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento e o fôlego descompassado. O coração de Kyungsoo acelera, a respiração ficando presa em sua garganta. Realmente não há outro menino tão bonito e deslumbrante quanto Kim Jongin.

“Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?” Jongin ri, suas bochechas corando.

“Você fica me olhando o tempo todo,” Kyungsoo rebate.

Deve ser o ar fresco, as lindas cores de outono ou a calidez do sol sobre suas peles, mas, estranhamente, Kyungsoo não sente a necessidade de se esconder hoje.

“Touché.” Jongin ri, abrindo sua mochila para tirar uma caixa de leite de banana. “Trouxe uma coisa pra você!”

O menor pega as caixinhas, sorrindo amplamente com o presente. Ele as coloca do outro lado assim que Jongin se aproxima, o calor da coxa do moreno tocando a de Kyungsoo.

“Obrigado! Vou beber mais tarde.”

Kyungsoo entrega para Jongin seus rolos de  _ kimbap  _ e tira do pote pedaços que havia cortado aquela manhã. Também trouxe um grande pedaço de rabanete amarelo.

“Refeição completa, hein?” Jongin observa Kyungsoo arrumar os acompanhamentos no banco abaixo deles enquanto morde seu burrito de  _ kimbap _ . Os olhos do moreno imediatamente se fecham, quieto por um momento. Kyungsoo ri.

“Gostou?”

Jongin não responde de imediato. Ele apenas continua mastigando de olhos fechados, sustentando a mesma expressão que teve na terça quando experimentou o sanduíche de ovo e a de ontem, quando comeu os onigiris. Quando abre os olhos, encara Kyungsoo com a mesma expressão maravilhada de ontem à noite, no carro.

“Como você faz isso, hyung? Faz tudo ser tão gostoso?” 

Kyungsoo sabe que ele já deveria estar acostumado com isso. Jongin nada tem feito além de elogiá-lo desde que começou a deixar o garoto provar sua comida. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda cora com seus elogios como se fosse a primeira vez.

“Sabe, eu vivo esquecendo que tenho que te falar algo. Minha mãe me lembrou ontem à noite, quando eu dei a ela o  _ onigiri  _ e o  _ dakgalbi _ . Hyung, você já pensou em entrar para a indústria alimentícia?” Jongin pergunta, a voz séria e curiosa enquanto dá outra mordida em seu  _ kimbap _ . “Minha irmã mais velha, a que se mudou para Nova Iorque, se lembra dela? Então, ela abriu um café-restaurante na Rua 9 dois anos atrás. Agora ela tá querendo abrir um restaurante familiar coreano aqui. Ela tenta convencer minha mãe a participar, mas ela tem hesitado, diz que talvez em um ano ou dois. Ela vai se aposentar em breve, de qualquer forma. Mas, hyung, não vejo minha mãe animada sobre comida assim faz muito tempo. Ela quer que eu convide você, a propósito-” Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam com isso, prestes a interrompê-lo, mas Jongin apenas encobre os detalhes, como esperado. “-e então? Você já pensou em cozinhar como profissão quando acabar o ensino médio?”

Quando Kyungsoo tinha treze anos, ele viu a beleza do mundo lá fora, saindo com Jongin, andando de bicicleta pela cidade, pulando nas pedras do lago e brincando de pega-pega no parque. Nessa época, ele queria ser cinegrafista ou fotógrafo. Ele queria capturar esses momentos, igual as fotos sorridentes de sua mãe penduradas na parede. Kyungsoo implorou ao seu pai para deixá-lo ir a um acampamento de cinema e, desde então, economizava para poder comprar sua própria câmera profissional. Planejava se mudar para Los Angeles depois do ensino médio. Quando Seungsoo disse que estava com ciúmes de Kyungsoo por ele já saber o que queria ser, era disso que ele estava falando  — ser um cineasta. Alguém atrás da câmera para capturar e criar memórias.

É verdade, entretanto, que Kyungsoo também tinha outra paixão, algo que ele adorava fazer e que tem feito desde seus onze anos de idade. Começou pequeno, ajudando seu pai a ler as receitas que sua mãe tinha escrito. Ligava para sua avó para que ela pudesse lhe ajudar na tradução dessas receitas. Ajudava a cortar os legumes, a misturar os molhos, a marinar as carnes e a ferver os enlatados. Logo, foi Seungsoo quem ele estava ajudando. E, finalmente, era só ele na cozinha. Kyungsoo começou a cozinhar porque não havia mais ninguém para fazer isso por eles. Porque ele queria ajudar seu pai  — que estava sempre cansado do trabalho e, ainda, de luto por ter perdido o amor da sua vida. 

Mas agora, cozinhar é como sua segunda natureza, algo que o baixinho faz porque é quem ele simplesmente é. Porque é bom nisso, porque adora fazer isso e, acima de tudo, porque ama ver a alegria nos rostos das pessoas quando comem a comida que cozinhou para elas.

Se Kyungsoo já pensou em cozinhar profissionalmente? Não. Mas, agora, ele estava subitamente considerando isso.

“Na verdade, não,” responde Kyungsoo, desembrulhando o próprio  _ kimbap _ . “Eu apenas sigo a receita. Não é algo extraordinário.” 

“Isso já é um talento, acredite em mim,” diz Jongin, apontando para seu rolo para dar ênfase. “Você conhece sabores. Ano passado, eu fiz um sanduíche de atum para o Home Econ e o gosto era horrível. Ficou aguado e salgado, mesmo que eu tivesse seguido a receita do YouTube. Mas seu  _ onigiri  _ de ontem? Isso foi complexo-” 

“Mesmo que eu goste de ouvir você falar sobre o meu  _ onigiri  _ como se fosse a melhor coisa desde pão fatiado-”

“Porque é-”

“-me diga sobre este convite para jantar.”

“Oh, aquilo?” Jongin dá outra mordida, demorando em mastigá-lo. Kyungsoo espera pacientemente que o moreno responda, mas ele dá outra mordida em seu rolo. 

“Jongin!”

“ _ O- qsi pfboi _ ”

“Pelo amor de Deus, não fale com a boca cheia. Eu posso ver os pedaços de  _ kimbap  _ mastigados daqui.” Kyungsoo faz uma careta, repreendendo o mais jovem que apenas ri, alguns grãos de arroz escapando e voando até os bancos abaixo deles. “Jongin, que porra é essa?”

Kyungsoo não consegue acreditar que essa é a mesma pessoa de instantes atrás; a mesma que veio em sua direção parecendo um modelo da Abercrombie. Jongin ainda é novo, por mais maduro que ele soe às vezes. Mas, no fim das contas, ele é tão novo quanto Kyungsoo. Mais novo, na verdade, mas isso não lhe impedia de surpreendê-lo.

Eventualmente, o moreno engole todo o  _ kimbap  _ e o seu primeiro rolo, de três, se vai. Ele ainda está risonho. “Desculpa, hyung. Você pode me passar o leite de banana? Eu acho que tem arroz preso na minha garganta.” Ele tosse para efeito dramático

“Eu pensei que eram pra mim,” Kyungsoo diz enquanto abre o pacote e pega um, tirando o plástico e enfiando um canudo antes de entregá-lo para Jongin que, rapidamente, bebe todo o conteúdo da caixinha, sugando mais algumas vezes para certificar-se de que o arroz se foi. “Bem feito. Você me fez engasgar com comida três vezes desde segunda feira.”

“Então é 3x1, agora?”

“Isso não é uma competição. E não, não faça aquela imitação da Jessi,” Kyungsoo logo corta Jongin. Ele sabe o que o mais novo estava prestes a fazer pelo modo com que ele, repentinamente, se abaixou e fez o sinal de paz estilo gângsteres.

“Tudo bem, você me pegou.” Jongin bebe sua caixa vazia, ainda rindo.

“Então? Jantar com sua mãe?” Kyungsoo pergunta mais uma vez, de alguma forma preocupado. “Você contou pra ela?”

“Bom, eu tive que contar, hyung. Ela queria saber de quem eu estava recebendo todas aquelas comidas deliciosas... Espera.” Jongin deve ter visto o olhar de Kyungsoo, porque logo acrescenta: “Ah, não. Eu não disse a ela, só falei que voltei a falar com você por ter me dado uma carona mês passado,” o moreno esclarece. “Isso não é algo a se contar pra ela, hyung, você sabe disso.”

Kyungsoo se sente aliviado. Ele não sabia por que estava preocupado. Talvez com a possibilidade da mãe de Jongin contar ao seu pai? Mas ele queria contar ao seu pai. Ele planejava contar a ele depois, quando estivesse absolutamente certo. Não é uma corrida, Jongin lhe disse. Embora, nesse ponto, Kyungsoo já tenha passado da linha de chegada. Ele só estava ganhando tempo.

“Sim, obrigado, Jongin.” Kyungsoo sorri em gratidão.

“Não é nada.” Jongin volta a mastigar seu  _ kimbap _ , olhando para o campo verde que se estende por todo o horizonte à frente deles.

Kyungsoo come seu próprio  _ kimbap  _ em silêncio. Algo o está incomodando. 

“Ei, Jongin.”

“Hm?”

“Você disse que estava disposto a responder minhas perguntas para me ajudar, né?”

“Isso.”

“Como você decidiu se assumir?” Kyungsoo olha para o jovem sentado ao seu lado. Agora que está prestando atenção, Jongin cheira a pinheiros, como o orvalho da manhã. É reconfortante e aconchegante, como cheirar o verão no outono. Isso o distrai por um momento. 

Jongin parece pensativo enquanto mastiga, desta vez certificando-se de que engoliu o último pedaço de  _ kimbap  _ antes de responder.

“Por causa do meu pai, na verdade,” ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, olhando para o horizonte. “Ele sempre soube, eu acho. Talvez minha mãe também, mas meu pai mais do que ela. Ele me matriculou em aulas de balé quando eu tinha quatro anos porque eu amava O Quebra-Nozes. Nem todo cara que faz balé é gay, mas tem esse estigma, sabe? Meu pai não se importou, mesmo quando alguns dos meus tios lhe disseram para parar de me levar, ele não os escutou. Antes que eu soubesse o que gostar de garotos queria dizer, eu já falava ao papai que tinha uma queda por Kwon Sang Woo, Won Bin, Bi e-” Jongin faz uma pausa para rir, olhando para Kyungsoo com um sorriso tímido. “Algumas outras pessoas. Meninos.”

Kyungsoo não sabe se ele imaginou isso, mas a maneira como Jongin olhou para ele e, então, seu pequeno sorriso...

“De qualquer forma, antes de meu pai ir para a Coréia no ano passado, ele foi para o meu quarto do nada. Naquela época, Yixing tinha acabado de chegar da China e tinha dito ao clube de dança que era gay no primeiro ensaio. Eu pensei nisso. Era legal ter alguém como eu no grupo, então eu saía muito com ele depois do treino, mesmo que eu não tivesse contado a ninguém ainda que eu era gay. Meu pai percebeu que eu estava voltando para casa mais tarde do que o normal, mas toda vez que eles me perguntavam onde eu estava, eu apenas falava que estava no treino. Mas eu acho que ele sabia que eu estava mentindo.”

Jongin encolhe os ombros, sua voz ficando mais suave. Ainda há o mesmo olhar melancólico em seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Kyungsoo está feliz em ver que essa parece ser uma lembrança boa para Jongin, algo bom que ele se lembra sobre seu pai.

“Eu não disse a eles que eu estava sempre no Creamery com o Yixing porque eu estava com medo de que eles me perguntassem se eu estava saindo com ele, sabe? E então eu teria que me assumir pra eles e isso me assustava muito. Mas meu pai sabia. Ele sempre soube antes mesmo que eu soubesse. Então, naquela noite antes do seu vôo, nós entramos no meu quarto e ele disse que me daria um conselho antes de ir.” O sorriso de Jongin vacila por um segundo. Kyungsoo pensa que ele pode chorar, mas ele simplesmente limpa a garganta e continua. “Ele disse: ‘Jongin, o que quer que você faça, não esconda. Porque se você esconde, significa que você pensa que está fazendo algo errado.’ E então, ele me fez limpar o meu quarto e organizar os meus livros. Disse que queria tudo resolvido quando voltasse. Mas, como você já sabe, ele nunca voltou para casa.”

Jongin fica sem falar depois disso. Ele tosse e pisca rapidamente para o céu. Kyungsoo se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua coxa, esperando que possa fornecer conforto para o mais jovem de alguma forma. Jongin se vira e olha para ele, o sorriso florescendo em seu rosto. Kyungsoo quer que Jongin esteja sempre sorrindo assim. Ele quer ter certeza disso.

“Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer naquela noite, mas eu nunca disse nada para ele. Então, eu fiquei com raiva do meu pai o tempo todo em que estive na Coreia. Mas agora que eu penso nisso, talvez eu estivesse bravo comigo mesmo. Não pude contar a ele, mesmo que ele tenha me dado tantas oportunidades. Então, quando voltamos pra cá, eu disse a minha mãe, liguei para as minhas irmãs e depois contei para o time.”

Kyungsoo sabia que Jongin estava sempre perto de seu pai. Quando o baixinho dormia na casa do Kim naquele verão, ele viu como Jongin era doce com sua mãe e seu pai. Como eles o adoravam, sendo o filho mais novo da família, da mesma forma que Kyungsoo, Seungsoo e seu pai adoravam Hyunsoo.

“Obrigado. Por me contar,” Kyungsoo diz a Jongin, não retirando a palma da coxa dele. Agora, fazia muito sentido como Jongin podia manter a cabeça erguida enquanto caminhava pelo corredor com a mão de Kyungsoo em seu quadril. Como ele suportou os sussurros e os olhares quando se espalhou a notícia de que ele e Yixing estavam juntos.

Yixing. A raiva que Kyungsoo sentia pelo cara não era mais tão forte agora.

“Yixing...” Kyungsoo começa.

“Ah, sim. Eu acho que funcionou.” O rosto de Jongin lentamente se ilumina, a careta em seus lábios suavizando em um sorriso. “Olhei para o meu telefone quando cheguei em casa e acabei recebendo algumas mensagens de desculpas. Também recebi alguns pontos de interrogação raivosos. Ainda estou um pouco bravo com eles, mas seria tolice não perdoar. Recebi uma do Yixing também. Nós conversamos sobre isso de manhã e... eu não sei como dizer isso, mas é meio desapontador?” Jongin encolhe os ombros com uma risada suave, a umidade de antes ainda brilhando ao canto de seus olhos. “Ele me perguntou se não há realmente nenhuma chance para ele agora. Eu disse que não. Tenho certeza que ele pode encontrar outro cara. Quero dizer, nós ainda estávamos saindo e ele encontrou outro cara.”

Não há amargura na voz de Jongin, ou tristeza por ter cortado seus laços com Yixing. Kyungsoo se relaxa com o sentimento que cresce em seu peito.

“Que bom que deu certo, então.” Kyungsoo aperta a coxa sob a palma de sua mão, gostando do calor que emana do tecido do jeans de Jongin até sua pele.

“Obrigado, hyung. Você realmente me ajudou.” Jongin parece sincero, como sempre. Kyungsoo sorri de volta. “E você? Está recebendo as respostas que precisava?”

Kyungsoo pensa em todas as coisas que Jongin disse a ele e em como elas realmente respondiam a perguntas que ele nem sabia que tinha. Mas está claro agora. O que realmente estava ajudando Kyungsoo era ele  — o próprio Jongin, com seu lindo rosto e seus olhos de lua crescente, o sorriso juvenil e a voz terna. Sua animação por tudo que Kyungsoo cozinha e sua apreciação por tudo que Kyungsoo faz.

Nos últimos dias, Jongin serviu como âncora do baixinho quando ele sentiu que poderia ser arrastado para o mar. Antes poderia ser apenas curiosidade, mas agora estava claro para Kyungsoo. Ele gosta de Jongin. Ainda gosta dele. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos. E isso o assusta.

“Sim, estou,” diz Kyungsoo, o calor sob a palma de sua mão, de repente, parecendo brasas de carvão. A percepção e a aceitação de seus sentimentos lhe sacodem por um momento, mas o toque de sua âncora o estabiliza. “Você realmente me ajudou também. Mais do que você imagina.”

“Mesmo?” Jongin vira a cabeça e olha para Kyungsoo, com aquele sorriso carinhoso que deixa o coração do baixinho acelerado. E, como a cena de um filme de romance clichê, Kyungsoo sente as famosas borboletas no estômago, o bater das asas causando um rebuliço dentro dele.

“Mesmo,” diz com convicção, tentando o seu melhor para não deixar transparecer o quanto está ferrado.

Kyungsoo deveria ter previsto isso. Os indícios estavam todos lá. Não deveria haver nenhuma surpresa aqui, ele pensa. Ele sabe como acontece nos filmes, como o protagonista ignora todos os sinais de alerta e passar por eles. Sempre os achava burros por não perceber o óbvio, mas ali estava ele, estúpido o suficiente para não ter percebido o óbvio.

Talvez seja assim quando você gosta de alguém. Quando não há distância para se esconder ou nenhuma carta na manga. Quando a outra pessoa está bem aqui, ao seu alcance e não longe, você acaba ficando cego e intencionalmente estúpido por conveniência. Talvez seja porque você acha que é invencível, que é a exceção à regra. ‘Pfff, eu? Eu nunca.’ Kyungsoo, que tem seus planos, que tem suas regras. Kyungsoo, que é direto ao ponto, que não divaga, que não gosta de afeto e coisas piegas.

E aqui estava ele, Kyungsoo, talvez se apaixonando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostando da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [Bossam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0Ta_ckc9O0)  
\- [Kimchijjim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BTXGrW4rJM)  


**Capítulo 7**

Outubro passa tão rápido como se fosse um sonho — lúcido, mas em transe. Às vezes, ele sente como se não estivesse realmente presente, como se estivesse vendo uma versão de si mesmo do lado de fora, estrelando seu próprio longa-metragem ou um documentário para o horário nobre. Esta versão de si mesmo é sempre feliz, sempre sorridente, sempre alto astral. É como nos filmes, mas sem todo o drama desnecessário. Às vezes, parece um desastre ou uma comédia esperando para acontecer, dependendo de quão longe Kyungsoo deseje olhar para o final de novembro.

A rotina de Kyungsoo mudou. Eles almoçam direto no campo de futebol. A comida que Kyungsoo prepara fica espalhada entre os dois e eles comem enquanto observam as pessoas transitando, curtindo o vento de outono em seus rostos antes que as ventanias de novembro os obriguem a ir para dentro.

Às vezes, quando os dois têm dever de casa, eles ficam na biblioteca. Nesses dias, Kyungsoo faz questão de que o almoço deles não seja tão barulhento para não incomodar as outras pessoas do local. Já quando os dias começam a ficar mais frios e os ventos mais fortes, eles se mudam para o refeitório, ficando na mesa perto da janela onde Kyungsoo se encontrou com Jongin e sua carta azul-bebê em uma segunda-feira. Eles reivindicam a mesa como sendo deles agora, a superfície lisa coberta de potes contendo os últimos experimentos de Kyungsoo na cozinha.

Desde a adição de ingredientes diferentes da receita tradicional, ele logo se aventurou e começou a criar seus próprios pratos. Alguns desses pratos, como o espaguete de _kimchi _e _samgyetang jjigae_, foram um grande sucesso. Jongin adorou a combinação amarga e ácida do _kimchi _com os tomates frescos e a textura crocante com o molho suave que o _kimchi _frito adicionava ao prato. Claramente, Jongin estava assistindo a muitos programas com chefs coreanos. O pai de Kyungsoo também adorou aquele macarrão, sempre perguntando se podia pegar um pouco das sobras da panela para levar à clínica. Hyunsoo, por outro lado, detestou o gosto, para o prazer de seu pai que também comia a parte do filho.

O _samgyetang jjigae _foi mais fácil. Ele acrescentou alho-poró e _gochujang _ao caldo branco cremoso do frango. Cozido como _samgyetang_, temperado como um _jjigae_. Todos amavam aquele. Para a escola, no entanto, Kyungsoo só trouxe os experimentos mais leves, não querendo trazer muitos potes para o colégio. Jongin gostava de todos do mesmo jeito.

(O pai de Kyungsoo, felizmente, ainda não havia percebido que tinha ganhado mais uma boca para alimentar. Baekhyun se divertia com a situação).

Uma vez, Baekhyun se juntou a eles para almoçar nas arquibancadas. Ele disse que foi sua tentativa de fazer amizade com o namorado de seu melhor amigo, mas ele nunca mais se juntou a eles depois daquela primeira vez. Mais tarde, Baekhyun disse a ele que não gostava de ser a vela e que almoçar com Kyungsoo e Jongin, trocando olhares um com o outro, certamente o fez se sentir como um grande candelabro.

Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer com essa informação. Ele arquivava para análise posterior, na mesma prateleira em que colocou o comentário de Hyunsoo no carro de volta para casa naquele primeiro dia de volta às aulas, quando disse a mesma coisa.

Kyungsoo ainda não conheceu o grupo de dança de Jongin. Ele descobriu que, apesar da popularidade do moreno, ele não tinha muitos amigos. O mais novo tinha sua equipe de dança da escola com quem passava a maior parte do tempo e, depois, havia seu amigo de outra escola chamado Timóteo, que ele encontrava nos fins de semana, e Lee Taemin, que morava em Seul. O círculo de amigos de Jongin era muito pequeno, tendo concentrado a maior parte de seu tempo na dança e nos estudos.

Após o almoço, Kyungsoo sempre leva Jongin para sua próxima aula, onde eles se separam. Em certos dias, quando Hyunsoo tem treino e seu pai não está em casa para o jantar, ele busca Jongin na sua aula de dança e ambos vão para a casa do baixinho cozinhar — de seu primeiro _dakgalbi _a pratos como _bulgogi _e _japchae_, até os mais complicados como _o'muk_ e _mandu_ caseiros. Eles gostam tanto de cozinhar quanto gostam de comer. Nesses dias, Jongin falta ao seu ensaio de dança.

Às vezes, Hyunsoo chega em casa mais cedo do que o habitual e vê os dois conjuntos de pratos e talheres na pia. Kyungsoo é sempre rápido ao alimentá-lo com as sobras e evitar que Hyunsoo faça perguntas. Mais tarde, quando seu pai chega em casa, Kyungsoo dá a ele uma tigela do que tinha preparado mais cedo — para o caso de o mais velho ainda estar com fome. Nessas horas, não consegue parar de pensar no que Jongin disse a ele nas arquibancadas naquele dia — _não se esconda._ O único consolo dele é acreditar que logo mais contaria para seu pai. A culpa, no entanto, não desaparece imediatamente.

Além desses pequenos acréscimos em seus dias, a vida do baixinho está como de costume. A notícia de seu relacionamento já tinha sido esquecida há muito tempo e outras fofocas apareceram no lugar. Kyungsoo estava certo. O ar do desconhecido que fazia as pessoas ficarem comentando sobre o assunto, quando tudo ficou à mostra, fez com que as pessoas perdessem o interesse. Mesmo que, de vez em quando, ele escutasse uma fofoca exagerada de Baekhyun, tão escandalosa e inacreditável que ele nem se incomodava.

Embora o relacionamento seja apenas uma fachada, a amizade dos dois garotos é muito real. Kyungsoo nunca trocou tantas mensagens antes igual troca agora com Jongin. Nem mesmo Baekhyun, a quem ele conhece e conversa há mais tempo, recebe respostas tão frequentes e regulares quanto Jongin.

O moreno envia fotos aleatórias de seus cachorros, de cachorros de outras pessoas que ele viu enquanto andava de bicicleta até a escola ou apenas de cães aleatórios que viu na internet. Jongin também gosta de lhe enviar citações de livros que está lendo ou de vídeos de culinária coreana que acha interessantes. Às vezes, eles apenas falam sobre o nada e, mesmo Kyungsoo tendo aversão a papo furado, ele se vê participando dessas conversas.

Quando outubro chega ao fim e as folhas douradas e avermelhadas do outono caem para cobrir a terra, Kyungsoo começa a notar uma coisa — fingir estar namorando Jongin não é tão difícil, afinal.

Fingir que ele não tinha se apaixonado rápido demais por Jongin, por outro lado, era o que ele achava mais difícil.  


💌

**//Novembro**

A primeira vez que Kyungsoo viu Jongin dançar foi na primeira semana do primeiro ano. Ele tinha acabado de passar os últimos dois anos do fundamental ignorando o mais novo, pensando que poderia fingir que o dia em seu porão nunca havia acontecido caso agisse como se Jongin não existisse. Mas, claro, Jongin existe. Kyungsoo o viu ao longo do ano letivo. Eles não andavam nos mesmos grupos, Jongin ocupado com suas atividades acadêmicas e Kyungsoo ocupado cuidando de seus próprios negócios. No entanto, Kyungsoo era lembrado da existência de Jongin toda vez que eles passavam um pelo outro no corredor ou os olhos se encontravam do outro lado da sala. Apesar dessas pequenas não-interações, Kim Jongin logo deixaria de ser uma mera lembrança desbotada de verão. Isto é, até a chegada do primeiro ano do ensino médio.

Claro que Kyungsoo sabia que Jongin dançava. O mais novo havia mencionado isso algumas vezes quando eles pedalavam pela cidade. Kyungsoo também sabia que Jongin estava no clube de dança do colégio (Baekhyun até se juntou a ele, mas desistiu depois de uma semana). Kyungsoo estava bem ciente de que Jongin podia dançar, mas ele não pensou muito sobre isso, da mesma forma que ele não se perguntou o que seu professor de matemática almoçaria ou se Baekhyun devolveria o álbum SNSD que ele emprestou quando tinha quatorze anos. Kyungsoo sabia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não se perguntou porque era apenas isso. Foi uma grande surpresa para Kyungsoo ver Jongin dançar pela primeira vez.

Kyungsoo lembrava claramente — o nervosismo de conhecer novas pessoas, de ter que passar os próximos três anos de sua vida interagindo com elas. Kyungsoo sabia que iria se sair bem, da mesma forma que fez nos anos anteriores. Ele tinha Baekhyun ao seu lado nos assentos; o auditório pequeno da escola cheio de estudantes ansiosos. Ele viu alguns rostos familiares, pessoas que conhecia das redondezas do bairro e algumas que conheceu no fundamental, mas das quais possuía uma vaga lembrança de nomes.

Primeiro vieram as longas conversas, os discursos e algumas apresentações de boas-vindas dos seniores e dos juniores. E por último, o destaque da assembleia, a apresentação dos calouros. _Eles escolheram alguns_, Baekhyun sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto os alunos subiam no palco. Eles se posicionaram, misturaram alguns, se moveram um pouco e, finalmente, quando a música tocou, os olhos de Kyungsoo imediatamente se concentraram na pessoa no meio.

Kyungsoo é ruim com palavras, pequeno com adjetivos. Mas quando viu Kim Jongin dançando no palco naquele dia, quis escrever-lhe uma poesia. Jongin era gracioso, mas afiado, seus movimentos fluídos e ainda precisos. Não parecia com nada que Kyungsoo já houvesse presenciado antes. Hyunsoo tinha interesse em dançar. Era o seu talento durante o Seollal para receber dinheiro adicional de Ano Novo de seus parentes. Kyungsoo sofreu com reality shows ruins e vídeos do YouTube de Hyunsoo. Ele viu uma dança ruim e viu uma ótima dança. Mas ver Jongin dançar naquele dia, deixou Kyungsoo em estado de adoração. Talvez tivesse sido a atmosfera de excitação adolescente, os aplausos e as palmas. Ou talvez a maneira como ele pôde ver a dança claramente, como ela estava ao vivo na frente dele e não apenas através de uma tela, o nível adicional de realidade tornando-a mais tangível e presente do que algo gravado. O que quer que fosse, quando o número de dança terminou e os calouros fizeram uma reverência, Kyungsoo foi um dos mais entusiasmados a aplaudir.

Desde então, a memória desbotada de verão de Kim Jongin tornou-se um pensamento constante. Baekhyun, que notou seu interesse, disse a ele que Jongin havia se juntado à equipe de dança do ensino médio. Kyungsoo foi para todas as suas performances — cada reunião, cada competição, cada evento. Kyungsoo estava lá. Ele tentou filmá-los no palco uma vez, mas descobriu que sua câmera não era suficiente para capturar a experiência. Ele queria economizar para ter equipamentos melhores, para capturar a beleza de Jongin dançando como nas _fancams _dos idols na Coréia. Ele queria ser capaz daquilo, de guardar lembranças, guardá-las e lembrar.

Ele, às vezes, perguntava-se o que significava ser tão apaixonado pela dança de Jongin, e como isso se ligava àquela tarde de agosto em seu porão. E Kyungsoo decidiu, depois de um longo tempo, que talvez tivesse algo a mais naquele sentimento de culpa desde que começou a ignorar o mais jovem. Kyungsoo, então, disse a si mesmo que iria lidar com os pensamentos e suas consequências quando chegasse a hora. Por partes. Ele não fugiu como antes, mas ainda corria. Só dessa vez, ele fugiu com isso.

Felizmente, Jongin alcançou-o eventualmente.  


💌

A competição anual de dança interescolar de outono termina mais cedo do que o habitual. Ainda há sol pairando no horizonte, banhando o céu da tarde em vermelho e dourado para combinar com as folhas que cobrem o chão de terra.

O auditório McKinley está repleto de estudantes e pais encorajadores, estes que agora estão se juntando e se misturando enquanto o amigo participante ou membro da família saem dos bastidores um a um. Kyungsoo aperta mais o casaco ao seu redor, enquanto fica ao lado das portas abertas, esperando Jongin sair. O mais novo ainda está lá dentro, conversando com a escola vencedora junto com a sua equipe. Ele olha para Kyungsoo de vez em quando para sinalizar que não vai demorar. Kyungsoo assente para ele que está tudo bem.

Normalmente, após a apresentação, Kyungsoo deixava o local o mais rápido que podia, querendo fugir antes que alguém o reconhecesse. Pensando sobre isso agora, era bobo fazer isso. Não havia nada de errado com um colega vindo para apoiar a equipe de dança de sua escola. Não havia ninguém de quem se esconder. Não havia nada a esconder. Kyungsoo lembra do que o pai de Jongin disse: _o que quer que você faça, não esconda_. E, de fato, ele vinha fazendo isso. Kyungsoo vinha se escondendo, não porque ele estivesse se escondendo de outra pessoa, mas porque ele estava se escondendo de si mesmo.

No entanto, hoje é diferente. Hoje, não há motivo para ele se esconder e sair mais cedo.

"Ei," uma voz áspera chama por ele ao seu lado. Kyungsoo se vira para olhar e vê alguém que não reconhece. Ela é poucos centímetros mais alta que ele, com a mão enfiada dentro do casaco enquanto mastiga um chiclete. "Você é o namorado do James, não é?"

Ainda é estranho para Kyungsoo ouvir os outros se referirem a Jongin com o seu nome americano. Mas o que confunde mais Kyungsoo é que essa pessoa, que ele não conheceu antes, sabe quem ele é. E mais importante, sabe que ele está namorando Jongin. Ou, bem, que ele supostamente está namorando Jongin. Como se lida com essa situação? A pergunta é tão direta.

_Não esconda._

Kyungsoo respira fundo, se endireita e vira para olhar a garota diretamente nos olhos. "Sim, eu sou. Por quê?" ele pergunta, com a voz firme.

A mudança em sua postura deve tê-la surpreendido, porque ela o olha de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Depois de um segundo, ela dá de ombros e olha para longe, para as portas onde os outros dançarinos e alunos ainda estão conversando. Ele vê Jongin e o resto de sua equipe apertando as mãos dos vencedores, provavelmente já se despedindo. Kyungsoo levanta a mochila até os ombros e procura no bolso a chave do carro.

"Seu namorado é, tipo, muito gostoso," a menina de repente diz ao lado dele. Kyungsoo se vira para olhar para ela e vê que os olhos dela estão em Jongin, que está indo para onde eles estão perto da porta.

Jongin lavou a maior parte da tinta do rosto e mudou a roupa da apresentação. No entanto, seu cabelo ainda está penteado em uma confusão artística, emoldurando seu rosto como uma bela obra de arte. Ele está vestido com seu jeans azul claros simples, um cardigã e um casaco preto comprido enfatizando sua ampla e longa estrutura. Ele está deslumbrante, é o que Kyungsoo acha.

"Eu sei," Kyungsoo diz a ela com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça, como se fosse algo tão óbvio que é quase redundante para ela sequer comentar.

Então Jongin chega ao seu lado, o resto do clube de dança vem com ele. Kyungsoo se vira para olhar, mas a garota de antes já se foi.

"Oi, hyung," Jongin o cumprimenta com um pequeno sorriso, que não alcança seus olhos. O resto da equipe atrás dele tem olhares semelhantes em seus rostos, alguns até parecem mais chateados do que tristes. "Desculpe por você ter esperado tanto tempo."

Eles não venceram hoje. Ficaram em terceiro lugar, logo atrás de McKinely e St. Augustus. A decepção é compreensível e justificável. Kyungsoo sabe o quão duro praticaram nas últimas semanas. Eles ficaram na escola até que o zelador os expulsassem. Jongin passou seus fins de semana com eles no estúdio de dança, aperfeiçoando rotinas e números. Eles se apresentaram bem hoje em todas as categorias. Kyungsoo tem que admitir, até mesmo o dueto que Jongin e Yixing só praticaram por duas semanas foi quase impecável. Mas era óbvio que a química que eles compartilhavam no ano passado não estava mais lá. Embora fosse impressionante, havia mais elementos de contraste e movimentos incompatíveis que não se encaixavam no conceito, nem na música. Kyungsoo, de alguma forma, entendia a preocupação da equipe quando eles se separaram; mas ainda lhe aborrecia o fato de que foi em Jongin que eles focaram, em vez de Yixing, que fodeu com tudo.

Sim, talvez Kyungsoo ainda esteja furioso e áspero.

Ele se aproxima de Jongin, bem em seu espaço pessoal. Normalmente, em público, eles não fazem nada mais do que precisam. Apenas conversar um com o outro e compartilhar o almoço juntos é o suficiente para manter a imagem de que eles estão namorando. Hoje, no entanto, é diferente. Estas são as pessoas com quem Jongin sai e ainda tratam sua sexualidade como uma ferramenta para ganhar pontos extracurriculares para suas atividades na faculdade. Jongin pode até ser amigo deles ainda, mas Kyungsoo honestamente não poderia se importar menos.

Quando Kyungsoo pega na mão de Jongin e encaixa os dedos para levá-lo até seu carro, ele encontra os olhos de Yixing quando diz: "Vamos, amor. Jantar na minha casa."  


💌

"Então... _Amor_, hm?"

"Cala a boca."

"Por quê, _bebê_? Você começou."

"Calado, Jongin."

"Mas, _querido_, eu meio que gostei disso."

"Vai se foder."

"Woah, woah, woah. Eu acho que não estamos nesse estág-"

"CALA A BOCA, JONGIN."

"Claro... Docinho."

"Eu juro por Deus-"  


💌

No minuto em que abre a porta, Kyungsoo sente o cheiro do início de um _roux_ no fogão. Ele ouve discussões na cozinha e sabe imediatamente que Hyunsoo finalmente conseguiu convencer seu pai a deixá-lo cozinhar torta de frango no jantar. O pobre garoto está implorando há uma semana. Desde que ele encontrou um vídeo do Wolfgang Puck no Tasty, não fez nada além de aborrecer o pai para permitir que cozinhasse. Seu pai, compreensivelmente, era contra isso. Hyunsoo nunca preparou um prato completo sozinho. Ele não quer a ajuda de Kyungsoo, diz. Ele quer ser o chef, não o sous-chef. Como foi o pai deles que acompanhou Hyunsoo para o treino de corrida hoje, parece que o pirralho finalmente conseguiu ter sucesso em suas negociações. Seungsoo disse uma vez que Hyunsoo teria uma carreira na política. Todos eles concordaram.

Kyungsoo retira o casaco e o pendura perto da porta, depois se vira e ajuda Jongin a tirar o seu próprio, deslizando a longa peça preta no corpo mais alto do jovem, descendo pelos ombros e retirando-o pelos braços. Jongin o agradece com um sorriso.

"Hyung, você não contou a eles ainda?" Jongin sussurra num tom baixo e discreto. Ele está olhando para a porta que leva às vozes.

Kyungsoo se sente um pouco envergonhado. Isso parece como se esconder para ele, como se estivesse atrasando aquilo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Jongin também disse que não é uma corrida. Isso é uma decisão dele. "Não," Kyungsoo responde honestamente, sorrindo para Jongin, que concorda.

"Ok," Jongin diz a ele, exibindo um sorriso tranquilo nos seus próprios lábios. Sorriso este que imediatamente apaga as preocupações de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo está prestes a se virar e ir para a cozinha quando Jongin o segura pelo cotovelo. Ele olha para trás e o vê ajeitando o cardigã, enquanto empurra os óculos pela ponte do nariz e a mão logo retira o cabelo que insiste em se espalhar pelo rosto. "Espere, hyung, eu não quero parecer um vagabundo na frente do seu pai. Como estou?"

_"Seu namorado é, tipo, muito gostoso."_

Essas foram as palavras da garota de antes. E enquanto Kyungsoo concorda, este Jongin não é o mesmo Jongin que dançou seminu coberto de tinta corporal ao som marcante de uma batida remixada mais cedo. Este Jongin parece doce em seu cardigã listrado branco e vermelho favorito, com seus óculos redondos na ponta do seu nariz e seu cabelo recém-lavado e penteado no carro de volta para casa. Jongin parece bom, bom demais para ser verdade... Tanto que Kyungsoo quase quer acreditar que esse é um futuro que ele pode ter, se quiser.

Kyungsoo estava certo naquela tarde no corredor de _ramyun_ em Hanshim. Jongin está no topo da masculinidade. Ele é o cara que pega a garota (ou o cara) que quer, porque é assim que deve ser. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, é o tipo de cara que fica por trás das cenas, nos bastidores. O cara que trabalha com as câmeras, quem dá as ordens. Ele é o tipo que olha e admira de longe, que enxerga através das lentes para admirar a beleza do outro lado. Com Jongin, porém, esse não foi o caso. Não quando Jongin está no palco e Kyungsoo não se atreve a colocar uma barreira entre a realidade e seu ponto de vista. Não agora, quando ele deixou Jongin entrar em sua vida novamente, depois de fugir por tanto tempo. Jongin é real e está aqui. E ele parece fodidamente bom.

"Perfeito," é o que Kyungsoo diz.

Jongin sorri e Kyungsoo cora.  


💌

Kyungsoo estava certo. Hyunsoo conseguiu convencer seu pai a deixá-lo cozinhar a torta de frango por conta própria fazendo um acordo — que ele não pediria mais um cãozinho.

"Pai, você sabe que você não ganhou absolutamente nada com esse acordo, certo?" Kyungsoo diz a ele, partindo a torta com um talher. "Nunca compraria um cachorrinho de qualquer maneira, e você não teria que deixá-lo cozinhar isso se não quisesse."

Seu pai balança a cabeça, claramente em desacordo. "É aí que você está errado, Kyungsoo. Eu tirei um bom negócio disso."

Kyungsoo vira para olhar para Jongin ao seu lado com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele apenas encolhe os ombros, mastigando sua torta silenciosamente. Jongin ficou em silêncio todo o jantar. "Explique."

"Bem, eu ganhei uma torta muito boa. Esse é um dos motivos. E segundo, tenho a minha paz e tranquilidade de volta. Não há mais fotos diárias de cães no meu e-mail de trabalho," diz o pai com um sorriso enorme, pegando outra colherada de sua torta. "Ei, Jongin, você pode me passar o _kimchijjim_?"

"Estou feliz que você goste da torta, pai!" Hyunsoo diz animado. Ao lado de Kyungsoo, Jongin dá uma risadinha, pegando a travessa de porco e entregando-a à mão estendida.

"Você enviou fotos de cachorro para o e-mail do pai?" Kyungsoo está surpreso. Ele sabe que Hyunsoo tem feito campanha por um cachorro desde agosto, mas não sabia o tamanho dos esforços do garoto para que seu pai lhe desse um. "Hyunsoo, você não deveria fazer isso. Você podia estar atrapalhando o trabalho dele."

"Não se preocupe. Eu movi a maioria das contas de e-mail que ele usou para minha pasta de spam," diz o pai, como se isso melhorasse as coisas.

"Hyunsoo!" Kyungsoo não está feliz. Ele vai contar a Seungsoo sobre isso.

"Kyungsoo hyung, relaxe," o pirralho provoca com um aceno de cabeça. Jongin ri novamente, parando apenas quando Kyungsoo olha para ele. "Você está começando a parecer com o hyung."

Kyungsoo para por um momento. Ele realmente está? Ele está realmente começando a parecer com Seungsoo? Não que haja algo de errado em soar como Seungsoo, é claro. Isso é realmente um grande elogio. Seungsoo é responsável e prestativo, apesar de ser um pouco bagunceiro e desorganizado, ao contrário de Kyungsoo. Então não deveria soar como um insulto, mas Hyunsoo, esse pirralho, faz parecer que é. Kyungsoo estava prestes a dizer-lhe para tirar o sorrisinho no rosto quando seu pai de repente fala.

"Então, Jongin, como você tem estado?" seu pai pergunta entre as mordidas. "Nós não vemos você faz um tempo." Kyungsoo tosse com isso, sabendo muito bem que Jongin está vindo para cozinhar e jantar com Kyungsoo aqui desde o último mês ou mais.

Jongin se esforça em beber um gole de sua água para engolir a comida que estava mastigando. Kyungsoo ri da forma que as suas bochechas ficam estufadas na sua pressa de responder. "Ah, eu estou... Eu estou bem. Eu tenho estado bem. Estive ocupado ultimamente, mas estou bem," responde Jongin, tropeçando em suas palavras um pouco. Kyungsoo acha que ele fica super fofo envergonhado. "Desculpe por não visitar há algum tempo."

"Está tudo bem," seu pai balança o garfo no ar. "Estou feliz em ver você de novo. Sabe, é realmente bom que Kyungsoo tenha os velhos amigos de volta. Amigos tranquilos. Baekhyun estava começando a ficar muito barulhento para os meus pobres tímpanos, mas não diga isso a ele."

Kyungsoo se lembra das muitas vezes que Baekhyun mencionou e reclamou sobre como a sociedade pré-médica é chata. Quem se junta a um clube assim? E por que há um no colegial? Cada vez que ele reclama, nunca deixa de lembrar Kyungsoo de não contar ao pai, com medo de que o homem pare de alimentá-lo. Às vezes, Kyungsoo acha que Baekhyun é o segundo filho real e eles foram trocados de alguma forma.

Jongin, no entanto, apenas sorri educadamente e acena. "Sim, claro. Eu não vou contar a ele."

"Ótimo," diz o pai, terminando a última torta. Seu rosto de repente fica pensativo enquanto ele pega sua última colherada. "Então me fale sobre sua mãe. Como ela está?"

Isso chama a atenção de Kyungsoo. Há algo na maneira como seu pai perguntou que diz a Kyungsoo que seu pai sabe. Ele olha para Jongin, observando o rosto do mais novo. Nas duas vezes em que conversaram sobre seu pai, Jongin quase chorou, seus olhos ficaram marejados. Kyungsoo olha para ele agora, pronto para fornecer apoio caso a mesma coisa aconteça novamente.

Jongin apenas sorri, no entanto. "Ela está indo bem. Está prestes a se aposentar em um ou dois anos. Eles só precisam que ela escreva alguns módulos e treine mais pessoas antes de a deixarem ir. Ela e minha irmã estão planejando abrir um restaurante familiar coreano aqui quando ela se aposentar, na verdade," Jongin continua, quase se gabando. Kyungsoo sorri com a maneira que o rosto do jovem se ilumina enquanto fala sobre sua família. "E, bom, ela está lidando bem. Ela aderiu ao tricô para se manter ocupada. Pendura seus trabalhos na sala de estar. Ela se orgulha muito deles."

O rosto de Jongin não tem um traço de tristeza e Kyungsoo fica grato por isso. Ele se sente orgulhoso dele. Kyungsoo aproxima-se debaixo da mesa e coloca a mão na coxa de Jongin. Este se vira para olhá-lo com um sorriso agradecido. Kyungsoo sorri de volta.

Quando Kyungsoo pega mais torta, ele vê Hyunsoo olhando para ele e Jongin com um semblante pensativo.  


💌

Jongin o encurrala no fim de semana seguinte, logo após o almoço.

A campainha toca assim que Kyungsoo termina de lavar a louça, pensando se deveria se trocar e pegar um suéter mais grosso. Às vezes, fica frio nas arquibancadas da escola de Hyunsoo. É a sua vez de levar Hyunsoo para treinar hoje, já que seu pai o cobriu no último final de semana, quando foi assistir a competição de dança de Jongin. Ele também prometeu a Hyunsoo duas bolas de sorvete antes de irem para casa mais tarde. Kyungsoo sugeriu algo quente e suculento, mas o garoto insistiu em um cone de torta cremosa. E Kyungsoo aceitou. Essa é a vida de um irmão mais velho.

Da cozinha, Kyungsoo ouve vagamente seu pai abrir a porta, uma voz familiar entrando na casa logo depois. As orelhas de Kyungsoo se animam. Ele conhece essa voz. Ele seca as mãos com a toalha da cozinha para ver se está certo. Então, só penteia seu cabelo rapidamente com os dedos. Ele vira o canto para a sala e, com certeza, vê Jongin conversando com seu pai.

"-se ele me acompanhar?"

Kyungsoo ouve o final da pergunta. Jongin o olha imediatamente, com um sorriso enorme. Kyungsoo retribui o sorriso, embora um pouco confuso. Jongin estava o enviando vídeos de seus cachorros no veterinário. Sua mãe e ele pediram que fizessem o check-up de rotina e o banho mensal. Ele não mencionou que ia dar uma passada lá.

Antes de Kyungsoo poder perguntar a ele o porquê de ele estar ali, seu pai sorri para Jongin e dá um tapinha nos ombros dele como se fossem melhores amigos, embora eles só tenham se visto duas vezes em quatro anos — semana passada e hoje.

"Claro, garoto! Leve-o com você," seu pai diz com uma risada, indo em direção ao balcão pela escada. Ele pega as chaves do carro e guarda. "Basta estar de volta em casa à meia-noite. Eu preciso estar no hospital amanhã de manhã cedo, então não posso ficar acordado até tarde esperando por você. Entendeu?"

"Claro, vamos ser bem rápidos!" Jongin sorri, a animação é clara em seu rosto. Ele não está vestindo jeans hoje. Em vez disso, está usando uma calça de moletom confortável, sua longa polo xadrez e a jaqueta inflável que faz com que ele pareça um _ahjussi_ pronto para fazer caminhadas nas montanhas. Ele até está usando tênis da Nike para completar o visual.

"O quê? Me levar para sair?" Kyungsoo olha de Jongin para seu pai, sua confusão só aumentando. Uma das coisas que Kyungsoo não gosta é de não saber das coisas. Isso faz com que ele se sinta ansioso por não saber, especialmente por causa da maneira que Jongin ainda está sorrindo para ele como se tivesse um enorme segredo. "Jongin? Pai?"

"Eu vou levar Hyunsoo para o treino, Kyungsoo. Vocês, garotos, vão se divertir," seu pai acena enquanto sai pela porta da cozinha para sua garagem. Kyungsoo ouve o _bip_ familiar e o som da porta do carro de seu pai se abrindo.

"Jongin? Onde-"

"Não há tempo, hyung!" Jongin animadamente puxa seu braço, arrastando-o pela sala e direto pela porta da frente. Ele mal consegue pegar o casaco ao sair.

Entre sua confusão e o arrastar e empurrar de Jongin, Kyungsoo logo se encontra dentro do carro do Kim. Ou o que Kyungsoo supõe ser o carro da mãe de Jongin. Cheira a limão com um leve toque de camomila. Os aromas o relaxam um pouco, até o moreno entrar no banco do motorista.

"Espere, Jongin, para onde estamos indo?" Kyungsoo pergunta, rígido. Ele odeia seriamente quando não sabe das coisas. Ele disse isso a Jongin. "Diga-me ou vou sair-" Jongin liga o motor e coloca o cinto de segurança ao mesmo tempo que acelera. Kyungsoo instintivamente segura a porta do carro em ligeiro pânico. "Jongin, você tem certeza de que pode dirigir?"

A resposta de Jongin é uma risada, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito estupidamente charmoso dele. "Agora que estamos a caminho, vou lhe contar."

"Você não vai me matar, vai?" Kyungsoo está nervoso. Jongin também ri disso. "Não é uma piada."

"Bem, hyung, se você realmente precisa saber," ele começa, saindo da rua de Kyungsoo, direto para a estrada. "Minha mãe pediu para pegar os documentos de um cliente que ela precisa revisar antes da segunda-feira. Alguns deles ficam exigentes quando sabem que estão pagando um bom dinheiro. Quer que eles sejam feitos imediatamente, então ela me mandou buscá-los."

"E eu estou aqui por quê?" Kyungsoo ainda não entende.

"A casa do cliente é em Stepford," Jongin sorri para ele, com um brilho feliz nos olhos.

Kyungsoo disse a Jongin, na primeira semana excepcionalmente longa em que eles começaram a conversar novamente, que ele originalmente queria ter aulas de História do Mundo para a viajar até Stepford. Especificamente para visitar o Lago Willoughbee no outono para tirar fotos da água e das belas árvores enquanto elas mudam de cor. Eles estavam na biblioteca naquela época; Jongin lendo outro livro de Keigo Higashino, enquanto Kyungsoo procurava por um quiz sobre as teorias da Sociologia. Kyungsoo estava lutando para lembrar os nomes e os proponentes, os conceitos e as suposições. Ele achava que a aula seria descontraída, então acabou reclamando com um Jongin distraído. Jongin ficou surpreso por ele não ter estado em Stepford antes, já que fica a apenas duas horas de carro, logo dizendo que esteve lá algumas vezes para ajudar sua mãe. Foi um comentário de passagem, contado em frustração. Jongin apenas riu de sua miséria. Kyungsoo não achou que ele se lembraria.

"Você lembra?" Kyungsoo diz, maravilhado, estranhas batidas ecoando em seu peito que soam mais como se o seu coração estivesse tentando sair de sua caixa torácica.

Jongin acena com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Temos que nos apressar, no entanto. Precisamos chegar lá antes do pôr do sol ou você não terá boa iluminação para suas fotos."

Kyungsoo olha para Jongin, sem saber como explicar os sentimentos em seu peito em pensamentos coerentes. Nem mesmo palavras, mas apenas pensamentos. Sua cabeça é uma completa bagunça, assim como o bater selvagem de seu coração. Como eles chamam isso nos filmes? Epifania do amor? Pode ser apenas porque ele nunca experimentou algo assim: ser tratado de forma especial por alguém que não é da sua família. Talvez ele precise de mais amigos, precise de mais experiências para até mesmo nomear isso que ele sente. Tudo é novo para ele, estar na cena em vez de apenas observá-lo através de uma tela. Ele se sente deslocado, como se a qualquer minuto alguém fosse pegá-lo e fazê-lo perceber que não pertence àquele lugar e, em seguida, expulsá-lo dessa comédia romântica, para muito longe do seu lindo papel de protagonista.

À sua esquerda, no banco do motorista, Jongin o pega olhando. "Por quê, hyung?" o mais novo provoca, o cabelo caindo na testa, emoldurando seus belos e sorridentes olhos castanhos. "Animado?"

"Um pouco," Kyungsoo admite.

Jongin sorri e Kyungsoo se derrete em seu assento.  


💌

Eles se perderam no caminho para o lago.

Como Jongin sabe onde o cliente de sua mãe mora, eles foram capazes de rapidamente pegar seus documentos (uma caixa inteira, agora no porta-malas). No entanto, encontrar o lago é uma história diferente. Jongin configurou seu GPS para as coordenadas do Lago Willoughbee, mas eles já repetiram a rota durante alguns minutos e ainda não conseguiram encontrá-lo.

"Jongin, de acordo com o Google, o lago tem 5 milhas de comprimento e uma milha de diâmetro. Como estamos perdidos?" Kyungsoo pergunta, divertindo-se com o olhar nervoso no rosto do jovem.

"Hyung, eu sou muito ruim em direções. Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter planejado isso melhor. Eu pensei-" ele olha para a tela do GPS novamente. "Você acha que está quebrado?"

Kyungsoo suprime o riso preso em sua garganta. "Eu acho que está funcionando, Jongin. Você quer que eu dirija?"

"Não! Vou nos levar até lá!" ele exclama, fazendo Kyungsoo levantar as duas mãos em uma falsa rendição. "Desculpe, hyung. Eu só estou bravo comigo mesmo. O sol se põe por volta das 16:30h e são quase quatro. Eu quero que você tire suas lindas fotos..."

O riso borbulhando em sua garganta se transforma em mingau com as palavras de Jongin, o rosto do jovem tão sincero com sua preocupação de não ter Kyungsoo vendo o belo lago que ele o prometeu. "Jongin, tudo bem. Ainda podemos ver o pôr do sol," diz Kyungsoo.

"Mas não será o mesmo, hyung," lamenta Jongin, com um beicinho gigante nos lábios. O coração de Kyungsoo é fraco.

"Jongin, ei," Kyungsoo estende a mão e coloca na coxa do mais novo, a pele da palma da mão no calor agora familiar e agradável. "Deixe o hyung dirigir, ok? Eu vou chegar lá rapidinho."

Jongin dirige por mais alguns metros, o rosto teimoso se recusando a ceder. Ele finalmente suspira em derrota e para ao lado da estrada.

"Hyung," ele diz baixinho, olhando para o seu colo com um olhar triste no rosto. "Desculpa."

"Ei, não se desculpe. Vou nos levar até lá," Kyungsoo aperta a coxa do jovem de modo reconfortante, ganhando um pequeno sorriso.

"Ok."

"Agora saia daí, temos um pôr do sol para assistir."  


💌

Eles conseguiram, é claro. Kyungsoo encontra de primeira o lugar que Jongin se perdeu várias vezes tentando achar, fazendo com que o mais novo olhe pela janela com uma cara emburrada. Kyungsoo não diz a ele, mas acha que Jongin fica adorável com o sol fraco de outono lançando sombras dançantes em sua face pensativa.

Eles chegam cinco minutos antes das quatro, permitindo-lhes cerca de 34 minutos ou mais de luz solar, antes do sol se pôr no horizonte e submergir sob as árvores e montanhas. Este lado do lago é mais silencioso do que o norte e oeste, onde a maioria dos estabelecimentos estão localizados.

Jongin disse que esteve do outro lado com sua mãe no café da manhã algumas vezes durante suas viagens aqui; na lanchonete que eles costumam comer tem um ponto de observação com vista para as árvores e para o lago. Mas Jongin leu que é melhor aqui, na margem, num pequeno espaço antes das árvores se envolverem com a linha d'água. Tem algumas pessoas andando em volta, a maioria delas longe do lago, voltando aos carros no estacionamento ao lado da estrada. Uns outros estão descendo como Jongin e Kyungsoo, se dispersando ao longo da margem.

Quando eles finalmente encontram um lugar, Kyungsoo dá sua primeira boa olhada ao redor e prontamente sente a boca abrir em absoluta admiração pela beleza diante de seus olhos. A caminho de lá, ele viu as árvores bem de perto, algumas delas já sem folhas, enquanto algumas ainda têm suas copas douradas ou vermelhas e amarelas. Por mais bonitas que sejam, elas parecem familiares, da mesma forma que as árvores de Adler se alinham nas estradas e se espalham pelos jardins da escola e pelos parques. No entanto, deste ângulo, olhando para as montanhas de árvores coloridas nos diferentes tons do outono, que serve como plano de fundo para as águas cristalinas do Lago Willoughbee, o céu azul-claro tingindo o menor tom de rosa e vermelho quando o sol começa a se pôr, numa descida lenta, Kyungsoo acha que a visão é nada menos que majestosa.

O ar é mais fresco aqui, mais fresco e mais frio. Com os ventos suaves, vem o cheiro da terra e das folhas úmidas no chão. Kyungsoo pode ouvir farfalhos no vento, a quietude do lago em um contraste direto com a atividade viva e agitada do outono preguiçoso. Kyungsoo adora o outono, não da mesma forma que ele ama o verão, mas da mesma forma que ele ama o silêncio e sua forte presença.

Ele deve ter ficado quieto por muito tempo, apenas apreciando a beleza do lugar. As fotos que ele vê online não fazem jus ao lugar. Parecia plano nas fotos e Kyungsoo ainda assim as achavam bonitas. Mas ver o lugar pessoalmente, ouvi-lo, cheirá-lo — parece diferente, vibrante, vivo. Kyungsoo sente que pode estar um pouco apaixonado.

"Você não vai tirar fotos, hyung?" a voz suave de Jongin pergunta ao lado dele. Kyungsoo se vira e vê o olhar doce que o mais novo lança para ele. Kyungsoo se sente aquecido, em paz. Ele sorri e balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu quero, mas não agora," ele olha para a bela vista na frente dele. O sol ainda está espreitando em cima das árvores, brincando com o laranja e o azul claro. "Estou perfeitamente satisfeito apenas olhando."

Kyungsoo sente Jongin fitar seu rosto da mesma forma que seu olhar está capturando a beleza do lago.

Ele se pergunta se a maneira como eles se sentem em relação ao que estão vendo é a mesma.  


💌

Kyungsoo vai para a casa de Jongin para o jantar naquela quarta-feira. Jongin pensou que, em vez da comida habitual e jantar na casa de Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo poderia finalmente vir e jantar com sua mãe. Jongin disse que ela estava querendo vê-lo novamente, pois não o via desde as festas do pijama naquele verão anos atrás.

Eles dirigem até a casa de Jongin depois do último horário, uma torta no colo do jovem no banco do passageiro. Kyungsoo trouxe a sobremesa, uma clássica torta de maçã americana como um presente para a mãe de Jongin. Ele a pré-cozinhou na noite anterior, conservando-a para dar a última assada na casa de Jongin depois do jantar. Ele também trouxe as peras coreanas que comprou de Hanshim ontem, para surpresa de Hyunsoo. Kyungsoo lutou com unhas e dentes para pegar as três peras lindamente embrulhadas, agora dispostas no chão aos pés de Jongin.

No minuto em que abrem a porta, a mãe de Jongin sai da cozinha com seu avental vermelho, cabelos amarrados em um coque bagunçado com uma colher de pau na mão e um largo sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto. Ela é alta e magra, no final dos seus 50 anos, mas ainda parece que ela está na casa dos 40, a pele asiática a abençoando com o usual processo anti-envelhecimento. Suas características faciais são marcantes, mas acabam suavizadas pela afetuosidade presente em seus olhos, assim como Jongin. Kyungsoo lembra de pensar que a mãe de Jongin era linda e ele sempre se perguntava o que seus amigos achariam de sua mãe caso pudessem conhecê-la. Eles a achariam bonita também? Kyungsoo sempre achou que sua mãe era, e ver a mãe de Jongin toda vez que ia dormir na casa dele fazia Kyungsoo sentir a falta dela mais que o normal.

"Soo! Venha aqui para um abraço," ela cumprimenta em coreano, os braços se abrindo enquanto caminha e encontra Kyungsoo no meio do caminho. "Meu bem, como você cresceu!"

Kyungsoo está envolto no calor de seu abraço e isso o leva de volta àquelas noites de verão, sentindo falta de sua mãe enquanto ele fica acordado no chão do quarto de Jongin em seu saco de dormir. Ela cheira bem, como uma mistura de _gochukaru_ e espuma de sabão. Kyungsoo a abraça um pouco mais apertado antes de soltar.

"Eu não cresci tanto assim." Kyungsoo ri, voltando-se para Jongin, que está olhando para ele e sua mãe de novo com o mesmo olhar afetuoso, suave e doce. Kyungsoo tenta sorrir de volta. "Eu trouxe a sobremesa. Torta de maçã e algumas peras coreanas."

"Ah não, Kyungsoo, não precisava!" Ela olha para a caixa nas mãos de Jongin e as frutas embrulhadas que estão penduradas em uma bolsa. "Mas obrigada, querido, vamos comê-las bem." Ela pega a caixa e a bolsa com Jongin, voltando para a cozinha.

Kyungsoo olha em volta. A casa ainda parece a mesma — mesma cor, mesmo carpete, mesmo sofá. Talvez tenha ficado menor, mas só porque Kyungsoo ficou mais alto. Ele anda pela sala de estar, olhando da mesma forma que Jongin fez quando analisou pela primeira vez. Parece familiar e diferente: como lembrar de algo apenas para descobrir que isso mudou, não porque a aparência tenha mudado, mas porque a maneira como você a viu mudou. Como as fotos na parede. Kyungsoo vê algumas fotos do pai de Jongin na parede novamente. Mas elas não são as mesmas fotos de antes. Todas as fotos agora são dele com a família. Há uma na frente da Namsan Tower, uma em Jejudo, uma em San Francisco e outra em Nova York. Em todas as fotos, o pai de Jongin tem um grande sorriso brilhante no rosto, ambos os braços envoltos em torno da sua esposa e de seus três filhos.

Jongin vê para onde ele está olhando e se aproxima. "Eu pedi para a mamãe," diz ele, olhando também. "Ela disse que tudo bem."

"As fotos que você escolheu são lindas," observa Kyungsoo, sorrindo enquanto olha para cada uma delas.

"Eu amo essas fotos," diz Jongin com um sorriso, pegando uma e tocando o braço de seu pai que está enrolado em seu ombro.

"Tenho certeza de que ele também ama."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

Por fim, a mãe de Jongin os chama para a cozinha para se sentar para o jantar, servindo um banquete de _bossam_ completo com _kaetnip_ e folhas de alface, incluindo todos os condimentos e uma variedade de _banchans_. Kyungsoo encara Jongin do outro lado da mesa, que está olhando para os pratos com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Jongin lhe contou que sua mãe parou de cozinhar quando seu pai faleceu, depois de ter perdido a vontade de preparar o jantar para si mesma para comer sozinha. Suas duas filhas mais velhas já haviam se mudado — Nayoung, para Nova York, com seu café; Seungin, para São Francisco, tendo em vista o teatro. Jongin raramente janta em casa, sempre ocupado com a dança. Ela diz que era solitário cozinhar para uma porção individual, então acabou parando. Jongin disse que sempre se sentiu mal, como ele nunca está em casa para comer com ela. Mas desde que Jongin começou a trazer a comida de Kyungsoo para casa, sua mãe manifestou um interesse renovado pela comida. Isso fez Jongin feliz, o que fez Kyungsoo feliz. Saber que sua comida trouxe alegria suficiente para alguém querer cozinhar novamente não tem preço algum para ele.

Quando eles finalmente começam a jantar, pegando os pedaços de porco com seus hashis, Kyungsoo cruza os olhos com Jongin sobre o _ssamjjang_. Eles se olham por longos segundos até que Jongin sorri, os olhos de lua crescente aparecendo como o brilho das estrelas em seu rosto. Kyungsoo deveria estar acostumado com isso agora, mas ele ainda sente o calor de um rubor correr em suas bochechas.

Jongin sussurra para ele _"obrigado, hyung."_

Kyungsoo não pergunta o motivo, mas sente que já sabe o porquê.  


💌

Hyunsoo descobre que Jongin dança sexta à noite.

Jongin veio para a noite de cinema direto do treino, recém-saído do chuveiro em suas roupas recém-trocadas. Ele está vestindo aquela calça quadriculada de _ahjussi_ que ele usava naquela noite em Hanshim, sobreposta por um capuz de urso pardo que parece macio ao toque. Jongin parece confortável e, honestamente, na opinião de Kyungsoo, muito abraçável. Não que ele tenha abraçado alguém assim antes, é claro. Mas foi o que pareceu.

(Ele também queria testar essa hipótese, mas ainda não encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-la.)

Em vez de cozinhar, eles pedem três caixas de pizza para dividir. Kyungsoo coloca Kingdom no chromecast para que todos possam assistir. No entanto, ele passa a ser um plano de fundo enquanto Jongin e Hyunsoo entram em uma discussão acalorada sobre o velho debate do abacaxi na pizza. Kyungsoo decide se manter em silêncio e tenta se concentrar na linda Bae Doona, mas não tem sucesso. Num ponto do episódio 2, ele sente um pé cutucá-lo na coxa, apenas para olhar para cima e ver Hyunsoo o chutando enquanto Jongin o prende no sofá. Kyungsoo revira os olhos e desiste.

Num último esforço para preservar a paz mundial, Kyungsoo muda a entrada para o satélite e muda o canal para o reality show de dança favorito de Hyunsoo, _America's Best Dance Crew_. Como este reality passou da 8ª temporada está além do seu entendimento.

Mas é claro, Kyungsoo deveria saber.

Jongin, ainda ofendido com Hyunsoo odiando seus abacaxis, começa a criticar todos os grupos da série. Hyunsoo estava louco, claro.

"Tsc, todos eles dançam como robôs," Jongin critica o segundo grupo.

"Esse é o conceito deles!" Hyunsoo defende.

"Bom, o conceito deles precisa de uma reformulação. Eles deveriam adicionar um pouco do seu próprio estilo à coreografia, alguma personalidade. Se eles só dançam como robôs em sintonia, pode parecer legal, mas qual é o ponto? Onde está o coração?" Jongin reclama, tentando irritar Hyunsoo um pouco mais. Hyunsoo, no entanto, faz uma pausa e olha para Jongin, estreitando os olhos.

"E como você sabe alguma coisa sobre dança?" seu irmão mais novo pergunta. Kyungsoo sente uma sensação de caos iminente.

"Bem, eu sou capitão da equipe de dança da Adler High, é por isso," diz Jongin, uma demonstração tão rara de orgulho que até estufa o peito ao se gabar.

O rosto de Hyunsoo muda de repente, iluminando-se como uma árvore de Natal. "Não, você tá brincando."

"Não estou," Jongin insiste, tirando o celular do bolso. Ele mexe e entrega para Hyunsoo, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. "Alguns vídeos dos ensaios, se você quiser ver."

Hyunsoo pressiona o play e o slow jam de uma música de R&B sai dos minúsculos alto-falantes do telefone. Kyungsoo não consegue ver a tela, mas ele pode ver o rosto de Hyunsoo, de queixo caído do que ele está vendo. Kyungsoo conhece esse sentimento.

Jongin se inclina para trás no sofá, com um sorriso presunçoso não deixando seus lábios enquanto observa a reação de Hyunsoo. "Então, o que você acha? Bom o suficiente?"

Kyungsoo ainda não tinha visto este lado de Jongin. Parece quase fora de lugar, esse ursinho de aparência fofinha com o rosto de um cara que exibe um sorriso confiante, sabendo muito bem como ele é bom. Kyungsoo acha isso extremamente atraente.

"Ah meu Deus, Jongin hyung!" Hyunsoo começa a pirar quando a música para. Ele dá play ansiosamente a outro vídeo, mas Jongin toma o telefone de volta. "Nãooooo! Devolve. Hyung, por favor, eu preciso ver mais. Santo Deus, você é tão bom!"

"Er- Sério?" Jongin de repente fica tímido, o sorriso convencido se transformando em felicidade genuína pelo elogio.

"Sério! Eu juro. Jongin hyung, posso ver outro vídeo, por favor?" Hyunsoo está praticamente rastejando aos pés de Jongin. Jongin finge pensar por um segundo ou dois, depois sorri grandiosamente.

"Eu vou deixar você assistir todos os vídeos que você quiser-"

"Uau! Jongin hyung, muito obrigado-"

"-se você admitir que o abacaxi pertence à pizza."

Hyunsoo para de se alegrar e olha para Jongin como se ele tivesse duas cabeças no espaço de um segundo.

"Desculpa, o quê?" Hyunsoo parece profundamente ofendido. Kyungsoo teria achado engraçado se não fosse pelo fato de que eles estão discutindo recheios. Numa pizza. "Isso não é justo! Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Bem, eu posso. Porque eu sou tanto o dançarino quanto o coreógrafo dessas danças que você quer ver. Além disso, este é o meu telefone," Jongin encolhe os ombros, fazendo uma cena ao colocar o telefone de volta no bolso. "Admita e eu lhe darei a permissão."

"Jongin hyung..."

"Eu vou te ensinar a dançar?" Jongin insinua casualmente. "Como um bônus. Se você comer uma fatia da pizza havaiana."

Os olhos de Hyunsoo se arregalam, quase tão largos quanto os de Kyungsoo em um dia bom. Rapidamente, Hyunsoo pega a pizza que mais odeia e sem hesitação, dá uma grande mordida. Ele parece prestes a chorar enquanto ele diz: "Abacaxi pertence à pizza."

Jongin se vira, triunfante, entregando ao pobre garoto seu celular com prazer. Eles começam a discutir sobre as aulas de dança e quando ambos estão disponíveis. É óbvio, até para Kyungsoo, que Jongin também queria ensinar Hyunsoo. Ele parece tão ansioso quanto Hyunsoo enquanto verifica o calendário no telefone de Jongin para adicionar aos planos. Ele só queria provocar, o que Kyungsoo admite que é muito impressionante. Hyunsoo experimentou do seu próprio veneno. Bem feito.

Kyungsoo os observa por um tempo, combinando e adicionando datas, debatendo sobre dança. Hyunsoo não teve aulas formais, nenhum treinamento, tendo dedicado a maior parte de seu tempo ao treino. Mas ele está ansioso para aprender, e Jongin parece amar isso.

Quando Kyungsoo vê Jongin passar para dezembro, ele sente um nó no estômago. Dezembro. Eles estão fazendo planos até dezembro. Bem, isso é natural. Novembro está quase no fim. Mais alguns dias e a primeira neve cairá, trazendo consigo o inverno. Em breve, o semestre vai acabar e as férias de inverno estarão aqui, o que significa que Seungsoo voltará em breve!

Férias de inverno. Além de Seungsoo, outros estudantes estrangeiros voltarão para casa em férias de inverno. Como Yixing, cujo programa de intercâmbio de estudantes terminará em dezembro.

Os nós no estômago de Kyungsoo se apertam. Ele olha para Jongin, o sorriso em seu rosto tão feliz e despreocupado, discutindo sobre dança animadamente com Hyunsoo no sofá, caixas de pizza inacabadas ainda na mesa de centro. Jongin parece confortável em sua sala de estar, como se ele pertencesse àquele lugar desde sempre. Às vezes, é tão fácil esquecer que eles não estão realmente namorando. Que este é apenas um plano que eles discutiram e elaboraram um contrato na iluminação fraca da biblioteca.

Kyungsoo se pergunta o que acontecerá quando dezembro chegar. Como eles terminarão. Eles ainda vão permanecer amigos? Eles devem, pelo menos, ainda ser amigos depois, certo? Essa amizade fácil, essa provocação, essa sensação de pertencer, essas borboletas e estes toques doces, os gestos reconfortantes e olhares tímidos — o que acontecerá com eles em dezembro?

Kyungsoo queria isso porque viu como uma oportunidade para descobrir as coisas, mas agora que ele descobriu, não sabe o que fazer com isso.  


💌

No final de semana seguinte, Jongin convida Kyungsoo para outra viagem.

Desta vez, eles fazem isso em um domingo, então Kyungsoo tem que levar Hyunsoo pro treino primeiro pra compensar o abandono das últimas duas semanas. Ele comprou para Hyunsoo não apenas duas bolas de sorvete de torta cremosa, mas também todas as coberturas extras e fez um acréscimo no pedido de um cone também. Hyunsoo estava nas nuvens, claro. Ele estava animado para falar um pouco sobre os ensaios e muito sobre dança, enquanto comia sua guloseima gelada embrulhado no seu cachecol, com um gorro grosso e um casaco forrado comprido. Quase tudo o que conversaram durante todo o tempo em que estiveram no The Creamery foi sobre Jongin. Hyunsoo não calava a boca sobre isso! Desde que soube que Jongin pode dançar e é extremamente talentoso nisso, é só sobre isso que fala. No começo, Kyungsoo achou que era fofo, mas depois se tornou um pouco irritante; agora Kyungsoo só se sente triste por estar irracionalmente chateado quando não se tem nem o motivo nem direito de estar assim.

Jongin disse para se vestir calorosamente, então Kyungsoo veste o seu habitual conjunto all-black para o quase-inverno, até as botas pretas grossas. Seungsoo uma vez chamou seu look de "burrito assassino", mas Kyungsoo valoriza calor e conforto acima de tudo, então se recusa a mudar suas escolhas na moda. Seungsoo pode manter seus catálogos de Outono/Inverno 2018/2019 para si mesmo. Quando Jongin toca a campainha para buscá-lo no final da tarde, Kyungsoo se sente vingado em ver que Jongin está tão agasalhado quanto ele. Apenas, em vez de preto, Jongin está totalmente vestido em marrom com uma pitada de amarelo-mostarda em suas botas.

Novembro é apenas um pequeno passo longe do inverno, o ar frio é tão gelado quanto. Há uma rajada de vento que assobia no ouvido de Kyungsoo enquanto ele caminha até o carro. Ainda não nevou, a terra ainda está coberta de folhas em decomposição e não de neve, mas é fácil ver a transição gradual do ar fresco para outra estação.

Jongin trouxe o carro de sua mãe novamente, mas desta vez ele não entra no banco do motorista. Ele abre a porta do lado do passageiro e desliza para dentro. "Entre, hyung!"

Então Kyungsoo o faz. Ele se prende, ajusta a temperatura, verifica seus espelhos. Ele olha para o GPS e pergunta: "Onde estamos indo?"

"Pra lugar nenhum," Jongin responde com aquele mesmo sorriso atrevido da semana passada em seu rosto.

"O que você quer dizer com lugar nenhum? Preciso colocar algo nisso..." Kyungsoo começa a bater na tela. É um modelo diferente daquele que tem em seu carro. Ele não quer pressionar nada que possa causar problemas à mãe de Jongin. "Que tal você digitar? Eu não sou acostumado com esse."

Kyungsoo suspira, mas finalmente liga o carro, movendo-se lentamente pela rua.

Ao lado dele, Jongin apenas dá de ombros e tira um mapa de sua mochila. Um mapa legítimo. Do tipo dobrável. "Então... Eu estava pensando que podemos apenas dirigir por aí-"

"Jongin..."

"Procure um bom lugar até ficarmos sem gasolina-."

"Jongin..."

"Tudo bem. É só que, na semana passada, você parecia tão estressado quando não sabia para onde estávamos indo, então achei que essa semana poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar. Você dirige."

Kyungsoo faz uma pausa, aperta o volante, assim como seu coração para, tropeça e então acelera. Jongin parece muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas seu sorriso se torna doce e seus olhos se tornam suaves quando vê o semblante no rosto de Kyungsoo.

Naquele verão passado, quando Kyungsoo tinha treze e Jongin doze, eles pedalaram nas suas bicicletas pela cidade sem saber para onde ir. Jongin tinha acabado de chegar da Coreia, seu inglês era quebrado e com sotaque, da mesma forma que o coreano de Kyungsoo. Jongin não sabia nada sobre Adler. Seguiu Kyungsoo por aí porque achou que ele conhecia o lugar. E por que ele não saberia? Kyungsoo nascera ali afinal, passou todos os seus treze anos neste bairro. Mas a verdade era que Kyungsoo desconhecia Adler tanto quanto Jongin. Ele nunca saiu para brincar como Seungsoo fez. Os únicos lugares que ele conhecia eram a sua escola, sua casa e Hanshim. Ele preferia ficar dentro de casa assistindo seus filmes ou cozinhando na cozinha. Ele ficava mais branco ainda especialmente durante o inverno. Mas então Jongin chegou.

Jongin era magricelo naquela época, braços finos e cabelos rebeldes. Mas ele tinha mesmo uma pele bonita, nem era escura nem marrom, era mais como a areia quente no verão. Kyungsoo gostou dele imediatamente. Quando Jongin perguntou se ele gostaria de andar de bicicleta pela cidade para mostrar a ele, Kyungsoo disse que sim. Pegou emprestado a bicicleta de Seungsoo, que era um pouco grande demais para ele, e levou Jongin pelas ruas que ambos nunca estiveram antes.

"Hyung?" a voz de Jongin pergunta no silêncio do carro, com um sorriso no rosto e o mapa aberto em seu colo. "Eu sei que sou ruim com direções, mas trouxe um mapa apenas para caso seja preciso. Mas isso é com você. Aonde quer que você queira ir, nós iremos."

"Jongin, isso é..." Kyungsoo não sabe como dizer isso. Doce. Tocante. Romântico.

"Uma boa ideia de encontro?" Jongin sorri para ele, os seus olhos felizes. O coração de Kyungsoo salta com a palavra _encontro_. "Eu sei. Você tem sorte de me ter como seu namorado, hein?" Jongin pisca para ele e Kyungsoo sente a estática em sua pele como um arrepio.

"Namorado de mentira," Kyungsoo o corrige antes que sua mente possa processar. Ele se arrepende imediatamente. O rosto de Jongin cai, o sorriso largo em seus lábios desaparece em um instante, a luz em seus olhos escurece e então cintila escuro. Ele engole, pisca para Kyungsoo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Então olha para o mapa em suas mãos. Kyungsoo sente a estática sob sua pele fritar e queimar ao mesmo tempo.

"Certo, claro. Namorado de mentira," Jongin diz suavemente, mas o traço de amargor de suas palavras é inconfundível. "Tolice, me desculpe."

Kyungsoo quer voltar atrás. Ele não faz isso, fala sem pensar. Mas é verdade, no entanto. Eles não estão realmente namorando. Claro, eles nunca falam sobre isso, mas ainda está lá. Isso fica confuso, às vezes. Eles agem como um casal, falam como um casal. Kyungsoo pode até ver como seus almoços e a cozinha constante em casa, as saídas, as noites de cinema e a viagem ao lago podem ser consideradas como encontros. É claro que nunca houve declarações sinceras de afeição em palavras, mas às vezes seus olhos se fecham e suas mãos se encontram ao lado da direção do carro de Kyungsoo ou do outro lado do balcão ou do topo da mesa...

Kyungsoo pode ver... não. Kyungsoo _sabe _como é fácil esquecer que isso não é apenas um plano, que tem uma data de validade, uma data cada vez mais próxima assim como o inverno.

Kyungsoo se consola um pouco com fato de que não é o único que esquece.

Ele olha para Jongin, ainda sentado quieto, com os olhos no mapa em suas mãos. Mas Kyungsoo pode ver que ele não está realmente lendo, ele está olhando para o mesmo lugar por algum tempo agora. A forma que segura as extremidades do mapa forma vincos, amassados pelo seu aperto firme. O coração de Kyungsoo quebra um pouco, quebra um pouco mais, mas ele respira fundo e segue em frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- [ifuleave by musiq soulchild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzpDx5L0Olg)  
\- [Análise Dramatúrgica da Interação Social](https://amenteemaravilhosa.com.br/dramaturgia-social/)  
[Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)  
[Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

Eles dirigem em silêncio por um tempo, sem falar. Não é o silêncio confortável que eles geralmente compartilham. Aquele, Kyungsoo gosta. Mas esse é diferente. O silêncio nos primeiros trechos de estradas pelas quais passam é pesado, quase sufocante. Como se o ar estivesse cheio de palavras fantasmas que nenhum deles quer dizer. De fato, Kyungsoo tem algumas coisas que quer dizer, mas ele ainda não formulou todas elas corretamente em sua cabeça. Está tão confuso e assustado.

Jongin conecta seu celular ao alto-falante assim que eles fazem uma curva na Abbot Church, a longa estrada adiante se estendendo na frente deles. Nas margens do pavimento há árvores quase nuas, os ramos despidos de suas folhas apontando para o céu. O sol está quase se pondo no horizonte quando passam pela Vinzons e depois pela Rayman’s, fábricas antigas que costumavam ser a indústria central de Adler muito antes de eles nascerem. Agora são apenas prédios abandonados. Além do aglomerado de grandes prédios há uma lagoa, na qual os sapos se divertem no verão. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Jongin passaram muitas tardes nessa lagoa naquele verão, correndo ao longo da margem e acompanhando a corrente que fluía nela e para longe dali. Kyungsoo não vem aqui há muito tempo. A estrada parece mais estreita do que ele se lembra, passando por ela em seu carro em vez de sua bicicleta. Kyungsoo opta por subir à esquerda na Anderson Hill, onde as árvores se tornam mais densas e a estrada se torna mais estreita.

As notas de abertura de uma música do G.Soul tocam suavemente no alto-falante. Kyungsoo olha para Jongin, mexendo no celular enquanto ajusta o volume. Satisfeito, o mais novo se vira para olhar pela janela.

Eles apreciam a música em silêncio até o segundo refrão, quando Kyungsoo começa a cantarolar. Kyungsoo vê Jongin se mover com sua visão periférica e logo sente o peso familiar do olhar de Jongin no lado de seu rosto. Jongin apenas olha. Kyungsoo quer virar e olhar de volta para ele, mas ele se concentra na estrada à frente.

“Hyung,” Jongin finalmente diz, sua primeira palavra desde que saíram da rua de Kyungsoo. “Você pode cantar junto?”

Kyungsoo não hesita. Ele canta junto, um pequeno sorriso levantando suas bochechas enquanto ele o faz. Ele está feliz em ouvir a voz de Jongin novamente, feliz que Jongin está falando de novo. Ele coloca emoções em seu canto, o sentimento feliz em seu coração elevando sua voz com confiança.

Ao seu lado, ele vê Jongin sorrir, observando-o.

💌

Eles param no final da estrada até Stanley Point, o cimento terminando quando o lado da colina desembocava no penhasco. O sol já se pôs completamente, o lugar iluminado pelas luzes da rua de ambos os lados. No céu, as estrelas apareceram em um brilho fraco, porém mais brilhantes do que as luzes abaixo. De onde eles estão, Kyungsoo pode ver as luzes pontilhadas de casas residenciais, espaços no meio. Mas quando as luzes convergem para o norte, em direção à via expressa, as luzes se transformam em um aglomerado de densas cores do centro da cidade.

Se eles ainda tivessem um restinho de luz do sol, poderiam ter saído do carro e descido para as grades para observar Adler de cima. Mas o ar da noite de novembro é muito gelado para se enfrentar, então eles decidem ficar dentro do calor do carro. Daqui, eles ainda podem enxergar lá embaixo, embora seja mais céu e horizonte do que a vista de árvores, lagoas e riachos pelos quais as pessoas geralmente vêm aqui. Kyungsoo não tinha um destino em mente, apenas dirigindo por estradas familiares. No entanto, Stanley não é um lugar ruim para se terminar a noite, ele supõe.

Kyungsoo cantou um bom número de músicas de R&B enquanto eles subiam, de Kim Bum Soo a The Weeknd, de Boyz 2 Men a 4MEN. A playlist de R&B de Jongin é extensa e ele está agradavelmente surpreso que eles tenham gostos muito semelhantes em música. O que realmente faz Kyungsoo feliz é que, com cada música que ele cantava, o ar pesado no carro parecia escoar pouco a pouco pela porta, tanto que, assim que eles param, as últimas notas de  _ If You Leave _ do Musiq Soulchild tocando no carro, Kyungsoo pode dizer que as sufocantes palavras não ditas já haviam evaporado no ar, perdidas. Jongin o elogiava sem parar o tempo todo, comentando apenas entre as músicas. Jongin só ficou lá com um olhar feliz e contente em seu rosto enquanto Kyungsoo acompanhava suas canções favoritas.

Kyungsoo para o carro enquanto Jongin vasculha sua mochila aos seus pés, tirando uma garrafa térmica quando ele se endireita. Ele a sacode e a torce, derramando um líquido marrom escuro na tampa.

“Chocolate quente,” diz Jongin, entregando a bebida para Kyungsoo. “Para sua garganta, hyung. Você cantou tipo dez ou mais músicas.”

Kyungsoo de bom grado pega a xícara oferecida, o calor da bebida tão calmante em sua palma como o vapor que se eleva dela. “Obrigado,” Kyungsoo diz com um sorriso enquanto bebe o doce chocolate quente, imediatamente aquecendo-o por dentro.

Jongin retorna o sorriso, mas Kyungsoo sente que não é tão brilhante quanto o habitual. O garoto olha para a frente, olhando para o céu pontilhado por fracas luzes estelares. Seu perfil lateral é afiado, a inclinação de seu nariz, a curvatura de seus cílios, o beicinho em seus lábios, suas altas maçãs do rosto. Jongin parece lindo mesmo com apenas metade do rosto. Kyungsoo olha, apreciando a vista tanto quanto o chocolate quente.

O toque de um celular quebra o silêncio, surpreendendo Kyungsoo com o som que penetra nos limites do carro. Jongin se abaixa para pegar o celular na mochila, puxando-o para ler o nome da pessoa apenas para jogá-lo de volta lá dentro. O toque continua por mais alguns segundos até que a linha seja cortada, sendo então seguido por um  _ ping  _ contínuo de mensagens.

Jongin suspira, os lábios firmes em uma linha apertada quando ele pega o telefone novamente e o desliga antes de jogá-lo no painel. Kyungsoo bebe em silêncio, observando. Ele já viu Jongin assim antes.

“Yixing?” Kyungsoo adivinha, ganhando uma risada e um sorriso.

“Como você sempre acerta?” Jongin pergunta a ele. Kyungsoo apenas dá de ombros, não querendo dizer a ele que as únicas vezes que ele viu Jongin parecer tão frustrado foi quando ele caiu e quebrou seu tornozelo no primeiro ano, e sempre que Yixing tenta falar ou ligar para ele. “Sim, é ele.”

“Eu achei que ele já tivesse te deixado em paz?” Kyungsoo não sabe porquê ele, de repente, sente aquele velho beliscão em seu peito, o mesmo que ele sentiu no estacionamento no dia em que viu os dois brigando perto do prédio da escola.

“Deixou, mas…” Jongin olha para seu colo, a garrafa térmica em suas mãos agarrada firmemente como uma tábua de salvação. “Ele me ligou ontem à noite e continuou me incomodando novamente com o de sempre.” Jongin balança a cabeça, claramente frustrado. “Eu disse a ele que não. De novo.”

Kyungsoo está surpreso de Yixing estar sendo tão persistente. Tudo que eles fizeram não era apenas para ele deixar Jongin em paz? “Eu não entendo. Ele não tem te incomodado desde que nós…” Kyungsoo para, sem saber se ele deveria terminar o pensamento. Surpreendentemente, Jongin faz isso por ele.

“Desde que começamos a fingir que estávamos juntos, sim. Ele não me incomoda. Estou tão confuso quanto você,” diz Jongin com raiva, tão frio quanto o vento gelado de novembro lá fora. Lá está, um lembrete novamente. Jongin teria mencionado isso se Kyungsoo não tivesse, estupidamente, trazido isso à tona? Ele teria escondido isso de Kyungsoo e encoberto a chamada? A frustração na voz de Jongin é difícil de interpretar.

“Ele já não está quase indo embora?” Kyungsoo pergunta com cuidado. A bebida em suas mãos perdeu seu calor agora. E mesmo que o aquecedor esteja fornecendo calor suficiente, Kyungsoo sente que o ar frio do lado de fora começou a se infiltrar no carro. “Por que ele iria querer você de volta se ele vai embora daqui a alguns dias?” Quando a sentença sai de sua boca, Kyungsoo percebe que sim, Yixing estará de fato indo embora em poucos dias. Isso significa que isso que eles têm terminará em alguns dias também. O pensamento faz o coração de Kyungsoo apertar dolorosamente em seu peito. Parece que ele está ficando sem tempo antes que sua comédia romântica termine.

Jongin não responde por um longo tempo, o mais novo apenas olhando para a garrafa térmica em suas mãos. Kyungsoo finalmente termina sua bebida, estendendo a mão para tampar a garrafa. Jongin apenas deixa que ele o faça. “Aqui, deixe-me pegar isso,” diz ele, puxando a garrafa térmica do forte aperto de Jongin e colocando-a no painel ao lado do celular do moreno. Isso faz com que a mão de Jongin fique livre, e Kyungsoo a alcança. Jongin olha para ele ao sentir o toque, um sorriso agradecido florescendo em seu rosto. Kyungsoo envolve seus dedos firmemente na mão quente descansando no colo do mais novo, esperando que isso ajude.

“Você sabe por que nós terminamos, hyung?” Jongin pergunta de repente, a voz suave e baixa. “Yixing e eu?”

“Porque ele te traiu?”

“Não,” Jongin balança a cabeça, seu sorriso ficando amargo. Kyungsoo fica surpreso com a resposta dele. A única coisa que Kyungsoo sabe é o que Baekhyun disse a ele, rumores os quais ele mesmo sabe que não são sempre precisos ou verdadeiros. “Bem, isso é uma parte, mas há mais coisa, eu acho.”

“É por isso que ele ainda está incomodando você até agora?”

“Eu acho que sim. Talvez. Eu não sei, hyung.” E Jongin parece tão triste, tão derrotado que Kyungsoo gira todo o seu corpo para que ele possa segurar as duas mãos de Jongin. O mais novo abre a boca só para fechar de novo.

“Você não tem que me dizer,” Kyungsoo diz a ele suavemente, vendo como Jongin está aparentemente tendo dificuldade em falar as palavras.

“Não, hyung. Eu quero contar pra você. Se existe alguém pra quem eu possa contar, é você.” Jongin olha diretamente para ele, seus olhos parecendo fixos e determinados. “Yixing, ele… ele queria que fizéssemos sexo.”

Isso… não era o que Kyungsoo estava esperando. Realmente não era isso. Sua surpresa deve ter aparecido em seu rosto porque Jongin continuou a explicar.

“Desde o verão, ele tem me dito que queria ir mais longe. É claro que nos beijamos, fizemos algumas coisas, mas ele queria mais. Eu disse não. Todas as vezes. Eu disse a ele que ainda não estava pronto,” Jongin diz com uma risadinha, mas seus olhos carregam um tipo diferente de peso que não é nem um pouco leve. Kyungsoo aperta suas mãos, alisando com a ponta dos polegares a pele quente em seu aperto. “E eu sei que parece idiota, hyung. Somos adolescentes. Estamos no ensino médio. Não é incomum, totalmente inédito, mas às vezes... Às vezes você não está pronto ainda, sabe? Mesmo quando outras pessoas esperam isso de você ou porque todos ao seu redor já estão fazendo. É como estar se sentir deixado de fora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você não quer forçar. Eu não quero forçar. Então eu disse não.”

Kyungsoo sente seu coração quebrar com o olhar no rosto de Jongin, o sulco de sua testa, a retração de seus lábios. Há sombras em seu rosto que não são lançadas pela luz do lado de fora, mas aparentemente lançadas por emoções que ele queria deixar sair.

“Tivemos uma grande briga naquele fim de semana antes do início das aulas. Ele estava tentando me persuadir novamente. Quando eu recusei, ele me chamou de puritano, me chamou de nomes, todos com a mesma voz calma que ele usa quando te cumprimenta no corredor. Eu continuo me sentindo como se eu fosse o único errado porque eu era o único ficando bravo e levantando a minha voz para ele. Depois que brigamos, ele saiu e foi para uma festa da faculdade, e eu acho que você sabe o resto da história.” Jongin dá de ombros quando termina, como se ele estivesse tentando fazer parecer que ele superou, mas Kyungsoo pode ver, claro como o dia, que não.

A única coisa que Kyungsoo pode fazer é oferecer conforto segurando a mão dele. “Eu ouvi do Baekhyun. Que você estava com raiva dele.”

“Você sabe por que eu estava com tanta raiva dele, então?” A voz de Jongin se torna forte. Kyungsoo sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha pela frieza na voz do mais alto. “Eu estava com tanta raiva porque ele tentou colocar a culpa em mim. Ele disse que eles apenas se beijaram e umas coisas mais. Que nada aconteceu. Quando eu não estava acreditando em nada disso, ele terminou comigo primeiro, me dizendo que ele só me traiu porque eu não me entregava pra ele.”

“Jongin, isso é tão-”

“Horrível? É. Eu estava com raiva e confuso e eu o odiava. Eu pensei que com a gente, ele finalmente iria parar. E ele fez, ele parou. Ele não me incomodou mais por semanas. Mas ontem ele pediu para conversar depois do treino e… Eu não deveria ter aceitado.” Os ombros de Jongin caem, encurvando-se, aquele olhar derrotado voltando. “Ele disse que não deu certo com o cara do McKinely, então ele tentou conquistar esse veterano, mas o cara deixou ele na sexta-feira passada. Então ele me perguntou de novo, me disse que não queria um relacionamento se eu já estava em um. Que ele só queria transar.”

“Ele o quê?” Kyungsoo não pode acreditar no que está ouvindo. Soa igual uma  _ reprise  _ de um filme adolescente na CBS, do tipo que só vai ao ar na calada da noite.

“Eu sei que não é algo meu para compartilhar, mas ele disse que quer perder a virgindade antes de voltar para a China,” Jongin diz. “O que é legal e tudo mais, sabe? Isso explica por que ele de repente passou de doce e carinhoso para persuasivo e exigente durante o verão, mas depois começou a dizer coisas malucas sobre mim. É idiota.”

“Não é idiota, Jongin,” Kyungsoo tenta tranquilizá-lo, esperando que haja alguma forma de ele poder pintar um sorriso em cima da expressão cabisbaixa no rosto do mais novo.

“Ele me perguntou por que eu não apenas concordarva. Ele disse que eu me esfrego no chão como se não fosse nada, que eu danço seminu no palco, que quando eu danço eu fico com esse olhar em meus olhos-” Jongin para, as palavras aparentemente presas em sua garganta. O coração de Kyungsoo se quebra novamente. Quando Jongin fala, sua voz é uma mistura de raiva e derrota. “Eu não sei, hyung. Isso é realmente tudo o que as pessoas vêem quando eu danço? É por isso que ele foi atrás de mim desde o começo? Porque ele achou que eu era fácil?”

“Jongin, não. Não, não diga isso.” Kyungsoo segura as mãos do mais novo com mais força, esperando que ele possa de alguma forma fazer tudo ficar melhor, apagar aquelas dúvidas cruéis sobre sua dança. Talvez um pouco mais de honestidade possa ajudar. “Jongin, me escute. Não há mais ninguém que eu tenha visto que dance melhor do que você. Acredite em mim. Eu sei porque eu assisti todas as performances da sua equipe desde o ano passado. Não, não apenas a competição há duas semanas. Mas as anteriores também. Eu vi todas. E não há ninguém, de nenhuma escola, em nenhum outro lugar, que chegue perto do quão apaixonado você é no palco, quão incrível você é. Não há ninguém como você, Jongin. Não neste século.”

A maneira como os olhos de Jongin se iluminam com as palavras de Kyungsoo mais do que compensa o horror de ter revelado algo que ele manteve em segredo de todo mundo, algo que ele estava evitando compartilhar. Admitir isso em voz alta é como trazer para fora algo da cavidade mais profunda de sua alma, algo que era só para ele, mas que agora é para Jongin também.

“Hyung, eu não sabia…”

“Eu ia apenas para ver você dançar porque você é tão bom, Jongin. Então não se importe com as palavras de Yixing. O que quer que ele tenha pensado de você, não era você. Isso foi tudo ele, está bem?”

O mais novo acena com a cabeça, puxando as mãos de Kyungsoo para mais perto e segurando-as nas suas também, seus dedos se enroscando em uma confusão de calor e conforto. “Eu não sabia que você considerava a minha dança tão boa assim.”

“Você merece saber,” Kyungsoo diz a ele, esperando que sua honestidade tenha ajudado pelo menos um pouquinho. Jongin não merece esse tipo de tratamento de pessoas que ele confiava — Yixing, sua própria equipe de dança, pessoas que ele valoriza em sua vida.

“Estou feliz por ter te contado sobre isso, hyung. Tem sido tão difícil manter isso para mim mesmo.”

“Espere, você não contou isso a ninguém? Nem mesmo a sua equipe?”

“Oh, não, hyung. Eu nunca poderia dizer a eles.” Jongin balança a cabeça, um sorriso terno vindo ao seu rosto. “Eu sou o capitão da equipe. Eu não quero criar mais drama do que já existe, sabe? Porque eles estão certos, o trabalho em equipe é importante. E, às vezes, há coisas que você apenas aprende a guardar para si mesmo para manter a equipe trabalhando como um todo, em vez de derrubá-la. Yixing terá ido embora daqui a algumas semanas. Vamos construir a equipe de volta e estar prontos para o próximo ano.”

Jongin continuamente surpreende Kyungsoo da maneira mais inesperada. Como às vezes ele pode ser infantil com Hyunsoo, um nerd quando ele ajuda Kyungsoo com sua tarefa de casa, então um grande doce com sua mãe, mas quando ele está no palco, ele se transforma em um intérprete total. O favorito de Kyungsoo é quando Jongin está sentado com ele assim, falando com ele, contando seus pensamentos e sonhos. Kyungsoo gosta de falar com Jongin porque Jongin pensa como ele lê, extensa e diferentemente.

Kyungsoo não gostou de Yixing no minuto em que Baekhyun disse que ele traiu Jongin no primeiro dia de volta às aulas. Mas ouvindo a história completa agora, Kyungsoo percebe que o desgosto que sentia naquela época é desproporcional a quanto ele merece depois do que fez. Esta é a história completa que as fofocas não cobrem, que fofoqueiros como Baekhyun não sabem. Eles não fazem as rondas porque as pessoas envolvidas decidiram mantê-las para si para minimizar os danos. Pessoas como Jongin, que está contente em saber da verdade, que não precisam da validação dos outros para saber que estão certas. Os conselhos ou crenças de Jongin, as coisas que ele aprendeu em seus livros, nem sempre têm que estar certos ou nem sempre estão certos. Às vezes, Kyungsoo nota, eles até se contradizem. Mas há beleza nisso também, na visão dele. Jongin está aberto e exposto a tantas coisas que ele não está preso em apenas uma dimensão.

“Jongin, você honestamente não tinha que me dizer nada, e ainda assim você o fez.” Kyungsoo se sente feliz e grato. “Obrigado por confiar em mim.”

Jongin levanta um ombro em resposta, dando de ombros, com uma pequena inclinação de cabeça. Mas há uma ligeira coloração rosa em suas bochechas, iluminada pela luz amarela da rua. “Não é nada. Eu apenas me sinto muito confortável com você. É como se eu não precisasse me igualar a você porque já somos iguais. Eu gosto de falar com você. Você é um bom ouvinte, hyung.”

Às vezes, Kyungsoo se pergunta por que é tão fácil dizer tudo a Jongin quando ele era essencialmente um estranho de sua infância. Desde o início, Kyungsoo se abriu para ele e confiou nele do mesmo jeito que o Jongin de doze anos de idade confiou cegamente no Kyungsoo de treze anos por todas as estradas da cidade, ambos sem saber para onde iam. Kyungsoo pensou que era porque Jongin sempre fora algo constante para ele, apesar de estar mais distante que antes, ou talvez porque Jongin descobriu e abraçou sua sexualidade em primeiro lugar de uma forma que Kyungsoo não conseguiu. No cinema, a mágica do filme é quando essa conexão é encontrada. Os espectadores sempre saberão porque a realização nos rostos dos protagonistas será mostrada e a cena entrará em câmera lenta. Isso não acontece na vida real, mas Kyungsoo ainda sente uma mudança, um puxão e uma inclinação quando as palavras de Jongin colocam seus próprios pensamentos em foco. Ele tem razão. Eles apenas combinam.

Kyungsoo sente seu coração inchar, a felicidade que ele sente quase difícil de conter. Ele sorri para Jongin, olha nos olhos dele e diz: “Eu também. Eu sinto o mesmo.”

Seungsoo sempre disse a ele para fazer mais amigos como Hyunsoo faz, e Baekhyun sempre quis que ele se juntasse a seus clubes para conhecer mais pessoas. Seu pai desistiu de perguntar se ele queria uma grande festa de aniversário e convidar as crianças da vizinhança logo aos sete anos. Não é que Kyungsoo odeie pessoas. Ele é neutro a elas. Ele simplesmente não gosta de como ele precisa se ajustar a todos ao seu redor, tudo para manter um bom relacionamento com eles. É exaustivo.

Há um conceito que ele lembra da aula de Sociologia que ficou com ele. O cara que o formulou era da indústria cinematográfica e Kyungsoo lembra do termo. Análise Dramatúrgica da Interação Social. Ele não se lembra das palavras exatas para defini-lo, mas tem algo a ver com como todos são atores no seu dia-a-dia, como as pessoas usam máscaras dependendo de com quem estão, com quem estão conversando e por quê. Kyungsoo se identifica muito com isso.

Com Jongin, no entanto, ele sempre foi apenas ele. Apenas Kyungsoo. Ele nunca sentiu a necessidade de mudar como ele age apenas para agradá-lo, para fazer Jongin gostar dele. Jongin gostava naturalmente das coisas que ele cozinhava, ria de todas as piadas idiotas de Kyungsoo e apreciava como ele cantava. Kyungsoo se sentiu aceito de uma maneira que ele só sentia com sua própria família. Jongin não é uma família, mas ele se sente em casa.

Kyungsoo sabe como é fácil esquecer que isso não é real por causa de momentos como este, quando eles estão sozinhos e tudo o que Kyungsoo quer fazer é se inclinar e beijá-lo. É óbvio. Kyungsoo sabe que ele não pode continuar fugindo para sempre. Novembro está chegando ao fim e, com isso, o fim também do contrato salvo em seu e-mail. Seja o que for, Kyungsoo tem a sensação de que não quer que acabe. Mas antes disso, antes de tudo, ele quer dar um nó em todas as pontas soltas.

💌

** _// Dezembro_ **

Inverno é a estação menos favorita de Kyungsoo. Ele pinta a cidade de um marrom lamacento sem graça com manchas de poças no chão e, quando começa a nevar, tudo fica coberto de branco. Os ventos do inverno são mais cruéis também, implacáveis e punitivos ao esquecimento de luvas e cachecóis, de botas e grossos gorros de lã. O inverno ainda não chegou neste ano, o resto de outono ainda se agarrando às árvores nuas, mas Kyungsoo pode sentir a mudança no ar, na maneira como as pessoas se vestem e na maneira como elas conversam. O inverno faz as pessoas se aglomerarem juntas mais apertadas, buscando o calor umas das outras. O inverno para Kyungsoo parece mais solitário, parece singular demais. Ele gosta da escolha de isolamento, mas não gosta quando é forçado pela estação.

Em dezembro, no entanto, Kyungsoo tem Jongin, que o segue para onde quer que ele vá. Outro dia, Baekhyun chamou Jongin de um filhote excessivamente ansioso, e Kyungsoo não discordou. Surpreendentemente, o mais novo não se ofendeu e abraçou sua nova identidade. Isso irritou muito Baekhyun.

Uma coisa boa sobre o frio é que ele torna as pessoas preguiçosas, tolerantes. Em vez de aulas regulares, os professores permitem que eles concluam projetos e trabalhos, deixando que eles estudem para as provas finais depois das férias de inverno. Muitos vão para monitorias para tutoriais e pontos extras, dos quais Jongin se aproveitou, mas Kyungsoo ignorou. Baekhyun, com sua infinidade de clubes, está sobrecarregado de atividades. Jongin, tendo apenas que lidar com a Arrecadação de Fundos de Inverno, tem mais tempo em suas mãos. Quando ele não está escondido no estúdio de dança para praticar, ele está na casa de Kyungsoo ajudando na cozinha ou dando aulas de dança para Hyunsoo. Ele só fica para o jantar às quartas-feiras, escolhendo ir para casa e jantar com a mãe. Ainda assim, Jongin começou a ficar uma quantidade notável de tempo em sua casa, muito mais do que Baekhyun, o que não seria surpresa se seu pai já tivesse percebido que ele adotou outra boca para alimentar. Mas se ele percebeu, ele não mencionou.

Em poucos dias, a primeira neve começará a cair e, em breve, Seungsoo voltará para casa. Assim como Yixing.

Na verdade, não há outra razão para que Kyungsoo e Jongin continuem. Para quem eles estão fingindo agora? Yixing recuou apenas para tentar a sorte uma última vez, sem se importar que Jongin estava em um relacionamento, e toda a equipe de Jongin abandonou a questão há muito tempo. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, ficou tranquilo com os rumores e as fofocas, e todo mundo seguiu em frente. No entanto, o mais importante é que ele respondeu a todas as perguntas para as quais precisava de respostas, mesmo aquelas que ele não sabia que tinha.

Kyungsoo pensou que ele sofreria na espera que levaria ao fim do seu plano. Em vez disso, a espera permitiu-lhe chegar a um acordo com seus pensamentos, suas realizações, seus sentimentos. Jongin disse a ele desde o começo que sair do armário é uma escolha, que ele não deve a ninguém uma explicação de quem ele é, que os rótulos não são obrigatórios. E apesar de ter saído do armário para uma escola cheia de estudantes, mesmo como parte de uma mentira, ele ainda não contou a seu pai, nem a Seungsoo, nem mesmo a Hyunsoo.

Kyungsoo tem criado coragem para contar a seu pai desde o último domingo de novembro, quando Jongin se abriu para ele mais do que Kyungsoo merecia. Isso fez Kyungsoo perceber que Jongin é alguém de quem ele não quer se separar depois de tudo isso. Ele pensou que talvez haja uma razão pela qual Jongin sempre foi uma força motriz constante em sua vida — estivessem eles separados ou juntos. Kyungsoo não pode voltar a como eles eram antes. Ele quer manter Jongin perto. E para mantê-lo perto, Kyungsoo tem que parar de se esconder.

💌

Durante dias excepcionalmente frios, o pai de Kyungsoo sempre pede um pote quente de  _ kimchi jjigae _ para o jantar. Hoje ele até se ofereceu para ajudar Kyungsoo a cozinhar. Hyunsoo, derrotado com seu pedido de cozinhar torta de frango novamente, subiu para o quarto para ficar de mau humor. Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco mal, não querendo sufocar o interesse de Hyunsoo em cozinhar, mas ele também sabe que Hyunsoo adora um bom  _ jjigae  _ como qualquer outro. Ele vai superar.

“Quantos eu preciso colocar de novo?” O pai de Kyungsoo está tentando cortar e retirar as anchovas para o estoque, insistindo que Kyungsoo o deixe fazer isso. Kyungsoo, não confiando em seu pai para não usar pelo menos quatro facas cortando e picando os outros ingredientes, graciosamente deu a ele a tarefa.

“Cerca de doze, se eles forem pequenos, mas dez, se eles forem maiores,” responde Kyungsoo, cortando o rabanete o mais fino possível.

“Como eu sei se eles são pequenos ou grandes?”

Kyungsoo olha para cima para ver seu pai segurando duas anchovas pela cauda, os pequenos peixes secos pendurados no ar. Kyungsoo ri com o jeito delicado com mindinhos levantados que ele as segura. “A da esquerda é grande. A direita também é grande. Basta encontrar mais oito desse tamanho e está ótimo.” Seu pai acena com a cabeça e começa a cavar em torno do recipiente, procurando o tamanho. “Mas, pai, por que você está segurando eles como se estivessem sujos? É só comida.”

“Desculpe, força do hábito.” Seu pai ri, alinhando todas as anchovas que ele pescou em um prato novo. “Você sabe como fazemos as coisas no hospital. Sempre precisa lavar as mãos, usar materiais novos…”

“Espere. Espere. É por isso que você usa todas as facas quando cozinha?” Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam com a realização. Puta merda. Seungsoo não acreditará nisso quando ele lhe disser. “E cada prato? E cada panela?”

“Sim, quero dizer, você não pode usar a mesma coisa duas vezes sem limpá-la primeiro, né?” Seu pai encolhe os ombros, puxando com cuidado a cabeça do primeiro peixe.

Kyungsoo não pode acreditar nisso. “Pai, você pode usar facas quando picar legumes da mesma cor, pelo menos. Ou apenas limpar a lâmina com uma toalha de cozinha.”

Seu pai, agora em sua terceira anchova, acena com a cabeça. “Ok, claro. Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez.”

Hã? É só isso? “Então você só vai usar uma faca agora? Um prato? Uma tigela?”

“Sim, sem problema. Ei, você acha que esse peixe está estripado o suficiente?” Ele entrega a Kyungsoo um, encobrindo completamente o fato de que um dos maiores problemas de Seungsoo como o lavador de louça da casa poderia ter sido resolvido apenas contando ao pai deles. Era fácil assim? Contar algo para alguém e eles simplesmente aceitarem?

Kyungsoo pode contar ao pai agora e ser aceito?

No fundo de sua mente, ele sabe que seu pai vai amá-lo, não importa o quê. Mas ainda assim, ele está com medo. De quê? Rejeição? De finalmente admitir isso em voz alta? Talvez ambos, mas...

_ Não esconda. _

Kyungsoo respira fundo, se prepara. Ele pode fazer isso.

Ele olha para a anchova em sua mão e vê que o intestino foi retirado apropriadamente. “Sim, essa está boa,” Kyungsoo diz, devolvendo-a. Seu pai sorri amplamente em sua realização.

“Ótimo! Agora eu posso começar na alga! Duas palmas, certo?”

Enquanto seu pai mede a quantidade necessária para cortar, Kyungsoo pergunta tão casualmente quanto pode, sua pele fria como pedra de gelo. “Então, pai, o que você acha que é um bom presente de Natal para o meu namorado?”

Ele sabe que não é mais do que um segundo. Ele sabe. Mas ele continua e olha para o pai do outro lado do balcão da cozinha, com o coração suspenso na garganta.

Seu pai, sem perder o ritmo, quebra a alga com a palma da mão. “Bem, você sabe que eu estou um pouco enferrujado quando se trata de romance, mas se você realmente quer o meu conselho, pegue um livro que ele ainda não tenha lido. Jongin adora ler, certo?”

É como sair de um transe.

Demora mais um segundo para o coração de Kyungsoo começar a bater de novo, bombeando lentamente e depois mais rápido, apenas para voltar ao normal em intervalos. O ar que ele está segurando escapa como a explosão de uma bolha — instantânea, mas tão rápida que você imagina se realmente aconteceu. Kyungsoo ainda não se move, boquiaberto. Ele sente alívio derramar em cima dele como um monte de chamas. E por dentro ele ainda se sente oco, flutuando.

“Soo, onde está o rabanete que você cortou?” seu pai pergunta, largando as anchovas em que ele trabalhava e a alga que quebrou em uma panela.

Kyungsoo pisca para o pai, ouvindo, mas não acreditando. Não respondendo. Seu pai olha para ele e pergunta com preocupação em seus olhos: “Soo, você está bem?”

Sim. Ele está muito bem. Ele só sente vontade de chorar, só isso.

“Si-sim, pai. Por que eu não estaria?” Kyungsoo ri, o som engasgando em sua garganta. Ele disfarça com uma tosse, mas seu pai já percebeu.

“Kyungsoo…” Seu pai abaixa a tigela, caminha até a pia e lava as mãos. Ele dá a volta e vai na direção de Kyungsoo, parando na frente dele, um sorriso gentil no rosto. O sorriso de um pai. O tipo de sorriso que deixa Kyungsoo à vontade quando ele sabe que fez algo errado e pode ter problemas. Só que desta vez ele não está em apuros e sabe que não fez nada de errado. Ele apenas se sentiu culpado, fugindo por tanto tempo. “Kyungsoo,” seu pai começa, sentando-se ao lado dele. “Você se conhece melhor do que eu. Eu nunca questionaria você, o que você quer, quem você é. Eu só estou aqui para guiá-lo.”

“Pai-” Kyungsoo sente o vazio que ele estava sentindo lentamente começar a se encher com as palavras de seu pai, uma felicidade infinita e um punhado de alegria. Ele sabe que é incrivelmente sortudo. Ele estava preocupado há dias, sabendo o quanto seu pai o ama e, ainda assim, deixava seu medo crescer e crescer. Kyungsoo supõe que é verdade, quanto mais você se importa com a percepção de alguém sobre você, mais difícil fica admitir para ela quem você realmente é. Uma escola inteira cheia de estudantes que ele não verá mais depois do ensino médio é ok, mas a opinião e o afeto de seu pai são importantes para ele. Ouvir o apoio de seu pai, ter sua confiança... Kyungsoo se sente o filho mais sortudo do mundo. “Obrigado, pai. Obrigado.”

“Não, Soo.” Seu pai dá um tapinha no joelho como um gesto de conforto. “O importante é que você esteja feliz. Sempre.”

Kyungsoo não chora, mas ele abraça seu pai. Seu primeiro abraço em muito, muito tempo.

💌

Kyungsoo envia uma mensagem para Seungsoo naquela noite.

_ >> hyung, eu sou gay _

Na manhã seguinte, quando ele acorda, a resposta de Seungsoo o faz sorrir, depois rir, e então sorrir um pouco mais até sentir suas bochechas doerem.

_ >> eu sei. o hyunsoo me disse no mês passado ;) é melhor o jongin te tratar bem ou eu vo mata ele _

_ *adesivo rompompompom mendau da rihanna* _

Ele deixa Hyunsoo cozinhar torta de frango no almoço.

💌

Jongin chega embrulhado em seu chapéu de lã e grossas luvas de couro, um lenço xadrez enrolado em volta do pescoço como uma cobra. Kyungsoo se encontra sorrindo com as reviravoltas aleatórias do tecido. Jongin ainda não sabe como amarrar seu próprio cachecol, sempre pedindo a Kyungsoo para fazer isso quando eles saem da escola.

“Hey, hyung,” Jongin sorri para ele, os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas vermelhas do frio lá de fora. Kyungsoo chega a puxar a manta, o tecido se desfazendo com facilidade, deslizando do pescoço de Jongin em um puxão. “Sim, sim, eu sei. Eu vou aprender como fazer isso sozinho um dia.”

Kyungsoo sacode a cabeça com um movimento de olhos, pendurando o cachecol no cabide. “Criança.”

“Eu não sou uma criança!” Jongin balança o pé com uma carranca enquanto Kyungsoo segura o ombro de seu casaco e ajuda Jongin a deslizar de seus braços.

“Falou como uma criança de verdade,” ele brinca, pendurando o casaco ao lado do cachecol de Jongin, o marrom e o vermelho se destacando entre os casacos totalmente pretos de Kyungsoo, do pai e de Hyunsoo.

Jongin apenas faz um bico para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, o suéter marfim se esticando em seus ombros largos. O cabelo de Jongin não está penteado hoje. Os fios pendem da testa em tufos, úmidos do frio lá fora. O leve início de uma espinha que ele continuava a cutucar ontem tornou-se agora uma mancha vermelha brilhante no queixo. Há uma marca vermelha no lado esquerdo da testa em uma linha diagonal, presumivelmente por ter cochilado antes de vir. Jongin dorme como um urso, se veste como um urso, come como um urso.

Jongin parece uma bagunça adorável bem aqui no meio do seu corredor.

“Por que você está sorrindo?” Jongin estreita os olhos para ele, o bico ainda no lugar.

“Vem,” Kyungsoo balança a cabeça e ri, puxando o braço de Jongin. “Vamos. Papai disse que precisa delas organizadas hoje.”

“Tudo bem, mas eu preciso de compensação,” diz Jongin, finalmente abaixando os braços e deixando-se arrastar pela sala até a cozinha, onde fica a porta do porão. “Eu não trabalho de graça.”

O pai de Kyungsoo queria as caixas de revistas, acumuladas no andar de baixo ao longo dos anos, fossem organizadas. Este mês, ele cancelou suas assinaturas para todas as revistas, apenas renovando seus jornais. Ele disse que nesta era digital, ele pode obter as informações que precisa e quer através de uma pesquisa rápida, sem necessidade de pagar mais por papel brilhante. Ele planeja doar as revistas para a biblioteca local e algumas para o lar de idosos em Stepford. Kyungsoo concordou em fazer isso depois que seu pai lhe prometeu um aumento na mesada no próximo ano. Ele ofereceu o mesmo acordo para Hyunsoo, que apenas disse “sem cachorro, sem trabalho”, antes de se trancar em seu quarto, o acordo com a torta de frango esquecido, como Kyungsoo previu.

Recrutar a ajuda de Jongin foi ideia de seu pai. Ele prometeu a Kyungsoo um grande orçamento para levar Jongin para jantar. Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes. Ele informou Jongin imediatamente.

“Não se preocupe. Papai vai pagar,” Kyungsoo diz a ele, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios quando ele abre a porta do porão e começa a descer. O cheiro úmido do ar sopra para cumprimentá-los. Kyungsoo olha para trás e vê Jongin franzindo o nariz de um jeito fofo sob a luz fraca do teto. “Eu já comecei um pouco. Terminei uma caixa antes do almoço.”

“Quanto? Eu vi um colar na semana passada na Austin. Queria dar para a mamãe de Natal,” Jongin pergunta, puxando a porta do porão logo atrás dele.

“Espere, não, não,” Kyungsoo para e volta para segurar a maçaneta. “Papai disse para deixar a porta aberta.”

“Huh? Por quê?” Jongin solta, uma expressão confusa. “O aquecedor não está ligado?”

Como Kyungsoo pode dizer a Jongin que seu pai o alertou sobre fazer “gracinhas” enquanto eles trabalhavam? Kyungsoo ficou igualmente chocado e mortificado quando seu pai deu início a uma longa e detalhada palestra de educação sexual improvisada bem no meio da cozinha enquanto lavava a louça. Ele acha que ouviu a palavra “próstata” em uma tarde vezes o suficiente para durar até que ele tenha pelo menos 40 anos e esteja ficando calvo.

“Bem, sim, mas é pra-” Kyungsoo vasculha seu cérebro. Ele nunca foi bom em mentir. “-circular o ar? Antes que fique mais frio?”

Felizmente parece convincente o suficiente porque Jongin estreita os olhos, mas continua descendo. Kyungsoo empurra a porta mais um centímetro antes de seguir.

💌

Seu pai teve o porão reformado dois anos atrás, quando Hyunsoo desceu as escadas e caiu de lado, quebrando uma costela e machucando sua coxa. Felizmente, suas pernas não sofreram nenhum dano. A gravidade arremessou a parte superior de seu corpo para a frente, arrastando seus pés para trás com segurança. Ainda assim, ele não foi autorizado a competir naquele ano, o que o levou a passar a maior parte do seu tempo livre assistindo a vídeos de dança no youtube.

No começo, foram apenas as escadas. Eles instalaram uma grande, de mogno espesso com um acabamento vermelho. Eles também acrescentaram corrimões brancos na parede, para ajudar a evitar outra queda desagradável. Mas quando as escadas foram instaladas, seu pai disse que parecia fora de lugar na decoração do porão. Então ele fez o empreiteiro refazer o piso, isolar as paredes, adicionar um novo carpete. Eles se livraram do velho sofá, jogaram fora o velho tapete mofado. Eles substituíram a luz amarela por branca brilhante, pintaram as paredes de verde menta. Eles trouxeram um novo sofá de couro preto, instalaram um aquecedor portátil interno, acrescentaram algumas prateleiras e armários, todos vazios. Eles empacotaram todas as velhas revistas e livros também e as arrastaram para o canto.

Seu pai continua dizendo que ele vai olhar eles um dia, mas ele nunca o faz. Ele também disse que vai transformar o porão em uma pequena sala de teatro aconchegante, mas ele nunca chegou a fazê-lo também, sempre muito ocupado no hospital e na clínica. Até agora, o porão ainda está muito vazio. Teias de aranha agora alinham o canto dos tetos, a poeira se acumulou em todas as prateleiras vazias. Até mesmo o novo carpete desenvolveu aquele cheiro úmido que parece ser universal para todos os porões de todos os lugares.

Jongin está sentado ao lado dele no tapete, revistas empoeiradas espalhadas diante de ambos. Jongin tem uma pilha de “People”s à sua direita e ao lado dela uma pequena pilha de “Reader's Digest”s, algumas datando de 1971. O lado de Kyungsoo tem mais pilhas de revistas porque ele é rápido e eficiente, querendo organizar o máximo que ele puder antes que tenha que fazer o jantar. Jongin, por outro lado, costuma parar e ler uma revista quando acha a capa interessante. Apenas um minuto atrás, ele leu para Kyungsoo todas as piadas de uma Reader's Digest de 1989 porque a capa dizia: “Are We Selling America Short?” com uma ilustração de um _shortcake_ de morango embaixo.

Kyungsoo quer apressar Jongin, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele gosta de passar tempo com ele aqui. Não é o mesmo porão de suas memórias de verão, mas é familiar, sentar-se no chão com Jongin, passando por páginas brilhantes e anúncios superfaturados com seus conceitos criativos e textos peculiares. Jongin não tem mais a mesma altura que ele tinha antes, o mais novo agora o superando. Ele ocupa mais espaço no chão com suas longas pernas. No entanto, o que não muda são os seus olhos brilhantes, olhando através de cada página que ele vê com admiração e curiosidade. Há sempre uma qualidade infantil à animação de Jongin, como se ele estivesse sempre vendo as coisas pela primeira vez, saboreando-as e memorizando-as. De vez em quando, Jongin o mostra uma revista, aparentemente lembrando de quando ele tinha vindo aqui antes. Kyungsoo nem consegue lembrar o que Esquire é, apesar de ter visto edições dela espalhadas por todo canto.

“Oh, hyung! Olha isso!” Jongin de repente exclama, as mãos se agitando sobre uma revista grossa. “Olhaaaa! Hyung, oh meu Deus, olha o que eu encontrei!”

Jongin chega mais perto dele, sempre tão perto, muito mais perto do que antes, as coxas se tocando, braços pressionados juntos, revistas empurradas para acomodar o movimento.

“Para de balançar ela, então. Eu não consigo ver.” Kyungsoo agarra o braço de Jongin, firmemente colocando-o no chão. Jongin coloca a revista que ele está segurando na frente deles e oh-

É  _ aquela  _ revista.

A primeira página é do Tom Cruise, cabelos penteados pra cima em uma confusão despreocupada, enfeitada com perfeição. Ele tem uma camisa cinza simples, olhar robusto, carranca em seu rosto, seus olhos verdes penetrantes e queixo proeminente tomando o centro da cena. É uma capa da Rolling Stones de dezembro de 1988.

A memória de Kyungsoo de por que ele escolheu esta revista para abrigar todos os outros recortes de Tom Cruise que ele fez é falha, na melhor das hipóteses. Tudo o que ele sabe agora é que aos sete anos ele tinha muito bom gosto.

Isso é bom, admitir isso. Antes, quando ele pensava nesse scrapbook, ele associava isso a esconder, correr. Ele pensava nisso em termos de culpa e amizade perdida. Agora, ele pode olhar e admitir para si mesmo que sim, Tom Cruise era muito gato nos seus vinte e seis anos.

Ao lado dele, Jongin já está olhando através das páginas, recortes irregulares colados em cada página feita por uma tesoura infantil e cola Elmers.

“Oh Deus, eu esqueci o quão ruim você cortava, hyung.” Jongin ri, ombros tremendo em diversão. Ele está apontando para um dos Tom’s seminus colado em um anúncio da Tide. “Tá vendo? Você cortou metade do braço dele aqui. Coitado.”

“Jongin, eu tinha sete anos. Acho que a menor das minhas preocupações era se meu caderno ia ganhar um A+ em organização.”

“É, eu daria um C no máximo. Mas de conteúdo? É um sólido A.” Jongin leva a revista para o seu colo e vira as páginas. Ele e começa a apontar para os Tom’s vestindo nada além de calças, alguns em shorts, outros em suéteres, outros em casacos. “Quero dizer, olhe para este homem. Ele tem aquele olhar arrojado e jovem quando está vestindo um terno, então aqui ele parece um perfeito galã adolescente. Então aqui, sem camisa! Hyung, você tinha bons olhos com sete anos.” Jongin ergue suas sobrancelhas, olhos de lua crescente sorrindo para ele, brilhante, feliz e oh, tão lindo.

“Lindo” Kyungsoo sussurra, o pensamento escapando dele como uma confissão. Isso o surpreende. Como ele não sente vontade de voltar atrás, como é natural dizer. Quão fácil é agora. Tem gosto de liberdade.

“Bem, sim. Tom Cruise definitivamente é. Um homem bonito. Depende de como você olha-”

“Não, não ele. Eu quis dizer você.”

As mãos de Jongin ainda estão na página. Ele se vira para olhar para Kyungsoo. Há um leve tom de rosa florescendo em suas bochechas, lábios entreabertos em leve surpresa. “Hyung…”

Na mente de Kyungsoo, ele vê assim — o Jongin de doze anos de idade, neste chão antes frio do porão, carpete mofado e com ácaros de pó, cercado por revistas empoeiradas, olhos iluminados olhando para Kyungsoo com admiração e curiosidade. Agosto, em uma tarde de verão.

Mas o que Kyungsoo está vendo agora é assim — Jongin no chão do porão de madeira quente, tapete de pelúcia cercado pelas mesmas velhas revistas empoeiradas, olhos surpresos olhando para Kyungsoo com perguntas e curiosidade. Dezembro, uma tarde de outono-inverno.

As imagens são diferentes, mas a sensação que se move dentro de Kyungsoo ainda é a mesma. Aquela agitação desconhecida em seu intestino agora tem um nome. É desejo. É vontade em sua forma mais básica. É essa necessidade de saber, aquela necessidade de tocar, de segurar Jongin perto de si.

Já faz quatro anos e ainda assim Kyungsoo ainda quer se inclinar e beijar os lábios de Kim Jongin.

Mas ao contrário de quatro anos atrás, hoje, Kyungsoo não foge. Ele se inclina, estudando o rosto de Jongin na lentidão de seus movimentos, olhando para a maneira como o cabelo do jovem cai em cascata em sua testa como um cobertor marrom, colado e grudado de todas as maneiras. Há aquela espinha no queixo, a protuberância no nariz e a marca de soneca no lado do rosto. E, ainda assim, tudo no que Kyungsoo consegue pensar são seus lábios, rosados e convidativos. Jongin deve saber o que Kyungsoo está prestes a fazer, porque na medida que Kyungsoo se aproxima, os olhos de Jongin se fecham e, com eles, os olhos de Kyungsoo se cerram.

Não há fogos de artifício que apareçam no cérebro de Kyungsoo quando seus lábios se encontram. Kyungsoo não sabe beijar. Ele nunca beijou ninguém antes. Ele esperava que Jongin o guiasse, o ensinasse já que ele tinha mais experiência, mas ele não o faz. Ele espera, deixa Kyungsoo assumir o controle. Kyungsoo leva um segundo de decisão antes de tentar mover seus lábios contra os do mais novo, experimentando, como ele viu nos filmes. No entanto, como ele aprendeu nesse ano com Jongin, a vida real nem sempre se parece com os filmes.

É estranho, com a hesitação e a inexperiência de Kyungsoo. Mas há calor, como um brilho suave, como o começo de uma brasa de onde seus lábios estão conectados. Kyungsoo sente o hálito quente de Jongin por conta própria, sente a mesma sacudida em seu intestino — aquela vontade, aquela necessidade de tocar. Ele puxa-o para frente, puxa-o para mais perto. Ele se move, se ergue em seus joelhos e pressiona cada vez mais perto do corpo de Jongin no chão. Suas mãos sobem para segurar o rosto do garoto com a palma de suas mãos, sentindo o calor da suavidade da pele de Jongin e a curva de sua mandíbula. Kyungsoo o beija, beija-o de modo suave, terna e desajeitadamente, mas da maneira mais sincera em que ele consegue transmitir o desejo que sente em seu coração.

Quando o ar falha, eles se separam, mas os lábios de Kyungsoo permanecem, uma suave carícia como um sussurro. “Eu gosto de você,” ele sussurra contra os lábios de Jongin, os olhos se abrindo para olhar para o do jovem, encarando-o com aqueles mesmos olhos iluminados de anos atrás. “Gosto muito. Eu realmente, realmente gosto.”

O sorriso de Jongin floresce em seu rosto como uma flor. “Gosta, tipo,  _ gosta _ ? Não apenas fingindo?”

Kyungsoo ri, seu coração se sentindo tão leve. “Sim, o tipo de verdade. Porque esse não é um beijo de mentirinha.”

“Isso significa que você não é mais apenas meu namorado de mentirinha?” A voz de Jongin está provocando, mas Kyungsoo também ouve algo que soa muito com esperança.

“Sim, eu não sou mais apenas seu namorado de mentirinha,” Kyungsoo solta o rosto de Jongin e se senta na frente dele, pegando as duas mãos do garoto. Segurar as mãos de Jongin tornou-se um vício que ele tem certeza de que ele não será capaz de largar. “Eu estava querendo te contar, mas eu pensei que precisava parar de me esconder primeiro. Jongin, eu me assumi pro meu pai na noite passada.”

Jongin sorri amplamente com suas palavras, um brilho genuíno visível em seu rosto. “Hyung, estou muito orgulhoso de você.”

“Você realmente ajudou muito, sabe? Nos últimos meses. Eu pensei que tivessem pouquíssimas coisas das quais eu tenho medo. Mas acontece que a coisa que eu mais tenho medo é apenas eu — eu mesmo. De sentir. De querer. Mas você-” Kyungsoo levanta as mãos do outro até os lábios e dá um beijo nos dedos de Jongin, ganhando dele um sorriso e um leve rubor nas bochechas. “Você respondeu todas as minhas perguntas. Porque todas elas me levaram até você.”

“Até mim?”

“Até você,” Kyungsoo confirma.

“Se é assim... Então você quer saber um segredo, hyung?” Jongin sorri seu pequeno sorrisinho, aquele brilho em seus olhos agitando outro fogo em Kyungsoo. “Nada disso nunca foi apenas fingir pra mim. Tudo o que eu te disse, tudo que eu fiz… era tudo o que eu realmente sentia. E desde aquele dia que fomos dar uma volta de carro, eu estive pensando... sobre você, sobre nós. E eu percebi porque eu não estava pronto com Yixing, porque eu nunca estarei pronto com ele. Talvez estar pronto não é apenas sobre o tempo, mas sobre a outra pessoa também. Talvez, às vezes, não estamos prontos não porque ainda não é a hora certa, mas porque não é a pessoa certa. Yixing não era a pessoa certa, hyung. Mas você é.”

Kyungsoo não pensa, não processa, não sabe o porquê, mas como se estivesse no piloto automático, ele se move, se inclina para a frente e pressiona seus lábios em Jongin novamente. Jongin sorri no meio do beijo e o puxa para mais perto.

O mundo não para, não. Não há nenhum apagão, sem truques de câmera de 360 graus. Nenhuma câmera lenta. É apenas Kyungsoo e Jongin, beijando no chão do porão nesta tarde fria de dezembro, um álbum de recortes de Tom Cruise aberto perto de seus pés.

Então Kyungsoo supõe que, talvez, não tenha começado com Kim Jongin, não particularmente. (Talvez tenha realmente começado com Tom Cruise, no fim das contas). Mas todo o resto? Todo o resto começou com ele.

Quando eles se separam pela segunda vez, recuperando o fôlego, eles sorriem nos lábios um do outro e depois beijam e beijam e beijam novamente.

É como o fim de um sonho, o fim de uma corrida. É libertador, finalmente desabrochando, finalmente chegando a uma parada.

Parece muito com amor adolescente.

**// Pressione - ** ** _e a gravação continua e continua..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


End file.
